


Merlot

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 31x37, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 66,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Ao embarcar no avião destinado a Tóquio junto ao chefe, Baekhyun não possuía nenhuma intenção diferente de resolver as pendências dos negócios e, talvez, curtir o ambiente confortável do hotel luxuoso onde ficaria hospedado. Sempre foi um homem muito organizado e prezava até demais pelo controle — nada poderia ir para fora dos seus trilhos.No entanto, os planos do secretário mudam ligeiramente de figura quando se depara com a representação do seu completo oposto, Chanyeol, que desfruta da liberdade. A origem do problema aparece entre goles de vinho e palavras bonitas, instigando Baekhyun a mergulhar em um oceano desconhecido, envolvido pelo sabor das uvas. É quando ele percebe que precisa se conhecer, ser capaz de derrubar as barreiras que impõe e, pela primeira vez, se permitir existir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Tinto Suave

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2019] Postando essa fanfic do nada porque ela tava ficando grande demais apesar de estar sendo um desafio pra mim escrevê-la, então tive que dividir pra não pesar a leitura, acho que ficou melhor assim. Seria uma one, mas agora é 2shot e o segundo capítulo já está parcialmente escrito, será postado no máximo na semana que vem, se eu terminar antes não me importarei em postar!
> 
> Essa capa LINDA foi obra da thenarkotika e a betagem em tempo recorde como sempre foi da Dulce Veiga. Muito obrigada princesas ♥
> 
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura ♥

Enquanto fazia o check-in naquela recepção bem iluminada, Baekhyun sentia os ombros pesados e as costas doerem. Se esticou discretamente, ajeitando a postura e trocando sua bagagem de uma mão para a outra, recebendo o seu cartão-chave e o do seu chefe, Kim Minseok, junto aos documentos, tentando organizar tudo na mão livre ao tempo que agradecia ao recepcionista com um inglês arrastado. Seu japonês era vergonhoso e ele preferia definitivamente evitar.

— Byun, preciso que revise os horários pra mim. — Minseok murmurou, a caneta touch sendo movimentada na tela do _iPad_ do empresário, enquanto caminhavam para o elevador, sendo seguidos por um dos funcionários encarregado das malas grandes.

Baekhyun concordou, buscando o próprio celular quando entraram na caixa metálica, passando os olhos pelo _planner_ diário do chefe. Estava exausto, se pudesse dizer.

Não gostava muito de viajar entre fusos horários e agradecia por não ter passado por isso dessa vez, mas só o processo de organizar a viagem antecipadamente, a agenda de Minseok, auxiliar na sua bagagem e em tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance - e ainda cuidar de si mesmo - era cansativo. E, ainda por cima, tinha medo de altura e não podia tomar um calmante para evitar a ansiedade, já que precisava permanecer acordado para qualquer eventualidade.

Por essas razões, tentou não parecer muito desesperado para dormir um pouco enquanto entregava o necessário ao chefe, lhe apresentando a agenda da manhã seguinte antes de se recolher. Soltou um suspiro longo ao abrir o próprio quarto, ciente dos privilégios que possuía por ter um cargo importante na multinacional que Minseok comandava. Teria uma suíte cinco estrelas pela semana que estaria no _Kioicho Tokyo_ , com uma cama absurdamente grande e confortável para aguentar seu peso e problemas, um chuveiro de burguês e um frigobar livre. Só para ele. Ufa.

Tomou um banho longo e morno, vestindo-se com um roupão macio e secando os cabelos com uma toalha tão gostosa quanto. Relaxado e bastante cheiroso, Baekhyun se permitiu tirar algumas fotos do lugar, tinha uma conta _aesthetic_ no Instagram e aquele quarto era muito oportuno, assim como a vista colorida e iluminada da cidade.

Nesses momentos, sentia-se rico e caro, como a maioria das pessoas com as quais trabalhava, mas, apesar de ter um salário muito generoso, não chegava nem perto de ter orçamento para bancar aquele tipo de luxo. Não se deixava ser financeiramente imprudente ou fingir que poderia gastar mais do que devia, imprevistos e emergências poderiam acontecer, bem como uma possível demissão. Essa opção, porém, Baekhyun gostava de descartar, sabendo que era bom no que fazia.

Era formado em Administração e Logística, tinha feito especialização em Informática e Tecnologias, e seu currículo era muito bem enfeitado com cursos extracurriculares de Comunicação e Gestão de Pessoas, acumulados em seus 31 anos de vida e muito estudo, até mesmo quando já estava empregado. Havia passado por duas empresas pequenas antes de tentar a sorte no Império Kim. Talvez algum tipo de entidade tenha iluminado seu caminho para lhe conceder a oportunidade de ser entrevistado por Kim Minseok, e não algum dos seus arrogantes irmãos.

Baekhyun era um jovem adulto de 26 anos com uma experiência abaixo das aceitas por uma empresa daquele porte, não receberia muito mais do que um cargo de estagiário, algo que não reclamaria, não se importava de começar de baixo. Não era alguém ambicioso, talvez seu sonho mais recorrente e de um estilo de vida distante fosse poder comprar uma geladeira de duas portas. Mas Minseok pareceu simpatizar com ele, o contratando como um dos seus auxiliares, sendo ligeiramente escravizado pelo antigo assistente sênior do chefe por longos meses.

Porém, por ironia do destino ou seja lá o que fosse, era Baekhyun que estava fazendo horas extras naquele mês apertado de aluguel quando Minseok precisou de ajuda e companhia numa reunião de emergência fora da cidade, e também foi Baekhyun quem lhe sussurrou algumas dicas e organizou a papelada às quatro da manhã.

Foi promovido no dia seguinte, fato que rendeu ao Byun certo rancor de muitos empregados, em especial daquele que foi demitido. Baekhyun passou a integrar tudo da rotina pessoal e de trabalho do presidente, participando e interferindo com negociações como parte da equipe e recebendo um salário consideravelmente maior. Pagava as contas tranquilamente, sobrando dinheiro o suficiente para parcelar sua geladeira de duas portas enorme e feita de inox. O dia em que a comprou foi um dos mais felizes da sua vida de classe média, com direito a um vinho e umas músicas soando pelo apartamento de dois quartos.

Minseok talvez tenha sido a pessoa que mais acreditou em Baekhyun em toda a sua vida, a isso sempre seria muito grato. Mesmo que terminasse o dia cansado e não tivesse muito tempo para vivenciar algo fora do ambiente de trabalho, era recompensado com um tanto que lhe fazia deitar a cabeça no travesseiro com a paz de ter onde cair morto. E só isso já estava bom.

***

— Dez minutos, Senhor Kim. — Baekhyun anunciou educadamente, checando o relógio. Os dois estavam no restaurante do hotel para o café da manhã, daqueles que Baekhyun seria incapaz de ter na vida exceto por aquelas viagens e algumas comemorações da empresa onde contratavam buffet. Tinha tanta comida, e de tantos tipos e jeitos, que ele sequer sabia o que comer ou por onde começar. E era apenas o café da manhã.

— Quantas vezes já insisti que não me chamasse de Senhor Kim, garoto? — Minseok balançou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso pequeno no rosto, sem sequer levantar os olhos do prato. Baekhyun cobriu a boca para dar uma risada curta.

— As mesmas em que te pedi que não me chamasse de garoto, Senhor.

Minseok riu contido, os ombros balançando, dedicado a terminar a refeição e dirigir-se à sala de reuniões cedida pelo próprio hotel, uma das alianças poderosas da área. Baekhyun o acompanhou, como de costume.

Conviviam há cinco anos, a linha tênue entre trabalho e amizade já havia sido ultrapassada muitas vezes e as formas de tratamento eram um tipo de piada interna dos dois. Tinham uma diferença de idade que beirava os vinte anos, mas Baekhyun não era exatamente o que poderiam chamar de _garoto_. Ainda assim, Minseok manteve o apelido que utilizava no início do trabalho com Baekhyun e vice-versa. Chamava-o de Senhor Kim em qualquer situação profissional, mas não deixava de procurar por Minseok quando precisava de um amigo, ou de algo próximo de um pai compreensivo.

— Hoje vamos apenas observar e analisar. — Minseok começou quando sentaram, ajeitando o relógio caro no pulso. Baekhyun segurava o iPad dessa vez, preparando-se para anotar o que fosse necessário. A sala estava parcialmente vazia, porém sussurraram da mesma forma. — Discutimos ao final, não tenho certeza ainda.

Estavam negociando um novo _software_ , atualizado e, segundo a propaganda apresentada, mais funcional que a interface utilizada no modelo atual distribuído pela rede Kim. A proposta partiu da Optimus, um dos maiores nomes empresariais de tecnologia, então era algo a se considerar para que Minseok aceitasse o encontro, com a condição de tratar pessoalmente com o dono. O Kim era um tanto exigente para assuntos de trabalho, Baekhyun já estava acostumado.

Foi a única razão para estarem em Tóquio, e não em Seul, já que a sede principal da Optimus era tão coreana quanto seu fundador. Mas Park Chanyeol, atual presidente e herdeiro da multinacional, estava em temporada de negociações, e boa parte dessas aconteciam com os investidores japoneses. Minseok não se importou em vir até ele, assim como alguns acionistas que gostavam de saber para onde estava indo o dinheiro investido. Seriam reuniões com cerca de doze homens engravatados, um potencial conteúdo tedioso por algumas horas.

Baekhyun ajeitou-se na cadeira quando a porta começou a abrir diversas vezes, as cadeiras ao redor da mesa grande de tampo translúcido sendo preenchidas. Era muito profissional e analítico, passando os olhos pelo espaço. Tinha aprendido muita coisa sobre comportamento e gostava de observar as pessoas com as quais negociaria. Muitos daqueles homens eram assíduos jogadores de pôquer, assim como o próprio Byun, quando tinha tempo e disposição, então era divertido reconhecer blefe, estresse ou confiança.

Foi com o mesmo olhar crítico que Baekhyun recebeu Park Chanyeol, quando o homem se aproximou para um cumprimento formal. Trocou um aperto de mãos com Minseok antes de lhe dedicar segundos de atenção não intencional, encarando-o sem nenhum rodeio ou sombra de hesitação, estendendo-lhe a mão direita quando Baekhyun levantou, um Rolex absurdamente caro no pulso firme.

— Bom dia, Senhor Byun. — A voz grave saudou, acolhendo a mão do assistente num aperto seguro. Chanyeol transbordava segurança, seja no toque consistente ou nos olhos centrados. Fazia sentido que ele fosse tão bem sucedido.

— Senhor Park. — Baekhyun observou as linhas de expressão enquanto o tilintar dos relógios embalava o contato rápido, se perguntando a idade do CEO, que com certeza beirava os quarenta anos. O rosto de Chanyeol era ligeiramente conhecido, já havia aparecido em diversas matérias das revistas econômicas e empresariais que Baekhyun lia. A história do homem tinha parado nos tablóides em algum momento, se Byun bem se recordava.

Curvaram-se um para o outro rapidamente, mantendo os costumes coreanos apesar do cumprimento ocidental inicial, questão que se tornou recorrente devido aos muitos encontros internacionais.

Baekhyun voltou a sentar, acomodado, dedicando a atenção ao comando da reunião que seria, inevitavelmente, de Park Chanyeol. Não foi difícil e nem inesperado que Baekhyun tenha passado os olhos pelo corpo alto e aparentemente forte do presidente, notando como ele era _caro_ até o último fio de cabelo penteado com perfeição para cima. Tinha um vinco bastante marcado entre as sobrancelhas grossas, o rosto sério e a postura intimidadora.

A voz confiante interessava os investidores enquanto apresentava as vantagens do novo produto, Baekhyun concentrado em anotar cada palavra importante e noções de valores, sabendo que Minseok gostava de detalhes. Sentiu-se quente sem sequer esperar quando o homem se aproximou na mesa, as mãos espalmadas no vidro e o corpo inclinado para a frente - Chanyeol realmente sabia como ser convincente e executar vendas. O tom mais próximo e ainda mais gostoso pelo inglês perfeito fez Baekhyun desviar da tela do _iPad_ , a caneta entre os dedos sendo inutilizada quando percebeu que estava sendo observado.

— Espero que percebam o privilégio de cada um em estar nesta sala hoje. — Park Chanyeol ditou, simples, com os olhos passando por Baekhyun, apenas porque sentiu-se curioso com a presença imponente ao lado de Kim Minseok desde que entrou no cômodo. Baekhyun franziu o cenho, um tanto confuso. Ainda mais depois de um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto do empresário, sutil. Chanyeol se afastou logo depois. — Serão os primeiros a entrar em contato com o software, antes que o mercado o receba. Vantagem de um ano em detrimento de outras marcas. Desejo que pensem nisso até o próximo encontro.

Baekhyun estreitou um pouco os olhos, mas balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto levantava. Conhecia muitas estratégias de convencimento, Chanyeol provavelmente sabia da influência que ele tinha sobre Minseok e estava procurando despertar-lhe interesse o suficiente para provocar resultados positivos. Causar simpatia era um bom começo.

— Obrigado pela presença. — O coreano alcançou os ouvidos de Baekhyun, que observou de perto a interação entre Minseok e Chanyeol na língua nativa. Viu como Minseok estava cordial, bem humorado, e já sabia das grandes chances de fecharem negócio. Sentiu vontade de rir, pensando em como conhecia o funcionamento daquilo de cor e salteado, mas apenas deixou o canto do lábio levantar, as mãos passando pelo paletó. Polido, simples. — Tenho certeza que fará um bom negócio, Senhor Kim.

— Conversaremos sobre isso em breve.

Baekhyun estava pronto para deixar a sala, curvando-se educadamente para Chanyeol. A diferença de altura era desvantagem para o Byun, que notou que estava sendo analisado pela terceira vez no espaço curto de tempo. Conseguia ver a atenção de Chanyeol perdendo-se em seu rosto inexpressivo, assim como sentia a pele esquentando sem razão, acompanhando o olhar do empresário pelos seus ombros largos e pescoço engravatado.

Era um homem elegante, sabia disso. Não tinha um guarda-roupa tão chique quanto o de Minseok ou o do próprio Chanyeol, mas gostava de coisas boas e de promoções. Gostava de ternos completos e tinha uma coleção de gravatas no closet, assim como de sapatos sociais.

— Tenha uma boa estadia, Senhor Byun. O hotel é bastante confortável.

— Notei, estou bem hospedado. — Baekhyun deixou o inglês deslizar em seu sotaque, sabendo que tinha uma pronúncia forte pelo coreano difícil de perder, mas que ainda era treinado e confortável aos ouvidos. Não sabia porque não usou o seu primeiro idioma, já que Chanyeol havia se comunicado desta forma. Talvez algo lhe dissesse para não sair do personagem profissional, enquanto um calor ansioso subia por suas costas e pousava na nuca. — Desejo-lhe o mesmo, tenha um bom dia.

O corpo pesou por um instante, quando Chanyeol abriu um sorriso leve e seus olhos apertaram um pouco. O incômodo na nuca ainda estava presente, não tanto quanto o desconforto pessoal de estar, em loucura, se deixando afetar por uma outra pessoa em ambiente de trabalho. Era mínimo, provavelmente ninguém, nem mesmo o Park, havia notado sua respiração intensa. Mas Baekhyun não tinha direito de perder a linha ou de dar qualquer passo em direção a esse comportamento.

Quase pareceu ter estourado uma bolha quando pisou no corredor, acompanhado de Minseok. Como se o ar voltasse a circular em seus pulmões. Caminhou pelo andar vazio, procurando se concentrar na conversa com o chefe sobre as opções de almoço do buffet antes que se dividissem para retornar aos quartos. Estava particularmente surpreso por se sentir dessa forma, por ter olhado tanto, por dedicar atenção ao corpo de Park Chanyeol e não apenas à sua postura profissional. Loucura.

Voltou aos seus aposentos estralando o pescoço, a pontada de dor rapidamente somatizada atrás da nuca como sempre acontecia em qualquer situação que resultasse ou pudesse resultar em interesses sexuais ou românticos. Qualquer coisa que colocasse sua orientação sexual na linha de frente, que desafiasse seus limites. Aquele tipo de incômodo lhe fazia lembrar o quanto era uma pessoa problemática e mal resolvida, com mais de trinta anos de idade.

Grunhiu, insatisfeito, apertando os trapézios quando retirou o paletó, o corpo cansado mesmo que tivesse dormido por mais das suas quatro ou cinco horas habituais. Às vezes sentia que nunca descansaria de verdade, ainda que estivesse acostumado com aquele estilo de vida. Deitou na cama grande, sem evitar que o pensamento caísse em Park Chanyeol e na noção de ter que passar o resto da semana interagindo, diretamente ou não, com o empresário. Se soubesse as consequências disso…

Se tivesse a mínima ideia de como o homem era, honestamente, gostoso, como tinha tudo para chamar a atenção de Baekhyun, das mãos grandes e ombros largos à voz firme e comportamento intelectual, poderia até ter insistido em não acompanhar Minseok e cuidar da filial na semana em que o chefe ficaria fora. Ficaria na mesma área segura e opaca de sempre.

Baekhyun sabia que era homossexual. Completamente gay, mesmo que no fundo desejasse o mínimo rastro de bissexualidade para não ser um total frustrado e um fracasso familiar. Sabia disso desde que todos os seus amigos de ensino fundamental estavam trocando bilhetinhos com garotas da turma enquanto ele achava os olhos de Oh Sehun muito bonitos. Soube que isso era um problema quando entrou na adolescência e todos os familiares, em especial os pais, lhe perguntavam sobre namoradas, enaltecendo sua forte e rígida masculinidade em jantares de família. Saiu de casa prometendo arranjar uma moça boa e esforçada para casar.

Talvez por isso, mesmo entendendo que inevitavelmente sentiria atração por outros homens, o laço da tradição matrimonial e heteronormativa ainda o enrolasse por inteiro. Sentia uma culpa tremenda e sintomática toda vez que passava a noite com outro homem, coisa que era rara em sua vida, até que apenas não aguentasse mais. Não conseguia se satisfazer sozinho, tinha vergonha de usar brinquedos sexuais e de até mesmo entrar em lojas eróticas. Na única vez que tentou, saiu com uma lingerie e um óleo massageador comestível de morango, para usar com _a namorada_.

O maldito óleo passou da validade e a lingerie deu de presente a uma amiga próxima, que era sua desculpa para relacionamentos e aparecia em muitas fotos do seu _Instagram_ público e heterossexual, acessado pelos seu irmão. Era uma vergonha completa, suas frustrações precisavam ser levadas à terapia, coisa que ele também não fez mais de uma vez e fugiu quando o psicólogo voltou a abordar o tópico.

Tudo tinha chegado ao ponto da acomodação, e Baekhyun apenas aceitou que seria desse jeito pelo resto da vida, porque não tinha mais tempo para aquilo. Talvez acabasse casando quando não tivesse mais saída, ou ficando para _titio_ , mais amargurado enquanto se tornava velho e inútil aos olhos da sociedade. Tão problemático que doía. De verdade, corporalmente. Só a ideia de ter sentido atração por aquele homem lhe causou incômodo muscular.

Respirou fundo, tentando dissipar o problema procurando calma e dizendo a si mesmo que não tinha nada demais, como sempre fazia nos momentos em que colocava uma máscara social e procurava companhia por uma noite. Convencendo a si mesmo que não tinha nada de errado - coisa que ele sabia, só era difícil de internalizar.

Apenas uma semana de negociação. Estaria livre de Park Chanyeol e da sua dor nas costas.

***

No fim do terceiro dia de hospedagem, Baekhyun desconfiava ter encontrado seu inferno pessoal.

Passou por mais uma reunião inteira com o rosto queimando num misto de vergonha e tesão enquanto Park Chanyeol ocupava a cadeira da ponta e escutava os acionistas, com os dedos livres de alianças entrelaçados sobre a mesa, sentindo-se um universitário de vinte anos ridículo quando procurou por uma bebida no frigobar para esquecer dos olhos incisivos direcionados a ele enquanto estavam naquela sala.

Era impossível que Chanyeol não estivesse demonstrando algum tipo de interesse não-empresarial em relação a Baekhyun, se considerasse o tempo que ele passava estudando as feições do mais novo. Tinha um quê de sensualidade, intencional ou não, nos movimentos do maior, que atiçavam Baekhyun sem que nem tivesse tempo de digerir, sem saber em que momento tudo o que Chanyeol fazia passou a ter teor erótico, deixando Baekhyun nervoso e inexperiente.

Estava com vergonha da própria postura, torcendo que Minseok não notasse nada - sabia que notaria, lhe conhecia como ninguém - e que as coisas acabassem logo. Não via a hora de voltar para Seul e para sua vidinha tediosa. Sem Park Chanyeol despretensiosamente caminhando pelo hotel com uma calça escura e uma blusa social clara, provavelmente o mais perto de _informal_ que ele poderia chegar.

Um hotel enorme. Incontáveis quartos e áreas de lazer. Toda razão lógica para que não se encontrasse com aquele homem fora das salas de reunião.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, achando inacreditável ter tido uma ereção matinal com um sonho específico. Sequer lembrava quanto tempo fazia desde que sentia real vontade de transar com alguém e não apesar transar para descontar seu tempo sem sexo. As duas coisas estavam juntas agora, e Baekhyun parecia a ponto de subir pelas paredes, com uma vontade irreal de tocar em si mesmo.

Baekhyun não estava se reconhecendo quando se permitiu uma masturbação no banho, quando a mente viajou para as mãos grandes de Chanyeol quando tocou na própria bunda e colocou dois dedos dentro de si, com dificuldade e uma ponta de dor. Mas ele gozou, com o corpo trêmulo apoiado na parede fria, gemendo vergonhosamente alto por ter perdido o controle. Pensando em outra pessoa, cogitando a ideia de estar transando com ela, a imaginando ali. Aquele banho lhe rendeu uma timidez não apropriada para o trabalho, a única coisa que não precisava.

Teria uma última reunião no fim da semana, possivelmente para fechar o negócio, tinha a obrigação de ser profissional. E isso não combinava nem um pouco com o jeito que tinha perdido o pudor por aqueles minutos debaixo da água morna.

— Minseok. — Baekhyun chamou quando estavam no elevador, do jeito que fazia o chefe levantar as sobrancelhas, divertido. Sabia que lhe pediria algo como amigo. — Viu como aqui tem um bom bar?

— Claro, sempre procuro um bom uísque. — Riu, ajeitando a gravata. — Algo te incomoda? Quer beber e conversar?

Baekhyun negou avidamente com a cabeça, fazendo Minseok soltar uma risada debochada. Já havia notado o desconforto do assistente na presença de Park Chanyeol, e também estava ciente da sexualidade dele. Não sabia muito sobre suas questões pessoais envolvidas no assunto.

— Não, nada. Só estou… Sobrecarregado. Não sei. Acho que dá pra curtir o hotel.

— Sem problemas. Se eu beber muito vai se responsabilizar em me acordar no horário amanhã.

Baekhyun riu, concordando. Minseok era um homem divertido, bem casado e um exemplo para os filhos. Tinha a família perfeita que Baekhyun foi ensinado a querer ter um dia. Era apenas pouco resistente ao álcool, uma das características que compartilhava com o próprio assistente. Não se deixavam beber muito por aquela razão.

As portas do elevador se abriram no térreo, onde o bar principal do hotel ficava localizado. Baekhyun ficou levemente preocupado em dar de cara com seu problema atual, examinando o lugar com cuidado para garantir que ele não estava presente antes e ir até uma das mesas para dois.

— Me diga, Baek, o que achou do software? Como consumidor. — Minseok começou, fingido, mas até mesmo Baekhyun sabia onde ele queria chegar enquanto mordia pelas bordas. Chamou o garçom para desviar o assunto, pedindo as doses de uísque caro. Cruzou os braços, na defensiva.

— Interessante. Mudando um pouco para adaptar aos nossos modelos, compraria um celular com a nova versão.

Minseok reprimiu uma risada e concordou com a cabeça, esperando o garçom terminar de serví-los para voltar a falar:

— Achei Park Chanyeol convincente. E você? Deve ter liderado muitas reuniões na vida.

— Hum. Sim.

Baekhyun tomou um gole longo da bebida, quase a dose inteira, e Minseok balançou a cabeça, desacreditado. Às vezes, seu amigo realmente parecia um garoto.

— Sinto que ele está mais interessado em você que no nosso contrato, se me permite dizer.

— Ora, Minseok. Não seja tolo, por favor. Park Chanyeol só está tentando nos conquistar na compra. — Disse muitas frases de vez, começando a ficar nervoso e envergonhado. — Não comece.

— Não disse nada anormal, garoto. Ele é bonitão. Apresentaria ao meu filho se ele tivesse sua idade.

O primogênito de Minseok era homossexual, tinha contado aos pais recentemente. Minseok procurou Baekhyun logo depois, atrás de conselhos, para saber como agir e como não ser ofensivo de alguma maneira, sem querer. Era difícil, na sociedade em que viviam, não acabar preso em estereótipos ou acabar fazendo alguma piada fora de hora e sem graça.

— Não tenho tempo nem idade pra isso, Minseok. Estou aqui a trabalho. — Baekhyun abaixou os olhos para o copo, balançando com a mão e vendo os cubos de gelo se chocarem. — Não quero e não vou misturar nada.

— Você é incapaz de misturar qualquer coisa, é o homem mais politizado e correto que já conheci. — Rolou os olhos. — E está me chamando de velho. Que história mais estapafúrdia essa de não ter idade. Tenho cinquenta e quatro anos e ando muito bem com a minha esposa, obrigado.

— Me poupe dos detalhes. — Baekhyun espalmou a mão no ar, fazendo Minseok rir. — Não vamos falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. Mas você precisa se divertir, sei lá. Fazendo sexo ou não, não importa. Mas sexo é ótimo — pontuou. — Não vai terminar um velho babão amargurado enquanto eu puder evitar.

— Certo, Kim, tanto faz. Bebe essa droga.

Minseok soltou mais uma risada, sem fazer ideia do estrago que causou em Baekhyun. Até porque não tinha como saber. Baekhyun até pensou em dizer como estava se sentindo sujo naquele momento, porém lhe contar o motivo estava fora de cogitação e lhe demandaria muito tempo.

O bar estava movimentado e Baekhyun entrou em qualquer outro assunto antes que voltassem a discutir sobre sua vida nada sexualmente ativa. Falaram um pouco sobre o casamento de Minseok e seus planos de viagem com a família no verão, o que incluía férias ou horas extras para Baekhyun. O rumo da conversa fez o mais novo esquecer um pouco os seus problemas, como estava planejando, mas recebeu um soco no estômago quando olhou para trás do chefe.

Porque o universo era maldoso e Park Chanyeol estava sentado em uma das cadeiras individuais, de frente para o barista, parecendo alheio ao resto do movimento. Apenas parecendo.

Baekhyun parou de falar de repente, direcionando a atenção ao copo para disfarçar, mas Minseok olhou para trás da mesma forma.

— Veja só, todos precisam de uma dose pra alegrar o fim de noite — comentou, vendo a taça de vinho na mão de Chanyeol. — Fora do expediente não precisa ser profissional.

— Não vai desistir, já entendi. Eu não estou interessado.

— Está nervoso, mexendo as mãos. Ficou assim na reunião, _tsc_ — deu de ombros. — Te conheço, meu caro. Pare com essa besteira. — O homem colocou o copo vazio na mesa, ameaçando levantar.

— Não ouse, Minseok. Não levante dessa maldita poltrona. — Baekhyun respirou fundo, um pouco desesperado.

— Sou um velho cansado. Irei voltar para os meus aposentos. E você… — começou no instante em que Baekhyun pensou em lhe acompanhar. — Vai ficar. E descobrir mais sobre nosso vendedor. É uma ordem, estou mandando, como seu chefe.

Baekhyun abriu a boca, sem ter o que responder. Não desobedecia ordens, mesmo sabendo que era uma desculpa para mantê-lo ali e conversar com Chanyeol. Minseok _sabia_ que faria qualquer coisa em nome do trabalho.

— Golpe baixo.

— Te dei uma desculpa. Aproveite. Finja que está fazendo por mim. — Minseok finalmente levantou, saindo do caminho para o ponto de vista de Chanyeol. Veria Baekhyun a qualquer momento. — Curta a vida, garoto. Um dia você não vai ter tempo de verdade.

Minseok foi embora depois de dar dois tapinhas no ombro do assistente, curvando-se educadamente para Chanyeol quando passou por ele, caminhando em direção à saída. Foi a deixa para que Baekhyun fosse visto ali, destruindo todas as suas chances de passar despercebido e enrolar antes de voltar para o quarto.

Estava perdido, soube assim que Chanyeol levantou a taça e o cumprimentou. Era educado demais para recusar o pedido silencioso de acompanhá-lo na mesa, devolvendo o gesto com o copo de uísque. Prendeu a respiração quando ele levantou, estava usando roupas casuais novamente, dessa vez com uma camisa azul. Lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Tudo parecia perfeito perto daquele homem.

Soltou o ar devagar e pela boca, na tentativa de se acalmar, no entanto, não pareceu o suficiente, já que sentiu o mesmo arrepio na espinha quando a figura alta e bem vestida se aproximou. Trocaram um olhar sem querer enquanto ele ocupava o lugar antes de Minseok, e Baekhyun sentiu como se Chanyeol tivesse o visualizado dentro daquele box, como se tivesse descoberto seus segredos. Tinha uma imaginação um tanto cruel e ansiosa.

— Boa noite, Senhor Byun — cumprimentou outra vez. Baekhyun pigarreou. Sabia que precisava responder.

— Boa noite, Senhor Par-

Chanyeol estendeu a mão no ar. — Me chame de Chanyeol, não estamos numa sala de engravatados.

— Oh, certo. — Apertou o braço da poltrona, se sentindo ridículo. Era absurdamente vergonhoso e inexperiente para sua idade. Estava na frente de um homem bonito e que lhe interessava. Sabia que estava atraído e era incapaz de conversar sem se pôr em amarras. — Estou engravatado de qualquer maneira.

— Claro que está. É um homem elegante, qualquer pessoa percebe. Tem um bom gosto, Baekhyun.

Ele estava flertando. Sem rodeios. É óbvio que era um homem direto, tinha a confiança para sempre dizer o que queria e fazer como queria. Baekhyun começou a se sentir quente, ajeitando a postura para disfarçar. Mas sabia que era muito transparente naquele tipo de situação.

Chanyeol sorriu, aproximando a taça do rosto para apreciar o aroma da bebida, bebendo um gole pequeno em seguida. Baekhyun observou seus movimentos, os olhos estudando a forma como o pomo de adão subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu.

— Obrigado… O se- digo, você também, é lógico.

O incômodo costumeiro alcançou a nuca de Baekhyun, que levou a mão até lá por puro hábito, massageando precariamente a região. Chanyeol colocou a taça sobre a mesa, apoiando o corpo no encosto da poltrona e entrelaçando os dedos. Observou Baekhyun com o mesmo sorriso que fazia o estômago do mais novo revirar de ansiedade, descendo os olhos pelo rosto harmonioso, ainda que aparentemente cansado, pela mão que apertava os músculos e o tronco bem vestido.

Reconhecia cada mínimo detalhe de uma postura desconfortável, mas a certeza de que o problema não era exatamente ele veio quando Baekhyun tentou retribuir o elogio. Se esforçou para manter a aparência, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho e liso e pelo paletó escuro, ainda que não tivesse coragem de manter o contato visual. Estava interessado, Chanyeol conseguia notar, só não estava relaxado.

— Vi que está bebendo bourbon. É um homem de destilados? — Baekhyun engoliu em seco, as palavras de Chanyeol brincando no ar. Confirmou com a cabeça, tomando o último gole. — Gosta de vinhos, Baekhyun?

— Não tenho costume de consumir. Mas acho uma bela arte em produção.

A tensão era palpável. O lugar pareceu mais quente por um momento, enquanto Chanyeol sorria de canto, levantando um dos braços e buscando por um garçom. Foi prontamente atendido.

— Traga-me mais uma taça. E uma garrafa de Thunevin 2014. — Baekhyun o observou fazer o pedido, educado e direto. Aproveitou para descer os olhos pelo corpo másculo livre de um paletó, sentindo-se arder. Estava realmente infernal dentro dele, principalmente quando voltou a ser encarado. — A questão dos vinhos, Byun, é saber de onde vieram. Existem diferentes uvas e modos de produzir. Eu particularmente gosto dos tradicionais.

— Parece uma área muito interessante.

— Oh, sim. — Calou-se brevemente, as taças sendo servidas e a garrafa disposta à mesa. Curvou-se para o garçom, voltando ao assunto. — Não faz ideia de como vinhos movimentam o mercado. As pessoas tolas compram qualquer coisa no supermercado do bairro e apenas engolem, acho um profundo desrespeito. São muitos aromas, toques e gostos para ignorarem.

— Confesso que sou uma das pessoas tolas. — Baekhyun pegou a taça designada para si, o vermelho rubi forte colorindo levemente o cristal. — Deixo muitos detalhes escaparem.

— Difícil de acreditar. Me parece alguém minucioso.

— Para certas coisas, sim.

Chanyeol sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios. Por um instante inconsciente, Baekhyun flertou de volta sem passar pela tensão. Foi natural, estava envolto no jogo de palavras de duplo sentido e deixou a resposta escapar. A resposta positiva estimulou Chanyeol.

— Se me permitir a honra, terei prazer em mostrar como apreciar um bom vinho. — Levantou a taça, como se para confirmar o que dizia. Baekhyun estreitou os olhos por um momento, se dando conta da situação. — Não vai se arrepender.

— Certo… Posso provar, então? — Baekhyun já havia experimentado alguns vinhos caros que ganhava de presente na firma, mas não se preocupava com as preliminares da degustação. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça.

— Vamos por partes. Cada safra de vinho é um universo diferente. Quase como cada pessoa é uma. Precisa ser apreciado, visto direito. Iria gostar de ser banalizado, Baekhyun? — Céus, ele estava mesmo perguntando aquilo. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, se esforçando para não encolher-se em sua insignificância. Parecia que Chanyeol sabia tudo sobre ele e fazia de propósito, com o tanto que as frases metafóricas lhe atingiam. — Então observe primeiro.

Baekhyun olhou para o conteúdo da taça, o líquido escuro avermelhado, com nuances de violeta dependendo dos pontos de iluminação que partiam do teto. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, e Chanyeol levantou o canto dos lábios devido à indiferença que o outro exalava naquele momento, sabendo como ficaria surpreso depois.

— É vermelho… Forte? Meio roxo, talvez? — Baekhyun riu levemente, até um tanto descontraído. — Desculpe, não entendo dessas coisas. Eu chamaria de cor de vinho normal.

— É válido. — A risada curta e rouca deixou Baekhyun alerta novamente, mas ele tentou manter a pose, descendo o olhar para a bebida outra vez. — A cor predominante é vermelho rubi. Com reflexos de violeta. Muito observador, Byun, não estou desapontado.

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, estupefato. Chanyeol o elogiou sem nenhuma razão aparente, o que só confirmava suas intenções de flerte, somada ao sorriso galanteador que nunca saía dos lábios carnudos e bonitos. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquela boca avermelhada enquanto ele explicava sobre os tons da bebida de acordo com o tipo de uva e fermentação, ouvindo apenas superficialmente. Tinha se desconcentrado e Chanyeol notou a atenção dada aos seus lábios.

Parou de falar, os umedecendo e observando Baekhyun retesar a postura, piscando. Ele finalmente voltou a encarar Chanyeol, o pescoço esquentando de vergonha e os olhos procurando qualquer outro ponto quando percebeu que tinha sido pego no flagra.

— Entendi. — Pigarreou. — E agora?

Chanyeol comprimiu os lábios para conter um riso frouxo, pegando a própria taça servida e resolvendo demonstrar dessa vez.

— Agora sentimos o aroma. — Trouxe a taça para mais perto, a deixando próximas às narinas, a mão movimentando-se levemente para o líquido ser misturado em passagens simples, o cheiro alcançando seus sentidos rapidamente. Baekhyun precisou anotar mentalmente o quanto o homem parecia algum tipo de pintura naquele momento. O corpo relaxado e bem vestido apreciando um vinho _bordeaux_ , as mãos atraentes e o relógio caro se fazendo visto no pulso. Ele era tão bonito que beirava o irreal. — O que você sente?

Com o coração acelerando por motivo algum, repetiu os atos do mais velho, o teor alcoólico muito perceptível não engolia completamente o aroma gostoso e frutado da bebida.

— É bom. — Minimalista, como estava acostumado. Era um homem extremamente preto no branco, não conseguia sair demais do seu comum. — Gostoso.

— E o que mais, Baekhyun? Seja um pouco descritivo. Experimente fechar os olhos. Não faz ideia do que pode acontecer quando passamos as nossas sensações para as palavras. Nomear é fantástico.

Baekhyun sentiu o estômago afundar, balançado. Passou a língua pelos lábios, a ideia de estar passando vergonha instalando-se em sua mente assim que fechou os olhos. Não gostava de estar de olhos fechados, sentia-se vulnerável. Não soube porque aceitou a sugestão de Chanyeol, mas lá estava ele, com as pálpebras fechadas e inspirando outra vez, tentando captar mais daquilo, desejando que seu olfato fosse menos grotesco dessa vez.

— Frutas vermelhas. — Soltou, em coreano pela primeira vez na conversa, as palavras escapando na língua materna sem que ele filtrasse. Também não percebeu quando continuou falando. — Frescas. Cerejas ou morangos, eu não sei bem.

— E como se sente? — Baekhyun abriu os olhos de repente, percebendo dessa vez que Chanyeol também mudou o idioma. Tinha uma voz grave que combinava perfeitamente com a pronúncia forte do coreano nativo. Encarou Chanyeol, surpreso em ter uma resposta imediata para o que ele tinha perguntado, sem sequer acreditar que o aroma de um vinho tinha o remetido a um momento passado.

— No Festival de Cerejeiras de Jinhae. Não sei porque lembrei disso tão de repente, não vou a Jinhae há bastante tempo.

Distraído, Baekhyun mexeu a taça outra vez, o frescor lhe alcançando. Nem pensava em voltar para a cidade natal, colocava-se em rotina de trabalho até mesmo nos feriados para ter uma desculpa muito boa e conseguir ficar em Seul, longe dos familiares. Ainda assim, as cerejeiras de Jinhae eram sua paisagem favorita quando criança, sua estação preferida consequentemente era a primavera, quando elas estavam floridas e pintando as ruas com as pétalas cor-de-rosa.

O olhar de Chanyeol o percorria atentamente, o jeito que ele estava perdendo o desconforto aos poucos. Quase como se lhe desfizessem os nós. Os ombros não estavam mais tesos e o rosto, mesmo um tanto ruborizado, não era mais inexpressivo.

— Fui para Jinhae algumas vezes por conta do festival. Quem sabe em uma delas não nos esbarramos por lá sem saber? — Chanyeol sorriu, sendo rapidamente encarado por olhos surpresos. Sentiu que poderia avançar um pouco mais, morrendo de vontade de se aproximar de Baekhyun desde que o viu naquele bar. — Acho que só se fossemos muito mais novos. Não esqueceria o seu rosto com facilidade, bonito demais para passar despercebido.

— Oh… Eu… Certo. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, pouco acostumado com elogios repentinos. — Obrigado.

Estavam conversando em coreano, o que de alguma forma parecia muito íntimo e fora do normal para Baekhyun naquele lugar. Não sentiu necessidade de falar inglês, de afastá-lo sutilmente como fez na primeira vez que se encontraram. Sabia que Chanyeol estava tentando deixá-lo confortável desde que se sentou à sua frente, só não conseguiria ceder com aquela facilidade.

— Não há de quê. Só constatei o óbvio, não sei se percebe. É realmente um homem lindo. Espero que não se importe com isso, caso eu esteja sendo inconveniente.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, o peito subindo e descendo de forma clara. Se sentia tão mais novo que era assustador.

— Não me importo. Fico agradecido. — Não suportou sustentar o olhar, se dando conta de que ainda segurava o vinho. — Agora podemos beber? Não sabia que apreciar um vinho demorava tanto assim. Acho que por isso apenas bebo.

Foi a primeira vez que Chanyeol riu de verdade, a rouquidão fazendo Baekhyun tremer inteiro por dentro, como se ressoasse em seus tecidos. Não era possível que tudo naquele homem fosse perfeito. Pior ainda que estivesse ali lhe dando atenção, quando era só um empregado qualquer com ternos de liquidação. Chanyeol poderia ter qualquer pessoa que pudesse querer, com aquele rosto, aquela voz. Aquele corpo. Ele poderia ter tudo, por que estava perdendo o tempo - que provavelmente não tinha - bebendo uma taça de vinho com Baekhyun? Não fazia o menor sentido.

— É apenas uma demonstração, no geral fazemos tudo isso no tempo de um gole. E sim, podemos beber, contanto que lembre de sentir o sabor, de verdade. E não apenas engolir.

Com um sorriso pequeno, Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, aproximando a taça da boca. O cristal lapidado tocou em seus lábios, e ele estava ciente de que era observado com atenção enquanto bebia, deixando o sabor envolver sua língua, o líquido descer pela garganta, com a queimação leve com a qual estava acostumado. Tentou pensar em como descrever, sentindo o toque adocicado se misturar com o gosto marcado da bebida.

— É doce. Ainda me lembra frutas vermelhas em algum momento. — Umedeceu os lábios, o sabor ainda morando na ponta da língua. Chanyeol acompanhou o movimento sem disfarçar. — Ainda é bem forte. Estou sentindo o gosto até agora.

— Bom. Aprende rápido, gostei da descrição. — Pontuou, tomando um gole pequeno da sua taça, o vermelho nos lábios convidando Baekhyun implicitamente. Não ficou surpreso em sentir vontade de tocar, ou beijar a boca de Chanyeol. Parecia muito gostosa e macia, estupidamente beijável. Ele inteiro era.

Percebeu sua resposta corporal, o baixo ventre repuxando, a memória lhe levando outra vez para o banheiro do hotel, quase sentindo os próprios toques. Quase sentindo Chanyeol. Era loucura o quanto sua mente lhe pregava peças, e ainda mais insano o jeito como começava a ficar excitado. Em público, sem nenhum estímulo verdadeiramente sexual acontecendo ao seu redor além de Park Chanyeol e sua boca rosada, suas mãos grandes e ombros largos. E aqueles olhos.

Não conseguia explicar o quanto estava afetado com o olhar contínuo de Chanyeol, como se olhar para Baekhyun fosse algo muito bom de se fazer. Ele nunca sentia-se como alguém que valia a atenção por muito mais do que uns minutos de negociação. Aparentemente o mais velho discordava.

— E o sabor das frutas vermelhas é mais acentuado. Essa safra é cem por cento feita com uvas do tipo _Merlot_ , de tempo médio. Quanto menos tempo de envelhecimento, mais frutado. Ele tem um final longo, o que é surpreendente para o tipo. — Chanyeol olhou para a taça com atenção, e Baekhyun se viu admirado com a forma com a qual ele falava. Consistente, dominando o assunto. Era atraente. — Thunevin é um bom produtor, deixar um Merlot com essa persistência no paladar exige certa técnica.

— Entendi. — Estava mais interessado que nunca. Era fascinante, Baekhyun não parava para pensar nessas coisas, mas agora… Certamente pesquisaria um pouco mais. Talvez passasse a ser o cara que presenteava com bons vinhos. — Gosta mais dos suaves?

Decidido a não se manter robótico, Baekhyun voltou a experimentar a bebida, o gosto brincando com a descrição de Chanyeol perfeitamente.

— Não exatamente. Depende do meu humor, do que estou comendo… — O rosto de Baekhyun esquentou um pouco, reagindo à forma como foi encarado. Não entendeu sua própria posição. — Às vezes a situação pede a calma e o doce dos vinhos Merlot. A força de um _Cabernet Sauvignon_ pode assustar os principiantes. Mas não nego, gosto dos menos suaves.

— Principiantes como eu. — Riu baixinho, desviando o olhar quando ele sorriu e concordou. — Esperto.

— Não me perdoaria se ferisse seu paladar com o tânico amargo de um Cabernet. É agressivo, quase como se prendesse sua língua por alguns momentos. — Chanyeol voltou a se pronunciar, abandonando a taça sobre a mesa e voltando a relaxar no lugar. O jeito como ele ocupava toda a poltrona era tentador. O jeito como o olhou também. E de repente, Baekhyun não sabia mais se era de vinhos que estavam falando. — Acredito que seja alguém que precise da calma e do toque aveludado.

Sentiu-se tocado, em completa surpresa. Foi como se as mãos de Chanyeol passassem pelo seu corpo, suaves mesmo que enormes. Mesmo que lhe marcasse como o vinho marcou seus lábios. 

— Por quê? — Arriscou perguntar, curioso. Estava perdido até nas próprias palavras e reações. O corpo estava quente e, mesmo que pudesse culpar o vinho ou até mesmo o uísque, sabia que não eram a razão. — Por que preciso disso?

— Como eu disse antes, Baekhyun… — Começou, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o colo. Baekhyun sentiu uma leve falta de ar. — Vinhos são singulares como pessoas. E pessoas têm necessidades. Te vejo como alguém muito ocupado, talvez muito preocupado ou cuidadoso. É essa a razão. Precisa de… algo. Algo que te satisfaça sem te ferir.

Como estava conseguindo continuar respirando? Estava tão quente por dentro. Aquele tipo de calor que começava no corpo e não no exterior. O tom de voz de Chanyeol era calmo e a sensação das mãos em si passaram a ser mais precisas a cada palavra. Foi assim que Baekhyun decidiu que estava ficando muito louco. E muito excitado. O medo de uma ereção não esperada começou a aparecer.

Tinha que falar alguma coisa. Precisava responder. Mas nada lhe aparecia na cabeça além de Chanyeol. Se abrisse a boca, era capaz de nomear a sua necessidade. _Park Chanyeol._ Caramba.

— Algo como um Merlot. — _Como você_. Respirou fundo. Não sabia como não estava completamente travado sobre a cadeira, já esperando as dores nas costas e as pontadas na nuca. Mas não apareciam enquanto Chanyeol continuava olhando, quase como se a sensação de ser desejado apaziguasse a ideia de depravação que lhe dominava muitas vezes. — Entendi.

Tinha repetido aquela palavra muitas vezes. Repetições eram um sinal de nervosismo claro. Era patético e não entendia como Chanyeol não riu ou foi um tanto malvado com ele.

— Exato. — A resposta acompanhada de um sorriso deixou Baekhyun na ilusão de que ele estava entendendo tudo o que acontecia com o outro. Que sabia o que ele queria dizer de verdade. — É claro que um vinho não é tudo, satisfação ultrapassa os sentidos. Mas acho que é um bom começo, ao menos para saber onde procurar quando precisar de algo.

Baekhyun apenas balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar para o colo quando o estômago o desafiou outra vez. Por instinto, cobriu discretamente as partes íntimas, o esbarrar de dedos provando o quanto ele estava sensível ali.

— Acho que agora tudo que preciso é de uma noite de sono. — Murmurou, engolindo em seco. — Está na minha hora.

Uma olhada no relógio de pulso fez Baekhyun morder o lábio inferior, apertando os olhos. Como um ato tão simples poderia ter tão sensual daquela forma?

— Está tarde mesmo. Acho que irei te acompanhar ao menos ao elevador. Está na presidencial? — Chanyeol voltou a chamar o garçom, tirando os olhos do outro por um instante, apenas o ouvindo negar.

— O Senhor Kim está. Estou no andar abaixo.

— Estou no acima. — Levantou o canto dos lábios. Baekhyun desviou o olhar. — Caso queira uma aula sobre massas, ou sobremesas...

Sabia que ele estava brincando, era claro. Mas a insinuação do convite estava ali. E a ideia de Chanyeol cozinhando também. Ambas as coisas lhe provocavam.

— Quem sabe algum dia.

Chanyeol realmente o acompanhou ao elevador naquele fim de noite, e estar com ele dentro daquela caixa metálica era quase claustrofóbico, se levar em conta como estava louco para afrouxar sua gravata ou simplesmente tirar a roupa. Estava explodindo, talvez até meio tonto, e praticamente pulou para fora quando chegou no seu andar.

Não conseguia explicar a vontade de pedir que Chanyeol o tocasse em qualquer parte do corpo, só para dar uma faísca de vida à sua mais nova fantasia. Mas apenas enfiou-se no quarto, indo tomar mais um banho, dessa vez sem estar surpreso com seu início de ereção ou em quantas vezes o rosto de Chanyeol apareceu em sua mente quando o orgasmo fez seu corpo ferver debaixo d’água.


	2. Rosé

Chanyeol percebeu que tinha alguma coisa peculiar sobre Baekhyun quando a mão que apertaria a sua tremeu levemente antes do toque, quase como se fosse ser recolhida e ele desistiria do cumprimento, e não parecia ter notado o que fez. Não sabia, porém, o que tinha feito aquilo acontecer, ou a forma como o mais novo abandonou a sala de reuniões como se estivesse fugindo de uma criatura horrenda.

Foi formulando uma hipótese do que estava havendo enquanto sentia o olhar demorado do Byun sobre si, ao tempo em que se esquivava sempre que o olhava de volta. Ou quando o viu travar inteiro na cadeira assim que se aproximou da mesa que antes dividia com Minseok, no bar, sentindo-se ainda mais certo quando Baekhyun devolveu o flerte e tentou relaxar, o que deu certo por um instante. Ele fugiu no final, o que depois daqueles minutos um tanto intensos, era compreensível.

O empresário reconhecia todos aqueles comportamentos esquivos e corporais porque agiu exatamente do mesmo jeito por mais da metade de sua vida. Todos os medos que o faziam gaguejar sempre que se aproximava de um garoto ou homem, mesmo que não estivesse interessado nele. Apenas a ideia de ser visto conversando com alguém do mesmo sexo o deixava nervoso, porque não gostava de imaginar o que poderia acontecer com ele caso fosse gay.

Escutava, com muita frequência, atrocidades homofóbicas e machistas escapando dos lábios do seu pai rico e mandão. Cresceu sabendo que jamais seria aceito na própria casa ou sequer ficaria vivo se assumisse sua sexualidade recém descoberta, quando beijou um amigo do clube de xadrez na sala vazia e ignorada da escola. E gostou. Gostou tanto que precisou chorar por horas seguidas lembrando que não deveria ter apreciado aquilo, ou até mesmo feito. Mas já tinha acontecido, e ele continuou fazendo, todos os dias, morrendo de culpa sempre que voltava para casa. Nunca deixou o primeiro namorado chegar perto do seu pai, ou assumiu o relacionamento na escola. Terminaram porque ninguém era obrigado a aguentar, Chanyeol não o culpou. E suas experiências morreram naqueles 15 anos juvenis.

Voltou a estar com outro garoto quando bebeu muito aos 17, numa festa dos jogadores de futebol que ele nem sabia como tinha sido convidado. Perdeu a virgindade sem lembrar de nada além da dor no traseiro, descobriu depois que tinha dormido com um dos caras do time que decidiu transar com ele porque era bonitinho. Não sabia nem o seu nome. Chanyeol escolheu fingir que nunca havia acontecido, já que não conseguia recordar de muito mais do que Sooyoung, sua prima próxima, lhe contou. Enfiou na grande bolha de coisas que preferia ignorar.

Foi colocado para trabalhar assim que saiu do ensino médio, alinhando os horários com a faculdade que lhe garantiria nada mais que um diploma. Tudo naquela empresa seria seu de uma forma ou de outra, o que não o impedia de querer ter um bom currículo acadêmico, sendo ridicularizado pelo Senhor Park por insistir em estudar muito. No entanto, com todas as coisas que precisava fazer e carga horária para cumprir, passou pela universidade sem ter tempo para nada, nem mesmo pensar em relacionamentos ou sexualidade, e era isso o que procurou quando se inscreveu em mais de um grupo de estudos e ficava até tarde jogado na sala da Optimus, digitando e programando.

Com vinte e cinco anos, vivia para o trabalho. Não sabia dos seus antigos amigos ou antigos amores, nem mesmo o que era ter outra pessoa para dividir a cama. Passava os dias na frente do computador, chegando em casa na madrugada. Exceto no dia em que seu celular tocou, às seis da noite, com a voz trêmula de sua mãe pedindo que ele voltasse. Descobriu que o pai havia sofrido um infarto fulminante e não havia nada que pudessem fazer, e quando chorou, percebeu que foi de alívio. Talvez fosse maldade de sua parte pensar dessa maneira, até mesmo se culpou por aquilo quando notou que estava sorrindo sozinho quando as lágrimas caíram, mas não conseguia controlar.

Estava livre pela primeira vez na vida, poderia ser o que quisesse sem sentir que morreria espancado dentro da própria casa. Ficou estupidamente rico ao mesmo tempo, combinação eufórica que o levou a passar dois longos e embriagados anos fazendo algumas besteiras e vivendo de bar em bar, de cama em cama. Sendo o que achava que queria ser. Se conhecendo intimamente, percebendo que não sentia prazer em ser penetrado e preferia transas sem muita ornamentação ou fetiches, apesar de não negar uma vez ou outra. Gostava da pele na sua acima de qualquer coisa.

A realização de que não precisava de bebida e sexo o tempo inteiro para ser livre veio quando não se reconheceu olhando no espelho, porque estava bêbado demais para lembrar das próprias feições. Teve um episódio de ansiedade quando sentiu que desperdiçou dois anos de vida e deixou a empresa nas mãos não muito experientes de um primo, porque não permitiram que Sooyoung assumisse o posto de presidente como Chanyeol ordenou antes de sumir.

No final das contas, Chanyeol precisou de alguns momentos terapêuticos para entender que aquele tempo um pouco sujo lhe foi útil para alguma coisa, ele só havia sido _hardcore_ demais. Voltou para perto da mãe, deixou claro o que seria da sua vida enquanto um homem assumido, e passou a tomar as rédeas da Optimus outra vez. Era muito inteligente e estratégico, sabia como comandar uma empresa daquele porte porque cresceu sendo ensinado, e escolheu continuar na profissão, o que lhe rendeu bons momentos e um aprendizado sobre pessoas.

Com o passar do tempo, ficou mais fácil reconhecer comportamentos, principalmente aqueles com os quais se identificava de alguma forma. Foi por isso que entendeu Byun Baekhyun assim que o observou direito, mesmo que superficialmente, já que tinha consciência de que o que via não era tudo que Baekhyun poderia oferecer - e a conversa no bar apenas confirmou que o homem era muito mais encantador e interessante do que imaginava.

Era esperto, divertido se lhe fosse dado espaço, além de muito bonito e elegante. Chanyeol gostou da voz melodiosa e calma, mesmo que perdesse o contato visual em alguns momentos. Totalmente o seu tipo, era impossível não notar.

Mas sabia como a situação era delicada, ao menos sentia que era, então guardou a vontade de se aproximar dentro daquele elevador, ficando um pouco louco sempre que encarava os lábios rosados pelo resquício de vinho. Byun ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha, sabia disso e fez propositalmente. Não seria invasivo o procurando de maneira alguma, porém o deixou ciente de que poderia vir, por conta própria, a hora que quisesse, e isso bastava. Principalmente porque algo lhe dizia que tinha funcionado, ou ao menos o feito pensar.

***

Chanyeol estava certo.

Baekhyun passou a noite rolando na cama, sem conseguir parar de pensar em Chanyeol, ou em como estava sendo sexual naquela semana, algo muito fora do seu comum. Até mesmo se perguntando se era _mesmo_ incomum ou ele apenas não dava ouvidos às suas vontades. A resposta estava clara, mas ele preferiu não ser tão cruel consigo mesmo.

O dia seguinte foi arrastado e preguiçoso, a única reunião ocorreu pela manhã, numa conversa com os usuários que estavam testando o software há um mês em aparelhos celulares exclusivos, recebendo o mesmo modelo para testes próprios. Chanyeol havia mesmo investido muito naquele projeto. Talvez soubesse como era promissor e que seria aceito. Minseok, por exemplo, Baekhyun tinha certeza que fecharia negócio.

Passaram o resto da tarde e noite aproveitando as acomodações do hotel e Baekhyun até tentou explorar um pouco, passando o olho pela piscina quase vazia e pelo bar ao ar livre, mas acabou voltando para o quarto, por pura antecipação. Não sabia se teria cara para encontrar com Chanyeol outra vez, porque sentia a pele queimar sempre que pensava nele, ou quando o olhou pelas horas matinais e seu mundo pareceu girar mais rápido. Estava desconectado e pela primeira vez, fora de controle. Ao tempo em que se sentia verdadeiramente desejado. Não sabia o que esperar de si mesmo caso o visse informalmente de novo.

Acabou dormindo cedo demais, pegando no sono enquanto assistia a um programa de variedades por volta das seis da tarde. O hábito era terrível, sempre acordava no meio da madrugada quando isso acontecia, lutando para se adequar à rotina que não o deixava. Dito e feito, despertou perto de uma da manhã, o corpo suado o incomodando demais, especialmente porque o ar condicionado estava ligado.

Havia tido um sonho quente. Literalmente quente, um calor absurdo o consumia, quase como se estivesse no inferno cristão. Morria de medo da ideia de mundo inferior ou fogo do tártaro ou qualquer coisa que prometesse lhe queimar pelos seus pecados, então sentiu-se em um pesadelo. No entanto, como uma figura inesperada, Chanyeol estava ali e o segurava firme. Por um instante Baekhyun achou que ele fosse o culpado por aquela temperatura desumana, porque os braços fortes o envolviam enquanto estava sentado em seu colo, com a pele queimando e começando a ficar avermelhada. Estava desesperado, sentia em seu âmago, então não entendia porque não tentava sair.

Foi quando a boca de Chanyeol colou na sua que compreendeu, porque um frescor se espalhou pelo seu corpo, ao tempo em que o toque dele subia por suas costas nuas. Não havia nem notado que estava completamente sem roupas até aquele momento. O gosto do vinho alcançou seu paladar e sentiu como se estivesse bebendo de verdade, o líquido descendo pela garganta, o refrescando mesmo que aquilo não fizesse nenhum sentido, já que era uma bebida quente. Cada segundo do beijo que trocava com Chanyeol era um alívio com sabor frutado, como o cheiro dos cabelos dele. Baekhyun agarrou-se à sua salvação, entregando-se ao beijo e sentindo lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Não sabia porque estava emocionado, também. Mas sabia que estava morrendo de sede e não iria parar.

Então acordou, assustado, sentindo o último momento onírico com a mão de Chanyeol tocando seu rosto. Suado e perdido, sentou no colchão confortável e levou a mão ao peito, o coração batendo acelerado contra as costelas, o sangue bombeando rápido o deixando um pouco surdo.

— Meu Deus — sussurrou, desacreditado. Ainda conseguia sentir o sabor do Thunevin 2014 na boca e um resquício do cheiro da bebida, que no sonho era de Chanyeol. — Céus.

Levantou os lençóis, checando se estava com uma ereção dentro da cueca, mas talvez estivesse muito amedrontado para isso e a resposta foi negativa. Porém, numa mistura um pouco louca de emoções, sentia tesão. E medo, e vergonha, e sede, e uma vontade estranha de chorar formando um nó em sua garganta. Iria explodir.

Andou até o banheiro da suíte respirando fundo, deixando a água gelada cair sobre ele ao tempo em que algumas lágrimas escaparam antes que Baekhyun as entendesse. Não chorava há mais tempo do que conseguia lembrar, ao menos não por qualquer coisa que não fosse algum filme ou documentário de animais.

Esperou até que o choro passasse, o que não demorou muito - parecia que estava seco por dentro. Manteve-se debaixo d’água por não saber o que fazer, com os olhos fechados e os braços jogados ao lado do corpo. Sequer conseguia pensar com eloquência, numa montanha russa de emoções. Se fosse mulher, poderia cogitar uma alteração hormonal por tensão pré-menstrual, mas não tinha essa opção. Pensou no estresse por conta do emprego, mas passou o dia descansando e a semana não havia sido exaustiva nesse sentido.

A única coisa fora do seu habitual e que estava mexendo com ele era Park Chanyeol. E Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer com essa informação, ainda mais após aquele sonho confuso. Não entendia quase nada de interpretação de sonhos apesar de ser curioso, mas nem conseguia uma forma de procurar significados no Google, porque tinha sido específico e pessoal demais.

Fechou os olhos outra vez, esforçando-se para retornar ao sonho, imaginando a mão de Chanyeol espalmada em sua lombar, subindo pelas costas e o envolvendo num abraço. O pensamento morria assim que começava a se sentir bem e dava espaço para que considerasse estar enlouquecendo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Ou iria chegar perto de surtar.

Cobriu-se com o roupão felpudo e azul marinho, sentando na ponta da cama e encarando um ponto aleatório no chão. Não estava com dor ou cansaço, como geralmente acontecia quando estava ou pensava em estar em contato com outro homem. Seu corpo estava leve apesar do coração acelerado, o único incômodo sendo a boca seca, que tentou resolver pescando uma garrafa de água no frigobar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas não deu certo, então decidiu parar de insistir.

— Que porra. — Xingou, frustrado. — Inferno, Baekhyun. Você é patético.

Estava ciente do seu desejo naquele momento. Queria a realidade das mãos tocando sua pele e da boca na sua, ainda mais depois de reparar em como Chanyeol tinha lábios bonitos. Queria algo que o livrasse daquele maldito calor que o tomava sempre que pensava em sexo, o tempo sem companhia parecendo transcender a vergonha que sentia do assunto. Precisava da serenidade que nunca acreditou ter, precisava da satisfação. Céus, como precisava.

Andou de um lado para o outro, nervoso, a ideia que lhe cruzou a mente era tão estúpida que o fez soltar uma risada, mas não saiu da cabeça. Porque Chanyeol tinha lhe dado todas as dicas, quase o guiando para saber onde procurar quando precisasse de algo, com essas palavras. Algo para o satisfazer sem o machucar. Como um Merlot.

Como Chanyeol.

Sem pensar muito, Baekhyun saiu do próprio quarto. Não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo e sabia que desistiria caso se questionasse.

— Estou completamente louco — murmurou, encarando a si mesmo no espelho do elevador enquanto subia dois andares. As portas abriram às suas costas, o frio na barriga mais presente do que deveria. Respirou fundo, saindo, sendo recebido pela beleza daquele lugar. Era óbvio que Chanyeol estava na cobertura, não teria outra opção. Aquele quase apartamento deveria custar o salário inteiro de Baekhyun por dois meses, até mais, se duvidar. 

A área era praticamente inteira privada, observou enquanto se arrastava pelo corredor com o coração acelerado. Portas de vidro escuro escondiam uma piscina com uma área de lazer, bem como a vista para a cidade que deveria ser incrível daquela altura. Todo o corredor era iluminado e decorado com quadros em tons de vermelho, contrastando com as paredes neutras e claras. A sensação de caminhar por ali era acolhedora, até conseguiu se acalmar um pouco até chegar na porta. Encarou a madeira bem pintada, o _MASTER SUITE_ escrito em branco numa placa em cor de cobre ao alcance dos seus olhos, e teve total certeza de que havia perdido a cabeça.

— O que estou fazendo? — Sussurrou, as unhas correndo pelo couro cabeludo. A outra mão segurava firme o laço do roupão que o cobria até os joelhos. — São duas da manhã, por Deus.

Estava brigando consigo mesmo, a cabeça dando voltas em prós e contras que não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Chanyeol provavelmente estava dormindo, como ele próprio deveria estar. Poderia ter entendido errado todas aquelas insinuações, não duvidava. Não existia explicação lógica para suas ações, parado naquele corredor caro e agora intimidador, ao menos nenhuma além dos seus desejos. E mesmo sabendo disso - talvez exatamente por esse fato - não conseguia dar as costas e voltar para o próprio aposento.

Porque queria estar ali, queria ver Chanyeol longe do ambiente de negócios. Queria receber a atenção dele outra vez, queria uma taça de vinho. Começou a sentir calor outra vez, o que o ajudou a tomar uma decisão quando recordou-se do sonho. Tinha todos os motivos para desistir e fingir que nunca havia se interessado por aquele homem, voltar para o seu lugar protegido. Pensava nas noites de pecado que compartilhou com desconhecidos, não conseguindo evitar comparar com a forma que se sentia agora; com vontade, interesse real em alguém. Chegou o mais longe que já foi em toda a sua vida e parecia ser muito claramente correspondido. Estava farto de desistir.

Fechou os olhos, inspirando e soltando o ar pela boca, o punho fechado se chocando contra a porta com mais força do que planejava, sem saber se preferia ou não que Chanyeol estivesse acordado naquele momento. Se não fosse atendido, teria o orgulho que dizer que tentou; se fosse, teria que lidar com sua escolha. E ainda estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu a movimentação à sua frente, o frio que lhe alcançou as pernas e a presença de outra pessoa no ambiente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem coragem de visualizar, mas se arrepiando quando a voz rouquenha cortou o ar para lhe chamar atenção.

— Baekhyun? — Não conseguia abrir os olhos para encarar sua escolha. Respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça, passando a olhar para os pés nas sandálias pretas e macias que usava, trocando o peso dos pés. — Tudo bem? — Chanyeol arriscou, apoiando o corpo na lateral da porta, um tanto surpreso.

Tinha esperanças de que Baekhyun viesse ao seu encontro, mas não tinha como não se surpreender com as atitudes daquele homem, ainda mais se considerasse como ele o evitou naquele dia.

— Sim.

A resposta veio imediata e curta, e Chanyeol apenas esperou que o menor o olhasse de uma vez, sorrindo de canto ao acompanhar o movimento da cabeça levantando, devagar, quase como se ele estivesse com medo de alguma coisa. O contato visual durou dois segundos, porque Baekhyun procurou qualquer outra coisa para colocar os olhos.

— Você quer entrar?

Sentiu o frio na barriga novamente, passando a língua pelos lábios. Era óbvio que queria, não estaria ali se sua intenção não fosse, ao menos, conversar. Mas Chanyeol perguntou mesmo assim, antes de passar os olhos pelo que alcançava do corpo coberto de Baekhyun, analisando sua postura. Não queria que ele parecesse muito tenso ou arrependido.

Baekhyun pigarreou, apertando os braços cruzados sobre o peito tão forte que até doeu um pouco. Tinha momentaneamente se perdido no homem à sua frente, porque além de todas as suas ressalvas, Chanyeol estava sem camiseta, usando uma samba canção escura e de tecido perolado, com o cós baixo o suficiente para que visse as entradas em direção à virilha. O corpo seminu era muito atraente, braços fortes, com músculos definidos; o abdômen bem trabalhado e o peitoral marcado, com a depilação por fazer. Não exatamente magro, mas perfeito para ele e todo aquele tamanho. Talvez estivesse dormindo, mas os cabelos molhados jogados para trás diziam que ele havia saído do banho há pouco. Desacreditado, Baekhyun notou a mancha rósea nos lábios cheios, muito característica. Ele estava bebendo algum vinho.

— Se não for incômodo.

Chanyeol abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, negando com a cabeça e lhe dando espaço para passar.

— De forma alguma. — Tinha sussurrado, no momento exato em que Baekhyun passou por ele, o arrepiando dos pés a cabeça, sentindo o calor que o corpo do outro transmitia. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A resposta não veio rapidamente, porque Baekhyun estava um tanto deslumbrado. O lugar era enorme e luxuoso. O interior era amplo, de conceito aberto, conseguia ver a cama _king size_ , a televisão enorme ligada e pausada em um filme que o mais novo não se recordava conhecer e a vista iluminada pelas luzes da cidade através de uma das janelas inteiras de vidro. Os móveis tinham tons terrosos, com exceção da cama que parecia muito confortável com os lençóis claros, a mesa de vidro que quase exibia a taça de vinho cheia que a ocupava no rosto de Baekhyun. Não quis olhar para muito além daquele ambiente, mas sabia que poderia viver naquele lugar como um apartamento, se quisesse.

Virou-se para Chanyeol, se dando conta de que ele ainda esperava uma resposta e ficando envergonhado pela postura um tanto infantil ao passar os olhos por tudo o que alcançava do lugar. Coçou a nuca.

— Não exatamente. Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui… Te atrapalhei? Deveria ir embora.

O mais novo entrou em alerta outra vez quando notou a aproximação de Chanyeol, que passou ao seu lado com mais proximidade do que o necessário, levando em conta quanto espaço tinha dentro daquele cômodo. Prendeu a respiração quando os ombros se tocaram, olhando por cima do seu para o assistir buscar o controle sobre a mesa e desligar a televisão.

— Estava apenas vendo um filme para alimentar minha insônia. — Ele riu soprado. — Não me atrapalha de jeito nenhum. Na verdade, não nego que esperei que aparecesse em algum momento.

— Esperou? — Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, desfazendo um pouco a postura defensiva e relaxando os ombros. Mas ainda tinha os braços na frente do corpo, e Chanyeol entendia aquele sinal de distância. Respeitou, mantendo-se no lugar e apenas concordando com a cabeça. — Por quê?

Chanyeol levantou o canto dos lábios. — Porque gostei da sua companhia.

Ele estava olhando daquele _jeito_. Os olhos grandes e bonitos estudando Baekhyun como se gostasse muito da vista, fazendo sua pele queimar de leve com a sensação de estar sendo admirado, desejado. Chanyeol queria sua companhia, queria que estivesse ali, estava interessado. Nunca parecia fácil para Baekhyun fazer com que alguém tivesse interesse nele, para nenhuma das duas partes. Demandava muito tempo e estresse precisar se sentir um pouco mais atraente, horas dentro do banheiro para um banho longo e cuidados com a pele, especialmente quando chegou aos trinta anos e só conseguia pensar nas dificuldades em conseguir um parceiro de uma noite quando ficava cada vez mais velho, e os garotos em bares e baladas cada vez mais joviais e fora do seu meio social.

— Sou uma boa companhia para uma bebida? — Perguntou, receoso.

— Também. Você é alguém que eu gostaria de ter por perto em algumas outras ocasiões. Confesso que não previ que apareceria aqui numa madrugada, mas estou longe de estar insatisfeito.

 _Satisfação_. A memória agiu rápido, fazendo o corpo de Baekhyun esquentar. Foi o que o fez sair do próprio quarto e parar ali. Era o que não lhe permitia que olhasse para outra coisa que não o corpo exposto de Chanyeol, o deixando com sede, passando a língua pelos lábios secos. Ainda tinha certeza de que estava fora de si.

Descruzou os braços, num suspiro, vendo como Chanyeol parecia curioso com cada mínimo movimento seu. Estava claro que ele sabia das suas intenções e não faria nada a respeito por si só, porque estava lhe dando espaço até que ficasse confortável.

— Você sabe porque vim até aqui. — Soltou, sentindo-se um pouco cansado. Não fisicamente. — Sabe o que quero, não é?

— Tenho uma ideia, mas pode ser que seja só um desejo meu. Não penso como você ou sinto como você, então no fundo só você quem sabe. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e úmidos, os jogando para trás com naturalidade, fazendo o estômago de Baekhyun repuxar — Mas se acha que posso ser útil, pode me dizer o que quer. Se estiver ao meu alcance…

Baekhyun encontrou alguma dificuldade para respirar, resultando num leve sobressalto ofegante. Era literalmente a única pessoa que poderia fazer aquilo acontecer, estava em suas mãos. Seu prazer, sua vontade, tudo era seu, e era isso que precisava aceitar e entender no fim das contas. Sempre tentava colocar suas intenções sexuais nas outras pessoas em seus encontros esporádicos, acabando na posição de satisfazer alguém para não sentir que fez aquilo por ele, não parecer tão pecador ou tão errado. Para acordar no dia seguinte se convencendo de que tinha sido apenas um cara legal.

Mas não poderia fazer aquilo agora, parado no meio daquele quarto imenso e sem uma resposta concreta, porque no fundo não sabia o que dizer. Não planejou estar ali, não foi o que pensou em fazer quando levantou daquela cama com o corpo suado e o coração quase saindo pela boca. Sua timidez rendeu um rubor nas bochechas, o que aumentou a sensação esquisita de estar sendo ridículo e inexperiente, porém Chanyeol não mostrava em nenhum momento que estava julgando.

Apertou as próprias mãos, tentando formular alguma coisa não muito explícita e reveladora, com os pensamentos embaraçados. Olhou ao redor, a taça de vinho entrando no seu campo de visão quase como se o provocasse, a lembrança do sonho, e do bar, e da sensação perdida e fantasiosa dos toques de Chanyeol, a mistura de sentimentos o atormentando. Andou em três passos até a mesa, fingindo que não fazia nada demais ao pegar a taça e virar num gole longo, sabendo que era observado com atenção.

O gosto era muito diferente, mais forte e tânico, descendo pela garganta com acidez e marcando o paladar. Baekhyun soube que era um Cabernet, e a ironia lhe fez soltar um riso mudo com os lábios manchados entreabertos.

— Não sei como fazer isso de um jeito menos estúpido, me desculpe. — A voz era baixa, um pouco afetada pela vergonha da exposição. Baekhyun voltou a procurar o olhar de Chanyeol, abandonando a taça e fazendo o caminho de volta para mais perto. — Me fez ficar louco por você, me fez vir até aqui...

— Fiz? Veio sozinho, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol falava sem parecer grosseiro, ainda que seu tom de voz fosse grave. Era quase como se tentasse amansar uma fera, o que poderia lembrar um pouco a forma como Baekhyun se sentia por dentro. — Provoquei, está certo. Porque eu senti vontade e porque eu te quero. Mas você está aqui por vontade própria, por sua razão. Não vou fazer nada que interfira nisso mesmo estando com muita vontade de me aproximar agora. Sou um desconhecido, afinal de contas.

Baekhyun estava um pouco trêmulo, só não sabia dizer se essa condição estava sendo mostrada no exterior. _Porque eu te quero._ Arfou.

— É verdade. — Foi simplista, o que era parte da sua zona de segurança. O sabor do vinho ainda morava em sua boca, e a cor que manchava seus lábios estava deixando Chanyeol atento a tudo que dizia, incapaz de disfarçar. Baekhyun se aproximou devagar, como se testasse os próprios passos, consciente do cheiro gostoso de sabonete e do calor do mais alto a cada centímetro mais perto. — Sou uma pessoa difícil, Chanyeol, sei que notou. Me questionei o tempo inteiro enquanto andava até aqui e ainda assim não fui embora.

— Pode me dizer por que não foi?

Estavam muito próximos agora, os corpos quase se encostando. Baekhyun lutou para manter o contato visual, não querendo perder o único momento em que se deu liberdade de agir. Levantou uma das mãos, pousando-a no ombro largo de Chanyeol, sentindo a pele quente sob sua palma. O toque surpreendeu o mais alto, ainda mais quando deslizou por sua nuca com uma suavidade que não foi fácil de medir. Os dedos longos tocaram os fios macios e molhados do cabelo recém lavado, e num impulso, apenas para não perder a coragem, Baekhyun levantou o próprio corpo, colando a boca de Chanyeol na sua, ainda de olhos abertos, por alguns segundos de insanidade. Quando afastou-se minimamente para falar, os lábios se encostaram, deixando Baekhyun um tanto desnorteado.

— Porque quero você também, inferno. — Grudou as bocas outra vez, com mais precisão, enrolando os dedos no cabelo de Chanyeol para sentí-lo mais perto. Usou a mão livre para se apoiar ainda mais no outro, o próprio corpo em fulgor. Precisava de mais. — Quero que toque em mim.

Chanyeol respondeu de imediato, com as duas mãos de cada lado da cintura de Baekhyun, preciso e simples, esfregando o tecido felpudo do roupão. Baekhyun deixou os lábios se abrirem, soprando contra a boca do outro, a cabeça pendendo um pouco para trás. Queria tanto senti-lo, queria as mãos grandes marcando seu corpo inteiro. Suspirou quando foi puxado para mais perto, colando no peito nu do mais velho, as bocas se esbarrando.

— Não vou fazer nada que não queira. — Chanyeol murmurou, as mãos deslizando para as costas do menor, os dentes pescando seu lábio inferior. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, aproveitando o toque. — Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Byun?

— Sim, por Deus. Me beije. Estou ficando louco, sinto como se fosse explodir. — Baekhyun apertou o ombro do Park, querendo descontar as emoções em alguma coisa. — Quero você, estou falando sério. Me beije, agora.

Chanyeol quase rosnou, porque também estava no seu limite. Baekhyun era gostoso e desafiador, estava se controlando para não agarrá-lo desde que abriu a porta e o encontrou parado ali. Levantou uma das mãos, segurando o rosto macio com a pele bem cuidada, a mão tão grande que cobria a bochecha sem dificuldade, o polegar deslizando pela maçã cheinha. Abaixou a cabeça, buscando pela boca de Baekhyun sem pensar duas vezes, com muito mais determinação do que os selares leves que o menor havia lhe dado.

Baekhyun suspirou quando entreabriu os lábios, as pálpebras tremendo enquanto revirava os olhos por debaixo delas. A língua de Chanyeol enroscou na sua, guiando o contato quente, tão intenso que o mais novo precisou dar um passo para trás para acompanhar a cabeça jogada naquela direção. Não se desgrudaram ainda assim, Chanyeol o enlaçando com cuidado, aproveitando da sua movimentação para caminhar em passos curtos até a parede mais próxima, procurando estabilidade para beijá-lo com mais vontade.

— Por favor… — Baekhyun sussurrou, incapaz de controlar o que dizia enquanto era beijado daquela forma, as costas grudadas na parede e o corpo alto e largo o mantendo ali. Segurou nos ombros nus, desenhando as omoplatas e sentindo a musculatura definida de Chanyeol, o corpo esfregando no dele sem que percebesse o que fazia. — Chanyeol…

A mão de Chanyeol, pesada e decidida, o segurou firme, o toque confiante deslizando pelo quadril até a lateral das coxas, apertando a carne farta, arrancando um gemido baixinho e soprado do outro, que flexionou a perna por puro reflexo, dando a Chanyeol mais espaço, roçando na pele dele. Baekhyun não tinha o mesmo corpo escultural do mais velho, não fazia atividades físicas, apesar de não exagerar nas refeições, e era normal ter um pouco mais de gordura localizada nas coxas que se esfregavam uma na outra, na cintura ou nos glúteos. E Chanyeol pareceu apreciar aquilo, afundando os dedos na pele macia.

Em um instante de movimentação, Chanyeol subiu o toque por dentro do roupão, apertando a parte interna da coxa, exposta pela fenda quando Baekhyun levantou a perna. Foi quando o mais velho percebeu que nada atrapalhou seu contato, nenhum tecido cobrindo Baekhyun além daquele robe.

— Está nu. — Constatou, mordendo o lábio de Baekhyun, alcançando a bunda nua quando mudou a direção do toque, incendiando o mais novo por inteiro. — Veio até aqui sem roupa nenhuma.

— Sim… Ah… — Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, os lábios abertos deixando o ar escapar quando Chanyeol o pressionou contra a parede, a boca procurando seu pescoço. Enfiou os dedos longos nos cabelos do maior, descontando a intensidade ao puxar os fios. Chanyeol arrastou os dentes na pele, trazendo o corpo de Baekhyun para si, esfregando a coxa gostosa na ereção entre suas pernas. O sentiu suspirar, vendo como seus pelos da nuca eriçaram. — Me aperta de novo, assim… Meu Deus...

Mais do que qualquer coisa, Baekhyun sentia falta de ser pego com vontade. Suas aventuras de uma noite se resumiam a baladas e bares LGBT+, onde o público era mais jovem, especialmente na primeira opção. As circunstâncias o faziam assumir um papel ativo quase sempre, ele era quem segurava firme, quem acabava tomando as rédeas, mesmo que se frustrasse depois. Porque gostava e queria alguém que o tomasse com vontade e confiança, que o dominasse e o deixasse ser passivo e entregue.

Chanyeol pareceu entender a necessidade, impulsionando o corpo menor para cima e o segurando pelas coxas enquanto as pernas de Baekhyun enlaçavam seu quadril. A posição permitia que as ereções se encontrassem, as mãos do mais velho nos dois lados da bunda do outro, apertando a carne, fazendo com que se esfregassem ainda mais, o instigando a sentir com clareza o quanto estava duro por ele. Tinha excitado Park Chanyeol, e o pensamento era bom demais para ser real. Mas era, ele estava mesmo ali, mordendo os lábios enquanto encarava sua mais recente personificação do pecado.

— Está me deixando louco, vou perder a cabeça se continuar me olhando desse jeito. — Chanyeol grunhiu, cheirando o pescoço de Baekhyun antes de procurar pela boca molhada outra vez. O beijou, urgente, o sentindo tremer com um arrepio e bebendo seu gemido. As pernas do menor fraquejaram, e ele cairia de vez se não fosse a força de Chanyeol o amparando. Se sentia fraco, o corpo abalado com uma onda de tesão o atingindo, inebriado com o cheiro refrescante de Chanyeol, zonzo com seu toque preciso.

Escorregou para fora do colo do maior, mas manteve a proximidade ao jogar-se inteiro sobre ele, a perna direita flexionada e segura pela mão que deslizava por debaixo da coxa, parando na dobra do joelho. Não conseguia passar muito tempo com a boca afastada, procurando pelos beijos de Chanyeol o tempo todo, sabendo como parecia faminto. Poderia ficar com vergonha se não fosse correspondido com a mesma sede todas as vezes.

— Vou tirar seu roupão. — Anunciou, simples, querendo deixar Baekhyun ciente de todos os seus passos para evitar surpresas e desconfortos. O viu assentir, febril, a boca escorregando pelo queixo até o pescoço de Chanyeol, mas acabando por tocar o ombro e o inicio do peito, cansado de estar na ponta dos pés. Trouxe as mãos para mais perto, sentindo os pelos curtos do peitoral do mais velho, molhando o braço dele com um rastro de saliva ao beijar o bíceps com a boca aberta.

Sentiu quando o tecido grosso cedeu um pouco, o nó que o prendia sendo desfeito pelas mãos habilidosas do mais alto, a consciência de que ficaria totalmente nu deixando Baekhyun um pouco inseguro. Levantou os olhos para Chanyeol, sob as pestanas, vendo como ele o encarava profundamente, pedindo espaço para deslizar o robe por seus braços até que caísse amontoado no chão. A ereção molhada de pré-gozo chamou atenção, os dedos grossos de Chanyeol decalcando a glande circuncidada. Baekhyun gemeu claramente, sôfrego e necessitado, as bochechas ardendo ao se perceber totalmente exposto à frente de um homem maravilhoso como aquele.

O choque térmico do corpo quente contra a parede fria lhe causou um sobressalto e Baekhyun escolheu fechar os olhos, abraçando Chanyeol pelo pescoço com um dos braços e o trazendo para perto. Sentiu seu cheiro diretamente da pele, deixando alguns murmúrios escaparem, porque ainda era tocado intimamente por ele, a mão pesada envolvendo seu pênis, o polegar esfregando a pele sensível. Jogou a cabeça para trás, o corpo sofrendo espasmos claros pela forma como seu abdômen contraia, tão prazeroso que sequer ligou para a dor do impacto na parede. Chanyeol passou a tocá-lo no quadril, subindo para a cintura e deixando a mancha do seu pré-gozo na pele.

— Park... — Sussurrou, procurando coragem, e Chanyeol reagiu na mesma hora, as mãos apertando tudo o que alcançava do corpo de Baekhyun. O mais novo sentiu os joelhos vacilarem, pendurando-se mais nos ombros do maior. — Me leva pra cama, eu precis- Ah...

 _Preciso de apoio, de você._ Quis dizer, mas a frase foi interrompida pelo próprio gemido, quando esfregou-se em Chanyeol outra vez, uma onda de prazer atingindo seu corpo no roçar das ereções. Foi guiado para mais um beijo, a mão livre do outro tocando seu queixo, as línguas enroscadas enquanto caminhava junto a ele até o colchão.

Sentou-se sobre as coxas de Chanyeol, as bocas separadas pela posição, e Baekhyun não evitou que a memória onírica o atingisse em cheio, ainda mais quando o peso do toque em suas costas nuas praticamente o levou de volta àquele lugar inconsciente. Era gostoso e terno, o calor não incômodo dessa vez, a boca de Chanyeol em sua pele enquanto ele beijava suas clavículas. O fato de estar sentado sobre o colo dele e, é claro, encontrando diretamente com a grossura do pau abaixo de si, de repente pareceu mínimo diante do cuidado do outro com os toques e beijos sutis.

— Você é inacreditavelmente bonito. — Chanyeol verbalizou, de surpresa, levantando o rosto para beijar o mais novo. Baekhyun ardeu por dentro, o elogio não esperado mexendo muito com sua postura. O abraçou pelo pescoço, perdendo - ou ganhando - mais tempo do que aquele beijo demandaria. — Quero ficar a noite inteira com você. — Murmurou contra os lábios vermelhos, respirando o mesmo ar que Baekhyun.

— Vou ficar. — Respondeu, abalado, os olhos semicerrados com pálpebras trêmulas quando a língua de Chanyeol tocou seu pescoço sensível. — Vou… fazer sexo com você. A noite inteira.

Chanyeol sorriu, os dentes na pele do mais novo. Ele estava se esforçando para se comunicar, as palavras escapando com dificuldade, como se cada sílaba desatasse um nó muito bem preso. Afastou o rosto e o segurou pela nuca, o olhando diretamente, observando as íris num tom claro de castanho se perderem nas suas orbes escuras.

— E vai ser gostoso, Byun. Pense nisso, saiba que vai. Vou te beijar e tocar em você até que esteja satisfeito. — Lhe deu um selinho longo que Baekhyun recebeu de olhos fechados, respirando fundo quando se afastaram, apenas para que Chanyeol terminasse o raciocínio antes de juntar os lábios de novo, e de novo. — É isso o que merece.

Era bom demais beijá-lo, de um jeito que o mais novo não costumava sentir. O desejo o fazia transbordar, ao tempo em que cada pedaço de pele tocado por ele formigava, como se correntes elétricas passassem pelo seu corpo, marcando seus braços, seu quadril, suas coxas grossas. Era injusto que Chanyeol tivesse todo aquele poder sobre ele, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo não acontecia apenas por ele. A razão principal era o próprio Baekhyun, se permitindo estar ali, se deixando ser tocado daquela forma, com tanta vontade que até mesmo esquecia da vergonha pela exposição. O bônus era o jeito como Chanyeol o entendia e conduzia, para sua sorte.

Com o rosto escondido no pescoço do outro, num abraço desajeitado, Baekhyun empinou um pouco o quadril assim que sentiu as mãos alcançaram sua bunda, uma em cada banda, tomando-o inteiro ao apertar a carne até que escapasse entre os dedos. Gemeu arrastado quando os dedos grossos esfregaram sua entrada, circundando a pele fina ao redor.

— Se preparou pra isso? — Perguntou, a voz mais rouca do que o habitual ressoando debaixo da pele de Baekhyun, que não conseguiu responder de imediato. O toque foi contínuo, porque Chanyeol quis sentir a depilação perfeitamente feita e muito recente, a ideia de que Baekhyun havia se preparado para ele o excitando muito, amaciando seu ego.

— Estava com tesão. — Arfou, o movimento com os dedos fazendo o mais novo contrair-se involuntariamente, empinando um pouco mais em direção ao toque. — Decidi me depilar pensando em transar com você… Céus. — Apertou os olhos, fincando as unhas nas costas de Chanyeol quando ele intensificou o toque, estimulado pelas palavras reveladoras. — Não imaginei que seria real.

— Parece real agora, Baekhyun? — A pergunta fez o menor gemer, a entrada relaxando e o pau roçando no corpo de Chanyeol, porque não conseguiu ficar parado, precisando ondular o quadril para sentir a mão que o massageava.

— Muito. — Sem medir a própria força, Baekhyun jogou-se por cima de Chanyeol, os joelhos fraquejando ao rebolar mais uma vez, raspando no tecido macio da samba canção que ele ainda usava. O mais velho deixou-se cair para trás, com as costas no colchão e as mãos segurando Baekhyun pelo quadril. Piscando, alarmado, o menor ajeitou a postura, sentando sobre a barriga do outro. — Desculpe.

— Shh… — Usando a força nos cotovelos e braços, Chanyeol levantou o tronco, roubando um beijo casto dos lábios do mais novo apenas na intenção de acalmá-lo. Arrastou-se na cama, trocando de posição para encostar na cabeceira, os centímetros longe de Baekhyun o fazendo sentir falta do contato. — Sente aqui. Vira de costas pra mim, meu bem. — Chanyeol indicou o meio das suas pernas abertas, assistindo o outro engatinhar até ali com receio. Parou ajoelhado à sua frente, como se perguntasse o motivo daquele pedido, e o mais velho sorriu, aproveitando da posição para segurar o pênis ereto e molhado do Byun, masturbando-o devagar, admirando seu rosto contorcido de prazer. — Vai gostar, me deixe cuidar de você.

Inclinou a cabeça para a frente, os lábios envolvendo a pontinha da glande do mais novo, sugando com precisão a gota de pré-gozo que mantinha-se ali. Baekhyun gemeu mais alto dessa vez, as pernas como gelatina, segurando-o pelos cabelos em reflexo de não saber onde colocar as mãos. Chanyeol sorriu pequeno, repetindo o movimento e indo mais fundo dessa vez, colocando a cabecinha inteira do pau dentro da boca, a língua áspera arrastando na pele rósea, as mãos subindo por trás das coxas até segurar a bunda com firmeza.

— Não faz assim… — Baekhyun pediu, num fio de voz, quando Chanyeol o sugou outra vez, o som da felação reverberando pelo quarto e fazendo seu sangue borbulhar.

— Então vem aqui. — Estapeou a própria coxa, o olhando de baixo e ainda assim parecendo muito mandão. Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios, virando de costas e ajeitando-se sentado entre as pernas do maior, o colchão confortável sob seu bumbum, arrastando-se para trás até estar grudado no peitoral do outro.

Foi abraçado por trás, as mãos tocando sua pele nua e quente, passando pelo interior das coxas e subindo pela pélvis e barriga, a lubrificação natural que escapava com abundância brilhando sobre a epiderme. Chanyeol beijou seu ombro e sua nuca enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo tronco, alcançando os mamilos eriçados e esfregando os dois de vez. Baekhyun separou os lábios, nenhum som escapando além do sopro pela respiração ofegante e surpresa, jogando a cabeça para trás. O ombro de Chanyeol o amparou e foi confortável deitar ali, o corpo trêmulo com a intensidade que os toques ganharam.

Não sabia que conseguia sentir tanto prazer com outra pessoa com tão pouco, nem encostava na ereção sobre a própria barriga, sentindo espasmos o tempo inteiro apenas com a estimulação nos mamilos pequenos. Chanyeol esfregava com um misto de cuidado e vontade, estudando as feições no rosto sereno do mais novo, os lábios abertos e inchados, a testa começando a suar, grudando alguns fios do cabelo liso. Extremamente bonito e harmonioso.

— Vire um pouco pra mim, amor, quero beijar você. — Baekhyun abriu os olhos de imediato com o pedido, levantando um dos braços jogados ao lado do corpo para envolver o pescoço de Chanyeol, sem muito jeito pela posição, a cabeça inclinada em sua direção mesmo que fosse um tanto desconfortável. Valia a pena por uns instantes com a boca do mais velho na sua, suspirando contra os lábios quando os mamilos foram beliscados de leve. 

Com o corpo encaixado no de Chanyeol, conseguia sentir perfeitamente a ereção potente dentro da samba canção dele, provocando-o por trás, lhe fazendo perder a concentração durante o beijo. O maior o puxou mais, levantando seu corpo levemente apenas para intensificar aquele contato, simulando uma estocada firme que fez Baekhyun separar os lábios, o som de apreciação preso na garganta, e a mão se fechando entre os fios escuros do cabelo do mais velho. Sentiu-se obsceno e não foi ruim. O tecido úmido escorregava no meio da sua bunda, lhe fazendo perceber como ele já estava deixando muito pré-gozo escapar enquanto lhe dava prazer com as mãos.

— Tira essa roupa. — Murmurou, febril, não exatamente por vergonha em estar nu enquanto Chanyeol mantinha-se um tanto coberto, e sim por querer tocá-lo. A risada rouca no pé do seu ouvido foi seguida de um beijo naquela região, os dentes raspando no lóbulo da orelha antes que ele respondesse, fazendo Baekhyun sofrer um espasmo mais violento quando a frase foi somada ao toque deslizando para a parte interna das suas coxas.

— Tire pra mim.

Baekhyun soltou um gemido baixinho, deixando a cabeça apoiar-se mais no ombro largo e forte e o segurando pelo joelho. Não conseguia fazer muita coisa, mesmo com a ordem mental de se virar para despir Chanyeol brincando em sua cabeça. O deixou tocá-lo mais, apertar seus testículos inchados e massagear o comprimento do pau, desenhando as veias com a ponta dos dedos. Iria explodir, tão desacostumado com a atenção de outra pessoa na cama que qualquer mínimo estímulo era coisa demais para ele.

Fez um esforço desumano para se afastar, a ameaça de levantar afastando as mãos de Chanyeol imediatamente. De joelhos outra vez, se pôs à frente do maior, os olhos nublados e de pupilas dilatadas, sentindo falta do volume no meio do seu traseiro na mesma hora. Molhou os lábios com a língua, descendo o olhar pelo tronco definido e parando na mancha úmida evidente no cetim escuro. As mãos trêmulas buscaram o cós da peça, arrastando-o para baixo enquanto o estômago repuxava com o nervosismo e a expectativa, assistindo o momento em que o deixava nu.

Chanyeol levantou o quadril para auxiliar na retirada da roupa, soltando um suspiro com a voz grave que arranhou a garganta, o pau escapando duro e molhado. Esperou que Baekhyun se livrasse da cueca por completo, querendo tocar a si mesmo, mas desejando mais que ele o fizesse, sorrindo sacana ao sentir os dedos longos o envolverem, experimentando.

— Tem muito tempo que eu não… — deixou no ar, subindo e descendo os dígitos no comprimento do pau, umedecendo os lábios com a ideia de encher a boca com ele turvando a mente. Não era muito verbal no sexo, mas sentiu a necessidade de avisar aquilo, mesmo que Chanyeol provavelmente já tivesse imaginado. — Mas eu quero chupar você.

— Vem aqui. — O segurou pelo queixo, se arrepiando com a masturbação lenta e firme, porque a mão de Baekhyun não era leve. Lhe trouxe para perto, mordendo seus lábios antes de invadi-lo com a língua, quente e molhado. Arrastou as mãos pelas costas, parando no início da bunda e deixando um aperto significativo antes de fazer o caminho de volta, os lábios se separando com um estalo. — Nem consigo imaginar como vai ser gostoso quando colocar essa boca em mim.

Nutrido de um pouco de coragem, Baekhyun lhe direcionou um sorriso, o polegar esfregando na glande avermelhada, afastando-se para fazer o que pretendia. Ajeitou-se no colchão, quase deitando entre as pernas de Chanyeol, segurando-o pela base do pênis para envolvê-lo com a boca. Sentia-se inevitavelmente inexperiente, não fazia muitos boquetes porque acabava pulando as etapas na hora da transa, mas decidiu fazer o possível para ser gostoso para ele. Para os dois.

Chanyeol tinha um pau grande, proporcional ao seu tamanho, mas sem ser intimidador, sem lhe dar a impressão de que se engasgaria a qualquer momento, a espessura confortável na boca lhe fazendo ir mais fundo. Raspou a língua na pele sensível dele, gemendo quando sentiu os cabelos serem segurados e admirando a forma deliciosa como seus lábios grossos se partiram, abalado. Era bom saber que podia dar prazer a alguém daquela forma, dedicado, movimentando a cabeça em velocidades alternadas, aumentando quando o sentia puxar os fios lisos de leve.

Sugou forte, o gosto do pré-gozo em seu paladar e o estalo da sucção ressoando dentro dele. Passou a língua pelas veias saltadas, chegando aos testículos e decidindo, na hora, colocar um deles na boca, testando seus limites, a mão sem parar de masturbá-lo.

— Sinto que vou gozar só de te ver assim. — Baekhyun levantou os olhos para ele quando a voz o alcançou, sugando as bolas inchadas com vontade. — Com essa bunda empinada e me chupando gostoso.

O baixo ventre de Baekhyun queimou, o pau sofrendo um espasmo quando Chanyeol puxou seu cabelo sem impor força, acompanhando-o quando voltou a envolvê-lo com os lábios. Ele gostava de falar, o mais novo já havia notado, surpreso por apreciar tanto ser elogiado ou escutar a indecência que escapava da boca do moreno. Não havia notado que empinava a bunda, a observação de Chanyeol o incitando a levantar mais o quadril, percebendo que queria ser tocado ali outra vez. Por essa razão, deixou o pau escapar da boca rosada, a cabeça jogada para trás por imposição de Chanyeol. Tudo o que ele fazia era excitante, e tentava prender um som de apreciação na garganta para não soar muito desesperado, apesar de estar. Ajeitou a coluna, o calor do corpo refletindo no suor que começava a orvalhar a pele morena, sentindo os lábios de Chanyeol alcançarem os seus sem preocupações.

Seu corpo foi abraçado com ternura, as mãos de Chanyeol cheias com a carne farta do seu bumbum, o segurando de baixo para cima e causando um impulso para a frente. Sentia como ele o queria naquele momento, atencioso, o toque deslizando para o quadril lentamente, como se pudesse quebrar, como se os dígitos de Chanyeol fossem veludo, macios e quentes. Era absurdo o quanto o mais velho parecia saber exatamente do que Baekhyun precisava, deslizando os lábios pela bochecha até a orelha, falando no pé do seu ouvido:

— Mostra esse rabo pra mim.

Baekhyun estremeceu, perdendo a força dos joelhos momentaneamente, aproveitando a deixa para arrastar-se na cama e trocar de posição, de costas para Chanyeol e parcialmente de quatro. Exposto, muito perto do rosto e ao alcance das mãos grandes dele, pronto para que ele tirasse proveito.

Com um beijo em uma das nádegas, Baekhyun sentiu-se começar a relaxar, apertando os lençóis, pingando entres os dedos grossos que massageavam seu pau cálido. Rebolou, surpreso com o gemido manhoso que deixou escapar quando os dedos rasparam sua entrada, molhados, a ponta do indicador ameaçando tomar espaço.

— Eu disse que tem muito tempo. — tremeu, Chanyeol fazendo movimentos circulares com a pontinha dentro de si. Sabia como estava apertado, apesar das duas vezes em que penetrou a si mesmo durante a semana. A espessura de dois dedos seus não poderia ser comparada com o pau de Chanyeol, isso era fato.

— Relaxe, amor. Apenas sinta como eu te toco, pense em como vou meter em você. — Colocou-se mais fundo, devagar e com cuidado, sentindo as paredes de Baekhyun contraírem na tentativa de expulsá-lo. — Não vou te machucar, pode me dizer se doer.

Baekhyun assentiu, apertando os olhos, sentindo exatamente o momento em que o indicador escorregou para dentro. Mordeu o lábio inferior, empurrando o quadril em direção ao toque lento. Chanyeol entrou e saiu, tomando espaço, o dedo esfregando a pele antes de voltar a penetrá-lo na intenção de raspar na próstata, arrancando um gemido alto do mais novo.

Só depois da reação positiva procurou lugar para o segundo dedo, a mão livre apertando a bunda macia e o abrindo mais. Baekhyun pressionava tanto os seus dedos que Chanyeol não conseguia parar de pensar como seria quando estivesse dentro dele, o pau pulsando em antecipação enquanto o dedava e escutava seus gemidos ruidosos tomarem conta do quarto.

— Chanyeol… — Choramingou, empinando mais a bunda para o outro, que percebeu como ele estava se esforçando para relaxar nos seus dedos grossos, marcando sua entrada que contraía sozinha quando ele os retirava. Quando a língua quente buscou espaço, Baekhyun não estava esperando, prendendo um grito na garganta. Era um tanto incapaz de lidar com o rosto do mais velho enfiado entre suas nádegas e as mãos o segurando pelo quadril, lambendo e chupando a pele sensível, tentando fazer os músculos distensionarem mais sob sua boca, o enchendo de saliva antes de voltar com os dedos.

Deixou que Chanyeol o guiasse, tremendo quando era tocado na próstata, totalmente entregue ao momento. Sentia debaixo da pele o quanto queria aquilo, a atenção, o prazer de ser tocado e beijado com gosto, de compartilhar aquilo com outra pessoa. Estava sendo bem cuidado, até mesmo quando foi deixado sozinho sobre a cama enorme, de bruços e agarrado aos lençóis.

Não soube ficar parado, esfregando-se no colchão procurando alívio, as bochechas ruborizadas ao se imaginar assistido naquela posição. Escondeu-se com o travesseiro ao tempo em que afastava mais as pernas, abafando seus gemidos, mais envergonhado quando a cama afundou um pouco, denunciando que Chanyeol havia voltado.

Esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas apenas sentiu as mãos por seus braços e suas costas suadas, massageando os pontos de tensão antes dos lábios copiarem o caminho. A barba que começava a crescer novamente arrastava áspera por sua pele, o toque esperto dos dedos caminhando para sua bunda outra vez. Chanyeol deixou mordidas leves em seus ombros, os dentes arrastando no trapézio eram quase uma distração, mas ouviu o momento em que uma embalagem de tampa foi aberta.

— Está bom assim? — Perguntou, rente ao ouvido, o gelado do lubrificante sendo derramado no meio da bunda inconscientemente empinada. Baekhyun assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior quando dedos voltaram a penetrá-lo, todos melados de lubrificação. Deslizou fácil e gostoso, Baekhyun levantando o quadril e esperando por mais, o ar soltando dos lábios entreabertos. — Me beije.

Obedeceu, a língua fora da boca esperando por ele, com pouco controle dos próprios movimentos, revirando os olhos. O gosto de Chanyeol misturou-se ao seu, de um jeito que poderia se acostumar facilmente. Ele tinha bebido, só reparou na boca avermelhada depois que o beijo foi partido, apenas para começar novamente. O sabor do vinho no meio da quantidade de prazer que estava sentindo fez Baekhyun chegar muito perto de gozar, o turbilhão de emoções externado pelos sussurros ininteligíveis que deixava na boca de Chanyeol.

Afastou as mãos dele com pressa, desfazendo o beijo e o sentindo rir baixinho e rouco contra sua bochecha. Arfou, o peito subindo e descendo com força, o pau estupidamente molhado pulsando sobre a cama.

— Eu vou gozar. — Reclamou. Chanyeol sorriu, beijando a pele, deixando vergões vermelhos nos ombros e pescoço. — Inferno.

— Você pode gozar, mais de uma vez, se quiser — explicou, simples, lhe segurando pela cintura. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, o encarando por cima do ombro. — Não quer? E o que quer, então? Me diga como prefere gozar.

As palavras chegaram na ponta da língua de Baekhyun, a ideia de ser muito vulgar o envergonhando.

— Com você… — Desviou o olhar por um instante, o estômago revirando quando Chanyeol surpreendentemente tocou em seu queixo, lhe fazendo encará-lo outra vez. — Só depois que estiver em mim. Quando foder a minha bunda. Quero assim.

Satisfeito, Chanyeol sorriu, tomando os lábios bonitos para si. Queria mostrar-lhe que podia ser obsceno, sexual, que estava tudo bem em perder o pudor. Estavam transando, não existiam regras que não envolvessem consenso.

— Então levante pra mim, meu bem. — Sussurrou, lhe deixando trêmulo abaixo de si. Lhe deu espaço para respirar e procurar a posição em que se sentisse confortável, sorrindo ao vê-lo ajoelhar perto dos travesseiros. Baekhyun segurou a cabeceira macia, separando as coxas, sentindo o lubrificante escorrer de sua entrada. Queria dar para Chanyeol, de quatro, podendo lhe sentir por inteiro.

O olhou por cima do ombro apenas para observar, sem intenção de provocá-lo, porque não sabia o quanto era sedutor daquela forma. Chanyeol estava admirando seu corpo exposto, as mãos deslizando pela cintura e quadril, umedecendo os lábios. Estava usando preservativo, o pau esfregando em uma das bandas quando ele se aproximou para beijá-lo, louco por aquele olhar de expectativa.

Segurou o pau pela base, enchendo a nuca de Baekhyun de beijos, gostando de como ele abaixou a cabeça para lhe dar mais liberdade. Encaixou-se devagar, espalhando lubrificante por toda a fenda, a glande sendo pressionada na hora em que foi enfiada. Baekhyun apertou a cabeceira, as juntas esbranquiçadas pela força que fazia enquanto se sentia ser preenchido.

— Relaxe… — Meio sussurrou, meio rosnou, estocando devagar. Baekhyun respondeu com um gemido sôfrego, se empurrando para trás. — Isso, rebola pra mim.

Baekhyun ondulou o quadril, o pau do outro tocando em tudo dentro de si, raspando na próstata cada vez mais. Era _tão_ gostoso, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco pervertido. E Chanyeol trincou os dentes, precisando de muito autocontrole para não impor mais força, tremendo com a visão da bunda grande engolindo seu pênis inteiro. Baekhyun não precisava da força ainda, não mais do que as mãos firmes separando a bunda, apertando a carne.

Esperou que ele ganhasse confiança, empurrando-se para trás com afinco, aumentando a velocidade por si só, e somente depois tomou as rédeas, estocando fundo. Baekhyun não controlou o som alto que escapou dos lábios, sentindo o suor escorrendo por suas costas antes do peitoral de Chanyeol colar em si.

— Vou explodir. — Murmurou por cima dos gemidos, a ponto de gozar sem conseguir deixar o orgasmo o abater de uma vez. — _Preciso_.

Chanyeol o abraçou, mantendo o vaivém imperativo e forte, os dedos procurando os mamilos para duplicar as sensações do mais novo. Esfregou rápido, lambeu sua bochecha pedindo um beijo mudo, sem parar os movimentos do quadril. Estava pulsando dentro dele, inteiro, surrando a próstata mais vezes pela posição.

— Vem, Baekhyun. — Grunhiu, metendo fundo e beliscando os mamilos, ele próprio com dificuldade para manter a performance, louco para gozar. Os joelhos de Baekhyun fraquejaram e ele escorregou no colchão, o pau sendo estimulado outra vez, preso por Chanyeol caído por cima. — Que bunda gostosa.

Era quase como se estivesse sendo ressuscitado, o corpo tremendo na cama enorme. Abriu mais as pernas com o espaço que Chanyeol lhe deu, tirando parte do seu peso sobre si, a intensidade dos movimentos lhe deixando desesperado.

Por Deus, queria o orgasmo, não se importava mais, nem mesmo se gritasse o nome dele. Mas estava difícil desprender aquele nó no estômago, o calor subindo pelo âmago, incontrolável.

— Park... — a voz saiu abafada, tremendo no ar, e Chanyeol beijou suas costas. Ele era muito perfeito para ser real. — N-Não consigo…

Olhou por cima dos ombros e Chanyeol percebeu a frequência com que Baekhyun procurava pelo seu rosto, seus olhos. Decidiu mudar a posição por isso, sem se importar em atrasar o próprio prazer. O virou na cama, deitando-o no colchão e voltando por cima na mesma hora, na intenção de beijá-lo.

— Olhe pra mim. — Sussurrou, bebendo os gemidos lânguidos do outro. Afastou o rosto para segurar as pernas abertas, o penetrando novamente, devagar para massagear a próstata. Estava sentindo as batidas do coração no sangue que pulsava em seus ouvidos, marcando as coxas grossas com as mãos que afundavam na pele. — Veja o que fez comigo.

Baekhyun lutou para abrir os olhos, as pálpebras tremendo e a boca sendo maltratada pelos dentes, admirando o corpo másculo que o tomava com vontade e luxúria. Chanyeol era gostoso de qualquer ponto de vista, mas aquele era o seu melhor momento, visto de um ângulo maravilhoso. As veias dos bíceps estavam à mostra, o abdômen definido contraindo violentamente ao passo em que os dois sacudiam na cama pela firmeza dos movimentos.

A boca bonita tinha os lábios separados, o som grave que escapava parecia rasgar Baekhyun por dentro, abalado demais com o quanto Chanyeol era bonito, habilidoso. _Homem_. O fodendo daquela forma quase animalesca porque perdeu a linha de controle. Mas Baekhyun gostava, sem saber o que fazer com as pernas que envolviam o quadril do outro até perder as forças.

— Caralho. — Rosnou, descendo as mãos pelos ombros e trapézio de Chanyeol, voltando o toque para segurá-lo pelos cabelos. Queria falar alguma coisa a mais, porém não conseguiu, o puxando para um beijo sem rumo. Quando abriu os olhos, entendeu o que lhe faltava. A atenção direta, o olhar dele no seu.

— Goza pra mim. — Chanyeol disse entre um sorriso, puxando o lábio inferior do outro com os dentes. — Só pra mim, Baekhyun. Quero olhar pra você.

Foi como se o partisse ao meio, os espasmos violentos deixando Baekhyun sem controle dos movimentos, puxando o cabelo negro com mais força. Os jatos de porra mancharam sua barriga, o grito preso na garganta porque pareceu lhe faltar voz, ar, tudo, quase como se o mundo parasse enquanto estava nos braços fortes de Chanyeol. Finalmente entregue, desamarrado, num misto de paz e ternura no meio da selvageria.

A velocidade diminuiu, Baekhyun soube que ele estava gozando também, pulsando e enchendo a camisinha. Sentiram precisamente como era gostoso dividir um orgasmo, a forma como Baekhyun contraía involuntariamente no pau do outro, as paredes internas o pressionando de todos os lados e aumentando as sensações.

Baekhyun o abraçou pelo pescoço, escondendo o rosto quente na curva, sopros deixando os lábios e arrepiando a pele de Chanyeol enquanto aproveitavam os últimos instantes do ápice ainda unidos. O peito do mais velho grudou-se ao seu, os corações batendo forte contra as costelas, cheios de adrenalina nas correntes sanguíneas. Chanyeol deixou seu interior, o pau deslizando para fora sem dificuldade, fazendo os lábios dos dois se partirem, ainda que mudos.

O cheiro presente de sexo inebriava Baekhyun, que ainda não havia desfeito o abraço quente como se não quisesse perder um segundo do corpo de Chanyeol no seu. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo permaneceram ali, abraçados e trocando carícias, mas era confortável demais para sentir vontade de ir embora. O mais velho apoiou-se nos cotovelos, as mãos de Baekhyun subindo até sua nuca devido a distância mínima tomada. Sorriram pequeno, o rosto sereno do mais novo sendo admirado antes que trocassem um beijo letárgico pelo orgasmo recente.

— Tudo bem? — Chanyeol cuidou em perguntar, subindo um carinho pela lateral do corpo menor. Baekhyun assentiu, capturando os lábios em selares curtos. — Dorme comigo.

— Estou pelado na sua cama. Não vou a lugar nenhum. — Respondeu, os olhos fechando numa risada baixa. Não sentia vontade e nem tinha forças para levantar, mas o corpo estava grudento, suado e melado de gozo, além do calor que permanecia em sua carne, insaciável. — Mas preciso de um banho.

— Vamos fazer melhor que isso.

Baekhyun não entendeu de primeira, mas o viu sair da cama, a companhia fazendo falta em seus braços. Quando voltou, Chanyeol estava coberto com um robe claro e de seda, estonteante no seu ponto de vista. Foi vestido com o roupão que usou para chegar até ali, corando sem razão pela memória da sua falta de vergonha, mas curioso demais para se importar de verdade. Só percebeu o que estavam fazendo quando entraram na área privada da piscina, a noção de que as horas passaram enquanto transavam o atingindo ao notar o céu ameaçando clarear ao longe. Deveria ser pouco mais que quatro da manhã.

Chanyeol ficou nu outra vez, o corpo escultural chamando atenção, especialmente quando sorriu para o menor e mergulhou na água cristalina, voltando à superfície convidativo, jogando os cabelos para trás. Baekhyun sentia as coxas doloridas pelo esforço físico, o traseiro ameaçando incomodar, mas sentiu o alívio quando a densidade da água carregou seu corpo, dissipando o peso.

Emergiu, soltando o ar pela boca, sendo tocado por Chanyeol imediatamente, as peles grudadas até onde o atrito das bolhas de ar permitiam. Baekhyun sequer acreditava estar mesmo ali, seguro entre os braços fortes, com as pernas entrelaçadas às de outro homem, a boca junto à dele. Parecia nunca ser o suficiente, e o pensamento era um tanto assustador.

Mergulhou, chegando à outra borda, mais próxima da vista bonita e privilegiada, o sol começando a nascer no horizonte de Tóquio, transformando aos poucos o tom das nuvens. Chanyeol o abraçou por trás, como já esperava ao escutar a água se movimentando, pousando o queixo em seu ombro nu.

— Eu deveria estar dormindo. — Baekhyun sussurrou, a manhã aparecendo sobre seus olhos não era mais tão importante quanto o corpo relaxado sob os toques do mais velho. — Temos uma reunião às oito.

— Às nove, enviei uma mensagem aos sócios e compradores. — Mordeu a orelha do outro, sorrindo depois. — Não se preocupe, poderá dormir depois. Pode voltar aqui se quiser, dormimos a tarde inteira.

— Dormimos, é? — Virou-se para ele, o sorriso brincando nos lábios. Chanyeol soltou uma risada. — Vai querer repetir.

— Quero. Quero você muitas vezes. — A confirmação fez algo pulsar dentro de Baekhyun, o friozinho gostoso na barriga lhe fazendo sentir como um adolescente. — Mas precisará dormir por mais que três horas, então estou disposto a acompanhá-lo assim também.

Murmurou uma resposta que não era mais tão importante assim, as costas na borda fria da piscina e os braços ao redor de Chanyeol. Nada valeria mais no momento, não enquanto estivesse ali, enchendo o ambiente com os estalos úmidos dos beijos trocados.

— Quando volta para Seul? — A pergunta escapou sem querer, entre um enroscar e outro de línguas, a mão de Chanyeol segurando seu rosto. Ficou com vergonha, fingindo que não disse nada, intencionado a voltar a beijá-lo. Mas Chanyeol ouviu.

— Em duas semanas, preciso ir a Bangkok. Por quê?

— Nada.

A resposta imediata fez o mais velho rir um pouco, balançando a cabeça negativamente. O segurou perto, descendo o outro braço para envolvê-lo inteiro pela cintura.

— O que faço se quiser te ver em Seul? Preciso marcar horário ou algo assim? — Arriscou uma piada, recebendo um tapa em um dos braços, vendo como Baekhyun corou. — Acha que não quero encontrar você? Quero cair na sua cama assim que pisar na Coreia.

— Meu apartamento é do tamanho do seu quarto de hotel. — Baekhyun escapou pela tangente, mordendo o ombro do outro. — Mas você pode ir… E pode me ligar, se quiser.

— Não me importo com o tamanho do lugar onde mora, Baekhyun. Se me der o endereço eu estarei lá pra você.

A promessa amarrada àquela frase fez Baekhyun morder o lábio inferior, prendendo um suspiro. Queria Chanyeol outra vez, o pensamento tão claro que até assustava, imaginando-o em sua cama, os choques na parede deixando os vizinhos cientes de como estava bom. E poderia esperar por duas semanas, confirmando suas intenções com um beijo molhado e longo.

Saíram da água antes que a pele enrugasse, os lençóis limpos e diferentes dos outros deixando o rosto de Baekhyun ruborizado. Chanyeol havia solicitado alguém para cuidar daquilo enquanto estavam na piscina vendo o dia amanhecer. Deitaram-se juntos e secos, a cama enorme desnecessária para a forma com a qual Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura e entrelaçou as pernas. Baekhyun lembrou que não costumava dividir a cama depois de transar, mesmo que seus parceiros adormecessem entre seus cobertores. Passava a noite em claro todas as vezes.

Mas estava ali com Park Chanyeol, confortável e satisfeito em muitos níveis, mesmo que fossem dormir por pouco mais de duas horas antes de uma reunião longa e definitiva. Os braços quentes ao redor do seu corpo lhe cobriam com cuidado, assim como a respiração calma em sua nuca quando ele adormeceu antes de si e dos seus pensamentos. Apertou os olhos, a voz melodiosa em sua mente guiando seu sono exausto.

Porque Baekhyun era alguém que precisava da calma e do toque aveludado, do tinto suave e do sabor frutado. Precisava do Merlot, e descobriu em Chanyeol sua safra mais compatível e deliciosa.

***

Alguma maldita coisa sempre parecia cansar Baekhyun enquanto andava para lá e para cá em sua sala, o telefone na orelha e um aborrecimento incomodando a mente. Ficaria com dor de cabeça em breve. Detestava resolver os problemas gerados por estagiários, especialmente por ter coisas mais urgentes para fazer.

Minseok comprou o _software_ desenvolvido pela Optimus e eles estavam adaptando para o modelo dos aparelhos Kim. O trabalho não exigia muita coisa, porque o sistema era fácil de alterar com as orientações minuciosas que receberam quando fecharam o negócio, mas Minseok, Jongdae e Junmyeon, principalmente o último, gostavam de testar cada mínimo detalhe antes de anunciar o lançamento. Evento este que também seria organizado por Baekhyun e seus estagiários malcriados.

— Me perdoe pelo mal entendido. — Respondeu, educado, mesmo que os dentes estivessem cerrados. — Entrará em contato com o presidente em alguns instantes, fique tranquilo. Obrigado pela paciência e tenha uma boa noite.

Respirando fundo, passou a ligação interminável para Minseok, já temendo suas reclamações no final do expediente. Abriu a agenda do chefe, com permissão para encaixar um jantar com a esposa no restaurante favorito do amigo, na intenção de amansá-lo após a irritação. Deixou uma mensagem para a mulher, jogando-se na sua cadeira depois de organizar tudo.

Afrouxou a gravata, contando os minutos para voltar para casa naquela sexta-feira insuportável e trabalhosa. Não estava com muito tempo hábil e queria gastar aquele resto de noite fazendo qualquer coisa prazerosa, talvez um filme ou um _delivery_ de comida tailandesa.

Seu celular apitou com uma mensagem recebida, e ele estava tão absorto que nem se deu tempo de ficar ansioso. Vinha trocando mensagens com Park Chanyeol há alguns dias, desde que perdeu a vergonha em respondê-lo pelo aplicativo. Estava secretamente esperando muito que ele retornasse de Bangkok, talvez não _tão_ em segredo, porque deixou escapar um _”estou com saudades”_ numa ligação tarde da noite. Estava com sono, merecia um desconto. Parecia estar preso numa comédia romântica e nem achava ter idade para uma coisa daquelas, com direito a flertes descarados e algumas fotos proibidas. Definitivamente nunca pensou em fazer algo daquele tipo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, desbloqueando a tela com preguiça, o corpo respondendo imediatamente ao ver o “ _Park_ ” acendendo na notificação, simples e gritante. Com a postura ereta e o lábio entre os dentes, abriu a mensagem de mídia, sem saber o que esperar do homem que vinha alimentando suas fantasias diariamente, e aumentando seu consumo de vinhos. Achou que poderia ser uma foto explícita ou uma _selfie_ , mas não esperava por aquilo.

A foto enquadrava a mão de Chanyeol, o relógio grande e caro e os dedos grossos com uma passagem de avião entre eles. Baekhyun leu o destino em primeiro lugar, _Incheon, Coreia_ em letras garrafais e com espaçamento. O baixo ventre contraiu, ansioso, descendo os olhos para a mensagem que chegou logo depois.

> **Park, 06:04 PM:**
> 
> Estou esperando o seu endereço.
> 
> P.

Byun Baekhyun vivia um sonho. Com o frescor das cerejeiras de Jinhae e o sabor adocicado fazendo memória na ponta da língua, como o Thunevin 2014 de corpo médio e final longo, a pele formigando como se as mãos suaves a marcassem outra vez. Como Park Chanyeol.


	3. Extra - Branco

Baekhyun acordou sentindo o vazio do outro lado da cama. Piscou devagar, o braço inconscientemente esticado não encontrando nada além do travesseiro gostoso. Suspirou, ajeitando-se no colchão espaçoso, os sentidos voltando do estado de sonolência a tempo de escutar o som da água contra o ladrilho do banheiro. Chanyeol estava no banho.

Coçou os olhos, arrastando o corpo nu até alcançar o celular do mais velho deixado no criado mudo, olhando as horas. Seis e um. E Baekhyun não estava com vontade de levantar. Rolou para o outro lado, deitando no travesseiro ocupado por Chanyeol e sentindo o cheiro dele através do tecido, familiar e característico. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando os últimos minutos na cama, não percebendo quando Chanyeol desligou o chuveiro e saiu da suíte, enxugando os cabelos molhados e com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

O maior levantou o canto dos lábios ao observar o outro encolhido ali, a respiração calma aparente pelos ombros que subiam e desciam, os fios lisos e escuros espalhados em seu travesseiro. Atravessou o quarto para sentar perto dos pés de Baekhyun, abandonando a toalha pequena e o tocando no tornozelo. O ouviu resmungar enquanto massageava o local, descendo para um pé e passando para o outro.

— Vai se atrasar, bonito. — Baekhyun afundou o rosto no travesseiro, a risada de Chanyeol preenchendo o quarto. — Vamos, eu te deixo no trabalho se levantar agora.

— Você vai me deixar no trabalho independente da hora em que eu levantar. — Disse, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Chanyeol riu baixo, sabia que era verdade. — E já estou indo.

— Tudo bem, cansadinho. — Chanyeol levantou por dois segundos, apenas para inclinar-se por cima de Baekhyun, as mãos de cada lado da cabeça do menor. Lhe esperou abrir os olhos para sorrir, abaixando o rosto para pescar um beijo dos lábios secos. — Não demore. Sei que não quer se atrasar de verdade.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, mas ele estava certo. Odiava atrasos e iria levantar assim que Chanyeol deixasse o cômodo, apesar de ser difícil deixá-lo ir com toda aquela beleza bem a frente dos seus olhos.

— Sua toalha está me desconcentrando. — Pontuou, descendo o olhar uma única vez antes de voltar a encará-lo. Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha, balançando a cabeça, alguns pingos de água caindo dos seus fios escuros. Riu, roubando outro beijo de Baekhyun, dessa vez segurando o rosto macio com uma das mãos. Os lábios demoraram a se separar e Baekhyun tentou evitar suspirar no meio do caminho. — Faça arroz pra mim… Por favor?

— Eu já fiz, seu safado… Solta a toalha, Senhor Byun. — Seu tom era divertido, sentindo os dedos de Baekhyun acariciando seu quadril, perto do nó fácil de desfazer. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que não conseguiu ser tão discreto. — Se não for pro banho agora vai realmente se atrasar.

Baekhyun assentiu, deixando Chanyeol ir, lhe ouvindo dizer que faria o resto do café da manhã. Sorriu pequeno enquanto ele se afastava, saindo do quarto para se aventurar em sua cozinha. Chanyeol conhecia todos os cantos do seu apartamento. E isso ainda era um pouco inacreditável.

Estavam se vendo com a frequência que o trabalho permitia desde que Chanyeol retornou de Bangkok, há quase três meses, entre seu apartamento e o dele. Se conhecendo melhor, apesar de acabarem usando o pouco tempo em que conseguiam estar juntos para trocar beijos e transar. Baekhyun nunca se imaginou tendo possibilidade de sexo frequente, ainda mais um tão gostoso.

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco quando levantou da cama e viu as marcas pelo seu corpo, em seu peito e suas coxas, em todos os lugares em que Chanyeol o tatuou com os lábios. Seu traseiro estava dolorido de um jeito que lhe fazia lembrar de cada momento da noite passada, e tinha sido tão bom... Estavam com saudades um do outro depois de duas semanas afastados.

Deixou a água morna atingir a pele, relaxando seus músculos, mas ele já se sentia tão leve… Pela primeira vez na vida estava se permitindo ter tranquilidade. Passava longos minutos nessa reflexão quando entrava na sala do seu terapeuta, os avanços o deixavam tão surpreso que se perguntava como conseguia viver de outra maneira.

Chegou na cozinha enquanto Chanyeol servia o café da manhã, usando um dos ternos que deixava no closet do mais novo. Tinha ternos de outro homem em seu closet porque dormiam juntos em qualquer dia da semana, tendo trabalho no dia seguinte ou não. Caramba…

— Está bonito, por acaso tem um encontro hoje? — Chanyeol sorriu, sentando em uma das cadeiras e estendendo a mão. Baekhyun deu passos curtos até ele, levemente constrangido, e segurou a mão que lhe esperava. Foi parar entre as pernas do mais velho, a mão passando para seu quadril. — Não esqueceu, não é?

— Vai mesmo insistir nisso? Não precisamos ter um encontro, Chanyeol. Estamos transando há meses, não estamos nos conhecendo agora.

Chanyeol o fez sentar sobre sua coxa, segurando o rosto bonito. Queria levá-lo em um encontro de verdade pela primeira vez, desde que descobriu que ele nunca foi em um. 

— Estamos transando e eu conheço todas as partes do seu corpo. Conheço tudo o que você gosta quando estamos na cama. — O mais alto subiu a mão livre pela coxa de Baekhyun, a calça social marcando a carne farta. Ele era maravilhoso em qualquer pedaço do corpo. — Sei que gosta quando eu puxo seu cabelo, quando eu te beijo antes de você gozar. Sei tudo sobre você quando se trata de sexo. Mas não sei qual seu filme favorito. Sua cor, nem seu livro.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber muito bem como responder. Se sentia bobo pensando em ir num encontro, como um garoto de colegial saindo com o primeiro interesse romântico. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que nunca se sentiu assim porque nunca teve esse momento. As borboletas no estômago do primeiro encontro, a expectativa… Se perguntava se queria ter a experiência.

— Eu posso te responder isso sem fingir que somos adolescentes. Meu filme favori-

Chanyeol cobriu a boca de Baekhyun, o sentindo bufar sobre sua palma.

— Vai me contar isso hoje à noite quando eu te levar pra jantar num restaurante maravilhoso, te mimar o tempo inteiro, depois te levar pra minha casa para passarmos o fim de semana juntos. Viajo na segunda.

— Pessoas que vão em primeiros encontros não costumam dormir juntas. Geralmente um deixa o outro em casa e no máximo dão um beijinho no portão. — Baekhyun o envolveu pelo pescoço, com um sorriso pequeno. — Por que quer tanto me levar pra jantar?

— Já disse. Quero sair com você… Jantar é só o primeiro passo. Quero te levar ao cinema, ao parque… Como qualquer casal.

— Está me pedindo em namoro, Senhor Park?

Chanyeol apenas sorriu para ele, lhe trazendo para um beijo rápido. Gostava de como a boca de Baekhyun encaixava na sua, como os dedos longos seguravam seus cabelos escuros. Gostava do perfume dele perto daquele jeito.

Então, sim, implicitamente estava lhe pedindo em namoro, porque já estavam namorando. E pretendia oficializar aquilo de alguma forma, depois do jantar. E ainda queria fazê-lo feliz com encontros mesmo que parecessem velhos demais para aquele tipo de coisa.

Mas naquele momento, não disse nada.

— Vamos nos atrasar.

Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos, mas acabou concordando ao olhar para o relógio no pulso. Deixou o colo de Chanyeol para sentar-se à sua frente, admirando-o servir sua comida.

Não costumavam conversar durante as refeições. Sendo sincero, não conversavam tanto. Talvez Chanyeol realmente sentisse falta desse tipo de coisa, uma relação mais próxima, um tanto romântica. Baekhyun não sabia dizer onde a atração começava e onde terminava em interesse romântico, mas conseguia se imaginar numa rotina com Chanyeol, além do sexo.

Definitivamente conseguia se ver fazendo compras com ele, trocando beijos em lugares que não deveriam, andando de mãos dadas… Seu estômago até esfriava com o pensamento. Ainda mais depois que Chanyeol deslizou a ponta do dedo do pé coberto pela meia pelas suas pernas, dando um sorrisinho safado. Comprimiu os lábios num sorriso apertado, abaixando a cabeça para continuar comendo. Ainda estavam levemente atrasados.

Terminaram de comer sem muito alarde, mesmo com as provocações debaixo da mesa, e Baekhyun lavou os pratos antes de escovar os dentes para sair. Se sentia mimado andando até o carro de Chanyeol, um Audi RS7 preto, bonito e imponente, caro e limpo até o último detalhe. Sentado naquele banco de carona, o corpo ficava um tanto febril pelo toque constante de Chanyeol em sua coxa.

— Venho te buscar às sete e meia, mais ou menos. Antes de oito com certeza. Nossa reserva é às oito e meia, então vai dar tempo. — Chanyeol comentou quando entraram na rua do trabalho de Baekhyun, concentrado no trânsito.

Ele ficava muito atraente dirigindo, com uma mão só, a outra ora ligando a seta, ora apertando e acariciando a carne coberta de Baekhyun com muita naturalidade. Sequer era malicioso. O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, sem muita resposta. Assentiu.

Chanyeol estacionou na porta da empresa, alguns pensamentos ruins invadindo a cabeça de Baekhyun pela mísera exposição. E se alguém o visse saindo do carro de outro homem? Chanyeol não lhe trazia com frequência e quase sempre era mais cedo, mas naquele dia estavam um tanto atrasados e o movimento era maior.

— Ok. Até mais tarde. — Baekhyun murmurou, afobado, pronto para abrir a porta e sair. Mas Chanyeol segurou seu pulso delicadamente, o fazendo virar. — Diga.

— Meu beijo. — Ele sorriu e Baekhyun sentiu seu mundo girar. Sabia que os vidros escuros não deixavam nada visível, mas ainda assim ficava nervoso. Chanyeol suavizou o olhar, compreendendo intimamente. — Ninguém vai nos ver, moreno. Vem cá, me deixe beijar sua boca.

Segurando-o pela nuca, Chanyeol se inclinou no banco, juntando os lábios ao de Baekhyun. Envolveu seu lábio inferior com ternura, puxando a carne entre os seus próprios lábios devagar, antes de encaixar as bocas outra vez. Baekhyun suspirou baixinho, deixando a língua dele enroscar na sua, segurando a barra do seu paletó.

Separaram-se entre longos selinhos molhados, a barriga de Baekhyun contraindo de nervosismo. Parecia que era a primeira vez que Chanyeol o beijava, mesmo já tendo provado daquela boca diversas vezes.

— Preciso ir... — Baekhyun soprou contra os lábios do outro, o deixando juntar as bocas mais uma vez. Era difícil se afastar de Chanyeol. — Vou perder a hora.

— Tudo bem. — Estalou selinhos nos lábios rosados, sorrindo durante alguns, deixando um último carinho nos fios curtos da nuca do mais novo. — Bom trabalho, bonito.

Baekhyun arfou discretamente, limpando o canto dos lábios e tentando fazer a melhor cara que não entregasse que ele estava aos beijos há segundos atrás. Saiu do carro com cuidado, olhando um pouco para os lados antes de começar a andar. Tudo certo daquela vez.

Tirando suas pernas gelatinosas e o coração acelerado, é claro.

***

Baekhyun era uma pessoa muito ansiosa, espiando a hora a cada trinta minutos passados. Se perguntava onde Chanyeol o levaria, como deveria se comportar num encontro teoricamente maquiado de reunião de negócios, porque tinha certeza que não poderiam ser muitos íntimos em público.

Se sobressaltou quando o celular apitou sobre a mesa de madeira escura, o desconcentrando do documento que elaborava para Minseok. Tinha certeza que era Chanyeol, ele sempre ficava grudento depois que se viam. Baekhyun não reclamava. Com o estômago revirando, pegou o aparelho, desbloqueando a tela.

> **Park, 11:06 AM**
> 
> Já almoçou, bonito?
> 
> Acabei de comprar um prato de tailandesa, sei que adora.
> 
> _[Park enviou uma foto]_
> 
> Com inveja?

> **Byun Baekhyun, 11:09 AM**
> 
> Maldoso.
> 
> Estou com fome haha

> **Park, 11:10 AM**
> 
> Não deixe de comer, babe
> 
> Quero você inteirinho hoje à noite.

Baekhyun corou violentamente com o apelido. Não conseguia se acostumar com aquelas demonstrações de carinho, mas era tão gostoso ser tratado assim…

> **Byun Baekhyun, 11:12 AM**
> 
> Não vou esquecer.
> 
> Queria que me dissesse o que fará comigo hoje.
> 
> Digo, pra onde vamos.
> 
> Você entendeu

> **Park, 11:12 AM**
> 
> Me provocando… Acha que me engana
> 
> Sei que é um safado
> 
> Vou te pegar de jeito

> Mas antes vamos jantar. Você vai amar.
> 
> Ansioso pra te ver. Ontem não foi nada.

Se remexendo na cadeira, Baekhyun sentiu o corpo esquentar, como acontecia toda vez que a conversa dos dois caía naquele rumo. Apertou as coxas e mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando a tela. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso sacana de Chanyeol.

> **Byun Baekhyun, 11:20 AM**
> 
> Não? Ainda estou dolorido

> **Park, 11:20 AM**
> 
> Sério? Ah…
> 
> Desculpe por isso, bonito, estava com saudades
> 
> Podemos ficar só juntos hoje. Sem sacanagem.
> 
> Posso te deixar molinho e cuidar das dores.
> 
> Vai ser difícil, você é muito gostoso. Mas eu consigo

Baekhyun riu contido, esfregando-se discreto na sua cadeira. Iria ficar excitado com mais algumas palavras. Olhou para o relógio, sabendo que seu horário de almoço estava prestes a começar. Almoçaria com Minseok, e ir até ele com uma ereção entre as pernas não era uma opção. 

> **Byun Baekhyun, 11:24 AM**
> 
> Quero sacanagem. Muita. Estou morrendo de saudade desde que viajou.
> 
> Ontem foi só metade do que necessito.
> 
> Preciso ir agora. Até mais tarde.

Baekhyun evitou olhar para o celular o resto da tarde, especialmente enquanto estava com seu chefe numa reunião reclusa com um dos desenvolvedores de tecnologias do laboratório, discutindo uma nova atualização para o último lançamento. Sabia que se pegasse aquele maldito celular seria rodeado por Chanyeol em qualquer pensamento que lhe surgisse à mente, e aquilo não era seu objetivo. Ao menos não até a noite.

Seus olhos só passaram a espiar o relógio de parede da sala quando passou das cinco, bebericando um chá de camomila para brigar com a ansiedade que ameaçava aparecer. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para encontrar Chanyeol, mas foi inevitável não se sentir nervoso a cada minuto passado. E também era muito óbvio, mexendo as pernas excessivamente, dedilhando os dedos no tampo da mesa enquanto lia um documento.

Minseok não era nada bobo.

— Tudo bem com você, garoto? — O mais velho perguntou, o óculos na ponta do nariz e a caneta entre os dedos, o analisando sem o mínimo de sutileza. Baekhyun pigarreou, ajeitando a postura.

— Claro, por que não estaria?

— Parece que você está prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca ou qualquer coisa do tipo. — Minseok riu breve. — Está nervoso por qual razão?

— Não estou nervoso, Senhor. Talvez um pouco entediado, só isso. — Desconversou, tirando o rosto do olhar direto do chefe ao mirar para baixo. Minseok balançou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso divertido no canto dos lábios.

— Como anda Park Chanyeol? Tem tempo que não o vejo.

Baekhyun parou se de mover abruptamente, quase de respirar. Por um instante, achou que Minseok já os viu na frente do prédio em algum momento, mesmo que fosse quase impossível por questões de lógica. Caramba, ainda era muito difícil a ideia de levar tudo a público.

— O quê? — Se esforçou para não gaguejar, levantando o olhar para Minseok. — Como assim?

— Ué. Só estou perguntando. Que bicho te mordeu, garoto? Só lembrei brevemente dele. Tivemos ótimos feedbacks no último lançamento, gostaria até de agradecê-lo pela oferta do software. — Minseok falava como se não fosse nada demais, o que de fato não era, mas para Baekhyun… — Tente contatá-lo, queria marcar um jantar com ele.

Baekhyun quase estapeou a própria testa, mas só confirmou com a cabeça. Ah, contatá-lo seria a coisa mais fácil e prática do mundo, mas não poderia dizer aquilo. Sabia que não seria julgado por Minseok, disso não tinha dúvidas. Mas algumas coisas precisavam ser resolvidas, entre Baekhyun e ele mesmo, antes de confessar alguma coisa.

Porém, no fundo, Baekhyun sabia que Minseok tinha conhecimento daquela relação, mas fingia que nada estava acontecendo, assim como Minseok ignorava qualquer mísero sinal. Não era papel dele, e o mais velho tinha certeza de que Baekhyun o procuraria para conversar quando estivesse pronto.

— Sem problemas. — Fingido que era, Baekhyun fez de conta que anotava o pedido do chefe no celular, passando o olho nas notificações de Chanyeol no meio tempo. Reprimiu um sorriso, o frio na barriga aumentando. Espiando o relógio na sua tela, se voltou para Minseok. — Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa? Você tem dois relatórios para examinar, o pessoal do setor três enviou. Ah! Seu filho pediu para lembrá-lo do jantar de hoje. Por favor, vá embora daqui às seis. Chegue cedo e agrade ele.

— Mas que ousadia a sua, garoto… — Minseok semicerrou os olhos, analisando Baekhyun. Em segundos, concluiu: — Meu filho te disse o motivo do jantar?

— Sim. Mas não vou te contar, ele só me pediu um conselho. Apenas seja o ótimo pai que é e vai ficar tudo bem.

O garoto havia ligado para o ramal de Baekhyun há alguns dias, pedindo para encontrá-lo em um almoço em segredo. Ele sabia que o Byun tinha sido quem conversou com seu pai sobre homossexualidade e o mais velho ia tantas vezes em sua casa que até o considerava da família. Não perguntou nada sobre ele, apenas pediu ajuda. Estava namorando e queria contar aos pais para apresentar o namorado formalmente.

Baekhyun passou por poucas e boas crises internas enquanto dizia ao garoto que estava tudo bem em ser sincero, que os pais com certeza o acolheriam. Parecia insano que ele estivesse ali naquele papel de suporte ao tempo em que não conseguia resolver a própria vida com os pais, ou com o seu amante das horas vagas. Um garoto de vinte anos estava mais evoluído do que ele.

Acabaram decidindo por um jantar, porque Minseok tinha pouco tempo de almoço e odiava qualquer compromisso agendado para o domingo que não fosse uma cervejinha e uns programas de variedades. E Baekhyun conseguiria evitar o estresse no trabalho no dia, para não ter nenhum reflexo de grosseria vindo daí. Tranquilizou o garoto, o encheu de sorrisos.

Quando voltou para a sua sala, jogou-se na cadeira confortável e concluiu que era muito injusto consigo mesmo. Mas era tão difícil… Não conseguia se imaginar contando aos pais sobre sua sexualidade, nunca pensou na possibilidade e não gostava de tentar. Assumir um namoro para si mesmo, talvez, fosse suficiente. Mas ele também não conseguia fazer isso sem pensar em vários estressores. Complicado.

Deixou Minseok sozinho pouco antes das seis, o ajudando com os relatórios e fazendo de tudo para que ele fosse embora daquele maldito prédio, já que ficaria por mais quatro horas enfurnado naquela sala se lhe deixassem. Minseok era um tanto preocupado demais com o trabalho. Conseguindo o fazer ir para casa, Baekhyun buscou por algum doce no refeitório e voltou para o seu escritório, percebendo que não tinha nada com o que ocupar a mente além de um nome e um sobrenome muito específicos.

Tamborilou os dedos na mesa de madeira pesada, os olhos no aparelho celular e a vontade de mandar alguma coisa o incomodando. Balançou a cabeça, jogando o corpo para trás e apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira. Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, a mente trabalhando rápido em moldar a imagem de Chanyeol tocando em seu rosto, beijando sua boca. Era tão fácil se perder em Chanyeol. No cheiro marcante de perfume masculino, na pele morena e nos abraços gostosos que ele dava sempre que transavam.

Baekhyun adorava aquele tipo de cuidado íntimo, gostava de ter um peito para deitar e braços que o acolhessem depois de gozar e sentir o corpo inteiro amolecer. Chanyeol sempre estava ali para segurá-lo depois de lhe levar ao limite. Baekhyun conhecia até a forma como o mais velho cuidava dele, como subia a mão por suas costas nuas até chegar nos cabelos, como deixava que o menor o beijasse mesmo sem medir os próprios atos. Chanyeol deixava Baekhyun ser o que quisesse e fazia tudo o que ele pudesse para agradá-lo.

Com o corpo esquentando de um jeito gostoso e acolhedor, Baekhyun curvou os lábios num sorriso simples e muito sincero, abrindo os olhos devagar para olhar para o teto sem graça da sua sala, sentindo as pernas molengas e o coração pulsar. Estava vivo e estava amando, sabia disso. Não tinha para onde fugir.

Testando todo o seu autocontrole, pegou o celular antes das sete, rolando os olhos ao ver três mensagens não lidas do dono dos seus pensamentos impuros. Abriu a conversa, os olhos brilhando com o reflexo da tela.

> Park, 04:37 PM
> 
> Estou tão entediado.
> 
> _[Park enviou uma foto]_
> 
> Beija minha boca.

Baekhyun riu sozinho, vendo a foto de Chanyeol que enquadrava seu rosto estupidamente lindo, o queixo apoiado na mão e um biquinho nos lábios. Ele estava usando uma camiseta branca e o relógio inseparável ostentado no pulso que aparecia na imagem. Baekhyun estava pronto para respondê-lo quando recebeu uma mensagem. Se sobressaltou, lendo rapidamente por estar na mesma conversa.

> **Park, 06:58 PM**
> 
> Saindo da Optimus. Vou passar em um lugar antes, então chego em meia hora ou um tanto mais.
> 
> Já estou com saudades.
> 
> Cheiro.

> **Byun Baekhyun, 06:59 PM**
> 
> Esperando…
> 
> Ainda não acredito que vamos fazer isso.

> **Park, 07:00 PM**
> 
> Não vai se arrepender.

Baekhyun chamou o elevador com o pé batendo contra o piso, meio nervoso. Despediu-se das poucas pessoas dentro do local quando saiu da caixa metálica, caminhando para fora do prédio até sentir o vento frio bater diretamente contra seu rosto. Apertou discretamente sua bolsa lateral contra o corpo, fazendo a nota mental de trazer um cachecol no dia seguinte, ou ao menos cobrir-se com um sobretudo. Estava no meio do outono e o frio era mais do que comum nas noites.

Seu estômago afundou quando o carro já conhecido estacionou há alguns metros de distância, e o moreno mordeu o interior da boca, instintivamente olhando para os lados antes de começar a se dirigir até o automóvel. Ouviu a porta ser destrancada quando chegou perto, e se sentiu derreter quando a abriu.

Não só pelo aquecedor ligado que alcançou a superfície de sua pele, mas por dar de cara com uma única rosa posta sobre o banco do carona, muito vermelha e com as pétalas bem desabrochadas. Pura e simples, sem nenhum adorno decorativo ou celofane no caule.

— Vai ficar parado aí, bonito? — A voz de Chanyeol se fez presente, e Baekhyun levantou os olhos para ele, lendo sua expressão. Sorriu breve. — Temos um encontro hoje, e vamos seguir o protocolo. Então eu comprei flores pra você. — Explicou rapidamente, vendo Baekhyun pegar a flor solitária sobre o estofado e entrar no carro, fechando a porta com cuidado.

— Geralmente é um buquê, sabe? — O mais novo levantou as sobrancelhas, meio emocionado, meio envergonhado com o gesto do outro. Chanyeol riu, tocando o rosto do Byun para pescar um selinho dos lábios alheios.

— Eu sei, mas eu adaptei o protocolo para nós dois. Você odiaria um buquê chamativo e exagerado, é muito mais simples que isso. Então pensei que uma só era o ideal.

Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos por alguns segundos, provocando Chanyeol. Se sentiu muito tocado, porque ele realmente não ia gostar de receber mais que aquilo e o mais velho foi cuidadoso o suficiente para considerar o quanto ele era reservado. Às vezes Chanyeol o fazia questionar se o problema da sua antiga vida amorosa e sexual era de fato ele próprio ou as outras pessoas. Parecia um tanto utópico ter encontrado alguém como o Park.

— E ainda diz que não sabe nada sobre mim. — Disse, enfim, tentando ser sutil ao aproximar a rosa do rosto para sentir o aroma floral. Chanyeol piscou para ele, ainda sorrindo bonito. Ele era tão atraente que Baekhyun ficava sem fôlego.

— Algumas coisas eu percebo sozinho, Senhor Byun.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, admirando um pouco o presente enquanto o mais velho começava a se afastar da rua em que trabalhava. Não sabia para onde Chanyeol o levaria, mas tinha certeza que ele conhecia restaurantes bons. Então apenas relaxou o corpo no banco do carona, os olhos capturando o que podia das luzes de Seul enquanto a noite caía, deixando a rosa sobre seu colo e aproveitando da mão que tocava a sua mesmo que algo em seu interior lhe dissesse para mandar Chanyeol dirigir com as duas mãos.

Estava relaxado o suficiente até o carro estacionar em uma das vagas disponíveis, as luzes amareladas tornando a fachada bonita de um restaurante visível. Chanyeol sorriu pequeno antes de descerem do carro, e Baekhyun enfiou a mão livre, que não carregava a flor recebida, no bolso do paletó. A razão era muito óbvia mesmo que ele usasse a desculpa de frio, especialmente para Chanyeol, que no fundo ainda esperava guiá-lo com dedos entrelaçados. Talvez ainda não fosse o momento, ele não estava preparado ainda.

Enquanto cruzavam a curta distância até a porta, Baekhyun analisou o local. Não parecia um lugar caríssimo e extravagante, pelo contrário. A fachada era bastante simples, em um tom claro texturizado, a placa pequena da entrada com os dizeres em vermelho escuro, e as luz proeminentes de duas luminárias em estilo colonial de cada lado da porta. Baekhyun não reconheceu o bairro para dizer com propriedade, mas parecia um lugar bem calmo pelas poucas pessoas que ele conseguia ver dentro do estabelecimento.

Entraram lado a lado, mas Baekhyun deixou Chanyeol escolher uma mesa, caminhando atrás dele para o lado contrário à janela grande que cobria a fachada, o que permitiu a Baekhyun ver pessoas com roupas casuais, tomando sopa ou comendo macarrão sem muita cerimônia. Quando sentaram, numa das mesas mais afastadas, cercada pela divisória simples de madeira envernizada, Chanyeol se pôs sutilmente mais perto, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e olhando para o mais novo com um sorriso gentil.

— Tudo bem?

Baekhyun piscou, um pouco confuso. A rosa que o acompanhou durante todo o caminho foi deixada com cuidado sobre a mesa e o moreno sentiu necessidade de tirar o paletó, assim como Chanyeol, visto que o aquecedor estava ligado e o ambiente era caloroso e confortável para que não precisassem de tanta roupa. Não mentiria que estava esperando - não com expectativa, mas com um pouco de medo - por um restaurante sofisticado e cheio de gente, quando surpreendentemente os dois estavam sentados num pequeno estabelecimento que lhe lembrava vagamente de bairros pequenos com vizinhos que se conhecem e são amigos.

— Sim. Muito bem, na verdade.

Logo depois da sua resposta polida, foram abordados por uma garota que aparentava ter no máximo dezoito anos, vestida com um avental sobre a calça jeans e a camiseta simples. Seu nome estava em uma plaquinha de acrílico, Hyejoo. Lhes ofereceu cardápios e um sorriso cortês antes de se afastar para que tivessem tempo de escolher.

— A comida é muito boa aqui. — Chanyeol pontuou, descendo os olhos para as opções à sua frente. Já estava familiarizado com algumas e sabia o que pedir. Baekhyun lia tudo com cuidado, sentindo-se estranhamente confortável com os pratos oferecidos no restaurante. Era comida tradicional coreana, obviamente caseira, os preços eram comuns e os pratos descritos como se ele estivesse comprando ingredientes para preparar ele mesmo, em seu apartamento pequeno. — Vou pedir _bulgogi_. O tempero da carne aqui é perfeito. — Chanyeol decidiu. Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, silenciosamente concordando enquanto passava os olhos pelo cardápio. Gostava muito de carne, e o tempero forte com base de gengibre, _shoyu_ , alho e açúcar que marinava o _bulgogi_ era algo que ele apreciava. Simples e muito gostoso. Com um pouco de surpresa, notou que tinha bastante tempo que não comia num restaurante tradicional, tirando as raras vezes em que precisavam ir a um jantar de negócios onde as mesas dos restaurantes caros ficavam cheias. Fora isso, resumia sua alimentação ao delivery de tailandesa e pizza quando estava em casa e não tinha tempo para preparar o jantar.

— Já veio muito aqui? — Baekhyun levantou o olhar para o mais velho, os cabelos da franja já grandes cobrindo parcialmente os olhos. Chanyeol sorriu ladino, a bochecha comprimindo em sua covinha única. Assentiu.

— Venho bastante quando passo temporada em Seul. Já não apareço há alguns meses. Sou amigo do dono desde a escola, praticamente morava nesse bairro.

— Praticamente? — Curioso, Baekhyun fechou o cardápio para lhe dedicar atenção, decidindo comer o mesmo que Chanyeol. O maior confirmou com a cabeça, chamando a garota para recolher os pedidos. Ela veio, cuidadosa, com um copo fino de água nas mãos, o pondo sobre a mesa.

— Acho que sua flor vai precisar. — Pelo jeito terno que ela sorriu, Baekhyun soube que ela percebeu o que existia entre os dois, ou ao menos que algo poderia vir a existir. Ainda que estivessem afastados e Baekhyun se encolhesse mesmo sem perceber, os olhos eram muito claros, principalmente os de Chanyeol. Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, colocando o caule da rosa dentro do copo e agradecendo em um muxoxo tímido.

— Vamos querer _bulgogi_ para começar, traga _takju_ também, por favor. Pode trazer com porções de arroz e kimchi, completo. E diga a Kibum que Chanyeol está aqui, quero vê-lo mais tarde. — Baekhyun sorriu sozinho quando o mais velho pediu a bebida, gostava muito de takju e mal lembrava da última vez que consumiu o vinho tradicional de arroz fermentado. A garota assentiu após anotar o pedido, se retirando. — E sim, praticamente morei aqui. Minha casa era do outro lado da cidade, mas Kibum era meu melhor amigo e eu passava muito tempo por aqui até meados da adolescência. Voltei a vê-lo há alguns anos e descobri que ele continuou no restaurante da mãe. Lembro de vir aqui e me entupir de comida até abrir o botão da calça do uniforme. — Chanyeol riu brevemente. — Ela nos dava muita coisa.

— Parecem lembranças muito agradáveis. — Baekhyun sorriu, o indicador passando de leve sobre o copo que guardava sua rosa vermelha, porque não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. No fundo, estava querendo perguntar o que houve no tempo em que se desconectou de Kibum ou daquele lugar, mas ficou em silêncio.

— Foram sim. Eu gostei do que pude viver aqui, acho que deve ter me educado mais que na minha própria casa.

— Isso explica muita coisa. — Baekhyun se sentiu levemente quente pelo que pretendia dizer, mas não podia deixar de pontuar. Chanyeol era muito diferente do que se espera de um cara que nasceu em berço de ouro. — Você é uma pessoa incrível.

Chanyeol apertou uma mão na outra, morrendo de vontade de tocar em Baekhyun, mas respeitava os limites dele. Ficou um tanto tocado pelo elogio repentino, olhando o mais novo nos olhos que diminuíram com o sorriso sincero. Nesses momentos, percebia como era apaixonado por ele.

— Obrigado, bonito. Fico lisonjeado.

Baekhyun prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes, ainda num sorriso confortável de manter. Acabaram sendo interrompidos por Hyejoo, que trouxe a bebida numa garrafa pequena de porcelana, junto a dois copos baixos do mesmo material. Se curvou educada, se desculpando silenciosamente por interromper o _clima_. Chanyeol agradeceu e os serviu, não conseguindo evitar o sorriso quando notou as bochechas coradas de Baekhyun. Era impossível não cair nos seus gracejos e não ser guiado pelo tempo do mais novo quando ele era daquele jeito.

— Chanyeol. — Chamou baixo, recolhendo seu copo de bebida encarando o líquido leitoso que o preenchia para não ter que olhar para o maior.

— Sim?

— Acha que ela percebeu? Digo… Que nós dois…

Chanyeol suavizou a expressão, esperando que Baekhyun levantasse o rosto para tentar lhe passar segurança antes de falar. Sabia que ele ficava preocupado com qualquer exposição e tomou os devidos cuidados.

— Pode ser que sim, e que não. O importante é que estamos sendo bem cuidadosos, certo? — Pontuou, recebendo um acenar de cabeça. — Ninguém nos conhece aqui, ou liga o suficiente para procurar por dois homens numa mesa afastada. Eu quero que fique confortável, moreno. Ninguém vai falar sobre nós, confio nesse lugar e estamos seguros.

— Tudo bem, eu só… Sei lá. Eu quero ter uma boa noite com você, não quero te decepcionar no nosso encontro por ser um chato. Mas você sabe que eu sou chato.

Nesse momento, Chanyeol sentiu a urgência de cobrir a mão do mais novo com a sua, mas não o fez.

— Você não é chato, eu entendo sua preocupação. Mas não precisa ficar nervoso, não vai me decepcionar. Vamos só ter uma noite agradável, certo? Espero que goste da comida e da minha companhia.

Baekhyun desviou o olhar, tímido, passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos e a pousando de volta na mesa.

— Sempre gosto da sua companhia, Chanyeol. Você sabe que eu gosto de ficar com você. Me contou algo que nunca disse antes… Quero saber mais coisas sobre você também, eu já entendi porque quis me levar para sair. — Estava num misto de vergonha e emoção, mas o encarou outra vez. Quis olhar para ele. — Obrigado por pensar em mim assim.

Quando Chanyeol sorriu e seus olhos diminuíram, Baekhyun sentiu o coração pular. Ele era estonteante, não conseguia parar de pensar em beijá-lo. Ou em acordar com ele todas as manhãs para ver um sorriso desse assim que acordasse. Estava muito envolvido, e não sabia se realmente se importava em nadar naquele oceano não tão mais desconhecido.

O assunto acabou com aquele sorriso e ambos passaram a compartilhar da bebida em goles curtos, falando sobre algumas aleatoriedades. Chanyeol contou um pouco mais sobre seu clube de xadrez e sobre o frango frito picante tradicional da mãe de Kibum, que ainda era servido no restaurante. Baekhyun se sentia bem ao conhecer mais de Chanyeol, o acompanhando quando falou um pouco sobre Jinhae e como costumava jogar bola com o irmão no quintal. Era muito ruim no esporte e se machucou muito feio uma vez numa queda. Disse que gostava de fazer os doces que aprendeu com a vizinha, que gostava muito dele, e Chanyeol insistiu que queria provar desses dotes de confeitaria.

Estavam rindo quando foram servidos com uma porção grande de _bulgogi_ , junto à grelha posta à mesa. Baekhyun se deu conta da sua fome assim que a mesa passou a ser preenchida por porções de _kimchi_ em cores vibrantes, o arroz quente e a carne marinada. Encarou a grelha passando a língua pelos lábios.

— Obrigado.

— Kibum disse que vem aqui mais tarde. Bom apetite. — Hyejoo se curvou, educada, e Baekhyun devolveu seu cumprimento.

Chanyeol arrumou os pedaços de carne sobre a grade que compunha a grelha, as chamas pequenas abaixo dela. Sorriu para Baekhyun no processo.

— Aqui que a mágica acontece. Você gosta bem grelhada?

— Sim… Caramba, eu não faço isso há muito tempo. — Entretido, Baekhyun buscou os _hashis_ para mexer na carne que crepitava levemente pelo contato com o fogo. — Se quer saber, é um dos meus pratos favoritos.

— Ah, que lindo. Me diga mais coisas. Eu quero cozinhar pra você agora. — Chanyeol comentou, o encarando suavemente. Baekhyun soltou uma risada breve, espontânea, tomado pela atmosfera caseira do aroma da carne que os envolvia e das luzes calorosas.

— Você vai achar isso estranho… — Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo naturalmente enquanto falava. — Gosto de comer em feirinhas. Comida de rua com muita gordura e coisas que provavelmente vão me matar mais rápido. _Tteokbokki_ de barraquinha, ou doces.

— Gosta muito de doces. — Chanyeol sorriu, um tanto familiarizado com o paladar adocicado de Baekhyun.

— Eu… Sim. Sempre como alguma coisa calórica, não tenho um corpo muito magro. Você já deve ter percebido. — Sua voz foi morrendo aos pouquinhos, começando a ficar tímido por falar aquilo. Chanyeol sorriu ladino, mexendo em alguns pedaços de carne já grelhados e os servindo a Baekhyun.

— Seu corpo é lindo. É delicioso, na verdade.

— Chanyeol…

O mais velho riu breve, agora servindo a ele próprio. Viu Baekhyun experimentar a comida, sorrindo pequeno enquanto sentia o gosto que tomava seu paladar. Era bom, lhe lembrava muito das refeições com os avós em datas comemorativas, quando comiam mais carne cara que o normal. Buscou o _kimchi_ junto ao arroz, gostando da refeição.

— Não disse nenhuma mentira. — Chanyeol continuou, a voz macia fazendo Baekhyun o olhar com um leve rubor nas bochechas. — Seu corpo é lindo, você é todo lindo. Muito. Ganharia meu dia se pudesse passar ele inteiro junto com você.

— Está me deixando com vergonha. E exagerando. Coma, por favor.

— Me acha bonito, Senhor Byun? — Chanyeol levantou a questão, casual, dispondo mais carne sobre a grelha. Baekhyun bebeu o vinho em um gole, se servindo de mais uma dose. Gentil, fez o mesmo com Chanyeol. Suspirou, sendo sincero ao respondê-lo mesmo que tivesse uma ideia do que o mais velho estava tentando fazer.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Ora… Porque eu acho. Você tem olhos bonitos e seu rosto… Seu jeito. Eu não sei, Chanyeol. — Desviou os olhos, sem saber para onde dedicar a atenção. Era difícil parar de olhar para Chanyeol.

— Eu me acho bem horrendo às vezes, acho que você discorda. Mas sou velho e não tenho como esconder algumas linhas de expressão. E estou ficando grisalho. Não gosto desse pensamento. — Ele riu breve, abaixando os olhos para a comida. Era verdade, de fato. Sentia que parte da sua vida jovem foi perdida e seu tempo de proveito estava começando a estreitar com a idade. Estava próximo dos quarenta anos e isso conseguia assustá-lo às vezes.

— Discordo. Eu gosto da ideia do grisalho, se quer saber. E você é lindo e bom… Sua idade não quer dizer nada, não pense assim. E eu sei que vai me dizer a mesma coisa.

Chanyeol sorriu, balançando a cabeça e comendo um pouco. Compartilharam do silêncio enquanto apreciavam a comida, dando tempo de Baekhyun espairecer um pouco do que o mais velho estava tentando dizer, para aquilo não o pressionar tanto. Os pés se esbarravam às vezes, por baixo da mesa de madeira, e Baekhyun deixou um sorrisinho escapar enquanto as pontas dos sapatos se batiam de leve. Chanyeol aproveitou da descontração.

— Ei. — Chamou, suave, e Baekhyun lhe deu atenção. — Não quis te chatear, eu só quero que entenda, amor. Que entenda que te acho maravilhoso e gostoso desse jeito, que é uma delícia te beijar e tocar em você. — Estava falando um tanto mais baixo, deixando o corpo de Baekhyun mais quente. — Você pode pensar diferente, mas aceite o que estou te dizendo. E só o que precisa fazer.

\- Eu… tudo bem. Obrigado. Você não me chateou. — Natural, a mão de Baekhyun procurou a do mais velho sobre o tampo da mesa, a cobrindo timidamente. Fez carinho nas costas da mão de Chanyeol, não se surpreendendo quando ele a moveu apenas para que entrelaçassem os dedos, discretos. Baekhyun olhou para o gesto por segundos antes de voltar a encarar Chanyeol. — Agora coma, não quero que se sinta mal. Aposto que só almoçou.

— Se ficar cuidando de mim assim, não vou te largar nunca mais.

Baekhyun riu contido, balançando a cabeça negativamente e voltando a atenção para a comida. E por um instante, pensou que não queria mesmo que Chanyeol o largasse, então tomou uma atitude que sequer ele esperava. Por vontade de estar perto de Chanyeol, e não por sentir que o perderia pelo desinteresse, como se por uma das primeiras vezes não se sentisse incômodo ou descartável.

Apertou os dedos de Chanyeol com os nós dos seus, chamando a atenção dele para seu rosto.

— Você quer sentar do meu lado?

Chanyeol piscou, um tanto surpreso com a proposta. Viu as bochechas coradas e um “que” de nervosismo no olhar do outro, devolvendo o aconchego nas mãos para tentar lhe acalmar de longe.

— Eu quero. Mas só se você não se importar.

— Estou bem. Também acho que estamos seguros aqui. Quero que fique mais perto, venha cá. — Desfez o toque das mãos e ajeitou-se no banco de dois lugares, encostando na parede. Arrumou os pratos na mesa enquanto o mais velho se movimentava, deixando tudo ao melhor alcance dos dois. Inevitavelmente, deu uma pequena olhada ao redor antes que Chanyeol sentasse ao seu lado e o escondesse de mais da metade do estabelecimento. Se sentia isolado e seguro naquele lugar, parcialmente coberto pelo corpo maior, que se aproximou devagar, tocando em sua mão direita para juntar os dedos outra vez.

— Bem melhor assim, pertinho de você. — Chanyeol apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, deitando sobre a mão livre para olhar Baekhyun. — Tá gostando?

— Muito. — Assentiu, sorrindo. — Obrigado por insistir. — Chanyeol garantiu que ele não tinha pelo que agradecer, controlando a vontade de beijar a boca de Baekhyun agora que tinha como alcançá-la.

Foram necessários alguns instantes para que Baekhyun percebesse que estava com a destra entre os dedos de Chanyeol, e seria uma tarefa difícil se pretendesse comer. Os dois riram um pouco da situação, mas não existia vontade de se afastar, depois de tanto tempo para conseguirem estar perto naquela noite. Chanyeol acabou servindo os dois, ambos achando divertido toda vez que ele aproximava os hashis da boca de Baekhyun.

Esqueceram do restante do mundo por um momento, enquanto terminavam todo o prato. Estavam bebendo pouco, especialmente Chanyeol, que parou na segunda dose por saber que iria dirigir até seu apartamento. Só se tornou muito confortável manter as coisas daquele jeito, conversando casualmente quando não tinham mais o que comer. Baekhyun estava inclinando na direção do maior de um jeito que nem percebia, falando sobre coisas que ele nunca achou que falaria com o mais velho, mas parecia certo.

Disse que já teve dois cachorros até mudar de cidade, e nunca conseguiu adotar nenhum outro animal por conta da sua rotina. Chanyeol prestava atenção em cada detalhe que o mais novo dizia, queria que ele sentisse que tudo importava, essa era a intenção quando o convidou para um encontro. Sexo não era tudo. Não conseguia resumir o apreço que sentia por Baekhyun só quando estavam transando. Queria saber muito mais sobre ele, surpreendê-lo com coisas suas, mesmo que fosse difícil compreender a razão para a surpresa… Gostava de cozinhar e de assistir programas de culinária, museus e peças longas de musicais que possivelmente metade da população detestava. Chanyeol não achava ter nada de interessante em seus gostos, apesar de já terem lhe rendido muito conhecimento.

Escondeu, com vergonha, parte do seu passado obscuro, que não combinava mais com nada do que ele era, se perguntando se um dia teria coragem de contar a Baekhyun que ele já passou por maus momentos dos quais não se orgulhava. Era uma parte muito frágil de si, que sentia que Baekhyun cuidaria com delicadeza, mas ainda não era a hora de mostrar-lhe.

O mais novo estava com as costas relaxadas no encosto do banco, pendendo um pouco para o lado na intenção de proximidade, quase encaixado no corpo de Chanyeol, quando Hyejoo apareceu para levar tudo da mesa embora. Chanyeol esperou que ele se afastasse, ou ao menos desfizesse o contato óbvio das mãos sobre as pernas, mas ele não o fez. Até mesmo interagiu com a garota, pedindo pela sopa de algas com carne e tofu, a cumprimentando quando ela saiu.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro, aconchegando-se um pouco em Chanyeol e sentindo o cheiro dele bem próximo. Instintivamente, levantou o rosto para alcançar o pescoço do maior, perto o suficiente para que a ponta de seu nariz deslizasse um pouco na pele, só para sentir mais do perfume amadeirado que ele usava, familiar mesmo gasto pelo dia. Chanyeol virou um pouco o rosto para o encarar de frente, curioso.

— Estou me perguntando se o _takju_ foi muito forte para você.

— Não foi, seu bobo. — Baekhyun riu, um tanto rouco por ter sussurrado. — Só acho que qualquer pessoa já notou. Quero ficar perto de você, não vou ter muito tempo quando viajar.

— Temos todo o fim de semana, moreno. Vai sentir tanto assim a minha falta?

Baekhyun assentiu, tímido, dando a costumeira olhada ao redor antes de levantar a mão livre e tocar o peito de Chanyeol, puxando a camisa numa suavidade já conhecida pelo mais velho. Frente à frente, Baekhyun levantou o rosto para juntar os lábios num beijo casto e escondido. Foi rápido apesar de macio, como alguma confirmação de que os dois estavam ali como um casal, que tinham um relacionamento tão real como as coisas que sentiam um pelo outro. Baekhyun era tão singelo e tão intenso, que algumas das suas pequenas atitudes deixavam Chanyeol emocionado. Não a ponto de chorar, mas de sentir o coração aquecer.

Quis beijá-lo por mais tempo, com mais vontade, mas sabia que cruzaria um limite, então estava satisfeito e feliz com aquele contato breve. Foi o suficiente, o que se refletiu nos sorrisos cúmplices enquanto se afastavam.

A noite se seguiu muito tranquila, algumas pessoas começaram a ir embora ao redor dos dois, que tomavam sopa direto do prato fundo como bons jovens sem etiqueta. Chanyeol ainda quis ver o antigo melhor amigo e o mais perto de primeiro amor que chegou a ter, apenas para dar voz a sua nostalgia. Gostava de lembrar de Kibum e ainda tinham uma boa amizade, mesmo ele estando casado e completamente fora do seu meio social, porque Chanyeol preservava as pequenas coisas.

O cumprimentou quando recebeu todas as quentinhas que pediu para viagem, bem embaladas com o logotipo do restaurante. Kibum era mais velho que Chanyeol, mesmo que apenas um ano, e Baekhyun acabou achando engraçado ver o amante chamar alguém pelo tratamento de _hyung_. Inclusive, não foi nada estranho quando o apresentou a Baekhyun, sem nenhuma nomenclatura, mas com um carinho óbvio que transitou pelos dois e fez o menor sorrir sozinho.

— Vamos vir mais vezes, parabéns pela comida deliciosa. — Baekhyun o cumprimentou, curvando-se educado.

— Eu que agradeço pela presença. — Kibum foi gentil e Baekhyun sentiu nele a aura de uma boa pessoa. Entendia de algum jeito como fazia sentido ele e Chanyeol serem amigos.

Observou a pequena interação dos dois com um sorriso leve no rosto. Estava tranquilo e sequer acreditava naquilo, considerando como chegou perto de travar de nervosismo.

Diferente de como entraram, foi totalmente confortável ir embora com as mãos dadas, passando pelas mesas sentindo o calor da palma de Chanyeol na sua. O frio da noite os atingiu na mesma hora quando pisaram fora do restaurante, o mais velho levando as embalagens de comida, e a rosa solitária entre os dedos de Baekhyun. Se aproximaram por reflexo, procurando algo que os aquecesse até entrarem no carro.

Baekhyun colocou as embalagens no painel para colocar o cinto, desocupando as mãos de Chanyeol. Relaxou no banco, percebendo pela visão periférica que o mais velho estava virado em sua direção, a cabeça apoiada no encosto e um sorriso gentil no rosto.

— O que foi, Senhor Park? — Sem razão aparente, Baekhyun não conseguia parar de sorrir. — Por que está me olhando assim?

— Porque você é lindo. — Ele levantou a mão, tocando no rosto do mais novo com cuidado. Deslizou o polegar pela bochecha, admirando o sorriso em seus lábios bonitos. Baekhyun derreteu, se entregando ao toque, inclinando a cabeça para encaixar mais na palma que o tocava. — Gostou do nosso encontro?

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha. Se sentia jovem, adolescente, com algum frescor tomando seu peito. E não era ruim, não encontrava mais problema em se sentir daquela forma, como se algo nele fosse transformado, como se fosse capaz de muito mais do que acreditava ser. Ele nunca teve muita oportunidade de aproveitar seus vinte e poucos anos, nem seus quinze. Parecia que a vida havia o presenteado com uma dose da doçura e selvageria de uma adolescência perdida, no auge da casa dos trinta.

— Amei cada segundo. Você nunca erra.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, em negativa. Inclinou o corpo ao tempo que trazia o de Baekhyun para mais perto, juntando os lábios. Os dedos seguraram de leve os fios curtos da nuca do menor, iniciando um carinho na região enquanto a língua enroscava na dele. Os beijos de Chanyeol sempre deixavam a sensação de um gole de vida, acendendo Baekhyun por dentro.

— Eu erro sim, meu bem. Apenas dou sorte. — Sorriu, o beijando mais uma vez, quebrando o contato mais rápido. — Vamos pra casa.

O menor concordou, voltando para o seu lugar e colocando os pacotes no colo para evitar acidentes culinários. Chanyeol pediu muitas coisas para viagem, incluindo doces que Baekhyun sabia que eram dele. Sentiu-se casado, o pensamento o fazendo rir baixinho no banco do carona. Chanyeol chegou a olhá-lo de relance, tentando ler algo da expressão um tanto sonhadora que tomava conta do rosto masculino.

Era engraçado estar naquela situação, indo para casa com Chanyeol, para dormir e acordar com ele até a segunda-feira, livre para ficar junto o quanto quisesse. A ideia lhe agradava muito, lhe fazendo sorrir enquanto via as luzes da rua passando por seus olhos, a cabeça encostada no vidro escuro da janela, na expectativa de chegar finalmente no apartamento enorme de Chanyeol.

Se sentia um pouco cansado, a fadiga o alcançando assim que tirou os sapatos na porta e seus olhos avistaram o sofá muito confortável que ficava na sala de estar.

— Vou colocar isso na geladeira. — Chanyeol avisou, vendo Baekhyun sentar no sofá e relaxar o corpo, fechando os olhos. — Quer alguma coisa, moreno?

— Que você volte logo.

A resposta fez o mais velho rir, as mãos ocupadas o impedindo de fazer muita coisa além de ir para a sua cozinha. Baekhyun colocou os pés pra cima, brincando com sua rosa vermelha. Já havia lhe pedido para trazer água. Não entendia nada sobre cuidado de flores, mas queria manter aquela pelo tempo que pudesse.

Sozinho naquela sala, não conseguia desconectar a mente de Chanyeol, pensando em tudo o que ele disse e fez, em todas as vezes que o tocou e o beijou. Acabou sorrindo, buscando pelo celular na bolsa, sentado confortavelmente como se estivesse na própria casa. Checou sua caixa de e-mails, tranquilo, deixando o celular de lado assim que sentiu a aproximação de Chanyeol. Ele parou à sua frente, ajoelhado entre suas pernas antes flexionadas, agora voltando à posição inicial com os pés no chão.

— Cansado? — Perguntou, as mãos deslizando pelas coxas de Baekhyun até tocarem sua cintura baixa. O mais novo inclinou o corpo o suficiente para apoiar os braços nos ombros largos de Chanyeol, o trazendo mais para perto.

— Um pouco, mas não quero dormir ainda. — As bocas se encostaram, quentes, e Chanyeol deu espaço para a língua de Baekhyun traçar caminho pelo seu lábio inferior volumoso, enroscando na sua depois. O mais novo começou um cafuné sutil nos cabelos bem arrumados dele, bagunçando toda a parte de trás enquanto o beijava com desejo e calma. Chanyeol nem abriu os olhos quando o contato se partiu, sentindo os selares que Baekhyun deixava em sua bochecha, orelha e pescoço. — Não vai escapar de mim agora… Quero você.

— Você é tão surpreendente. — Chanyeol abriu os olhos, segurando o queixo do mais novo. Juntou as bocas diversas vezes, levantando o corpo ao tempo que o empurrava para trás. — Gostei tanto de sair com você hoje…

— Como você é romântico, moreno. — Baekhyun sussurrou o próprio apelido, fazendo Chanyeol sorrir com o corpo o cobrindo quase inteiro naquele sofá, entre as pernas desleixadas do menor. — Deveria te chamar de grisalho.

— Não se atreva. Vou pintar o cabelo. — Chanyeol riu, descontando parte do seu peso sobre Baekhyun. O Byun voltou a mexer nos cabelos do mais velho, cuidadoso.

— Vai ficar lindo grisalho, tenho certeza. Estou louco pra ver, vou ficar triste se pintar. Mas tudo bem se quiser.

— Vou parecer velho. — Ele reclamou um pouco, sentindo as unhas curtas correndo pelo seu couro cabeludo. — Depois do grisalho, vou ficar calvo. Imagina que péssimo.

Baekhyun riu alto, a cabeça indo para trás e encontrando conforto no braço do sofá.

— Está exagerando, vai ficar grisalho, depois com cabelos brancos. Como qualquer pessoa. Mas isso ainda vai demorar, muito na verdade. E realmente acho que vai ficar lindo demais com alguns fios mais claros, vai ficar tão sério. E gostoso.

— Quem te ensinou a falar sacanagem, Senhor Byun? — Brincou, o envolvendo em mais um beijo, as mãos voltando a tocá-lo na cintura, agora pressionando a área de leve. Com os lábios roçando nos dele, soprou: — Pode continuar assim.

Baekhyun escondeu a timidez apertando os fios escuros de Chanyeol em sua palma fechada, a outra mão descendo pelas costas e deslizando na camisa branca de tecido macio. O clima caminhava entre os dois de forma muito natural, conheciam o corpo um do outro para saber como tocar, onde tocar, e quando. Baekhyun gostava da mão em seu quadril, porque tinha alguma coisa de sensual na expectativa dos dedos alcançarem sua bunda, especialmente quando Chanyeol mordia seus lábios e nunca parecia deixar de ter sede pela sua boca. Assim como, depois de um tempo, Baekhyun soube como o mais velho gostava que apertasse seus testículos e o períneo, gostava quando arrastava os dedos entre a fenda para sentir o estímulo por trás mesmo que não fosse fã de penetração. Era tudo sobre o antes, sobre o levar até ali.

Não foi difícil se sentir excitado, ainda mais com o corpo grande sobre o seu e o cheiro gostoso tão perto. O sentia duro enquanto movia-se devagar para dar ritmo aos beijos infindáveis, pressionando a ereção já formada na sua.

— Podemos fazer isso aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou, entre um beijo e outro. Chanyeol não segurou a risadinha, descendo os lábios para o pescoço do outro, afastando o colarinho para ter mais espaço. — Não quero ir para a cama, estou tão confortável… Mas quero transar.

— Podemos fazer onde você quiser, meu amor. Vamos ficar apertados aqui. — Chanyeol subiu a mão livre pelo tronco de Baekhyun, demorando no peito para esfregar o mamilo por cima da camisa social. — Vou te comer bem gostoso de pertinho.

— Chanyeol… — O mais novo abaixou o olhar, envergonhado com as palavras sujas. Não era como se não estivesse acostumado, mas não controlava seu sangue esquentando e suas bochechas ruborizando quando escutava. Ouviu o Park rir abafado contra seu pescoço, a respiração batendo na sua pele molhada pela saliva dele. Arfou levemente com os beliscões no mamilo já eriçado, puxando os cabelos do mais velho com uma dose de força que não controlava, equilibrando com um carinho sutil.

— Deixa eu tirar sua roupa, bonito. — Disse, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Baekhyun e o sentindo afastar os braços que o envolviam pelo pescoço. Chanyeol levantou um pouco o tronco para conseguir se movimentar direito, desabotoando a camisa do menor e a puxando de dentro da calça. Tirou a peça com cuidado, deixando ele deitar de volta no sofá enquanto o olhava com expectativa. Não conseguindo deixar as mãos quietas, Baekhyun passou a acariciar as coxas do mais velho, o esperando desafivelar seu cinto e abrir sua calça. Com o tempo, o Byun passou a gostar de ficar nu com Chanyeol, apesar de se sentir inseguro algumas vezes. Sentia-se bonito com o jeito que o mais velho o olhava, como o beijava inteiro, o experimentava o quanto pudesse. Por isso, foi confortável deixar a calça ser arrastada para baixo junto à cueca escura, o pênis semi ereto tocando em sua virilha quando flexionou as pernas. Recolheu os braços, deixando o maior com mais liberdade. Sabia que estava em boas mãos.

Chanyeol segurou sua panturrilha, escorregando para a coxa farta e apertando a carne macia.

— É absurdo o quanto é bonito. — Ele se encaixou entre as pernas levemente flexionadas, tocando a pele nua com seu corpo coberto. A fricção fez Baekhyun gemer baixo e soprado, tocando em um dos braços do mais velho. — Abre os olhos, quero olhar pra eles.

Baekhyun sentiu o coração esquentar tanto quanto seu rosto ao responder ao toque de Chanyeol em sua bochecha. Abriu os olhos para encará-lo, num mar castanho escuro refletido em suas íris. Chanyeol tinha um sorriso lindo, que apertava o canto dos seus olhos em linhas de expressão que Baekhyun achava um charme à parte. Sempre sentia uma vontade esquisita de beijar os olhos dele quando deitavam juntos para dormir, definitivamente tinha um apreço por aquelas rugas pequenas e pelo que o castanho carregava de Chanyeol. Amava os olhos grandes e escuros, sabia disso.

— Estou nu pra você e está olhando para meu rosto. — Baekhyun brincou, subindo a mão pelo ombro e pescoço até devolver o toque na bochecha. — Alguns diriam que você não sabe aproveitar a vida.

— Aproveito cada segundo olhando nos seus olhos, meu bem. — Chanyeol se aproximou para roubar um beijo do sorriso de Baekhyun.

— Você é muito piegas. Eu adoro.

Compartilharam uma risada breve, e Chanyeol se ajeitou sobre o corpo do outro para beijá-lo direito e tocar a cintura nua, a mão trilhando caminho na pele quente, por toda a lateral do corpo, apertando propositalmente o quadril exposto e as coxas que adorava. Baekhyun levou as duas mãos até a bunda de Chanyeol, deslizando os dedos devagar pela calça escura, sentindo as nádegas durinhas pelos exercícios que o mais velho mantinha na rotina. Estavam se esfregando, ritmados, sobre aquele sofá macio. Chanyeol gostava de ouvir os sons sôfregos que Baekhyun deixava escapar quando pressionava o pau já completamente duro com sua pélvis, o tecido friccionando com a pele sensível da glande exposta. Levou uma das mãos ao pênis do mais novo, impondo pressão ao massagear o comprimento úmido pelo pré-gozo que começava a escapar.

Baekhyun colocou as mãos entre os corpos para alcançar os botões da camisa branca do outro, tirando um a um das casas e forçando o tecido para baixo pelos ombros. Chanyeol lhe deu espaço para retirar a peça, colando o peito nu ao dele assim que se viu livre do tecido. Ofegou com os dedos longos do Byun encaixando ambos os seus mamilos no toque preciso, aproveitando do peitoral exposto sabendo que o mais velho tinha sensibilidade ali. Beliscou a carne assim como ele havia feito consigo, sorrindo ao ouvir o grunhido rouco escapar de sua garganta. Via a ereção do maior apertada na calça social que não escondia muita coisa, levando uma mão até o pau duro e o tocando por cima da calça. Desfez-se do cinto sem maiores complicações, empurrando a calça para baixo até o meio da coxa de Chanyeol, junto à roupa íntima. O estimulou na glande avermelhada, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Também não se importava em deixar-se ser tomado, os lábios entreabrindo quando precisou gemer mais alto ao sentir os dedos deslizando do períneo para sua entrada. Ainda sentia-se sensível pela noite anterior, mas não via impedimento nenhum.

— Tudo bem, moreno? — Chanyeol perguntou, cuidadoso, a voz quebrando um pouco quando a mão de Baekhyun desceu para os testículos expostos e inchados. — Não quero te machucar.

— Não vai, estou bem. Pode fazer. — Baekhyun ofegou com os dedos circundando a pele sensível com cuidado. Chanyeol voltou para as bolas, subindo o toque pelo pau molhado e o bombeando algumas vezes. Via como o mais novo estava arrepiado, o suor começando a acumular na testa, grudando alguns fios de cabelo. Os dedos do Park estavam úmidos quando voltou a tocar Baekhyun por trás. Pressionou a entrada contraída e não teve nenhuma dificuldade em deslizar a ponta do indicador para dentro, o invadindo um pouco mais a cada segundo. O mais novo abriu um pouco as pernas, esperando por mais enquanto sentia Chanyeol manter o ritmo com um dedo dentro dele. Só precisou olhar para ele uma vez para que colocasse mais um.

— Pode dizer se doer.

— Chanyeol, não se preocupe assim… Tá tudo bem, amor. Pode fazer com força, preciso de você. — Baekhyun massageou o pênis do mais velho, da cabecinha até a base, mais uma vez apertando os testículos, avançando para o períneo e esfregando na entrada apertada como sabia que ele gostava. — Quero… Te chupar.

Ser explícito e sujo ainda era um pouco difícil, mas manteve o olhar no de Chanyeol, voltando a masturbá-lo. Gostava do boquete, talvez por ter tido poucas outras experiências com isso. Mas tinha alguma coisa naquele ato que lhe chamava atenção, gostava de sentir o sexo em seus lábios, como se fosse seu maior pecado provado. E Chanyeol gostava de sua boca.

— Vire um pouco pra mim. — Pediu, levantando do sofá e tirando o resto da roupa para chegar mais perto do rosto do Byun. O menor se ajeitou no estofado, obedecendo, vendo Chanyeol apoiar um dos joelhos à sua frente assim que lhe deu espaço. Abriu a boca, antecipando, arrepiando-se quando sentiu a glande esfregando em seus lábios avermelhados. Chanyeol arfou, sendo envolvido pela boca quente. Conseguia alcançar o pau de Baekhyun dali, então não deixaria de lhe dar prazer enquanto era chupado, o masturbando devagar.

Baekhyun o engolia bem, sentia prazer em ir fundo, sugando o pau para tirá-lo da boca em um estalo erótico que ressoava em Chanyeol, apenas para voltar depois e fazer outra vez. Sempre sentia vontade de foder os lábios finos, e acabava estocando algumas vezes na boca receptiva. O menor não se importava, esfregando a língua na pele pulsante, deixando a saliva escapar pelos cantos da boca, engasgando com gemidos quando seu pau era pressionado com mais força entre os dedos de Chanyeol.

— Tão gostoso. — A voz rouca cortou o ar que os envolvia, e Baekhyun se sentia bem com elogios, especialmente os que eram sem querer. Passou a chupar as bolas, o rosto sujando com o pré-gozo e saliva com o pau úmido que tocava sua tez. Parecia que tudo ficava mais íntimo a cada transa, mais fácil e natural. Apenas estava acostumado em ser sujo pelo gozo de Chanyeol, nos lábios, na bunda, no corpo. O momento era tão sensual que ele não ligava, apesar de sentir-se um pouco envergonhado quando lembrava, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava quente por dentro.

Gemeu claramente quando foi invadido pelos dedos grossos outra vez, tremulando com o pau do mais velho entre os lábios e o ouvindo ofegar pelo estímulo. Parou a felação para respirar fundo, escapando o ar pela boca aberta e molhada, os olhos fechados pela reação corporal. Realmente gostava de sexo, mais do que achou que poderia.

— Deite comigo. — Pediu, aos sopros, massageando o pau do maior com os dedos molhados. Chanyeol retirou os dedos de dentro de Baekhyun, o vendo lhe dar espaço para deitar no sofá. Não era pequeno, mas para os dois deitados acabava ficando apertado, os fazendo entrelaçar as pernas e manter um abraço para que coubessem ali. Os lábios de Baekhyun foram rapidamente tomados, misturando o gosto de Chanyeol ao beijo calmo, acompanhando o carinho nas costas largas do mais novo, descendo para a bunda para esfregar a fenda escorregadia pelos dedos melados. Penetrava sem impedimentos, as pontas dos dois dedos achando espaço apenas por passar pela entrada acostumada com o volume.

— Vem aqui, vou foder você de lado. — Chanyeol arrastou o tom de voz, a boca próxima à orelha de Baekhyun. Não precisou de nada mais para que o menor virasse no sofá, sentindo o corpo maior encaixar em suas costas, o pau no meio de sua bunda. Aquela era uma das suas posições favoritas. Transavam assim quando Baekhyun acordava manhoso às cinco da manhã, com algum tempo a mais antes de precisar ir trabalhar. Fodiam até o relógio implorar pela atenção, e Chanyeol tocava seu corpo inteiro enquanto metia de lado, do jeito que estava fazendo naquele momento, o segurando pela coxa para penetrá-lo.

Era confortável, sua bunda encostava na virilha de Chanyeol e balançava a cada estocada mais funda, os testículos se chocavam contra sua pele. Sentia Chanyeol muito mais perto daquele jeito, a respiração batendo atrás de sua orelha e a boca o provocando ali vez ou outra.

Sentiu um aperto gostoso na coxa, ainda um pouco marcada pela noite anterior. Chanyeol fazia carinho com muita facilidade durante o sexo, assim como era um tanto brusco em alguns momentos. Baekhyun não sabia dizer do que gostava mais, provavelmente os dois. Notava que ele estava querendo ser cuidadoso, mantendo o vaivém devagar e acariciando seu corpo, dos mamilos marrons até o pau inchado, dedicando alguns instantes à bunda macia.

A posição também era gostosa para o Park, apertada pelo corpo virado, a bunda esfregava em seu pau e o calor do corpo de Baekhyun era sentido em sua pele. Raspou os dentes no pescoço do menor, distribuindo alguns selinhos na pele, no ombro e no início das costas, encaixado no corpo dele. Gemia rouco no pé do ouvido do Byun, agraciado pelos seus murmúrios arrastados e pela respiração descompassada quando acelerava os movimentos, diminuindo a intensidade logo depois para que aquilo durasse mais. Sabia que ele gozaria rápido se o estimulasse muito na próstata, e era fácil tocá-lo ali pela posição lateral.

No entanto, para o mais velho era mais difícil. Baekhyun não tinha a mínima piedade, se esfregando e rebolando nele, pressionando o pau que o invadia. Ainda ficava inebriado com o cheiro de Baekhyun e com o gosto dele morando em sua boca, com a pele que roçava sob seus dedos. Tudo nele era sensual e fazia Chanyeol tremer, estocando fundo e ofegante pelo jeito que Baekhyun gemia a cada investida. Gozou forte enquanto o fodia, diminuindo a velocidade para sentir que o preenchia, não se importando em ter chegado ao orgasmo antes. Deslizou para fora pingando sêmen, sujando a pele de Baekhyun. Tocou a bunda do mais novo para afastar as bandas, vendo a porra escorrendo por sua entrada e na pele suada, deixando um rastro até a dobra do traseiro, na gordurinha localizada logo abaixo, no início da coxa. Chanyeol adorava a carne sobressalente da área.

— Me deixou no limite com essa boca. — Chanyeol soprou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Baekhyun. Ele riu gostoso, jogando o braço para trás para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. Um tanto desconfortável, virou o rosto para alcançar a boca do Park. Selou os lábios algumas vezes, gemendo manhoso ao sentir a mão envolvendo seu pau sensível. Estava bem perto. — Espera amor, vai gozar pra mim.

Baekhyun não entendeu de primeira, sentindo falta do abraço de Chanyeol quando ele se afastou. Levantou do sofá, ajoelhando na ponta e tocando uma das pernas do menor, o fazendo virar em sua direção. Percebendo a intenção do moreno, Baekhyun ajeitou-se no estofado, o colocando entre suas pernas.

Se sentia estimulado até mesmo pelo ar que escapou dos lábios de Chanyeol quando a boca se aproximou do seu pau avermelhado, tremendo inteiro quando ele o provocou com o indicador na glande que deixava pré-gozo escapar com abundância. Ele era experiente no sexo oral, seja na frente ou atrás. Já havia feito Baekhyun gozar lhe penetrando com a língua, o chupando e o sugando, lambendo a bunda empinada com devoção. Assim como já o enlouqueceu ao fazê-lo sentir a garganta relaxada. Ia a extremos, como estava no momento.

A língua de Chanyeol percorria seu comprimento e circulava pela glande inchada, o fazendo apertar o que conseguia do braço do sofá. Ele não tinha o menor constrangimento em chupá-lo com vontade, enchendo a boca com o pênis duro e muito sensível. Gozaria a qualquer momento, especialmente quando uma das mãos de Chanyeol foi até o seu mamilo, esfregando e beliscando. Gemeu alto, impulsionando o quadril por reflexo, sendo abrigado pelos lábios volumosos do mais velho. Segurou os cabelos completamente bagunçados dele, guiando o ato e o empurrando cada vez mais fundo em seu pau.

Chanyeol o sugou uma, duas vezes, voltando a chupá-lo, dedicado. Queria que ele gozasse em sua boca, já havia um tempo que sentia falta daquilo. E não demorou para acontecer. Sentiu os jatos de porra escorrendo por sua garganta, tomando conta do paladar e escapando no canto dos lábios. Afastou a boca, mamando na glande até a última gota, se deliciando com os gemidos desconexos que Baekhyun murmurava, com a mão massageando seus cabelos.

O mais novo estava trêmulo, os olhos lacrimejando pelo prazer que o arrebatou de uma vez só. Puxou os fios de Chanyeol para fazê-lo levantar, procurando por um beijo urgente que colou os corpos. O abraçou pelo pescoço, lambendo seus lábios sujos antes de invadir a boca com a língua. Nada importava com Chanyeol por perto, nada lhe fazia parar. Sentia vontade de continuar o sentindo dentro de si pelo resto da madrugada, mas seu corpo estava muito cansado. Queria dar para ele de quatro, queria rebolar em seu rosto, sentar e lhe oferecer um show com a bunda empinada para ele, engolir seu pau outra vez. Pensava em todos os cenários ousados enquanto se recuperava do orgasmo, acabando por se sentir satisfeito só de estar entre os braços do mais velho e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Porque os dois lados de Chanyeol eram o suficiente para Baekhyun.

— Quer ir para a banheira? — Ele perguntou, baixo, deslizando o nariz pelo de Baekhyun enquanto se abraçavam no sofá. O menor negou com a cabeça.

— Vamos tomar uma ducha, quero deitar com você logo. Vamos demorar horas na banheira e vou querer fazer de novo. — Baekhyun aconchegou-se um pouco mais no corpo do outro. — Mas meu traseiro não vai mais me amar se eu fizer isso.

— Adoro sua sinceridade. — Chanyeol riu, beijando a boca do outro. — Vem.

Quase arrastou Baekhyun para o chuveiro da suíte, deixando a ducha na temperatura morna. O beijou incontáveis vezes no meio do caminho, durante o processo, e dentro do box. Baekhyun estava espremido contra o vidro, envolvido no beijo gostoso e lento que trocavam, sentindo o carinho de Chanyeol em seu corpo nu. Parcialmente ensaboados e mergulhados um no outro.

Estavam ouvindo uma música leve e instrumental, como já estava acostumado. Era hábito de Chanyeol tomar banho ouvindo música, tinha um aparelho conectado aos alto falantes da casa que espalhava a música aos cômodos - às vezes, Baekhyun achava engraçado as coisas de rico que o mais velho ostentava. Mas era por seu puro prazer, então tudo bem ostentar o que bem entendesse.

— Acho que conheço essa música. — Baekhyun sussurrou, os olhos fechados e os lábios tocando nos de Chanyeol. A água caía nas costas dele, e Baekhyun sentia por estar o abraçando com os braços apoiados nos ombros largos.

— É _Moonlight in Vermont_. — Chanyeol sorriu. Seu inglês carregado de sotaque britânico arrastou na audição de Baekhyun. — Já ouvimos ela.

O Byun assentiu, sorrindo com os olhos fechados. Reconhecia o ritmo diferente, um tanto do que seria jazz, ou próximo de bossa nova. Era internacional, disso ele sabia. Mas era agradável, lenta sem ser entediante, numa melodia que o fazia ter vontade de balançar o corpo.

Chanyeol o abraçou inteiramente, como se lesse seus pensamentos, começando a se mover devagar, no ritmo da música, grudados e com os olhos fechados. Baekhyun sentiu uma paz absurda o invadir, respirando fundo aquele ar vaporizado misturado com sabonete líquido.

Estavam dançando no chuveiro, sentindo o corpo e a presença um do outro, e era uma coisa tão simples, mas tão valiosa, que Baekhyun não saberia explicar. Nunca pensou que fosse chegar perto de amar qualquer pessoa, mas estava ali, atado a Chanyeol, pensando em estar com ele pelo resto dos seus dias, porque parecia certo que ficassem juntos. Parecia certo ter a boca beijada pela dele, ter o sexo entregue ao dele. Podia ser tudo o que quisesse com Chanyeol, com a segurança de que seria bem cuidado, e isso lhe dava a chance de ir devagar, de descobrir seus modos.

Pôde entender seus gostos, libertar sua sexualidade e sensualidade enquanto seu corpo era tomado pelo dele, ou enquanto sorriam juntos tomando sopa sem colher. Algumas poucas coisas seriam melhores que aquilo, dançar no chuveiro era uma delas.

Chanyeol se sentia transbordando, cada parte sua derramada em Baekhyun como se ele pudesse suportar seus sentimentos, apenas ele. Respirou fundo, com a testa colada na dele, levantando uma das mãos para tocar o rosto de Baekhyun. Se afastou apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo levantar a cabeça, deixando um rastro de espuma na bochecha molhada, sorrindo quando ele abriu os olhos e agora se encaravam com ternura.

Não tinha pretensão de fazer aquilo agora. Seu plano era perguntar-lhe antes de dormir, quando estivessem juntos sobre o colchão e pudesse ficar bem perto dele. Mas não tinha como ficar mais perto e mais exposto que daquele jeito, completamente nu, todo à vista de Baekhyun. Se estava expondo a nudez do corpo, deixaria a emoção aparecer também, vívida e clara.

— Namora comigo, Senhor Byun? — Perguntou, rouco e um pouco tímido, como ficava em raros momentos. E Baekhyun respondeu aumentando o sorriso, agora mostrando os dentes e com os olhos brilhantes apertados. Se pôs na ponta dos pés para colar a boca na de Chanyeol, o abraçando no pescoço com mais vontade.

— Sabia que faria isso. — Baekhyun soprou, juntando os lábios em selinhos rápidos algumas vezes. — E eu quero ser seu namorado, Park.

Baekhyun estava um tanto inseguro, porque nunca tinha feito nada daquele tipo, mas sentia tanto carinho na ideia de namorar Chanyeol que nunca conseguiria, nem teria vontade, de recusar. Era só mais uma coisa nova em sua vida pacata. Deu espaço para que a língua do mais velho tocasse a sua, deslizando sobre ela, a sugando entre os lábios em seguida. Tudo era tão simples e tão preciso…

Se lavaram aos beijos, com as mãos que ensaboaram direito os corpos um do outro escorregando pelas curvas e músculos com a intimidade de quem já tocou muitas vezes, ambos saindo do banho com um sorriso no rosto e um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura. Chanyeol vestiu o menor com seu roupão felpudo e usou um também, indo para o quarto amplo e bem decorado.

Baekhyun havia se precavido para trazer roupas íntimas, mas só se cobriu com um dos pijamas que Chanyeol tinha no armário, com o cheiro dele da cabeça aos pés. Lhe mandou colocar uma camisa quando viu que ele pretendia usar apenas uma samba canção. Estava frio.

— Cuidando de mim outra vez. — Chanyeol cantarolou, saindo do _closet_ de onde voltou para pegar uma camiseta. Baekhyun riu baixo, de lado na cama enquanto olhava a agenda de Minseok do sábado, seguida de uma pergunta sobre o jantar com o filho. — Quando você para de trabalhar?

Chanyeol tomou espaço na cama, o abraçando por trás. Baekhyun estava o tempo todo atarefado com alguma coisa. Ele riu, bloqueando a tela do aparelho e virando-se no abraço. Deitou entre os braços de Chanyeol, o tocando na cintura.

— Quando Minseok tirar férias. — Riu ao responder. Seu tempo era diretamente ligado ao do Kim. — Ele deve viajar com a família para o Natal e fim de ano. Não sei. Mas se acontecer, estarei de férias.

— Então eu também estarei. E vamos viajar juntos, já pensou nisso? Ficaremos livres por várias noites.

Baekhyun sorriu, assentindo. Se sentia um pouco diferente enroscado a Chanyeol naquela cama, utilizando do título de namorado pela primeira vez na vida. Algo sobre aquilo fazia seu peito esquentar. Não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Pra onde vai me levar?

— Hmmm… — Chanyeol ponderou, com os lábios nos do menor. — _Bordeaux_.

Os dois riram juntos, alto e gostoso. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, chegando mais perto. Sendo sincero, sentia vontade de conhecer a cidade francesa, produtora de muitos vinhos. Gostava da ideia de desbravar cada parte do mundo e espalhar sua liberdade e independência.

— Vamos, sim. — Baekhyun ainda sorria quando o olhava nos olhos. — Você é um clichê romântico, mas ao menos não disse Paris.

— Paris não combina com nós dois, mas podemos passar por lá. — Deu de ombros, caindo por cima de Baekhyun para beijá-lo, deixando selares no rosto bonito e na boca rosada depois de tantos beijos. — Está cansado, não é?

— Sim… Me sinto mole. — O mais novo riu baixinho. — Vou dormir a qualquer momento.

— Vamos deitar direito, meu bem. — Sorriu, meio extasiado com a companhia constante. Se sentia jovial, com uma das mãos na de Baekhyun e com o corpo próximo ao dele. Seu namorado. Em sua idade, deveria estar casado, com filhos. Que se danassem todas as regras.

Abraçou Baekhyun, com o tronco colado às costas dele, a boca próxima à sua orelha e as pernas entre as do menor. Mergulhado nele, do jeito que gostava.

— Por quanto tempo vai viajar depois desse fim de semana? — Baekhyun perguntou, baixinho, já começando a entrar no processo de sonolência.

— Três semanas, mais ou menos. Acredito que menos de um mês. — Respondeu o aconchegando em seus braços, a boca roçando na pele sensível atrás da orelha. — Vou ficar com saudades suas, moreno.

— Eu também… Muita.

Baekhyun já estava de olhos fechados, confortável no abraço e com o corpo protegido. Ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia do relacionamento, mas cada vez que pensava naquilo, se sentia bem, querido. Amado.

— Vamos aproveitar enquanto ainda estou aqui. — Carinhoso, Chanyeol beijou a nuca e o ombro do mais novo, o trazendo para perto. Baekhyun era quente como um vinho forte, o fazia arder por dentro assim como deixava um sabor delicioso em seus lábios. Não conseguia se ver desistindo dele.

O contrário também não era uma opção, não depois que Baekhyun descobriu com Chanyeol todos os seus tons e todos os seus gostos. Parecia se descobrir mais a cada beijo trocado, a cada toque aveludado que o Park deslizava em sua pele, conhecendo partes suas que nem ele mesmo dava conta ou importância para a existência.

Estavam embalados num sono gostoso e pesado, cansados do dia de trabalho e da noite longa, mesmo prazerosa. E apesar de perdidos no mundo dos sonhos e do inconsciente, se sentiam próximos, ligados. Amplamente satisfeitos.

E cada vez mais vivos.


	4. Extra - Cabernet Sauvignon

Eram pouco mais de cinco da tarde quando Baekhyun bateu na porta da sala de Minseok, com a mão suave e quase tímida. O pedido que iria fazer não era do seu comum, então estava um pouco envergonhado. O chefe mandou que entrasse, e Baekhyun se esgueirou pela porta meio aberta, sendo observado pelo Kim com olhos divertidos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Minseok levantou uma sobrancelha, assistindo Baekhyun fechar a sala e andar temeroso até o outro lado da sua mesa. 

— Queria saber se ainda vai precisar de alguma coisa hoje… Ou se eu posso sair um pouco mais cedo. — A voz foi morrendo aos pouquinhos e Minseok entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, balançando um pouco na cadeira giratória. Queria ouvir mais. — Não tem problema se não puder… É que hoje é aniversário do Chanyeol.

— É? Vocês vão sair? — O Kim, desviou o olhar para a tela do computador por um instante, passando o olho no resto do e-mail que estava aberto. Baekhyun limpou a garganta.

Revelou ao amigo sobre seu relacionamento com Chanyeol algumas semanas depois que oficializaram o namoro. Enrolou por minutos sem saber como conversar sobre aquilo, apenas para perceber que Minseok já sabia de tudo por pura intuição. Foi desse jeito que o mais velho conseguiu ser tão bem sucedido no ramo.

— Não exatamente. Quero fazer alguma surpresa pra ele, ainda não consegui comprar um presente e preciso chegar antes dele pra ser um surpresa de verdade. Nem decidi direito o que vou comprar, não sabia que isso era tão difícil. — Desatou a falar, deixando o amigo com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios. Baekhyun respirou fundo. — Então… É isso.

Minseok não segurou a risadinha, balançando a cabeça. Baekhyun ainda precisava se acostumar com aquilo, ficava constrangido demais sem razão.

— Claro que pode ir, Baekhyun. Nem precisava me perguntar, sabe quantas horas extras você tem na casa. — Minseok sorriu, querendo passar um pouquinho de conforto e familiaridade. — Deseje parabéns a Chanyeol por mim. Tenha uma noite ótima, garoto.

Baekhyun sorriu breve, se sentindo acolhido com tão pouco. Minseok era realmente uma figura importante em sua vida, em níveis que nem sabia nomear muito bem. Era quase um pai.

— Obrigado, Senhor.

Polido, Baekhyun curvou-se para o mais velho, a pose formal quebrada pelo sorrisinho nos lábios de ambos. Seguiu para a sua sala e recolheu seus pertences, agasalhando-se no que foi possível antes de sair da empresa espiando o relógio o quanto pôde.

Decidiu ir andando e, com o frio de Seul cortando a pele naquele final de novembro, o Byun passou por diversas lojas numa rua comercial enorme. Relógios, ternos, gravatas, sapatos e perfumes. Não fazia ideia de como presentear um homem que, aparentemente, já possuía tudo. Pensou, num momento de loucura, em comprar anéis de compromisso, mas desistiu ao se sentir muito bobo e adolescente. Frustrado, entrou numa cafeteria para conseguir respirar sem ter o peso do cachecol sobre o nariz, o aquecedor potente o envolvendo na mesma hora.

Pediu um expresso e passou os olhos pela vitrine de doces e bolos, discretamente umedecendo os lábios. Era viciado em doces, de verdade. Açúcar sempre seria seu maior inimigo e Baekhyun nem fazia questão de negar, morrendo de vontade de pedir uma fatia de torta e sentar para comer. Mas não tinha tempo para aquilo, as horas corriam muito rápido quando estava com pressa e já estava começando a anoitecer. O sol ia embora fácil naquele inverno miserável e ele teria que voltar às ruas.

Foi quando pagou o seu pedido que teve a ideia. O vislumbre de todos aqueles bolinhos e tarteletes fez sua mente acender no constante pedido de Chanyeol para Baekhyun assar uma de suas receitas para ele, e o mais novo nunca atendia. Sentia um pouco de vergonha de cozinhar para Chanyeol, porque não acreditava ser assim tão bom. Seguia as mesmas receitas que aprendeu e anotou quando mais novo, então para ele não era nada de especial ou inovador.

Ainda assim, saiu da cafeteria decidido a passar no supermercado e comprar todos os ingredientes para um dos seus bolos comuns e muito mais caseiros do que gostaria de admitir. Sabia que poderia ter comprado um pronto e bem confeitado, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria a mesma coisa. Então, fazendo uma lista mental, arrastou o carrinho pelos corredores cheios de prateleiras, escolhendo um recheio de creme e morango para a massa branca, seu favorito e o que estava mais habituado a preparar. Quando entrou no táxi com as compras, tinha em mente só mais uma única coisa antes de partir para o apartamento do namorado.

***

A chave extra da cobertura pendurada no chaveiro de Baekhyun nunca havia sido tão útil. Apesar de possuir o objeto há mais de um mês, ele não havia feito uso até aquele momento de necessidade. Acendeu as luzes, tendo dificuldade em levar todas as sacolas de papel para a cozinha e guardando o necessário na geladeira enorme de Chanyeol.

Após colocar uma das diversas playlists e coletâneas do Park para tocar, vestiu um avental sobre a camisa social e lavou as mãos, separando todos os ingredientes na ilha de mármore. Queria fazer tudo com muito cuidado, certificando-se do tempo que tinha sobrando para deixar o bolo pronto e tomar um banho antes que o mais velho chegasse em casa. Sabia, a princípio, que ele iria se encontrar com familiares depois do expediente, mas prometeu, com mais ênfase que Baekhyun gostaria, que não iria demorar.

Muito perfeccionista mesmo com pouco tempo, Baekhyun seguiu o passo a passo já gravado em sua memória, separando os ovos para bater as claras em neve antes de colocar as gemas e o açúcar. Ele era sistemático em qualquer parte da vida, e na cozinha não era diferente, então acreditava que as camadas de preparação eram importantes para o resultado final, e não adiantaria nada atropelar os momentos da receita e juntar tudo de vez. Tinha alguma coisa de relaxante no jeito que peneirava farinha e o fermento, que aquecia o leite e a manteiga para acrescentar à massa, mesclando-os com cautela para evitar acúmulo dos ingredientes secos, deixando a mistura homogênea. Gostava de bater a massa com a mão, evitando a batedeira mesmo tendo uma disponível. Parecia mais gostoso quando usava o _fouet_ , de alguma maneira mais delicado.

Só preparou o recheio quando colocou a massa no forno, se sentindo muito leve e feliz enquanto misturava os ingredientes na panela, o cheirinho gostoso de baunilha e a música lenta e de muito bom gosto guiando seus movimentos. Pensava muito sempre que cozinhava, então não era surpresa que começasse a refletir sobre a vida e, especificamente, sobre Chanyeol. Era o primeiro aniversário que passaria com ele e ter alguém para receber seu carinho o fazia se sentir muito especial. Comemorar o aniversário do namorado, preparar um bolo do zero para ele, o surpreender quando ele chegasse em casa.

Sorriu sozinho. Era muito sortudo mesmo.

Desligou o fogo satisfeito com o ponto do creme, reservando para esfriar e aproveitando para lavar todos os morangos. Recebeu uma ligação que apitou o celular sobre a bancada, enxugando as mãos para atender, sorrindo ao ver o nome do contato na tela. Pausou a música e aceitou a chamada. 

— Oi, Park… — Baekhyun quase soprou. Era impressionante o quanto ficava bobo com Chanyeol. Apoiou-se na bancada, lhe esperando falar.

— Meu bem, já está indo pra casa? Devo ficar mais tempo que esperava, desculpe.

Baekhyun quase agradeceu aos céus pelo alívio que sentiu ouvindo aquilo, ainda precisava assar o bolo por mais trinta minutos e bater o chantilly. Seria melhor que ele se atrasasse.

— Não tem problema, amor. Estou chegando sim, te espero aqui. — Uma mentirinha sobre seu paradeiro não era de todo mal se fosse uma contribuição para a surpresa. — Se divirta no jantar, aniversariante.

A risada baixinha e rouca do mais velho era gostosa. Baekhyun sorriu para o nada só pela oportunidade de escutar aquilo no pé do ouvido. A voz de Chanyeol ficava ainda mais grave por ligação.

— Vou me divertir pensando em te ver quando voltar pra casa. Estou com saudade de dormir agarradinho com você, sabia disso? — Ele continuou no tom baixo, talvez não estivesse sozinho. E não estava mesmo, saindo do elevador com acionistas e empresários ao seu redor, todos em silêncio desde que o presidente Park entrou com um celular na orelha. E todos fingindo desinteresse na conversa quando prestavam atenção em cada detalhe.

— Vou dormir a semana inteira com você, mas só dessa vez!

— Quando estiver de férias vai morar na minha cama. Ou na cama do hotel francês onde vamos estar. — Despreocupado, Chanyeol caminhava até o estacionamento. Conseguia sentir os olhos atrás de si, mas como todas as outras vezes, não se importou o suficiente. Todas as pessoas que trabalhavam na Optimus sabiam que ele era homossexual, e grande parte apenas fingia não ter problema com isso. Chanyeol intimamente sabia que não podia contar com todos aqueles que dividiam a mesa de reuniões com ele.

Entrou no carro, ouvindo a risada gostosa de Baekhyun e sentindo um friozinho na barriga. Caramba, podiam falar o quanto quisessem, porque Chanyeol era feliz demais ao lado do namorado. O Byun, desavisado e ainda ocupado, nem notou nada estranho na ligação, ainda mais quando Chanyeol voltou a falar normalmente. Ficava envolvido demais conversando com ele. Gostava de flertar e ser meloso com Chanyeol, ele era amoroso e divertido. E nunca mesmo deixava de lembrar dos detalhes.

Não esqueceu da viagem de férias que prometeu a Baekhyun, lhe recordando sempre de comentar com Minseok sobre datas para que pudessem acertar tudo. O Byun se fazia de desentendido, mas estava doido para viajar com Chanyeol, ser afetivo em público, fazer algumas coisas que eram mais difíceis de fazer na Coreia.

— Mal posso esperar, lindo. — Sussurrou quando recuperou a respiração após a risada. — Estou subindo pro apartamento, vou tomar um banho e te esperar voltar. Quero muito te dar um abraço, um beijo… Estou com saudade também.

Sorrindo, Chanyeol deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco do carro. 

— Me deixa sem forças assim, sabia? — Chanyeol riu breve, o corpo esquentando. Baekhyun lhe fazia imensamente bem. — Combinado, moreno. Tô saindo para o restaurante agora, mas prometo que apareço antes de amanhã. 

— Te espero ansioso, amor. Bom jantar.

— Até mais tarde, _babe_. Amo você.

Baekhyun sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Sempre ficava desse jeito quando Chanyeol dizia que o amava, se perguntava se ele sentia o mesmo. Desde que se permitiram dizer essas temidas palavras, a sensação só melhorava.

— Amo você… — Respondeu manhoso, quase deitando na bancada, a mão livre apertando o mármore como se precisasse de uma noção de realidade. Chanyeol riu baixinho em seu ouvido de novo, e o mais novo suspirou.

— Vou desligar, moreno. Um beijo nessa sua boca gostosa, vou querer devolução mais tarde.

— Bobo…

Entre algumas risadas curtas e bochechas coradas, se despediram de verdade, encerrando a ligação. Chanyeol deu partida no carro e Baekhyun ficou alguns segundos encarando o celular sobre a bancada, cobrindo o rosto quente e com um sorriso escapando nos lábios. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquele homem.

Voltou à realidade, deixando a música rolar outra vez e espiando o contador, atento ao tempo de forno do bolo. Sentou um pouco para descansar, deixando o recheio esfriar enquanto mexia no celular, passando o olho em notícias e e-mails. Já havia pedido ao porteiro que interfonasse assim que Chanyeol chegasse no condomínio, então não precisava se preocupar muito com isso. Também não tinha nada do trabalho para responder ou resolver, estava completamente livre.

Como não gostava de ficar parado, passou a arrumar os cantos do apartamento. Tirou os objetos da mesinha de centro, porque colocaria o bolo naquele lugar; deu batidinhas no estofado confortável do sofá, recolhendo o paletó que havia deixado sobre ele e levando para o quarto. Deixou a peça separada das roupas limpas, pendurando sua bolsa no cabideiro de Chanyeol e abrindo o _closet_ para procurar algo para vestir depois do banho, só para passar o tempo.

Percebeu com incredulidade quantas roupas suas estavam dividindo espaço com as de Chanyeol dentro daqueles armários. Era quase como se ele morasse ali, mas a grande maioria era resultado dos fins de semana que passavam juntos, e Baekhyun acabava deixando a roupa do corpo para lavar, saindo para o trabalho com uma muda extra que levava na mochila. Deu um sorrisinho bobo, gostando mais que deveria de ver seus ternos misturados aos de Chanyeol, as camisas dobradas ao lado das dele. O cheiro dele estaria em suas roupas se continuassem assim. E Baekhyun notou, também, que não se importava.

O sentimento não foi nada estranho, pelo contrário. Era extremamente gostoso ter aquela segunda morada, tão familiar e confortável. Poder apenas abrir a porta da casa dele e deitar em sua cama com toda a naturalidade do mundo, sem se sentir um intruso no ninho. Ficou satisfeito ao escolher uma camiseta de mangas longas que Chanyeol usava bastante em casa, e uma calça sua de pijama, que provavelmente acabou naquela gaveta em uma das noites em que dividiram o quarto e o corpo. Sorriu porque podia. E era tão bom poder, meu Deus, tão incrivelmente bom.

Deixou as peças sobre a cama bem arrumada, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem quando largou o presente embrulhado, que não resistiu a comprar, também no colchão. O lábio inferior estava entre os dentes e Baekhyun nem percebia o quanto sorria sozinho quando pensava em Chanyeol.

O cheiro gostoso de bolo o fez sair do quarto, voltando para a cozinha para conferir e tirar do forno para esfriar, começando a cantar num inglês suave as músicas que conhecia enquanto lavava tudo o que sujou e arrumava a cozinha, desenformando os bolos e cortando os morangos em rodelas finas, roubando alguns sem sentir a menor culpa. Estava muito feliz e leve, não lembrava a última vez que se sentia desse jeito depois de horas sozinho em algum lugar.

Espalhou o recheio e os morangos cortados na primeira camada, ajeitando o segundo bolo sobre todo aquele creme gostoso de baunilha. Não tinha tempo para uma cobertura elaborada demais, escolheu deixar decorado daquela maneira mais simples. Com muita paciência, bateu o açúcar e o creme de leite fresco até o ponto de chantilly, experimentando a doçura antes de usar o saco de confeiteiro que achou nos armários - não tinha dúvidas da capacidade de Chanyeol em ter todos os utensílios possíveis. Cobriu o bolo em passagens leves, com uma camada fina nas laterais, quase sendo possível enxergar algumas partes da massa através do creme. Não era profissional, então aquilo era suficiente apenas para manter tudo no lugar, brincando um pouquinho com o bico de confeitar em cima e colocando vários morangos inteiros e cortados ao meio para finalizar. 

Passava das nove da noite quando terminou e guardou os materiais limpos, a barriga roncando para que notasse como estava com fome. Se entreteu muito enquanto confeitava, esquecendo de jantar. Pediu uma porção de comida tailandesa do restaurante que Chanyeol costumava ligar, rindo um pouco porque seu pedido foi registrado no sobrenome dele. Teve tempo de tomar um banho e se vestir antes do interfone tocar, mas dessa vez era apenas a comida. Ainda assim, reforçou o pedido com o porteiro sobre a chegada de Chanyeol. Era muito bem tratado por ele, não sabia se por puro respeito pela pessoa que era Chanyeol, ou por ser genuinamente um cara gentil e que não ligava para a presença constante de outro homem no apartamento do Park.

De qualquer forma, estava bom e não era incômodo. Ele pareceu muito empenhado em ajudar e cumpriu a promessa, pouco antes das onze da noite, interfonando outra vez. Baekhyun já estava até um tanto sonolento, agora alimentado e um pouco cansado por ter feito o bolo e arrumado tantas coisas, mas despertou na mesma hora. Chanyeol havia entrado no estacionamento.

Ágil, colocou o bolo na mesinha de centro e acendeu a vela única e simples que comprou, desligando todas as luzes e indo para um ponto cego à porta de entrada, esperando que o namorado passasse por ali para surpreendê-lo. O coração estava batendo mais rápido, talvez por ter corrido um pouquinho, talvez por expectativa, mas quase o escutou em seus ouvidos quando o barulho das chaves cortou o silêncio e a luz do corredor iluminou precariamente a entrada.

Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, o amarelado da vela sendo a primeira coisa que entrou em seu campo de visão quando entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Os lábios se curvaram num sorriso doce quando teve uma ideia do que estava acontecendo, tirando os sapatos sociais e dando alguns passos para a frente.

— Baekhyun? — Chamou no escuro, um pouco emocionado. Se sobressaltou de leve com o toque que alcançou sua cintura, o deslizar dos dedos longos e familiares de Baekhyun arrepiando sua pele enquanto o mais baixo o abraçava por trás com cuidado e ternura. Arrebatando Chanyeol de uma única vez, o Byun começou a cantarolar um parabéns quase sussurrado, o coreano tradicional deslizando pelos lábios do mais novo, sem palmas ou gritaria.

— Eu te amo, Chanyeollie. — A voz arrastada e melodiosa de Baekhyun soprava no pé do seu ouvido, seguida de um selar carinhoso atrás de sua orelha e em seu ombro largo coberto. — Feliz aniversário.

— Meu Deus… — Os olhos grandes de Chanyeol ficaram molhados sem que ele se desse conta, cobrindo as mãos de Baekhyun com a destra. A chama da vela os envolvia com pouca luz.

— Você não vai fazer um pedido? — Ele falava quase em pausas e Chanyeol se sentiu derreter com o cuidado e carinho, os dedos afagando contra os seus. Riu baixo para disfarçar, apertando as mãos de Baekhyun. Se moveu, o trazendo para seu lado. Caminharam juntos até Baekhyun sentar próximo da mesa, reparando nos olhos marejados do namorado quando ele o acompanhou. — Amor…

— Tenho muito mais que poderia pedir. — O tom do mais velho saiu num embargar suave e Baekhyun sentiu como os dedos dele entrelaçaram nos seus com mais firmeza. Engoliu a própria emoção, não imaginava que Chanyeol ficaria tão abalado com aquilo. — Muito mais.

Chanyeol não esperou dois segundos para trazer o rosto de Baekhyun para mais perto, selando os lábios bonitos diversas vezes antes de afundar-se num abraço apertado, sentindo o cheiro gostoso e familiar que ele tinha, com uma imensa vontade de chorar copiosamente. Arfou sem se conter e Baekhyun o afastou no mesmo momento, tocando o rosto dele.

— Ei… Por que está chorando assim? — Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada no peito, totalmente desarmado. Não estava esperando aquela reação, na verdade achou que trocariam algumas risadas com aquela surpresa.

Limpou as lágrimas de Chanyeol, se sentindo mortalmente emocionado também, tremendo de leve e o abraçando forte de novo. Afagou as costas largas e o início dos cabelos dele, beijando a ponta da orelha do Park e o ouvindo chorar baixinho em seu ombro, com o coração acelerado pelo susto. Chanyeol o apertou em seus braços, querendo se controlar de alguma maneira.

Passaram algum tempo daquele jeito, até que as respirações compartilhassem do mesmo ritmo. Chanyeol deixou de se esconder no pescoço cheiroso de Baekhyun, o encarando com o rosto avermelhado. A vela ainda estava acesa e o mais novo juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas fazendo o carinho que o Park pedia em silêncio. Lhe deu um selinho longo, o abraçando pelo pescoço e juntando as testas, o nariz esfregando no dele.

— Desculpe por isso. — Chanyeol riu nasalado, aproximando as bocas rapidamente. — Tenho um pedido.

Baekhyun esperou que ele apagasse a vela com o coração apertado e dolorido, muito afetado em presenciar aquele choro envergonhado. Na completa escuridão, as mãos de Chanyeol procuraram as suas outra vez, o puxando para um abraço mais carinhoso. As bocas se encontraram no meio do caminho e Baekhyun envolveu os lábios dele com muito cuidado e delicadeza, numa posição de consolo que não lembrava de estar em algum momento quando se tratava de Chanyeol.

— Não quis te deixar triste, amor. — O Byun deixou escapar baixinho, se sentindo culpado. Estalou os lábios sobre os dele, tocando em seu rosto outra vez.

— Eu amei. Não entenda errado. — Se apressou em dizer. — Só fiquei muito emocionado, nem sei o que aconteceu. Me acertou em cheio, pelo visto.

A expressão de Baekhyun derreteu, mesmo que Chanyeol não o enxergasse. O segurou com as duas mãos nas bochechas levemente molhadas, beijando os lábios carnudos em incontáveis selinhos castos. Descendo o toque, afundou no abraço dele de novo, dessa vez pela cintura, deitando no peito do mais velho e sentindo seu coração acelerado. Ainda não havia entendido porque ele ficou tocado e sentido daquela maneira, ao ponto de chorar em sua frente com tanta intensidade. Sequer lembrava se já tinha o visto chorar…

— Você quer que eu acenda a luz? — Baixinho, o mais novo perguntou. Chanyeol fez carinho em seus braços e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Ainda não… Fique mais um pouco assim.

— Tudo bem. — Baekhyun suspirou, aconchegando-se dentro daquele calor conhecido. — Está mais calmo agora?

A risada rouca e próxima acalmou o coração de Baekhyun, que sorriu em companhia.

— Estou. Obrigado por me fazer isso.

— Não foi nada… 

— Ei, claro que foi. — Chanyeol deitou sobre a cabeça de Baekhyun, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos lavados dele. Respirou fundo, sorrindo com o carinho que recebia nas costas. — Você que fez, não foi? — Baekhyun murmurou uma resposta positiva e o mais velho sorriu. — Fez um bolo todinho pra mim, como posso não me emocionar namorando você?

Baekhyun riu um pouco, mas seu coração estava pesado. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada só pelo jeito que Chanyeol se portava, aquele choro havia sido duradouro demais para não significar alguma outra coisa. 

— Está realmente tudo bem? — Preocupado, Baekhyun dedilhou formas abstratas pelas costas de Chanyeol.

— Agora sim, fico bem sempre que está comigo. Estava muito ansioso pra chegar em casa e comemorar com você.

Momentaneamente satisfeito, Baekhyun sorriu, se movendo até conseguir sentir a boca do namorado sobre a sua. Deixou que ele sugasse seus lábios e deslizasse a língua na sua, subindo a mão pelo braço forte até apertar os bíceps cobertos, querendo simplesmente passar presença e conforto. Sentia na alma que alguma coisa havia acontecido com ele, e agora teria que ter paciência para esperar ele falar.

— Tenho outra coisa pra você. — Baekhyun soprou, com a boca ainda grudada na dele. — Posso ir buscar?

— Hmmm, mais? — Chanyeol não o deixou se afastar muito, selando e mordiscando os lábios do mais novo. — O que acha de me esperar um pouco? Ainda estou fedendo a escritório, quero tomar um banho.

— Eu gosto do cheiro de escritório… — O Byun sorriu, deslizando as mãos pelo paletó macio do maior. Apertou os ombros dele, carinhoso, aproximando o nariz do colarinho. — Gosto do seu perfume gasto.

Chanyeol sorriu no escuro, ainda acariciando as costas do Byun. Sentiu a pontinha do nariz dele deslizando em seu pescoço, as mãos nunca deixando de tocá-lo. 

— Muita gentileza a sua, meu bem. 

— Estou falando sério. — Baekhyun riu breve, deixando um beijo casto na pele do namorado. Era verdade mesmo. Gostava do cheiro de Chanyeol no fim do dia, porque eram os momentos em que conseguiam se ver. Ele estava sempre daquela maneira, o perfume gasto mesclado ao característico aroma do ar aquecido do escritório, o terno ainda polido apesar da gravata um pouco frouxa. — Mas pode tomar banho, sim, se preferir.

— Prometo que não demoro, estou doido pra experimentar esse bolo. E o confeiteiro.

O mais novo riu alto, estapeando de leve o ombro de Chanyeol. 

— Engraçadinho. — Fingiu repreensão, tomando os lábios do Park logo em seguida. — Vou preparar tudo enquanto você vai pro banho então.

Chanyeol assentiu e os dois finalmente se separaram. Baekhyun levantou, indo ligar a luz da sala. Foi só aí que o maior reparou na roupa que ele usava, dando um sorrisinho. Mal podia esperar para ter o cheiro de Baekhyun em outra peça sua.

O viu apressar o passo até o quarto e imaginou que queria esconder alguma coisa, rindo da postura um tanto infantil e graciosa dele. Estava curioso para saber que outro presente o namorado havia comprado, mas precisava admitir que o bolo foi uma grande e doce surpresa. Não lembrava da última vez que comemorou o aniversário com um bolo caseiro, feito especialmente para ele por alguém que o amava. Baekhyun lhe deu isso.

Em um quadro geral, Chanyeol não gostava dos seus aniversários. Não tinha muitos motivos para comemorar o quanto ficava mais velho. E nem muitas pessoas. Tirando algumas homenagens na empresa, seus últimos anos como aniversariante se resumiam em jantar com Sooyoung, que era um cristal muito precioso em sua vida e sempre o presenteava com livros, tradição entre eles. E só.

Era divertido, ele gostava da companhia da eterna melhor amiga, gostava de passar mais tempo com ela. Mas a lembrança de que ela era a única doía. Não recebia mais que uma ligação da mãe desde que saiu de casa de vez, e nos últimos anos, nem mesmo isso. E sabia que ela não se importava mais, porque Sooyoung nunca deixou de convidá-la para ir junto ao restaurante. Se perguntava se a progenitora realmente só o suportou quando assumiu a sexualidade por pressão social. Não seria a mulher que desprezou o filho que estava debaixo do seu teto.

E então Chanyeol decidiu comprar o próprio lugar e viver de forma independente. Bancava toda a vida da mãe, mantida pelos lucros da Optimus. E isso era tudo. 

Ter Baekhyun agora era esmagador. A realização de que não voltaria do jantar sozinho para casa para encher a cara e resmungar sobre a vida, atingiu o Park muito fundo. E olhar para Baekhyun tão perto e tão lindo fez Chanyeol lembrar de que Sooyoung não era mais a única que estava ali por ele. Por isso não conteve a emoção que o sufocava, ainda mais depois de ser acolhido pelo Byun.

Ser amado era bom e Chanyeol não lembrava mais disso até Baekhyun aparecer.

— Pode ir… — Baekhyun voltou para a sala com um sorriso tímido. — Vou te esperar aqui.

Chanyeol levantou, se aproximando de Baekhyun. Ainda tinha o rosto levemente avermelhado, mas estava sorrindo. Segurou o rosto do menor, inclinando-se para juntar os lábios. 

— Cinco minutos, amor. 

***

Baekhyun estava arrumando as taças quando Chanyeol voltou para a sala. Uma garrafa de vinho estava descansando no gelo, num balde propício para esse uso. Chanyeol caminhou devagar, sua presença sendo notada pelo cheiro gostoso e pela visão periférica de Baekhyun.

— Hmm… — O mais velho murmurou, tocando o Byun na cintura assim que ele virou em sua direção. — Que caprichoso.

— Não que eu ache que vinho e bolo seja a melhor combinação. — Baekhyun soprou uma risada, devolvendo o contato. Selaram os lábios rapidamente. — Mas não pude deixar de trazer um. Posso servir você?

— Você pode fazer o que você quiser.

Orientado pelo sorriso do menor, Chanyeol sentou no sofá, cruzando as pernas cobertas pela calça de flanela. Estava usando uma camisa escura de botões bastante folgada em conjunto. Sentia o corpo cansado pelas horas que passou fora de casa, de pé na sala de reuniões, sentado na cadeira do restaurante. Seu sofá e Baekhyun eram um conforto e tanto.

Observou o namorado abrir a garrafa escura com cuidado, sorrindo pequeno quando ele serviu ambas as taças com pequenas doses, as trazendo entre os dedos quando sentou ao seu lado.

— Confesso que procurei por um Thunevin 2014 quando entrei na adega. — Baekhyun ofereceu a taça a Chanyeol, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. — Mas não tive essa opção, então precisei improvisar. 

Curioso, Chanyeol balançou a taça delicadamente, assistindo os reflexos violáceos tilintarem no vermelho escuro da bebida. Imaginou, pelo púrpura da coloração, que fosse um Merlot ou algo próximo disso, mas não disse nada. Pela cara de Baekhyun, sabia que ele queria ter essa honra.

— Tenho certeza de que escolheu com cuidado.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Baekhyun se perdeu um pouco nos tons que pintavam o cristal límpido, sorrindo sozinho com uma memória muito específica em seus pensamentos. — Essa safra também é de 2014, mas é um Terrasse de Prade. Feito das uvas Merlot e Cabernet, juntas.

Chanyeol suavizou ainda mais a expressão, recebendo um calor apaixonado dos olhos de Baekhyun sobre os seus quando o encarou. A mão livre do mais novo tocou sua coxa num carinho sutil, apertando de leve, e o Park já sabia que ele estava um tanto emocionado. Tinham se conhecido daquela maneira, num contexto absurdamente diferente.

— É uma boa combinação. — O maior comentou, tirando uma risada curta do namorado, que assentiu com a cabeça.

— É a minha combinação favorita, amor. — Baekhyun sentiu a mão de Chanyeol cobrir a sua, deslizando por sua pele. Sorriu, tentando evitar que os olhos molhassem demais. — Eu gosto de como deixa o vinho num tom mais forte. A cor do Merlot puro é pouco marcante se comparada a um Cabernet, e eu sei que ser suave faz parte da característica desse tipo de vinho, mas acho que ele precisa de um pouco mais de vida, às vezes.

Chanyeol entendia claramente a metáfora que o menor estava fazendo, porém o deixou finalizar do jeito que quisesse. Sabia que, desde que conversaram pela primeira vez, associou Baekhyun ao aveludado de um Merlot, e a si mesmo ao tânico de um Cabernet. O namorado estava, naquele momento, fazendo a mesma coisa. E dizendo nas entrelinhas o quanto funcionavam juntos.

— Gosto desse jeito também, e eu sei que sabe disso.

— Sei. — Baekhyun sorriu aberto dessa vez. Chanyeol amava o sorriso largo dele. — Quer sentir o aroma?

Concordando, o mais velho aproximou a taça do nariz, acompanhado de Baekhyun. O olfato foi rapidamente dominado pelo frescor da bebida, uma mistura harmônica de mirtilo e morango, forte pelas uvas Cabernet, com um toque de ervas aromáticas. Sorriu, satisfeito.

— Frutas vermelhas, meu bem. — Chanyeol disse, entrelaçando os dedos do mais novo nos seus. — E isso me lembra você.

Emocionado, Baekhyun escolheu não falar, a memória, tanto sensorial quanto temporal, o atingindo em muitos níveis. Levantou a própria taça e Chanyeol entendeu que ele pedia um brinde antes de provar o vinho, e os cristais se chocaram levemente por um segundo, tão logo estavam bebendo um gole pequeno do tinto suave.

E estava lá, o sabor adocicado e a textura aveludada de um Merlot dançando sobre as línguas, num contraste de tanino marcante deixando uma acidez gostosa no final do paladar. Como se completassem um ao outro mesmo com suas características individuais tão presentes.

Sem esperar mais que dez segundos, Baekhyun inclinou o corpo na direção do namorado, sendo recebido no mesmo instante pelos lábios avermelhados dele num selar superficial, sorrindo um pouquinho com as tentativas de Chanyeol em mantê-lo daquele jeito por mais tempo, puxando seu lábio inferior, mordendo a pontinha, sugando o vinho de sua boca rosada quando lhe deu permissão, as taças numa distância segura até que se afastassem, compartilhando uma felicidade singular nos olhares e nos sorrisos.

— Foi muito difícil pensar num presente pra você. — Baekhyun riu baixo, bebendo o restante do vinho em sua mania conhecida de tentar reunir coragem. Deixou a taça sobre a mesa, voltando a encará-lo. — Você já tem todos os relógios e perfumes que eu poderia pensar, e eu não quis ser só mais um presente qualquer... 

— Esses foram os melhores presentes que já ganhei, meu amor. — Chanyeol garantiu, repetindo o gesto anterior dele. Baekhyun abaixou um pouco a cabeça, envergonhado, sentindo as duas mãos serem envolvidas nas do Park. 

— O bolo e o vinho não são exatamente o seu presente. — Mordendo o lábio inferior, Baekhyun levantou os olhos para o namorado. — São partes, claro. Tinha decidido pelo bolo, e o vinho eu já havia comprado antes para comemorar com você. Mas uma ideia meio boba insistiu em ficar em minha cabeça e acabei não resistindo. 

— Sabe que está me deixando muito curioso, não é? — Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas. Estava surpreso, porque encarou aquele cuidado de Baekhyun como presente suficiente. Pelo visto o namorado nunca deixaria de ter alguma novidade para a vida de Chanyeol.

— Só um pouquinho. — Baekhyun piscou, tentando descontrair. Desfazendo o toque com Chanyeol, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça larga de moletom, sentindo o veludo no tato. Respirou fundo e começou a puxar a caixinha pequena em sua palma. — Não quero que pense que estou apressando nada e se assuste de alguma forma. Eu só pensei que talvez quisesse ter algo físico que simbolizasse nosso relacionamento.

Tímido, deixou a caixa sobre o estofado, entre os dois. Chanyeol desceu o olhar para o objeto que tinha um tom escuro de vermelho e sentiu o coração esquentar. Meu Deus. Ele era precioso demais.

— Baek…

— São anéis de compromisso. — Soprou, abrindo a caixinha, revelando os dois anéis prateados. Chanyeol quase deixou um arfar audível escapar. — Eu sei que isso é bem.... Adolescente. Mas sei lá, em algum momento pensei que seria uma boa ideia. Não precisamos usar assim, se não quiser. Posso comprar correntes se preferir algo mais discreto e-

O discurso afobado de Baekhyun foi suprimido pelos lábios de Chanyeol grudando nos seus. As mãos do namorado seguravam o mais novo pelo rosto, o calando rapidamente com selinhos longos e amorosos.

— Me dê sua mão. — O Park murmurou contra os lábios do menor, fazendo a expressão dele suavizar. Baekhyun sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem quando afastou o rosto e estendeu a mão direita para Chanyeol, tendo a palma tomada na dele. — Não precisamos de corrente nenhuma. Esse é o seu?

Apontando para a aliança levemente menor, Chanyeol viu o Byun confirmar. Pegou a joia com cuidado, trazendo a mão de Baekhyun para mais perto do rosto e beijando os nós de seus dedos.

— Você gostou mesmo? — Temeroso, Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar a pergunta, recebendo o sorriso de Chanyeol.

— Eu amei, Senhor Byun. É definitivamente o melhor presente que já recebi. E estou falando de você. — O anel deslizou pelo dedo longo de Baekhyun ao tempo em que ele ficava mais emocionado.

Era tão bonito ver seu anelar decorado daquela maneira, se sentia até sufocado com tantos sentimentos tomando conta da consciência. Sabia que estava quase chorando, mas não ligou, sentindo o amor de Chanyeol quando ele beijou o anel em seu dedo, com os olhos vidrados nos seus.

Pegou a outra aliança evitando prestar atenção no suave tremor em suas mãos, buscando a palma direita de Chanyeol para apoiar sobre a sua. Segurando a mão grande e quente, colocou o anel no dedo do mais velho, deslizando o toque na derme até que entrelaçassem os dedos.

— É a primeira vez que troco alianças com alguém. — Baekhyun disse, admirando as mãos dadas e ligadas de um jeito muito maior que o campo físico.

— A minha também. — Rindo suave, Chanyeol apertou os dedos do mais novo entre os seus. — Não poderia ter sido com outra pessoa que não você. Acho que no fundo eu já sabia disso.

— Chanyeol… — Balbuciou, abaixando a cabeça quando sentiu a lágrima cair. Usou a mão livre para tentar acalmar aquele fluxo que tinha tudo para ser intenso, não se surpreendendo quando foi abraçado pelo namorado. Deitou no peito do Park, o toque nas mãos se desfazendo para que o envolvesse pela cintura pela segunda vez na noite, por razões contrastantes. Ele quem chorava agora.

— Olhe pra mim. — Pediu, baixo, esperando que Baekhyun levantasse o rosto avermelhado em sua direção. Encarou os olhos molhados dele, tocando a bochecha marcada com uma das mãos. — Eu amo você.

Um soluço travou na garganta de Baekhyun e ele escondeu o rosto no peitoral de Chanyeol outra vez. Sentiu o afago nas costas e o carinho nos cabelos, molhando a camisa macia do mais velho com seu choro incessante que não sabia muito bem de onde estava vindo.

Definitivamente não pensou que choraria tanto quando terminasse de entregar os presentes, apesar de ter ficado emocionado até mesmo quando escolhia os anéis. Era muito sensível e até um pouquinho bobo, mas ter aquele tipo de relação estável ainda era uma coisa muito utópica para Baekhyun, então toda confirmação daquela realidade o abalava. De um jeito bom e satisfatório, mas ainda abalava.

Fungou, voltando a levantar a cabeça, beijando os lábios macios de Chanyeol assim que notou que ele ainda o assistia. Nunca tinha se sentido tão seguro em toda a sua vida, com aqueles braços familiares amparando seu corpo, aqueles lábios sobre os seus.

— Eu posso dizer que te amo o dia inteiro e ainda não vai parecer o suficiente, sabia disso? — A voz de Baekhyun ainda estava meio embargada, fato que o fez rir breve. — Meu amor.

— Toda vez que me chama desse jeito eu tenho vontade de te pedir em casamento. — Chanyeol sorriu enquanto falava, vendo o namorado acompanhar sua risada. — Quando eu acabar fazendo isso, não se surpreenda.

Com o rosto ainda ruborizado, Baekhyun sorria mesmo que os olhos permanecessem molhados. A ideia de casar-se com Chanyeol era tão gostosa que sentiu vontade de enchê-lo de beijos.

— Eu aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes, seu bobo. Não considere o contrário.

— Bom saber, moreno. — Chanyeol alcançou e beijou sua mão outra vez, amando ver o anel de compromisso enfeitando o dedo bonito e longo que o namorado tinha. Achava impressionante como seu dia foi totalmente transformado por conta de Baekhyun. Nunca imaginou que ficaria tão feliz num dia amargo como aquele. Mas estava, de verdade. — A única coisa que me falta pra essa noite ser perfeita é comer um pedaço de bolo. 

— Ah! — Baekhyun tinha esquecido momentaneamente daquele detalhe, rindo quando se afastou. O peso do anel em seu dedo era muito satisfatório e gostoso de sentir. Pegou a espátula que separou, cortando um pedaço sem pressa. — Espero que você goste. Não é nada demais, sério.

Chanyeol ajeitou o corpo no sofá, esperando, um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto observava o namorado se mover. Recebeu o prato pequeno nas mãos, com um garfo de sobremesa. Era uma graça ver como ele tentou cuidar dos detalhes.

— Tenho certeza que está delicioso. — Chanyeol tirou um pedaço pequeno no garfo, oferecendo-o a Baekhyun no mesmo momento. — O primeiro pedaço é seu, meu bem, sente aqui. 

Baekhyun soltou uma risada breve, voltando a ocupar o outro assento do sofá. Entreabriu os lábios para receber o agrado feito por ele mesmo, o gosto doce tomando conta do seu paladar facilmente. Estava bom, como ele já estava acostumado, por isso não pensou em algo muito espetacular, mastigando com cuidado. Chanyeol experimentou também, notando o olhar de expectativa do namorado enquanto ele fingia naturalidade.

Não tinha dúvidas de que Baekhyun cozinhava bem, se fosse ser sincero. Ele era uma pessoa muito caprichosa e não seria diferente se estivesse empenhado em fazer algo. Por isso não ficou surpreso quando sentiu o gosto maravilhoso de baunilha e morango, o agradando desde o primeiro segundo. O sabor era campeão em seus favoritos, porque gostava muito da fruta doce, e o jeito que Baekhyun incorporou o fresco do morango ao bolo fofo deixou Chanyeol muito satisfeito.

— Está uma delícia. É o bolo de aniversário mais gostoso que já tive, sabia? Caramba.

— Não precisa exagerar, Senhor Park. É um bolinho caseiro e simples.

— Por isso que eu amei, lindo. É feito todinho para mim, com o que eu gosto. Por quem eu gosto. Já disse que isso importa mais que qualquer coisa, amor.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, sendo surpreendido por um beijinho simples e doce ali. Chanyeol comeu um pouco mais, lhe oferecendo da mesma maneira, gostando de compartilhar aquele instante na eternidade junto com o namorado. Gostava de todos os instantes que passava com Baekhyun.

— Vou colocar mais vinho. — O mais novo limpou discretamente o canto dos lábios, levantando para servir mais duas taças. Serviu-se de mais bolo também, sabendo que ele e Chanyeol dividiriam os dois pratos com um único garfo de qualquer maneira.

— Sabe que vou querer mais coisas assim enquanto puder pedir, não é? Não vai mais esconder esse talento de mim.

— Estou começando a me arrepender de ter feito isso. Vai me dar muito trabalho. — Fingiu reclamar, ouvindo a risada rouca de Chanyeol. — Podemos fazer um jantar, um dia… Sabe? Alguma coisa assim.

— Podemos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos, amor. Quero cozinhar com você, sim. Um jantar… Pra alguém. Sooyoung, minha prima. — Lembrou. — Queria que a conhecesse um dia, o que você acha?

— Oh. — Baekhyun ponderou, cobrindo a boca com a mão por estar terminando de mastigar. — Ela não se importaria? Que você tenha um namorado, quero dizer.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, um tanto tímido. Não falava muitas coisas a Baekhyun que fossem relacionadas a sua família, e por um momento esqueceu disso. Bebeu um gole de vinho, achando a mistura com o doce do bolo engraçada, mas nada que o impedisse de beber ou comer.

— Falo de você o tempo inteiro. Acho que ela deve até achar que é sua melhor amiga por te conhecer tanto. Espero que não se importe com isso. — Rindo e sem olhar para o mais novo, Chanyeol continuou falando. — Sooyoung sabe tudo sobre mim, é a pessoa mais próxima que tenho.

— Então eu quero. — Num sopro, talvez até de coragem, Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo. 

Queria conhecer pessoas da família de Chanyeol. Queria fazer parte daquele tipo de coisa que nunca pôde ter. Ser apresentado como namorado de alguém, ter uma representação de lar num grupo de pessoas, simplesmente pertencer a algo que não apenas o envolvesse.

Sabia que era sempre bem-vindo na família de Minseok, mas não era a mesma coisa. Se sentia um intruso muitas vezes, pela relação tão próxima ao seu trabalho, mas sabia que tinha aquele lugar para contar. Ter alguma ligação com a família de Chanyeol, porém, era construir algo seu com ele, enquanto fossem um casal. 

— Faremos isso. Ela vai adorar. — O Park ainda estava um tanto distante, comportamento que não foi completamente ignorado por Baekhyun. Mas ele desfez aquela postura muito rápido, usando a mão livre para segurar a do mais novo. — Se fizer um bolo desses, acho que ela nunca mais vai embora daqui.

— Ai meu Deus, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun o empurrou de leve pelos ombros. — Não está assim tão bom! Vai me deixar sem graça.

— Está sim, acredite em mim, seu malvado. 

Rebatendo por mais alguns minutos, a discussão boba resultou em risadas e goles longos de vinho, com uma adição de açúcar nas línguas pelos beijos roubados. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se derrubassem algo no chão daquele jeito, com pratos e taças suspensos para que conseguissem alcançar os lábios um do outro.

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a decidir levar tudo para a mesinha de centro, voltando para os braços de Chanyeol assim que estavam de mãos vazias, o abraçando e beijando por incontáveis vezes. Era muito bom poder ter aquele tempo com Chanyeol.

Às vezes, como naquela noite, não faziam nada. Os encontros frequentes que compartilhavam deixaram de ser apenas sexuais desde que começaram a levar aquele namoro ao patamar oficial. Era suficiente trocar beijos e carinhos no sofá ou na cama, ou no chuveiro, ou em qualquer lugar que pudessem selar os lábios por mais que alguns segundos. Assistiam filmes juntos, pediam comida tailandesa e jantavam no chão da sala, conversavam muito sobre arte, música, astrologia. Baekhyun nunca ficou tão surpreso quanto quando descobriu que Chanyeol gostava de ler todo tipo de horóscopo que pudesse, mesmo afirmando não acreditar o tempo inteiro nessas coisas.

Também conversavam sobre o trabalho e coisas amenas que ocorriam no cotidiano. E era com uma incredulidade esquisita que Chanyeol percebia como quase nunca falavam sobre família. Exceto sobre a que os dois acabavam formando.

Simplesmente não era um assunto iniciado e Baekhyun parecia não ligar para isso, porque nunca o questionou. Mas aquele era um problema específico de Chanyeol. Se sentia amargo por esconder de Baekhyun uma parte muito dolorosa de sua vida, mesmo que ele estivesse respeitando seja lá qual fosse a escolha do mais velho. Apenas lhe doía não falar sobre isso por vergonha. 

Não queria ter vergonha de nada com Baekhyun, porque confiava nele e tinha noção disso. Por isso ficava tão encabulado com seu bloqueio e sua defesa inconsciente sobre esse assunto em especial, inconformado com a dificuldade em se abrir para alguém tão querido como Baekhyun era. Queria vencer aquilo, queria ter o ombro de Baekhyun em todos os seus aniversários e natais e datas familiares que magoavam seu peito.

E foi com os olhos nos dele que decidiu tirar a dor de seu coração naquela noite, encorajado por aquele sorriso lindamente sincero, a honestidade estampada no rosto bonito do seu parceiro. Baekhyun simplesmente não merecia menos que ter aquilo de volta, e Chanyeol precisava tirar aquele véu quase invisível de seu rosto para sentir que o devolvia puro na mesma intensidade.

***

Quando deitaram na cama, com a sala arrumada e pouco sono, apesar do cansaço corporal, o mais velho tocou na cintura coberta do namorado e o trouxe para bem perto. Com o medo de ter tudo desmoronado, mesmo acreditando que as possibilidades de Baekhyun afastar-se dele eram mínimas, quis aproveitar um pouquinho daquela proximidade antes de despejar tantas coisas ruins em cima dele.

— Eu adoro você com essa camisa. — Comentou, deslizando as mãos fortes pelo tecido macio, pressionando a pele abaixo dele. Baekhyun soltou um suspiro baixinho numa manha conhecida, entrelaçando as pernas nas de Chanyeol. — Fica lindo nela. E deixa seu cheiro gostoso pra mim.

— Está carente hoje. — Baekhyun concluiu com um riso baixo, abraçando o corpo do Park de lado. Beijou o peitoral dele, depois o ombro e o maxilar. — Gosto desse seu lado.

— Gosta, é? Tome cuidado com o que está dizendo. Posso ser o dobro disso, talvez mais. — Apertou de leve o corpo menor, ouvindo sua risada gostosa e familiar próxima do ouvido. Baekhyun genuinamente apreciava a ideia de ter momentos em que Chanyeol fosse mais dengoso por carência própria, e não dele. Ele era sempre solícito e acolhedor. Baekhyun queria poder oferecer isso algumas vezes.

— Pode ser o dobro. Eu vou gostar desse chamego. Sempre sou eu que faço essas coisas, vou gostar de te mimar também.

— Depois não diga que eu não te avisei. — Chanyeol beijou os cabelos de Baekhyun, o fazendo sorrir com o gesto carinhoso. O abraçou com cuidado, mesmo que no aperto firme e longo, apreciando a companhia. Gostou de quando ele procurou por sua boca e de quando encaixou-se na curva de seu pescoço, descansando confortavelmente sentindo seu cheiro direto da pele.

Por um momento, pensou em desistir, sem saber muito bem como começar aquele assunto delicado. Também não queria manter Baekhyun acordado por uma coisa sua, depois de notar como ele parecia sonolento todo encaixado em seu corpo, pronto para dormir um pouco.

Mas sabia que não se deixaria em paz enquanto aquela parede fina se mantivesse entre os dois, então o despertou do cochilo suave e silencioso — estava apenas de olhos fechados — com um chamado baixinho. Sua voz quase não saiu, mas Baekhyun se moveu um tanto até o olhar com os olhos pequenos e quase fechados.

— Você fica muito bonitinho assim. — Chanyeol tentou criar coragem para começar de um ponto aleatório. Mas o Byun realmente ficava uma graça quando estava perto do sono. — Está muito cansado?

— Depende. — Baekhyun afundou-se no abraço de Chanyeol, descontando o peso sobre o dele. Levantou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no peitoral do mais velho, com um sorrisinho conhecido no canto dos lábios. — O que você quer fazer? Conversar, beijar, transar… São infinitas possibilidades que interferem na minha resposta.

— Seu safado. — Chanyeol riu, balançando a cabeça. Segurou Baekhyun pela cintura, os virando na cama. Ele estava rindo em toda sua graciosidade quando foi deitado direto no travesseiro, abraçando o mais velho pelo pescoço. — É só conversar, mas estou vendo que está mais cansado hoje. Também não quero fazer muita coisa.

— Não que eu não possa recuperar as energias… — Baekhyun brincou, recebendo os olhos semi cerrados de Chanyeol. Riu outra vez. — Brincadeira, quero ficar deitado e quieto, meus pés estão me matando. Mas podemos conversar o quanto quiser, não estou com sono demais, só fadiga.

Chanyeol murmurou uma resposta, ajeitando-se por cima do corpo de Baekhyun. O menor achou graça do jeito em que ele se encolheu até deitar em seu peito, não fazia aquilo com frequência.

Levou as mãos até os cabelos escuros e macios, começando um cafuné suave enquanto sentia o toque dele deslizar pela lateral do seu corpo. Chanyeol estava mesmo dengoso naquela noite, sem dúvidas. E Baekhyun se perguntou se algo daquele comportamento tinha a ver com seu choro horas mais cedo, ou com a data, ou ambas as coisas. Mas não disse nada.

— Você gostou mesmo da ideia de jantar com Sooyoung? — Perguntou, começando pela borda. Estava com os olhos fechados, aproveitando do carinho nos fios mais compridos. Ouviu a confirmação de Baekhyun num murmurar leve, suspirando. — Acho que vou ter uma crise quando vocês dois se encontrarem. A conheço desde bebê, é quase minha irmã. E você é tão importante.

— Homem… — Baekhyun soou quase repreensor, porque ficou mexido. Soltou um risinho em seguida, o coração saltando no peito. — Você fala muito dela também. Fico bem curioso.

— Sério? — Mordendo o canto da boca, Chanyeol levantou os olhos para encarar o mais novo. Ele concordou com a cabeça, a expressão suave enchendo o Park de coragem. — Sobre o que mais você fica curioso?

— Como assim? Falando de Sooyoung, você diz?

— Não exatamente. Sobre mim. — Sem saber como começar aquilo, Chanyeol desviou o olhar, aconchegando-se no peito de Baekhyun outra vez. O Byun franziu o cenho, meio confuso com o rumo daquela conversa.

Sendo sincero, tinha curiosidade sobre algumas coisas que nunca havia perguntado. Mas agora não conseguiria as trazer à mente com facilidade, então ficou pensando por um momento.

— Eu não sei? Eu gosto quando me diz alguma coisa, mas nunca sei exatamente o que perguntar. — Rindo breve, Baekhyun desceu alguns dedos para deslizar pelo rosto bonito de Chanyeol. — Hoje, por exemplo. Bom… Não sei se devo perguntar.

— Pergunte o que quiser. — O mais velho sentiu o peito arder um pouquinho, tendo uma ideia de onde acabariam. Era o que ele queria desde o início, mas seria mais complicado ter que responder.

— Fiquei muito confuso e preocupado, não me entenda mal com essa pergunta, tá bem? — Garantiu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta. — Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje, amor? Você ficou tão… Frágil? Não sei se essa é a palavra. Mas eu não gostei de te ver desse jeito, queria que sorrisse como fez depois.

Chanyeol suspirou, sabendo que o momento era aquele. Levantou o corpo, deixando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Baekhyun antes de sentar no colchão grande, encostando na cabeceira. O mais novo se ergueu pelos cotovelos, parando ao lado do Park. Sentiu uma seriedade no rosto dele, virando-se para lhe dar toda atenção.

— Não aconteceu nada de ruim. Eu percebi que tinha você, foi isso. — Com um sorriso melancólico, Chanyeol continuou. — Não gostava dos meus aniversários porque passava o resto da noite sozinho, mas você estava aqui pela primeira vez, entende? E isso me fez lembrar de muitas coisas e de muitas dores. Estou falando igual ao meu psicólogo. — Rindo, Chanyeol tocou a mão de Baekhyun. — Sinto muito se te assustei.

— Você nunca mais vai passar seus aniversários sozinho, tudo bem? Eu vou estar aqui todos os anos, e quero que você esteja nos meus todos os anos. — Baekhyun sentiu o clima pesar, mas apertou os dedos de Chanyeol nos seus de qualquer maneira. — Não quero que lembre de dores pelos próximos anos, esse dia é muito especial. Me senti muito feliz em poder ficar com você hoje.

— Meu Deus, Senhor Byun. Eu já sou completamente apaixonado por você, não precisa mais pegar pesado assim. — Chanyeol levou a mão livre ao peito, exagerando. Era óbvio que estava tentando usar do alívio cômico, mesmo com o canto dos olhos começando a lacrimejar. — Fico feliz por saber disso, meu bem, muito feliz mesmo.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, trocaram um olhar carinhoso. De repente não parecia tão complicado deixar as coisas escaparem dos lábios, Chanyeol sentiu. Trouxe o namorado para mais perto, só um pouco.

— Você pode contar comigo, você sabe disso, não é? Eu fiquei assustado hoje, mas admito que às vezes esqueço que não sou o único que já passou por muitas coisas. Não quero que pense que você precisa ser feliz o tempo todo, então não se desculpe por nada. — Baekhyun cuidou em dizer, se sentindo um tanto culpado por não saber como agir no momento em que Chanyeol chorou. Ficou mais tranquilo por poder discutir sobre aquilo, talvez remoesse aquele pensamento por muito mais tempo, caso contrário.

Chanyeol suspirou, com um sorriso querendo aparecer. Deixou Baekhyun deitar em seu ombro, tocando o início dos cabelos dele.

— Não se sinta mal por isso, amor. Eu acabo tentando parecer bem o tempo inteiro. Hoje eu não consegui e demorei pra aceitar que não sou fraco por conta disso. — Sincero, o mais velho continuou o carinho na nuca do namorado, se sentindo melhor por conseguir falar. Receoso, aproveitou daquela brecha para continuar falando o que vinha protelando desde que deitou na cama. — É difícil pra mim estar frágil, como você disse. Por causa disso, escondo muitas coisas de você.

Sentiu a mão de Baekhyun deslizar por sua perna, numa intenção clara de conforto. Se surpreendeu, porque estava esperando que o Byun não recebesse aquela informação de um jeito legal. Mas ele continuou ali, com a testa encostada em seu ombro e recebendo seu carinho, o tocando de volta. Não levantou o olhar e nem questionou, esperando que ele falasse mais. Talvez Baekhyun soubesse o que é sentir medo ou vergonha de falar, porque o entendeu perfeitamente.

— Eu fiz coisas que não me orgulho num momento da minha vida. Já tem muito tempo, mas não gosto de falar sobre isso e não consegui evitar a vergonha em contar pra você. — Chanyeol continuou, o silêncio ainda envolvendo Baekhyun. — Ficou chateado com isso? — Só para garantir, perguntou. Ouviu um suspiro. Baekhyun se moveu, dessa vez olhando para ele.

— Não… Surpreso, mas não chateado. Eu não tenho nenhuma moral pra julgar alguém que guarda algum segredo. — Descontraído, riu um pouco. Chanyeol sentiu o peso diminuindo em seus ombros. — Sabe quanto tempo eu demorei pra não sentir vergonha de dizer coisas que queria te dizer, não sabe? E você me aceitou. Eu te aceito também, amor. 

— Você é incrível, sabia disso? — Tocou o rosto de Baekhyun, genuinamente agradecido por ter alguém como ele. — Acho que a pior parte é saber que as coisas que eu fiz não me representam de nenhum jeito e ainda assim parece que mancham minha vida inteira. 

Baekhyun mordeu o cantinho da boca, percebendo que ele estava sendo vago, provavelmente sem perceber. Ainda assim assentiu, porque entendia o sentimento. Estava mesmo surpreso em conhecer aquele lado de Chanyeol, mas gostou. Se sentiu próximo, um porto seguro. Era bom saber que o mais velho confiava nele.

— Você quer me dizer o que houve? Tenho certeza de que não é tão ruim, lindo, certeza absoluta. Às vezes pioramos a situação sem nem perceber. Mas não precisa falar se não quiser.

— Eu quero. — Com uma risada baixa, Chanyeol recostou a cabeça no acolchoado da cabeceira, olhando o teto por um instante. Sabia que Baekhyun ainda o encarava, mas preferiu continuar daquele jeito. — Antes da morte do meu pai, ninguém sabia que eu gostava de homens além de Sooyoung. E eu preferia morrer a deixar isso escapar, então não me envolvi com ninguém por anos. Quase dez anos. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha uns vinte e seis.

— Eu sinto muito. — Baekhyun sentiu a identificação bater forte, a voz soprada explicitando o quanto ele ficou mexido.

— Não sinta. Eu não senti. Também não me orgulho disso, de forma alguma. Mas nunca fui próximo dele, tinha muito medo de tudo que o envolvia. Foi uma das razões pra me manter tão preso e uma das razões pra me levar a fazer coisas que não gostaria. — Tomando coragem, voltou a olhar para Baekhyun, sentindo a compaixão que ele passava. Procurou pela mão dele sobre o colchão, a cobrindo com a sua. — Quando ele morreu, me vi no direito de fazer tudo o que eu achava que queria por todos os anos que não pude ser quem eu era de verdade.

Compreendendo em níveis exorbitantes, Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, os apertando um no outro.

— Você contou pra todo mundo?

— Sim. Eu gritei pra todo mundo, na verdade. Lembro pouco do dia porque bebi muito. Mas sei que fiz um escândalo que não gostaria. — Amargurado e envergonhado da sua postura adolescente apesar da idade na época, Chanyeol contou sobre como perturbou a família em luto, de maneira desrespeitosa, porque alguns estavam de fato sofrendo pela perda. Lembrou de acordar no outro dia, com um silêncio mortal ao seu redor, o choque em todos os rostos que o encaravam por todas as coisas que disse e não se recordava bem. Mas tinha dito, de qualquer maneira.

Então juntou todas as suas coisas e seus cartões de crédito e saiu de casa, colocando Sooyoung no comando que ela não recebeu, indo para o primeiro hotel de luxo que encontrou e pedindo os vinhos mais caros. Nas primeiras semanas, foi bom. Encontrou homens bonitos nos bares, nas viagens que fez, nos copos que bebeu. Podendo ser homossexual num lugar onde ninguém se importava, esbanjando o dinheiro e a juventude no rosto de todos.

Baekhyun o ouviu quieto, esperando que ele falasse tudo o que estava guardado com tanta força, que espiou como o mais velho tentava evitar a voz embargada e os olhos molhados.

— Não acho que fiz coisas certas. — Chanyeol murmurou. — Quase fali a empresa. Magoei minha mãe de tantos jeitos que deve ser minha culpa não termos mais nenhum contato. Mas ela fingiu bem quando eu voltei pra casa. — Amargo, riu.

— Não pense assim…

— Eu me arrependo muito. E me sinto sujo, às vezes. Lembro de passar um bom tempo tentando lavar de mim algo invisível, mas que me deixava podre quando eu encarava o espelho. Não sei se foi todo o álcool ou todo o sexo, mas eu não era assim, não sei como consegui chegar nesse ponto.

Suspirando, Baekhyun sentiu que precisava falar. Aquele assunto o bagunçava um pouco, porque fingir ser outra pessoa para sua família era sua obrigação diária. E ele já era mais velho que Chanyeol na época que o fez.

— Quando se é alguém como eu e você, a liberdade é avassaladora. Já pensou sobre isso? Você passou vinte e seis anos escondendo coisas que precisou viver em dois. Dois anos não são nada perto do tempo em que passou preso, eu com certeza perderia o controle por muito mais tempo se tivesse a oportunidade.

— Você acha? — Chanyeol voltou a olhar para cima, sentindo-se vulnerável outra vez. Baekhyun chegou pertinho, cruzando o braço no dele e deitando em seu ombro. Sabia que não precisava encará-lo naquele momento.

— Acho. Você foi muito corajoso e teve muita força para conseguir parar, não tenho dúvidas. Abrir mão de uma vida sem amarras é difícil, mas você fez isso porque percebeu que nem tudo que é livre demais é bom na mesma proporção. E devia se orgulhar de ter conseguido a tempo de se encontrar de novo.

Chanyeol sentiu o peso das palavras que soaram pelo quarto grande, percebendo que nunca havia pensado daquela maneira. A culpa e a vergonha eram tão grandes que sequer enxergava muito mais que aquilo, mesmo que soubesse que sair do temido “armário” foi necessário para que conseguisse viver em paz. Respirou fundo, absorvendo aquele novo ponto de vista de alguém que o entendia com muito mais intimidade.

— Ainda penso que poderia ter feito as coisas diferentes. Não precisava de todo o estardalhaço.

— Se fosse de outro jeito talvez você não estivesse aqui agora. Talvez eu não estivesse. Você não teria a paciência que teve comigo se não soubesse como era difícil sair de um lugar onde está atado há muito tempo. Você não se importaria em me fazer ir devagar se não soubesse como o rápido pode ser perigoso. Talvez nem estivéssemos juntos. Talvez você nem fosse feliz sem tudo o que aprendeu nesse tempo tão bom e tão ruim.

— Porra…

O palavrão escapou sem querer, os fazendo rir mais alto e despojados naquele momento. O mais velho sentiu o peito parar de doer. Baekhyun era tão honesto e inteligente que conseguiu colocá-lo em outra perspectiva.

— Eu sei que não vai parar de pensar em quantas coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, então espero que em algum momento você consiga se perdoar, amor. Esses anos te fizeram ser quem você é de alguma maneira, e eu amo quem você é agora.

— Não mereço alguém como você, moreno. Não mesmo. — Chanyeol inclinou o rosto até beijar os lábios finos do namorado, sem conseguir evitar mostrar como estava emocionado naquele momento.

Mas nunca havia se sentido tão verdadeiro ao lado dele quanto naquela noite.

— Merece sim. — Baekhyun murmurou com a boca próxima a dele. — Você é quem mais me merece. 

Chanyeol sorriu, apertando os olhos quando o beijou outra vez, sentindo os braços envolvendo seu pescoço. O abraçou de volta, estalando muitos selinhos nos lábios familiares antes de afundar-se em seus braços. Os dedos de Baekhyun tocaram seu cabelo escuro, ato que sempre o lembrava como a quantidade de fios brancos poderia aumentar a qualquer momento. E foi a primeira vez que a ideia de ficar grisalho ao lado de Baekhyun não lhe foi tão assustadora.

Ele já tinha visto todos os seus lados. Uns anos a mais de diferença não o afastariam, e o Park finalmente acreditou naquilo.

Se permitiu chorar com ele, ser cuidado e receber o carinho que sempre quis ter em qualquer relacionamento. Deixou-se apoiar em Baekhyun com os olhos fechados, porque teve a certeza de que seria amparado por ele, confiava no seu colo e no seu amor.

Tinham uma aliança de compromisso nos anelares e um monte de promessas ditas e não ditas enquanto juntavam as bocas, tinham algum tipo de conexão que Chanyeol não compreendia totalmente, mas fazia sentido. Sabia que seria difícil que outra pessoa no mundo dissesse as coisas que Baekhyun disse, que o entendesse desse jeito, que conseguisse pensar em sua coragem e não em suas vergonhas.

Eram mesmo uma mistura gostosa numa garrafa tão selada quanto o que sentiam um pelo outro. Escondidos do resto das pessoas dentro daquele quarto confortável como uma adega rústica que guardava os vinhos mais preciosos do mundo. Envolvidos como o mesclar das duas uvas tão contrastantes e tão funcionais.

E aquele instante de sabor e de lábios vermelho-rubi, enquanto compreendiam todas as peculiaridades de cada um, era só o que precisavam para serem o melhor do Chanyeol e o melhor do Baekhyun que já puderam pensar em expor um dia. 

Não havia, em hipótese ou teoria alguma, harmonia melhor.


	5. Extra - Nos dê vinho

Dentro do seu apartamento bem decorado, Baekhyun guardava os itens limpos que havia usado no jantar. Estava sozinho em casa depois de horas longas e divertidas na companhia de Chanyeol e, finalmente, Sooyoung. A conversa tinha o feito rir de um jeito que nem lembrava mais, mesmo que Chanyeol fosse sempre um parceiro tão maravilhoso. Era diferente, porque foi como estar em família enquanto era cem por cento verdadeiro.

Os dois tinham decidido o dia do jantar e Baekhyun achou que deveriam fazer isso em sua casa, não na de Chanyeol, lugar que a mulher já conhecia. Queria ter a sensação de uma visita, uma pessoa da família do namorado. Nunca tinha feito uma coisa assim para alguém, por isso nem pensou duas vezes antes de sugerir, ficando contente quando o Park aceitou sem o menor questionamento.

Sooyoung o tratou como um cunhado e isso deixou o coração de Baekhyun quente, a felicidade explícita nos sorrisos que trocou com a mulher, que elogiou sua casa e sua comida, que comentou sobre os anéis bonitos de compromisso que ele usava com Chanyeol e que disse que torcia pelos dois desde o primeiro dia em que soube da história. Ter aquele tipo de apoio era novo para o Byun, mas ele amou cada segundo da conversa descontraída, amou poder segurar a mão de Chanyeol sobre a mesa na presença de uma terceira pessoa, amou poder dar a ele um selinho mesmo que ficasse envergonhado.

Ela tirou foto dos dois e dos três, e Baekhyun sentiu uma vontade imensa de revelar as imagens e colocar em um porta-retrato em seu apartamento. Ter escolhido sua casa para o local do encontro reforçava ainda mais aquela ideia, porque queria ter uma lembrança palpável daquela noite. Também aproveitaria para revelar algumas das fotos que tinha de Chanyeol e dos dois juntos, porque percebeu que possuía uma grande porção delas na galeria. Nunca foi uma pessoa de fotografias, mas gostava muito de registrar o namorado em momentos aleatórios.

Também se pegava aproveitando que o celular repousava na mão enquanto estavam perto de dormir e tirava fotos, com o corpo próximo do dele, entre os braços gostosos, recebendo carinho. Chegava até a postar algumas coisas no seu Instagram privado, não comprometendo nenhum dos dois. Sentia um friozinho gostoso na barriga sempre que olhava. Sua foto favorita era de Chanyeol sozinho na varanda do apartamento dele, usando um roupão. Ele não tinha visto que Baekhyun tirava uma foto, e nem sabia da existência dela até hoje, porque não publicou em nenhum lugar.

Agora talvez tivesse mais fotografias favoritas, ter Sooyoung no meio dos dois com um sorriso sincero mexeu com Baekhyun de um jeito muito bom, e também tinha achado adorável ser capturado com os lábios sobre os do mais velho, tão simples e tão significativo. Aparentemente, todos os dias eram certezas diferentes para Baekhyun, todas elas relacionadas a como Chanyeol era a melhor coisa que havia lhe acontecido na vida.

Ele percebia isso nas pequenas coisas. Naquela mesma tarde ele teve mais uma confirmação do quanto o amava e era amado, porque Chanyeol o acompanhou desde o mercado até o último prato que foi ao forno. Cozinhou com ele, divertido ao ponto de tirá-lo para uma dança desajeitada no meio da cozinha pequena, cuidadoso em cada detalhe mesmo que estivesse deixando Baekhyun fazer tudo do jeito dele. O beijou no sofá quando sentaram para descansar, o levou até o chuveiro e massageou seus ombros debaixo da água quente.

Ele era carinhoso em cada mínima coisa, como levar um roupão para Baekhyun e pedir que ele se agasalhasse um pouco mais. O inverno não era o melhor de todos, mesmo que a primeira neve ainda não tivesse sido tão espessa. Nesses pequenos detalhes, Baekhyun se sentia vivo e bem cuidado, e sentia muita vontade de contar isso para o mundo.

Por isso era tão bom lembrar do jantar com Sooyoung, por isso foi satisfatório poder sair de casa com a aliança no dedo todos esses dias. Fazia semanas desde o aniversário do namorado e ele ainda achava gostoso sentir o peso do anel e olhar para a jóia com admiração. Já até o perguntaram se era noivo. Era divertido. Estava especialmente feliz naquela noite, então talvez respondesse que sim, se alguém lhe perguntasse naquele momento.

Sentiu vontade de repetir a social assim que Chanyeol saiu com a prima para deixá-la em casa, e não hesitaria em propor um segundo jantar. Eram amigos agora, ele e Sooyoung. Ela era parte da sua família, e Baekhyun não poderia se sentir mais grato.

Guardou todos os pratos e enxugou as mãos no pano, o pendurando logo depois. Tirou o cachecol que usava, que nem mesmo era seu, caminhando até o quarto para tomar um banho quente antes de dormir. Gostava de se banhar antes de deitar, era um costume que não conseguia perder e poucas noites o faziam negar aquele momento. Chanyeol já havia até se acostumado, às vezes se juntando a ele.

Estava tirando o suéter quando ouviu a porta abrindo, já sabendo que o namorado tinha chegado e sorrindo sozinho no quarto.

— Tô aqui, amor. — Avisou, antes que o mais velho o procurasse pelo apartamento. — Como foi? Chegaram bem, voltou bem..?

Chanyeol riu quando ouviu a pergunta, entrando no cômodo conhecido com uma expressão divertida. Sabia que Baekhyun queria saber se Sooyoung comentou algo sobre ele enquanto estava apenas com o primo, chegando perto dele até conseguir segurá-lo pela cintura, o acariciando por cima da camisa de mangas longas.

— Ela adorou você, mas isso não é novidade, amor. — Chanyeol o beijou na bochecha, sorrindo quando Baekhyun desviou o olhar. — E gostou da comida, especialmente da sobremesa. E agora vai querer nos visitar todo final de semana, acho que criamos um monstro…

Soltando uma risada baixinha, Baekhyun levantou o corpo na ponta dos pés, abraçando Chanyeol pelo pescoço para conseguir beijá-lo com mais liberdade. Aquela cena já era familiar. Um beijinho aqui e ali enquanto estavam em casa, seja na de um ou na do outro, apenas pelo prazer de juntar os lábios.

— Ela pode vir quando quiser, lindo. Eu vou gostar muito. — Dedicando a Chanyeol um dos seus melhores sorrisos, Baekhyun assistiu a expressão dele suavizar do jeito que mais gostava. — Pede pra ela me mandar as fotos depois? Vou revelar pra gente…

— Hm… — Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos, mas estava apenas fingindo uma desconfiança. — Vai colocar fotos nossas na sua sala de estar?

— Sim. Vou colocar bem grande a que eu beijo você, naqueles quadros de parede. — Brincando, Baekhyun ouviu Chanyeol rir. — Mas eu quero mesmo revelar e deixar algumas aqui. A de nós dois também, seu bobo. Eu amei...

Chanyeol não resistiu, mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior. Baekhyun se mostrava cada vez mais confortável com a relação deles, um pouco menos de medo a cada dia. Jamais o imaginaria decorando a sala com uma foto dos dois juntos, muito menos uma em que estava sendo beijado por ele. Se sentiu feliz com aquela informação, capturando os lábios do Byun com os seus rapidamente.

— Vou pedir, fique tranquilo. Na verdade, vou te dar o número dela e você mesmo pede. — Chanyeol respondeu. Segurou o rosto de Baekhyun, levantando a cabeça e o beijando na testa. — Vai tomar banho? Quer que eu vá com você?

— Eu sempre quero, mas não precisa se você quiser deitar. — Estava o abraçando de novo, sempre perdiam (ou aproveitavam) o tempo daquele jeito, bem juntinhos em qualquer lugar que os permitisse aquilo. — Não vou demorar.

Chanyeol preferiu ficar na cama, realmente cansado pelo dia todo em que passou de pé, além de precisar dirigir de um canto da cidade ao outro para buscar e levar Sooyoung, o que foi uma insistência dele mesmo. Esperou que Baekhyun voltasse enquanto lia um livro seu que deixou pelo apartamento dele, que naquela altura do campeonato, era quase como se dividissem as duas casas e alternassem entre elas.

Quando ele voltou, cheiroso e quentinho do jeito que Chanyeol adorava, deixou a leitura de lado para poder encaixá-lo em seus braços, naquele aperto familiar e íntimo que já fazia parte da sua vida. Não conseguia se ver sem a companhia de Baekhyun, não era capaz de se imaginar sem conversar com ele o quanto pudesse, sem os beijos e os abraços dele, sem a voz bonita e arrastada que ele tinha quando acordava muito cedo e não queria levantar.

Conhecia tantos trejeitos de Baekhyun que era como se o tivesse ao seu lado por muito mais tempo, talvez pela vida toda. Sabia quando ele queria comer um doce ou quando estava a fim de beber, já estava tão familiarizado com o corpo dele que podia dizer quando ele estava com vontade de rolar na cama com uma noite de sexo ou quando queria ficar quieto e receber carinho.

Era a segunda opção naquela noite, deu para notar pelo jeito em que Baekhyun se aconchegou ao seu lado, todo coberto com um pijama de calça e mangas compridas, abraçando Chanyeol pela cintura e deitando no peito do mais velho. Foi retribuído quase imediatamente, gostando de como Chanyeol deixou um beijinho no topo de sua cabeça.

— Tá cansado, moreno? — O Park perguntou baixinho e Baekhyun assentiu, os olhos fechados enquanto se ajeitava ainda mais naquele casulo que Chanyeol o permitia ter. — Quer que eu te faça uma massagem?

— Não… — Baekhyun deixou a voz arrastando, do jeito que Chanyeol gostava. Era como um sussurro numa noite silenciosa demais. — Só assim está bom.

— Dengoso. — Chanyeol soprou, fazendo carinho nas costas do mais novo e rindo de como ele resmungou. — Meu dengoso.

Baekhyun até pensou em beliscar a cintura do namorado pela brincadeirinha, mas não podia fingir que não gostava de ser tratado daquela forma, decidindo apenas aproveitar do título para ficar mais perto e fechar os olhos de novo.

Existia algo de acolhedor saber que teria Chanyeol para dormir ao seu lado em quase todas as noites. Estava tão habituado com a presença dele na outra metade do colchão que ficava até desconfortável quando se desencontravam e acabavam tendo que dormir sozinhos. Agora que as férias de fim de ano estavam batendo na porta, muitas pendências deixavam essa consequência acontecer mais frequentemente.

Não via a hora de tirar as férias que acumulou por tanto tempo no trabalho e viajar com Chanyeol. Ainda não tinham reservado vôo e hotel porque ele não tinha uma data fixa, mas pretendiam ir para a França antes do Natal. E Baekhyun honestamente não podia esperar para passar aquela data com ele, porque comemorar o Natal nunca foi uma prioridade em sua vida, não fazia uma ceia há anos.

Dezembro não costumava ser um bom mês justamente por isso. Todo mundo entrava num clima absurdo com as datas comemorativas e Baekhyun sempre se sentia fora do lugar. Não tinha muitos amigos, não se sentia acolhido indo para a sua cidade para ficar com a família, não possuía nenhuma razão para, de fato, comemorar. E agora tinha. 

— Acho que vou precisar comprar umas roupas. — Baekhyun comentou de repente, sonhando acordado. Chanyeol achou que ele já estava dormindo, então se assustou um pouco, arrancando risadas do mais novo. — Não tenho muita coisa pra levar na viagem.

— Eu não estou ligando pra isso porque pretendo ficar pelado a maior parte do tempo-ai! Amor! — Reclamou quando recebeu um beliscão, mas riu da expressão de Baekhyun, fingindo que estava irritado. — Você fica incrível e maravilhoso em qualquer roupa que colocar. Mas podemos fazer compras antes de ir.

— Pra mim é melhor. — Acariciando o lugar que antes havia apertado, Baekhyun respondeu com um sorrisinho. — Estou meio ansioso.

Não foi tão fácil revelar aquilo, porque se sentia muito bobo. Mas era a verdade, não tinha como negar. Esperou tanto por aquele momento, mal conseguia se conter imaginando-se de mãos dadas com Chanyeol na rua, ou em qualquer lugar em que resolvessem passear. Queria muito todos aqueles momentos que nem mesmo tinha vivido ainda. A experiência tinha que ser tão incrível quanto ele pensava.

— Não vejo a hora de finalizar as reuniões e fazer minhas malas, meu bem. — Chanyeol subiu a mão carinhosa pelas costas do namorado, dedilhando a cervical e voltando. — Sooyoung quer presentes pra compensar o abandono. Vamos gastar muito dinheiro com ela, pelo visto.

— Oh… — Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, levantando o rosto para conseguir o enxergar mais claramente, a luz do abajur acesa e deixando o quarto meio iluminado. — Vocês costumavam passar o Natal juntos, não é? Verdade…

— Sim, a gente queimava bastante arroz junto desde que me mudei. Agora já somos especialistas em ceias de Natal. — Chanyeol riu, não percebendo nenhum problema naquele tópico porque o próprio Baekhyun demorou para notar seu desconforto. — Mas ela não reclamou, fique tranquilo. E sei que ela estava brincando sobre os presentes, eu que sou muito exagerado e vou comprar mesmo.

— Entendi. Tudo bem.

Baekhyun voltou a deitar, fechando os olhos e querendo entender porque se sentiu esquisito tão repentinamente. Tinha esquecido que Chanyeol não ficava tão sozinho quanto ele em datas comemorativas, porque Sooyoung era confiável e o aceitava desde sempre. E talvez aquilo fosse o que mais fizesse falta em Baekhyun.

Era verdade que tinha um bom relacionamento com a família, mas ninguém sabia a verdade. Ninguém imaginava que ele não era nada do que os pais idealizavam quando enchiam o peito para dizer que o filho morava e trabalhava na capital. E Baekhyun queria que todo mundo soubesse e tivesse aquele mesmo orgulho, queria ter pelo menos uma pessoa, seu irmão, seus primos, qualquer pessoa, para contar.

Não era exatamente inveja o que sentia da relação de Chanyeol e Sooyoung, até mesmo porque agora fazia parte dela de certa forma, mas ele ficava um tanto sentido ao pensar que nunca teria nada daquilo por conta da sua completa falta de coragem. Desde que conversou com Chanyeol sobre aquele assunto difícil, não parava de pensar sobre isso.

Porque ele queria ter dado um basta como o namorado fez. Queria ter dito a verdade para descobrir se ficariam ou não do seu lado, queria ter a liberdade de estar fora de casa com a consciência limpa, porque ninguém acreditava que ele era algo que não era, ninguém teria aquela velha expectativa de que ele voltasse para a cidade noivo de uma boa mulher. Mas ele preferiu se isolar e se esconder atrás do que poderia ter acontecido.

Agora, em todos os natais, viradas de ano e aniversários, ele imaginava como seria ter sua mãe ao seu lado, ou aquela tia legal que parecia ter uma cabeça aberta, ou a vizinha que sempre cuidou tão bem dele quando era mais novo. Qualquer mínima pessoa que fizesse parte daquela cidade em que cresceu, que o conectasse com suas origens sem precisar que ele arrancasse uma parte de si. Não gostava quando a mente viajava para aqueles cenários porque não eram reais, e o medo de Baekhyun era que realmente nunca fossem, caso um dia ele tivesse coragem de contar tudo. A rejeição era tão mais provável que doía tanto quanto não resolver aquele problema.

O silêncio de Baekhyun naquele fim de noite passou despercebido pelo namorado porque ele ficou de olhos fechados enquanto discutia consigo mesmo, e Chanyeol acreditou que ele dormia. E aqueceu o coração de Baekhyun o jeito como foi tocado, com um carinho muito singelo nas costas, nos traços faciais, nos cabelos lavados. Chanyeol o ajeitou na cama para desligar o abajur, e então o abraçou bem perto para que dormissem juntos.

Mesmo sem saber como o Byun estava precisando daquilo para apaziguar suas lutas internas, Chanyeol lhe ofereceu exatamente o necessário, o acolhendo e confortando. O amava demais, Baekhyun tinha certeza disso como nada no mundo. Era feliz por poder contar com Chanyeol, e queria poder mostrar para todos como era bem cuidado, amado e respeitado por quem ele considerava seu grande amor.

E isso incomodava também. Era cruel saber como Chanyeol era quase um príncipe para ele e não poder compartilhar com ninguém o quanto se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do planeta quando estava ao lado dele, era doloroso pensar que talvez nunca aceitassem o Park como um genro ou cunhado, quando ele era aquele que mais merecia esses títulos, que mais merecia Baekhyun.

Silenciosamente, apertou Chanyeol em seu aconchego, percebendo que ele ainda estava acordado.

— Não dormiu ainda, meu amor? — A voz grave soou sussurrada e Baekhyun abriu os olhos devagarinho, piscando para se acostumar à pouca luz. Chanyeol estava olhando para ele com um sorrisinho. — Achei que tinha pegado no sono, estava aqui te admirando ser lindo cochilando.

Baekhyun soltou um barulhinho manhoso, se aproximando para esconder o rosto no peito de Chanyeol, recebendo um beijinho nos cabelos. Aquele cuidado significava muito.

— Acho que estou com um pouco de insônia. Mas estou cansado e devo dormir logo, não precisa ficar acordado comigo — abafado por conta da proximidade, Baekhyun falou. — Durma direito… Vai trabalhar amanhã.

— Ainda estou indignado em precisar ir para a empresa no sábado, que fique claro. — Resmungou. Baekhyun riu contido. — Não quer que eu faça um chá pra você?

Soltando um suspiro, Baekhyun se afastou para conseguir olhar para o namorado, subindo uma mão para tocar no rosto dele com carinho, selando os lábios rapidamente. Chanyeol o apertou mais no abraço na mesma hora, guiando o beijo com um pouco mais de intensidade, tomando a língua do mais novo na sua. Quando se afastaram, com alguns selinhos e um sugar ou dois de lábios, Baekhyun sorriu honesto antes de fazer o coração do namorado bater mais forte:

— Eu te amo, sabia? — Deslizou o nariz sobre o dele, afetuoso, sentindo o peito apertar porque era uma verdade grande demais. — Te amo muito.

— Oh, meu bem… Eu também amo você. — Chanyeol acariciou o rosto do menor, a expressão suave como uma brisa num dia fresco. — Quer me deixar bobo uma hora desses, é? Maldade.

Baekhyun riu baixinho, voltando a fechar os olhos e aproveitando dos carinhos que Chanyeol distribuía pelo seu corpo, esforçando-se para que o sono o alcançasse de vez. Não seria mesmo uma boa ideia ficar acordado com a cabeça lotada de coisas perigosas para se pensar.

— Boa noite, querido. — Os dedos de Baekhyun enroscaram um pouco na camisa de algodão de Chanyeol, o mantendo bem perto. Chanyeol sempre gostava quando ele o chamava daquela maneira, gostava de ouvir o suave _ja.gi.ya_ em sopros pausados como Baekhyun fazia.

— Boa noite, meu dengoso. 

O sorriso que tomou o rosto de Baekhyun foi muito genuíno, mesmo que Chanyeol não pudesse enxergar muito já que o mais novo voltou a deitar bem próximo, parcialmente escondido. Queria apenas focar naquele carinho, na viagem que fariam juntos e no quanto iriam aproveitar do fim de ano como um casal normal numa cidade romântica, mas assim que percebeu que era o único que ainda não dormia, soube que não iria conseguir manter a cabeça naquele lugar.

Teria Chanyeol e seus beijos e abraços, teria as palavras de conforto e o carinho sem medidas. Mas ainda seria mais um ano longe de casa numa data tão familiar, mais um ano em que Baekhyun fugia como um louco de toda e qualquer tentativa de contato — tanto que até cessaram um pouco as ligações e mensagens. Mais um ano com medo de aparecer e ser uma decepção.

Ele só queria um apoio, por mais bobo que isso pudesse parecer, até mesmo para si, quando debochava das próprias dores. Era difícil manter uma máscara o tempo todo, ao redor de todos os seus movimentos.

Se tivesse a coragem de Chanyeol… Apenas um pouco daquela iniciativa, só o necessário para uma única conversa. Talvez sua angústia desse uma trégua, ou se tornaria outra angústia para o fazer aprender a lidar. Era tão paradoxal pensar naquela situação que justamente por isso Baekhyun decidia não fazer nada no fim das contas. Só não esperava que aquilo fosse tirar seu sono de maneira tão avassaladora.

Três e vinte e sete da manhã foi a hora que levantou da cama.

Deixou Chanyeol no sono profundo que ele tinha, não resistindo a beijá-lo no ombro e no rosto antes de sair do quarto e caminhar descalço pelo chão que refletia o frio da madrugada, indo para sua sala de estar. A mesma que tinha decidido decorar com fotos do seu amor.

Ninguém nunca mais poderia visitá-lo depois que fizesse isso, mesmo que fossem muito raras as vezes em que qualquer um de seus parentes sugerisse uma visita. A verdade era que Baekhyun sabia que ninguém pisaria em sua casa, com fotos expostas ou não, mas ainda assim aquele sentimento o invadia quando olhava para o lugar, a preocupação antecipada de precisar esconder uma coisa tão pequena quanto um porta-retrato porque não podiam ver um beijo seu com outro homem.

Quando saiu do quarto, com o celular nas mãos o apertando entre as palmas, não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer, porque era absurdo o que estava instalado em sua mente. Só pegou o telefone por um impulso, porque tinha completa certeza de que não deveria usá-lo, que arriscaria todos os seus esforços de anos com uma ligação. O problema era que ele não queria ter tido tanto trabalho para criar uma segunda vida. Uma segunda identidade.

Sua mãe não conhecia o próprio filho, independente do quanto a mulher gostava de dizer que o amava. Ela não sabia quem era Byun Baekhyun, não sabia como ele estava vivendo a melhor fase da vida, como ele sorria bonito todas as manhãs em que acordava num abraço desajeitado. Era loucura de Baekhyun querer colocar tudo aquilo para fora?

Não dependia financeiramente de ninguém, sua vida era totalmente independente e não tinha o que temer, estivessem eles sabendo ou não. A única coisa que o Byun precisava era tirar aquela mentira do peito, se livrar de um peso estrondoso que caía em seus ombros sempre que pensava em sua família.

Quando percebeu, já estava com a lista de contatos aberta. Não tinha gravado o número da própria casa na memória, fato que o fez soltar uma risada mórbida, encostado na parede mais próxima da janela, porque a luz da rua iluminava mais por ali.

Discou o número e levou o celular até a orelha. O coração batia muito rápido, ecoando nos ouvidos, o deixando ainda mais ansioso ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo. No primeiro toque, ele desligou, as mãos tremendo ao encarar o celular, lembrando que qualquer pessoa da casa poderia atender a chamada e ele talvez não soubesse como lidar com a voz que não reconheceria pelo telefone.

Respirou fundo, desejando estar no abraço de Chanyeol quando abriu a agenda pela segunda vez, buscando especificamente o número de sua mãe. Ainda não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo quando iniciou a chamada, torcendo intimamente que ninguém atendesse, porque caso ligassem de volta na manhã seguinte, ele já teria desistido da ideia.

Foi desesperador quando ela atendeu. Baekhyun sentiu o corpo tremer por inteiro quando ouviu a voz feminina baixinha soar do outro lado da linha, prendendo a respiração.

— _Baekhyunee_. — Ela insistiu depois do alô, e o homem sentiu vontade de… gritar. Não acreditava que ela ainda tinha seu contato salvo e, ainda por cima, continuava o chamando como se tivesse dez anos. — Estou preocupada, por que está ligando tão tarde? Filho…

Queria responder. Soltou o ar que prendia, se fazendo ser escutado. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Olá. — Tinha tanto tempo que não falava com ela. Como começar uma conversa, ainda mais a que pretendia ter? Aquilo era impossível, nunca conseguiria. Deveria ter desistido antes de tentar, agora estava ali sem ter como contornar a situação. — Acho que liguei numa hora ruim.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido? — Ela parecia tão calma. Baekhyun não entendia como não estava sendo maltratado, ou odiado, ou qualquer coisa que fosse coerente com o quanto ele se sentia mal por passar tanto tempo sem entrar em contato.

— Não. Não aconteceu nada, mãe. Como… como estão as coisas aí?

— Estão todos dormindo. — Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir o sorriso na voz dela e estremeceu. Como ela ainda conseguia ser tão boa? — Estamos bem. Colocamos as decorações de Natal hoje, seu irmão quase caiu da escada para pendurar o Papai Noel.

Ela parecia sonolenta e distraída. Não sabia se era por não ter nenhum assunto ou por estar tão quieto.

— Mas ele está bem?

— Sim, deu tudo certo. Sua sobrinha está esperando os montes de neve, você lembra dela? — Comentou, fazendo o peito de Baekhyun apertar. Ele tinha visto fotos da sobrinha bebê, apenas. Ela já devia ter uns cinco anos de idade.

— Eu lembro. — Não foi surpresa para Baekhyun sentir a voz tremer. Ele estava se sentindo tão mal que nem aguentou continuar em pé, sentando no chão gelado do apartamento.

Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, apertando o celular no ouvido e lidando com o suave silêncio de sua mãe.

— Eu estava pensando em ligar pra você também. Acho que somos muito conectados. — A senhora começou, bastante calma. Baekhyun se deu conta de que não sabia como a aparência dela estava, talvez os cabelos já estivessem clareando. — Estou surpresa por ter feito isso antes.

Baekhyun não aguentou, engasgando num soluço doloroso. Não acreditava que estava chorando. Afastou o celular do ouvido e tapou o microfone do aparelho, levantando o rosto para tentar se acalmar, respirando com calma. Conseguia ouvir a mãe o chamando ao longe, mas não podia falar com a voz embargada daquele jeito.

— Um minuto. — Se esforçou para dizer, deixando o celular no chão e cobrindo o rosto molhado com as mãos, abafando seu choro silencioso e controlando-se aos poucos. Não soube quantos minutos se passaram até pegar o celular outra vez, mas sua mãe ainda estava lá quando o fez. — Desculpe.

— Meu filho, me diga o que aconteceu. Eu sou sua mãe, estou sentindo que algo está errado. Você não ligaria sem um motivo. — Foi a primeira vez que Baekhyun identificou alguma mágoa naquela conversa, e se sentiu culpado como deveria. — Fale pra mim.

Baekhyun não sabia como começar. Queria apenas abrir a boca e dizer _"eu sou gay"_ , mas não conseguiria nem iniciar a frase. Simplesmente não tinha jeito para fazer aquilo, o medo de ser odiado e rejeitado arranhando suas entranhas.

— Eu… conheci uma pessoa. — A voz tremeu. Estava com certeza fazendo tudo errado. — Estou namorando. Com essa pessoa que eu conheci há uns meses. — O coração de Baekhyun batia tão rápido que estava tirando a concentração dele. Lembrou-se de Chanyeol dormindo tão confortável em sua cama, de como ele era seu porto seguro, de como ele o amava. Devia isso a ele. Devia isso a si mesmo. — Estou apaixonado. 

— Oh, mas isso é ótimo, Baekhyun! — Sua mãe tinha soado animada. Deveria estar achando que era uma mulher, que iria se casar e ter filhos. — Como ela é?

Baekhyun sentiu como se pudesse morrer a qualquer momento. 

— É uma pessoa incrível — apertou os olhos. Conseguia sentir os toques carinhosos de Chanyeol sobre sua pele, se esforçando para reunir coragem a partir de todo o afeto que recebia. As pessoas precisavam saber, precisavam entender porque amava tanto um homem como o Park. — Me sinto muito amado, mãe. Muito. Usamos alianças de compromisso, estamos juntos desse jeito sério. Estou feliz.

— Mas que maravilha! — Sua mãe parecia contente, fato que fazia as mãos de Baekhyun suarem de nervosismo. — Você me ligou para me contar? Ou o quê? Vai se casar? 

— Ah. — Baekhyun se permitiu rir um pouco. Era quase uma piada de mau gosto. — Bem que eu queria.

Houve um silêncio breve. Baekhyun por sentir dor e a mulher por não compreender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela arriscou perguntar, Baekhyun se sentiu prestes a desabar outra vez.

— E por que não pode?

Foi muito difícil segurar o choro iminente. Era quase como se fosse cair em um desmaio, ou qualquer coisa que o deixasse inconsciente para não precisar lidar com aquilo. Choramingou baixinho, dessa vez com o celular próximo. Sabia que estava sendo escutado, que ela reconheceria sua voz embargada e trêmula.

— Mãe. — Soprou, machucado. Estava doendo de verdade, fisicamente, como se alguém tivesse enfiado a mão em seu peito e tentasse arrancar algo dali. Talvez fosse aquela mentira, porque uma revelação tão grande, depois de tanto tempo, não o deixaria sem sequelas. Sentiu como se fosse vomitar quando abriu a boca. — Eu estou namorando com um homem.

Completo silêncio. Puro e total. Sequer ouvia a respiração da mulher, até checando se a chamada continuava ativa. Estava. Ela ainda estava do outro lado, sem dizer nada. Sentiu o ímpeto de continuar falando, agora que já tinha começado. 

— Eu sou homossexual… Mãe, você ainda está aí? — Incerto, acabou perguntando, tremendo quando ela respondeu:

— Sim.

Começou a chorar de verdade, completamente mexido. Não conseguia falar e nem fazer outra coisa, cobrindo a boca para abafar os soluços e não deixar tão óbvio o quanto estava acabado. Não estava mais aguentando, o rosto estava encharcado e quente, devia estar vermelho também. Se sentia tão malditamente sufocado com tudo isso...

— Eu estou muito feliz com ele — murmurou entre as lágrimas, querendo chorar ainda mais. — É o amor da minha vida. Ele me ama também, do mesmo jeito que o amo. Você consegue entender, mãe? Consegue sentir meu amor?

— Baekhyun… — O homem não soube identificar o tom de voz. Não parecia irritado, porém. — Como isso aconteceu?

— Eu sempre fui assim, mãe. Eu sou gay. — Sentiu-se queimar. Tinha finalmente dito. — Não conseguia ser feliz, menti para todos, vim morar em Seul e não conseguia me livrar disso do mesmo jeito. Me sentia tão errado por estar escondido. Me desculpe por tudo isso.

Ele continuou falando, colocando tudo para fora de tantos jeitos que nem sabia se a mãe estava entendendo tudo. Contou que não conseguia se aceitar por não ser o homem de família que esperavam, que se sentia mal. Que queria conseguir muito tirar aquele peso das costas e quando conheceu o namorado, teve aquela oportunidade.

A mulher não estava respondendo muito, apenas ouvindo. O escutou dizer como sua vida estava diferente com o outro homem, como se sentia bem com ele e repetindo tantas vezes como o amava que ela não conseguia nem pensar em algo diferente disso, especialmente depois que Baekhyun disse que estar feliz daquela maneira o deixava com vontade de ser sincero com ela, querendo se livrar daquela máscara e não esconder mais um relacionamento tão lindo.

— Eu não vou odiar você se não entender assim tão rápido. — Baekhyun continuou. — Mas eu precisava falar. Me desculpe por não poder te dar uma nora e netos como Hyunjin fez. Eu sei que esperava por isso.

Baekhyun aguardou alguns instantes para ouvir a voz da mãe novamente.

— Filho… — Ela suspirou e Baekhyun não soube dizer o que aquilo significava. — Queria que viesse passar o Natal comigo esse ano. — O choque no rosto de Baekhyun foi óbvio, mesmo que a mulher não pudesse ver. — Venha, se puder.

— Eu… o quê?

— Você pode trazer… o outro rapaz. — Nesse momento, Baekhyun entendeu. Talvez ela não conseguisse dizer de outra forma, mas aquele convite era um sinal. Ela não sentia raiva ou nojo dele, apenas não teve como dizer outra coisa porque ainda era um pouco diferente do filho que idealizou, porém ainda amava Baekhyun como seu menino.

— Mãe… — Chorar outra vez não foi uma surpresa. O peito estava pesado e dolorido, a ansiedade dificultando sua respiração, mas naquele instante, conseguiu sentir uma pitada de alívio.

— Estou com saudades. Vou fazer a comida que você gosta se vier. Posso pedir para Bonghee fazer o bolo que você comia quando era novo. Quero ver você.

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Esperou gritos, xingamentos, tudo, menos aquilo. Não fazia ideia do que responder. Já tinha uma viagem praticamente inteira planejada com Chanyeol e estava muito animado para ir. Porém… aquele convite era quase uma bandeira branca, era o mais próximo de aceitação que pôde identificar naquele momento.

Percebeu que queria ir. Queria visitar a cidade que tanto abominou por puro medo e vergonha de si e das próprias mentiras, queria ver a família que ignorou por anos, queria conhecer a sobrinha que nem mesmo sabia como era o rosto. E queria poder fazer isso com Chanyeol. Sabia, porém, que até o momento só sua mãe conhecia sobre aquela relação.

— E os outros? O papai, o Hyun… Como posso levar Chanyeol comigo? — Sussurrou, como um segredo, o nome do namorado. Sentia que sua mãe era uma cúmplice, o que foi engraçado naquele momento porque jamais achou que um dia compartilharia algo desse tipo com ela.

— Você deve vir e contar para todos. Todos amam você como eu, meu Baekhyunee. — A mulher era amorosa até mesmo com toda aquela distância, coisa que emocionava o homem com uma força descomunal. Se controlou para não chorar mais naquela ligação, já devia estar assustando a mãe com tantos soluços e lágrimas. Foi muito difícil se conter quando ela continuou. — Chanyeol é um nome muito bonito, ele deve ser muito bom para você. Não tenha medo. É Natal, vamos comemorar em família.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro pesado, encostando a cabeça na parede. Ainda estava bem escuro no apartamento, mas o céu estava começando a sair do completo breu para dar lugar a um cinza escuro e morto que pintava a chegada de quatro e poucas da manhã.

— Eu… vou ver o que posso fazer. Vou falar com ele. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma sensibilidade maior depois de tanto choro. Devia estar com o rosto todo acabado e vermelho. — Me desculpa por ligar tão tarde, a senhora deveria dormir bem.

— Não se preocupe, estou feliz que ligou. Estou com saudades do meu menino. — Baekhyun sentia as palavras como abraços ternos. Era possível sentir tanta saudade de alguém que fazia o peito arder daquela forma? Não escutava palavras doces maternas há anos, não sabia o que era ter aquele colo. E a culpa era parcialmente sua, mas ele não tinha escolha.

— Também sinto sua falta — murmurou. Se sentia uma criança amedrontada, independente de ter mais de trinta anos nas costas. Ainda era Baekhyunee, o filho caçula, o pequeno príncipe. Os olhos marejaram ao lembrar de quando era chamado daquele jeito, desde uma festinha da escola do primário em que se vestiu como um membro da realeza. Não fazia ideia que a mãe ainda guardava aquela coroa de plástico um tanto gasta pelo tempo.

— Me ligue novamente, sim? Vou ficar esperando. Quero muito que venha. — Ela pareceu ponderar ou hesitar por alguns segundos, respirando com mais pesar através do telefone. — Quero conhecer a pessoa que faz meu filho tão feliz.

Baekhyun apertou os olhos com força, as lágrimas que estavam acumuladas ali escorrendo por suas bochechas. Se sentia mole, não conseguia fazer nenhum movimento brusco enquanto se mantinha sentado naquele chão com o rosto marcado de lágrimas secas e molhadas.

— Vou ligar… obrigado. Obrigado, mãe. — Ele disse num fio de voz, daquele jeito que fazia o coração da mulher apertar do outro lado da linha. Seu filho parecia tão machucado, lembrava-se da última vez que viu o rosto dele. Será que toda aquela seriedade do garoto de vinte e poucos anos era fruto daquela máscara que ele disse usar?

— Até depois, querido. Durma bem, tome um café bem gostoso hoje.

— Vou tomar. — Soprou forte, quase perdendo a fala porque se sentia extasiado. — Com caramelo.

— Isso mesmo.

Ela riu e o mundo de Baekhyun pareceu girar mais rápido, tão emocionado e feliz ao mesmo tempo que sentia que poderia explodir. Sua mãe não o odiava, isso era inacreditável.

— Eu vou desligar, você precisa descansar. Não vou mais ligar assim tão tarde, não quero atrapalhar sua noite. — Limpando o rosto com a mão livre, Baekhyun disse. — Volte a dormir.

A mulher concordou, apenas desejando uma boa noite antes de dizer que iria fazer um chá antes para conseguir dormir por mais algumas horas. Ela foi tão casual que Baekhyun se sentiu próximo como se nunca tivesse passado tanto tempo sem encontrá-la.

Quando desligou o telefone, encarou o nada que era sua sala de estar precariamente iluminada, sem conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa. Estava surpreso, feliz, abalado. Ainda não acreditava na própria coragem, era como se aquele momento tivesse sido apenas uma coisa da sua imaginação, um sonho ou um delírio.

Tinha efetivamente dito a sua mãe que era gay. Que namorava com outro homem e que era feliz com ele. E deu tudo tão certo que parecia mentira. Baekhyun até mesmo pegou o celular para ver as chamadas do histórico, piscando até focar no tempo longo de praticamente uma hora na ligação com a mãe.

Ainda era chocante, ao ponto de fazê-lo rir incrédulo, deixando o celular de lado e bagunçando o cabelo, cobrindo o rosto logo em seguida. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar o coração que batia muito rápido dentro do peito, incomodando. Odiava ficar nervoso, ainda mais em situações assim, mas era inevitável.

Encolheu-se no chão, as pernas flexionadas apoiavam os braços ainda um tanto trêmulos e a cabeça baixa no meio daquele abrigo feito por si mesmo, tão compenetrado que não percebeu os minutos longos passando e clareando um pouco mais o céu cinza, o relógio próximo de cinco da manhã. Suspeitava até que havia cochilado um pouco com os olhos fechados ali, mas se sentia muito elétrico para que tivesse dormido.

No entanto, ainda estava disperso, em outra dimensão, lembrando-se da sua infância e adolescência, de quando as dúvidas começaram e de quando Baekhyun passou a ficar cada vez mais fechado em relação à família, porque sentia que tudo o que dizia poderia entregar seu novo segredo. Agora estava ali, pensando em largar tudo e ir para Jinhae, abraçar sua mãe e provavelmente causar uma confusão ao contar a verdade para todos os outros parentes.

De repente, ele não estava mais com tanto medo assim, porque sabia que tinha, pelo menos, uma pessoa para contar. Assim como Chanyeol tinha sua confidente Sooyoung, Baekhyun tinha a mãe ao seu lado, e sentia que a teria o tempo inteiro, seguraria em sua mão e o colocaria no colo mesmo que ele já fosse grande demais para aqueles mimos maternos.

Não percebeu, dentro dos seus devaneios deslumbrados, que não estava mais sozinho no cômodo. Chanyeol acordou sentindo um vazio estranho ao seu lado, incomodado, porque não gostava de despertar sem o calor de Baekhyun por perto, sempre ficava de mau humor. Levantou para procurar por ele, coçando os olhos e tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhum móvel naquela meia luz para chegar na sala.

— Amor? — A voz rouca assustou Baekhyun, que se sobressaltou, os ombros sofrendo um espasmo. Ele procurou pela sala por um instante, até achar o corpo encolhido do namorado no cantinho da parede. Seu coração falhou uma batida, surpreso com aquela visão. — O que aconteceu?

Imediatamente preocupado, Chanyeol foi até ele, ajoelhando ao seu lado. Levantou o rosto choroso, que tinha os olhos inchados e nariz avermelhado, como as bochechas. Acariciou a tez, as sobrancelhas juntas por não entender o motivo daquele comportamento.

Baekhyun não respondeu, puxando Chanyeol para um abraço afobado que foi correspondido na mesma hora. O maior o acolheu nos braços, sentando direito ao lado dele para conseguir deixá-lo confortável, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, se assustando quando o Byun começou a chorar baixinho e molhar a camiseta do pijama.

— Chanyeol… — choramingou, apertando o corpo grande contra o seu. — Meu amor…

— Senti sua falta na cama, moreno. Você está gelado, por que está aqui? — Chanyeol fez carinho nas costas de Baekhyun e beijou o topo da cabeça dele. Queria aquecê-lo, então continuou o abraçando com cuidado, subindo uma das mãos até os cabelos dele e os penteando com os dedos, bem devagar, ainda confuso.

Baekhyun se sentiu em casa como nunca antes, sabia que Chanyeol tinha aquele poder, mas naquele momento foi diferente. Porque tinha se inspirado nele para fazer algo que mudaria tanto sua vida, que o deixou mais leve. Estar nos braços dele naquela hora fez toda a diferença, o enchendo de emoção outra vez, precisando de alguns minutinhos para conseguir parar de chorar como uma criança de novo.

— Fiz uma coisa. — Arfou, tentando recuperar a voz. Chanyeol era tão cuidadoso que começou a fazer um cafuné assim que Baekhyun passou a tentar falar. — Liguei pra casa. Falei com a minha mãe. 

Aquilo tinha mesmo surpreendido Chanyeol. Primeiro, porque Baekhyun só havia falado sobre a família uma vez, logo depois que lhe contou sua história. E ele apenas tinha dito que ninguém sabia sobre ele e por isso não falava mais com ninguém. A partir daquilo, Chanyeol tirou algumas conclusões sozinho, mas não sabia com detalhes da história.

— Mesmo? E o que houve? — O mais velho ainda estava sem entender, esperando mais informações. Baekhyun se afastou, rindo envergonhado por ter molhado a camiseta do namorado, mas derretendo num sorriso amoroso quando ele limpou seu rosto, abaixo dos olhos, antes de lhe fazer carinho nas bochechas coradas.

— Eu tinha que contar pra ela. Sobre mim. Sobre nós. — Desatou a falar. — Estava me sentindo muito angustiado esses dias, sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa na minha vida e era ainda pior ter consciência do que era. Eu precisava, Chanyeol. Precisava contar a ela.

— Quer dizer… Sobre estar em um relacionamento ou sobre gostar de homens?

— Tudo. Contei tudo. Disse que estava com você, namorando um homem. Eu contei pra ela que sou gay. — A risada que Baekhyun soltou foi um pouco nervosa. — Assim com essas palavras. Meu Deus, ainda não acredito…

Ele parecia um pouco desorientado, Chanyeol percebeu. Tinha notado algo estranho no namorado, mas achou que fosse a chegada da viagem e a maior carga de trabalho por conta do recesso próximo. Nunca pensaria que era sobre aquilo, se soubesse já teria o acolhido de diversas formas.

Ainda assim, não estava chateado, sabia muito bem como aquelas coisas eram pessoais, independente de qualquer relacionamento e de qualquer amor. Já era muito significativo para Chanyeol que Baekhyun estivesse contando para ele o que tinha feito.

— E o que aconteceu?

Suspirando, Baekhyun deu mais detalhes da ligação, desde o momento em que não parou de pensar naquele impulso louco de ligar até a hora em que desligou, dando ênfase para o quanto sua progenitora pareceu calma durante todo o tempo, não o julgando em nenhuma instância. Baekhyun sabia que ela não entendia completamente, mas ao menos o respeitou, o acolheu e pareceu aceitar.

Chanyeol não deixou de ficar surpreso também, porque sentia medo por Baekhyun e por todos os outros homens, mulheres, pessoas, que estava naquele ou em outros países e que precisavam passar por situações como a que ele passou, a que Baekhyun havia acabado de enfrentar. Sorriu com o mais novo quando ele expressou toda aquela felicidade, o envolvendo em outro abraço apertado e longo, beijando sua testa com ternura e apreço.

— Está pensando em ir? Para o Natal... — Perguntou, as mãos nas costas de Baekhyun na tentativa de deixá-lo bem quente e próximo. Não sabia que decisão ele tomaria, mas não se importava. Nunca tinha o visto tão brilhante como naquele dia, ainda que o sol nem mesmo tivesse nascido.

— Eu não sei… — mordiscou o lábio, aconchegando-se no abraço do namorado. Podia ter fotos deles na sala de estar agora e qualquer pessoa poderia visitar. Sua mãe poderia ir ao seu apartamento e ver Chanyeol nos porta-retratos, e isso era tão simples quanto admirável. — Estou animado para ir à Paris, você se esforçou tanto para conseguir essa folga comigo… Mas eu quero.

Baekhyun sussurrou a última frase e aquilo foi o suficiente para que Chanyeol soltasse uma risadinha. Era óbvio que ele queria ir para a cidade natal, tinha percebido assim que o Byun comentou sobre o convite da mãe. Notou que ele estava disposto a acertar tudo o que precisasse, a fazer as pazes com seu passado. Entendia aquilo intimamente, era incapaz de negar aquele pedido tímido. Não se importava com Paris do jeito que se importava com Baekhyun.

— Podemos viajar em outro mês. Está de férias até janeiro e eu posso dar um jeito, não importa, meu bem. — Segurou o rosto dele, lhe dando um selinho com a maior calma do mundo. Envolveu os lábios vermelhos e úmidos bem devagar, ao tempo em que o polegar acariciava a bochecha de Baekhyun. Era um selinho cheio de intimidade e significados, e Baekhyun sentiu o coração aquecer com o gesto tão carinhoso. — Eu vou com você ver a sua família. É muito mais importante pra mim.

Baekhyun não evitou o pequeno suspiro audível que soltou, os olhos caídos brilhando com um restinho de lágrima nos cantos, vermelhos ao redor. Ele se aproximou de Chanyeol outra vez, o beijando de novo tão lento quanto antes, aproveitando do cuidado impecável como sempre sentia e deixando as línguas aparecerem naturalmente no meio do contato, suaves e quentes como aquele aconchego gostoso. Não era malicioso, não chegava nem perto disso, independente do quanto Baekhyun deslizava a língua sobre a de Chanyeol e apertasse seus braços fortes, do quanto já juntaram aquelas mesmas bocas cheios de outras intenções. Naquele instante, era diferente.

Era a carícia mais pura do mundo, compreensiva e cheia de amor. Se sentia daquela forma na presença do Park: lotado de sentimentos bons.

Quando as bocas se afastaram, o abraçou de novo, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e o apertando contra si, ambos de olhos fechados e caídos sobre aquele chão frio, envolvidos pela luz fraca do início da manhã. Dois homens que já haviam deixado a puberdade há tempos, mas que poderiam ser confundidos com dois adolescentes perdidos no meio de todo o caos que é estar fora da norma, como se fossem o Baekhyun que se trancava no quarto de Jinhae e o Chanyeol que se escondia atrás de computadores na empresa do pai.

Aquele Baekhyun ainda era o mesmo; aquele Chanyeol também. Mas haviam se encontrado agora, dentro daquele abraço amoroso e confortável. Dois homens que eram adolescentes crescidos. E que se pertenciam tanto quanto eram parte um do outro. 

***

— Pegou tudo? — Com o porta-malas do carro aberto, Chanyeol perguntou. Baekhyun estava se aproximando com uma mala de mão pequena, com itens de necessidade diária. Já tinham descido com as roupas, arrumadas em duas malas grandes para que passassem a semana na outra cidade com tranquilidade. O clima frio contribuía para o peso por conta dos diversos casacos e camisetas grossas.

Confirmando com a cabeça, Baekhyun lhe entregou a mala para que ele pudesse guardar, entrando no veículo logo depois, buscando o celular em sua bolsa de sempre para olhar as horas. Eram quatro da tarde do dia vinte e três de dezembro. Chanyeol tinha acabado de sair do último encontro com acionistas e deixou a Optimus nas mãos de subordinados, tirando suas férias tão aguardadas.

— Tem certeza que não quer descansar um pouco antes de irmos? São quatro horas dirigindo. — Cuidadoso, Baekhyun usou os dedos para pentear um dos lados do cabelo escuro de Chanyeol assim que ele sentou no banco do motorista, se aproximando para selar os lábios rapidamente. — Não quero que fique com fadiga demais.

— Você é um fofo, Byun. — Chanyeol o segurou pelo queixo, mantendo-o perto e com a boca na sua por mais alguns segundos. — Dormi muito bem essa noite, estou descansado, se formos mais tarde vamos estar na estrada de madrugada e isso sim pode ser cansativo.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior com um sorrisinho envergonhado. Sabia que Chanyeol estava sendo safado com ele por dizer aquilo. Passaram parte da madrugada transando, mesmo devagarzinho e juntinho enquanto se aconchegavam de lado na cama, só para matar a saudade do corpo um do outro.

— Bobo. Estou falando sério. — Baekhyun beliscou o braço de Chanyeol, o fazendo rir. Ajeitou-se no banco do passageiro, colocando o cinto de segurança. — Você quase não dormiu.

— Você me deixa revigorado, acordei contente e disposto, estou ótimo, lindo. — Soltando um beijinho para a repreensão estampada no rosto do namorado, Chanyeol também passou o cinto pelo corpo, o prendendo rapidamente. — Prometo que se ficar cansado eu aviso, não se preocupe.

— Tudo bem. Passa naquele mercado antes, por favor. Preciso comprar uns doces ou vou travar de nervoso. — Baekhyun riu, afundando no banco do passageiro e sentindo a mão que pousou em sua coxa como um conforto necessário. — Não acredito que estou mesmo fazendo isso, você acredita? Parece que vou acordar a qualquer momento e vai ser tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

Chanyeol o encorajou, tanto com o carinho suave na perna do menor, quanto com palavras. Queria que o mais novo se sentisse seguro com aquela decisão, mesmo que fosse difícil. Estava ali com ele para qualquer coisa que acontecesse, iria enfrentar tudo como seu namorado, na frente de toda a família.

Parou no mercado da mesma forma, esperando Baekhyun no estacionamento e tendo uma leve impressão de que deveria ter ido junto com ele para evitar certos estragos, se descobrindo completamente certo quando ele voltou com uma sacola cheia e um sorrisinho culpado no rosto.

Ele levou chocolates, mochis e balas de gelatina, mas também pegou alguns pacotinhos de salgados de frutos do mar e uma garrafinha de chá gelado, para que nenhum dos dois sentisse fome durante o caminho. Era engraçado porque Chanyeol sentia que passaria bem rápido, mas Baekhyun se preparou para uma viagem interminável e isso fazia dele um fofo, mesmo que o Park soubesse que o nervosismo era mais que culpado.

Ir até a cidade que nasceu depois de anos mexia um pouco com uma pessoa, ainda mais na situação toda de Baekhyun. Chanyeol entendia bem tudo aquilo, então nem pensou em julgá-lo quando ele abriu uma barrinha de chocolate com morango e começou a comer, ajustando o aquecedor do carro e ajeitando-se no banco depois.

Chanyeol estava muito orgulhoso das escolhas de Baekhyun. Mesmo que ele estivesse bastante tenso, como sabia que estava, ele não tinha desistido de ir. Não cogitou a ideia em nenhum momento, combinando tudo com a mãe por telefone e reservando o quarto na pousada onde ficariam. E aquilo já mostrava como ele estava sendo corajoso, pronto para enfrentar os medos.

Tentando ajudá-lo a relaxar, Chanyeol ligou o som do carro e colocou numa rádio que gostava, dirigindo com cuidado pelas ruas calmas de Seul, já que estavam saindo um pouco antes do horário de pico. Não se sentia cansado, ainda que realmente tivesse dormido menos que o comum naquela noite boa, então não encontrou problemas durante o caminho, especialmente por conversar com Baekhyun o tempo inteiro.

Amava conversar com ele, o Byun era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e genuínas que Chanyeol já havia conhecido, uma das razões para ser completamente apaixonado pelo mais novo. O envolveu em diversos assuntos para que ele se distraísse, sorrindo quando era alimentado com um docinho ou salgado porque Baekhyun era incapaz de não se preocupar com seu bem-estar. Chanyeol sentia realmente pena de quem não o conhecia e não tinha seu apreço, porque se achava muito sortudo por possuir aqueles mimos.

— Faz bastante frio em Jinhae. — Baekhyun encostou a cabeça na janela do carro, vendo a paisagem mudando conforme avançavam fora de Seul. Tinha neve para todo o lado e Chanyeol dirigia devagar para evitar problemas no asfalto um tanto escorregadio. — Principalmente à noite. Já está escurecendo.

— Sinal de que estamos chegando. — Chanyeol acariciou a mão de Baekhyun que estava na sua há alguns minutos, sem tirar os olhos da pista. — Vai ligar quando chegarmos na pousada?

— Vou… Só pra avisar, mas só vamos em casa amanhã porque hoje vai ficar meio tarde. — Baekhyun desfez o contato das mãos, sorrindo por ter visto um pouquinho de chocolate nos lábios do namorado quando ele virou para falar. Usou o polegar para limpar, rindo quando ele se assustou com o toque repentino. Lambeu o dedo logo depois. — Foi o chocolate.

— Podia ter me dado um beijinho pra limpar.

— Você tá dirigindo, homem. — Baekhyun riu mais alto, especialmente depois que Chanyeol resmungou. Se aproximou com cuidado, deixando um beijinho na bochecha dele. Gostava de como se sentia um adolescente apaixonado do lado de Chanyeol. — Pronto.

— Não era bem isso, mas estou aceitando.

Balançando a cabeça, Baekhyun o empurrou de leve pelos ombros, voltando ao seu lugar. Chanyeol riu, gostando do clima descontraído que conseguiu manter. Estavam ouvindo alguma música natalina, Baekhyun conhecia, então passou o restante dos minutos cantarolando junto, sendo suavemente observado pelo namorado.

Passaram da entrada de Jinhae pouco antes das oito da noite, e Baekhyun apertou as mãos no colo enquanto via a cidade que conhecia tanto, ainda que parecesse ter algumas mudanças, surgindo bem na frente dos seus olhos. Conseguia lembrar do mercadinho artesanal que ficava cheio naquela época do ano, do lago que abria para patinação quando congelava por inteiro, das luzes que decoravam todo lugar possível, especialmente as árvores.

Não ficou surpreso quando se emocionou um pouco, escondendo o rosto de Chanyeol para limpar abaixo dos olhos enquanto avançavam. Ele tinha ligado o GPS para conseguir chegar na pousada e estava prestando atenção no caminho. Não tinha percebido de primeira como Baekhyun ficou mexido, mas o mais novo não conseguiu evitar o fungar baixinho, que foi escutado pela proximidade.

Chanyeol não disse nada, apenas levou a mão até a coxa do Byun outra vez, fazendo um carinho levinho e calmo enquanto o mais novo se encolhia no banco do passageiro, espiando a janela o tempo inteiro.

Estava voltando para casa e essa era a maior loucura que já tinha feito na vida.

— Pode acertar tudo aqui enquanto faço uma ligação? Fiz a reserva no nosso nome. — Quando entraram na recepção aquecida da pousada, depois de estacionarem em uma das vagas, Baekhyun deixou a mala de mão sobre uma de rodinhas, a colocando próxima de Chanyeol.

— Claro, meu bem.

Baekhyun agradeceu com um sorriso, se sentindo esquisito por não ter vergonha daquela forma de tratamento em público. Jinhae não era a maior cidade do mundo e talvez algumas das pessoas ali conhecessem sua família, ainda que a probabilidade fosse pequena, a de lhe reconhecerem menor ainda. Mas, do mesmo jeito, não se importou. Sendo sincero, só não se afastou de Chanyeol depois de um selinho porque ele já tinha virado para dar atenção à recepcionista, e pensar que sentia aquele tipo de liberdade na sua cidade natal era uma coisa que jamais achou possível.

Discou o número da mãe, com um frio gostosinho na barriga ao perceber que já havia gravado e não precisou olhar na agenda, levando o celular ao ouvido e caminhando para um canto mais reservado, a esperando atender.

— Oi, filho! — Baekhyun estava gostando cada vez mais de conversar com ela. O jeito que era recepcionado o deixava muito feliz, porque ela sabia de tudo. E o atendia animada no telefone. — Já chegou?

— Sim, Chanyeol está acertando as reservas na pousada… Chegamos agora. Tudo bem por aí? — Foi inevitável para Baekhyun falar mais baixo, apenas porque sentiu-se num clima muito pessoal e íntimo com a progenitora e percebeu que gostava daquilo.

— Está tudo certo. Hoje fizemos compras! Faltavam alguns itens da ceia, mas não vai acreditar! Comprei no mercado artesanal as compotas que você gostava, de frutas. Irei fazer geleia e uma torta de morango… Você ainda gosta, não gosta?

— Ah, mãe… — Rindo suave, Baekhyun sentiu o coração esquentar. Ela lembrava de absolutamente tudo sobre ele e o homem achava que era completamente irrelevante para a família. — Gosto sim, obrigado por lembrar.

— Claro que eu lembraria, meu menino. Vocês irão vir cedo amanhã?

— Não sei, acho que pela tarde? Chanyeol quer ir na rua procurar algum presente pra você, mas finja surpresa por favor… Não era para eu ter contado. — Baekhyun levou a mão à testa, torcendo que Chanyeol não estivesse próximo e ouvindo. A Senhora Byun riu contida do outro lado.

— Que doce. Não precisa, já estou feliz com você aqui. Quero te ver logo, parece que sinto mais saudade a cada dia desde que nos falamos de novo. — Segredou, quase sussurrando. — Não contei pra ninguém, estou eufórica.

Baekhyun quis rir tão alto que precisou cobrir a boca. Sua mãe era muito divertida, ele não lembrava daquilo. Ela sempre fazia piadas e era motivo de muitos risos nas reuniões de família. Era estranho para o Byun perceber que foi eventualmente apagando aquele tipo de informação da memória.

— Vou chegar causando surpresa e alvoroço… Não quero nem imaginar.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe com isso, não vai causar nenhum alvoroço. Aposto que vão ficar felizes em te ver.

— Certo…

Ele não tinha a menor segurança naquilo, mas não quis se sabotar para não desistir. Se despediu da mãe com um “até amanhã” que fez seu coração disparar, virando-se para voltar ao encontro de Chanyeol, que o esperava calmamente perto do balcão, mexendo no celular e segurando uma mala com a outra mão.

Se aproximou, o tocando no braço, sorrindo para ele quando foi encarado de volta e assustando metade das pessoas no saguão quando deixou um beijinho suave nos lábios cheinhos dele. Até mesmo Chanyeol ficou em choque por um momento, completamente desacostumado com demonstrações públicas de afeto.

— O que foi isso? — Ele piscou, desorientado, e Baekhyun deu risada, segurando suas malas.

— Estou te amando um pouco mais que o comum hoje. — Com a resposta esperta, direcionou uma piscadela ao namorado antes de começar a andar até o único elevador disponível. Não era um lugar tão grande quanto um hotel, mas era bastante aconchegante e bonito, com uma decoração mais rústica que requintada, luzes de Natal por todo canto e uma árvore bastante tradicional montada, mas Baekhyun gostava de madeira e de pouca extravagância. O quarto ficava no terceiro de cinco andares, e o acharam rapidamente.

Tudo estava bem arrumado e cheiroso no cômodo também, parecia muito confortável, porque era construído como um chalé e passava essa impressão desde a fachada.

Chanyeol deixou as malas no canto, observando o mais novo ir até a janela grande e espiar a vista, os arbustos cobertos de neve e o céu escuro. Sentou na cama, se perguntando o que ele pensava e apenas esperando que fossem coisas boas.

— Minha mãe não avisou a ninguém que estou aqui. — Ele começou, indo acompanhar Chanyeol na cama, mas deitou ao invés de sentar, caindo no colchão de bruços, ajeitando-se até abraçar o travesseiro. O Park se juntou a ele no mesmo momento. Ficaram frente a frente, porque Baekhyun decidiu se adequar à posição do maior, e Chanyeol aproveitou para tocá-lo na cintura.

— E isso pra você quer dizer que…

— Que vou chegar de surpresa. Com você. Mal sabem que eu vou aparecer, imagine… — Baekhyun abaixou o olhar, a bochecha apertada no travesseiro. — Acho que isso é só o medo querendo me fazer voltar correndo pra casa e me enfiar nos seus braços em cima da nossa cama. Não é?

— Provavelmente sim. Você realmente acha que faria alguma diferença ser previamente anunciado ou apenas aparecer na porta, meu amor? — Carinhoso, Chanyeol deslizou os dedos pela cintura do mais novo, o assistindo levantar os olhos em sua direção. — Seria uma surpresa igual, não seria? Ela apenas deixou isso nas suas mãos, e eu acredito que vão todos gostar de te ver, independente da minha presença.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro pesado, usando uma das mãos para tocar no pescoço exposto de Chanyeol com cuidado.

— Sua presença é importante pra mim, então não independe de nada. — Disse, sincero. — Promete que vai segurar minha mão?

— Não preciso sequer que me peça isso, moreno. Vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo. — Como se para provar o que havia acabado de dizer, Chanyeol segurou a mão que o tocava, a levando até os lábios e beijando todos os dedos, depois as costas. — Vamos fazer isso juntos, tudo bem?

— Sim… Ainda estou com vontade de voltar pra casa, mas é só loucura da minha cabeça. — Rindo, Baekhyun chegou mais perto. Chanyeol o acolheu sem demora.

— Logo estaremos lá, debaixo dos nossos lençóis, mas eu tenho certeza que você quer muito estar aqui. — Chanyeol notou que gostou muito de usar aqueles pronomes possessivos com Baekhyun, desde que ele disse _“nossa cama”_. Também se sentia daquela forma, e não fazia diferença saber se ele se referia ao apartamento dele ou ao seu. — Então vamos apenas aproveitar. Quero dormir cedo pra conseguir sair amanhã e procurar alguma loja.

— Chanyeol… Não precisa se preocupar com isso, é sério… — A tentativa foi boa, mas o Park negou veemente. Queria presentear a sogra, sentiu essa vontade desde que Baekhyun disse que ela não mostrou nenhum descontentamento sobre a relação deles, como sua mãe provavelmente demonstraria.

Iria mesmo procurar algo bem bonito para presenteá-la, Baekhyun aceitando ou não. Tinha certeza de que ela gostaria.

— Você vai ser meu guia e me ajudar, sem objeções.

— Ai, meu Deus, Park Chanyeol. — Baekhyun rolou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. — Tá bom, seu exagerado. Você gosta muito de presentear as pessoas, não pode ter outra explicação.

— Gosto mesmo. E seu presente já está na minha mala, se quer saber. Sem perguntas.

Baekhyun abriu a boca, incrédulo, porque estava na mesma situação. Havia escondido com cuidado um pacotinho no meio das suas roupas, evitando que Chanyeol o visse mesmo se abrisse a mala. Inacreditável.

— Só te perdoo porque fiz o mesmo. — Deu de ombros, ouvindo a risada do namorado, seguida de um abraço mais apertado. — Ah, por favor me abrace assim. Acho que vou pedir para aumentarem o aquecedor, ainda sinto um pouco de frio.

— É porque seu corpo é sensível, meu amor. Vou pedir que aumentem, mas vamos ficar assim por enquanto e eu te esquento. — Chanyeol o apertou por um instante, arrancando uma risada dele. Não pensou em outra coisa, era uma necessidade do mais velho beijar aquele sorriso e deixar bem claro como amava quando ele ria daquela maneira tão livre. Na verdade, amava como ele estava cada vez mais livre, de modo geral. — Preciso comentar uma coisa…

O Park não aguentou, tinha que falar sobre aquilo porque ficou silenciosamente emocionado.

— Hmmm, diga… — Baekhyun grudou os lábios nos dele, antes e depois de falar, em interrupções cheias de carinho. Sua risada foi abafada quando o mais velho decidiu intensificar o beijo, mesmo brevemente, só para criar coragem. Se afastou do Byun com selinhos molhados e um carinho nas costas cobertas.

— Me beijou na frente de todo mundo hoje… Fiquei muito surpreso, você sabe, não é? Muito. Mas eu gostei, óbvio que gostei, faria isso todo dia e em qualquer lugar, não me importo, só fiquei… surpreso.

A repetição e as justificativas fizeram Baekhyun sorrir. Ele mexeu devagar nos cabelos de Chanyeol, reparando em um fio ou outro que começava a clarear, ainda sorrindo em silêncio enquanto fazia o cafuné suave.

— Senti vontade. Ando sentindo muito isso ultimamente, sabia? Vontade de mostrar que amo você. É estranho? — Baekhyun franziu o cenho, ponderando, mas Chanyeol negou com a cabeça na mesma hora. — Não parece mesmo, nem um pouco. Sinto que não deveria sair te beijando por aí quando me vem o impulso, não sabe como me controlei algumas vezes e não te agarrei na frente no trabalho.

— Não precisava se controlar, meu amor. Eu ficarei lisonjeado em encher sua boca de beijos em qualquer lugar.

— Não me fala essas coisas, fico morrendo de vontade mesmo. Cada vez mais — revelou, fazendo o coração de Chanyeol derreter. Meu Deus, mal acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo. Há meses Baekhyun tinha medo de lhe dar a mão em público. — Por isso não resisti hoje, você está muito bonito e eu estou te amando bastante.

— Sabe, Byun Baekhyun… Às vezes eu acho que você quer me fazer ter um infarto atacando meu coração desse jeito. — Chanyeol segurou no rosto do namorado, pescando alguns beijinhos dos lábios sorridentes dele. — Pode continuar, eu aceito as consequências de te amar demais.

— Seu bobo apaixonado. Está falando como um garotinho perdido pelo primeiro amor. — Baekhyun brincou, mas não estava repreendendo o mais velho, pelo contrário. Se deixou ser beijado outra vez, com o mesmo apreço de todas as outras, se sentindo absurdamente feliz quando o namorado respondeu.

Talvez não existisse ninguém no mundo que o fizesse sorrir tanto quanto Park Chanyeol e suas palavras bonitas, e suas mãos carinhosas, e seus olhos encantadores.

— Você é o meu último amor, Baekhyun.

***

Os dois acordaram enrolados um no outro naquela manhã fria e preguiçosa. Chanyeol não quis nem se mover, deitado confortavelmente no peito do namorado, o envolvendo com os braços e com as pernas. Gostava muito de dormir com ele daquele jeito, encolhido sobre o corpo menor, e sempre que fazia isso, Baekhyun sabia que ele estava cheio de manha. Tinha terminado a noite recebendo cafuné do Byun porque ainda estava mexido com o avanço dele e não quis esconder.

E Baekhyun não se importava nem um pouco em o encher de carinhos e beijos naquelas noites mais incomuns. Aprendeu que eram momentos incríveis os que Chanyeol lhe pedia um dengo a mais e era a parte de dentro da conchinha, achava adorável o ver todo manhoso daquela forma e nunca se cansava de dar o melhor a ele sempre.

Quando abriram os olhos, ambos relutantes, deram de cara com a bagunça nos lençóis pelo tanto que se moveram durante a noite, trocando de posição até chegar naquela, em algum ponto em que não estavam dormindo e nem acordados, os dois estranhando a cama diferente. Foi engraçado porque o costume com a casa um do outro era tanto que, mesmo que estivessem habituados a hotéis, o corpo sentiu o impacto.

— Bom dia, moreno. — A voz rouca de Chanyeol cortou o silêncio gostoso, e ele virou um pouco a cabeça para conseguir beijar o peitoral de Baekhyun sobre a roupa, voltando a deitar logo depois, sorrindo sozinho ao sentir os dedos longos do mais novo em seu cabelo.

— Bom dia, querido. Tenho uma leve sensação de que perdemos a hora. — Baekhyun olhou o céu mais claro que o que encontraria se acordasse às oito, o sol frio deixando o nublado num cinza claro que cobria todo o horizonte. — E o café da manhã.

— Hm. — Chanyeol resmungou, ajeitando-se ainda mais por cima de Baekhyun e o cobrindo praticamente inteiro com seu corpo, as pernas longas entre as dele. — Acho que quero ficar aqui mais um pouco.

— Podemos ficar. Ficaria desse jeitinho até a hora de sair, experimente me provocar pra ver… — Baekhyun moveu-se um pouco, ficando mais confortável para aguentar o peso que Chanyeol inevitavelmente jogava sobre si.

— Vamos sair, comer, e comprar o presente da sua mãe.

Baekhyun soltou um muxoxo, porque ele não tinha desistido da ideia. Acabou rindo com o jeitinho dele, não tinha como não ficar encantado com um homem daqueles. E ele era… todinho seu.

— Se você insiste.

Insistia mesmo. Chanyeol era a pessoa mais persistente do mundo, com certeza, por isso só enrolou por mais alguns minutos antes de se afastar, roubando um beijo dos lábios de Baekhyun e levantando da cama em seguida. Eram quase onze da manhã, haviam dormido bastante. Considerando o tempo de sair, fazer compras, almoçar e voltar, só chegariam na casa da família de Baekhyun à noite, mas ele não se importou.

Se viu querendo adiar aquele momento, mas não disse nada, seguindo Chanyeol para tomar banho com ele e percebendo que ele enchia a banheira com água quente, despreocupado. Não era o modo mais eficaz de ganhar tempo.

— Eu não ia fazer isso, mas ela estava aí e eu estou com saudade de ficar na banheira com você. Ainda é nossa viagem de férias e você merece uma massagem.

— Como resistir a você, Chanyeol? É injusto, sabia disso? — Baekhyun se aproximou, maravilhado, aproveitando que o maior estava sentado na borda da banheira para ocupar o colo dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço. Tinha total certeza de que Chanyeol estava tentando o deixar tranquilo desde o momento em que decidiu viajar. Era muito grato por aquilo. — Aceito a massagem.

Chanyeol o tocou no queixo, envolvendo o lábio inferior de Baekhyun com os seus e sugando devagarzinho, aceitando a mão que bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos e entreabrindo os lábios para beijar Baekhyun de verdade. O ajeitou em seu colo, deslizando a mão livre pelo corpo menor para segurá-lo pelo quadril, voltando até a cintura numa carícia inocente, mas muito íntima.

Ele precisava de todo momento possível de carinho, desde quando foi despido até quando o abraçou por trás dentro da banheira, molhando o corpo dele com a água morna, do pescoço ao torso que estava exposto, já que Baekhyun estava com as costas relaxadas sobre o tronco do mais velho. Se deixando ser banhado, o Byun procurou com as mãos as pernas de Chanyeol que o envolviam debaixo d’água, devolvendo o afago enquanto apertava as coxas devagar, dedilhando a carne mais robusta.

— Onde quer que eu pegue? — Chanyeol perguntou, a boca próxima à orelha de Baekhyun, aproveitando para beijá-lo ali atrás, depois no pescoço. O viu suspirar, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

— Em tudo.

Rindo, Chanyeol o abraçou por completo, passando os braços por dentro dos dele, o enlaçando de um lado a outro da cintura, os dedos pressionando nos cantos onde pousaram. Dedicou mais alguns beijinhos suaves na pele do Byun, descendo para o ombro e voltando até a bochecha, não se surpreendendo quando ele virou o rosto até que os lábios se encostassem.

— Se eu pegar em tudo a gente nunca mais sai dessa banheira, escolhe um lugar mais específico, meu bem. — O Park murmurou, as bocas ainda muito próximas. — Mais pra cima ou mais pra baixo nas costas?

— Pra cima… — A voz de Baekhyun saiu arrastada porque Chanyeol deslizou as mãos pela frente de seu corpo, arrepiando-o quando acariciou a barriga, subindo ao peitoral com cuidado. — A pousada inteira deve achar que estamos transando. Não fomos para o café e nem descemos para o almoço ainda.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos pesadas cobrindo seus ombros. Chanyeol apertou o local com cuidado, esfregando os polegares na região e arrancando um suspiro mais audível do namorado. Era óbvio o quanto ele estava tenso, e Chanyeol se dedicou a desfazer aqueles nós musculares enquanto massageava a nuca e o início das costas também.

— Isso te incomoda? — O mais velho espiou as reações do outro, gostando quando ele riu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para lhe dar espaço.

— Não mais. — Respirou fundo, não resistindo a gemer de leve porque a massagem era muito satisfatória. — Só é chato que essa seja a primeira coisa que pensam quando conhecem um casal gay. Que transam como coelhos, uma vez a cada minuto.

— Infelizmente você está certo. Só nos resta ignorar esse tipo de preconceito e viver nossa vida. — Chanyeol aproveitou que Baekhyun o olhou quando ele começou a falar, com o rosto em sua direção, para roubar um beijo dos lábios dele, o movimento das mãos cessando porque voltaram a ficar muito próximos. — E posso fazer isso do seu lado tranquilamente.

Baekhyun sorriu, levantando a mão molhada e tocando na nuca do Park, o trazendo para si e lhe dando diversos selinhos longos. Se afastou alguns centímetros outra vez, dando liberdade para que Chanyeol continuasse a carícia gostosa e firme que o relaxava aos poucos. Não foi surpresa nenhuma que ficasse excitado, nem que o namorado o tocasse intimamente, estendendo a massagem por todo o corpo menor, mesmo tendo dito que perderiam muito tempo caso fizesse isso.

E tinha sido natural, como um toque em qualquer outra parte da pele de Baekhyun. Eram íntimos de verdade, ao ponto de uma masturbação lenta não ser mais que uma proporção de prazer. Em certo momento do banho, Chanyeol passou a tocá-lo apenas da cintura para baixo, massageando as coxas e o pênis com calma e se deixando ser o apoio para que Baekhyun deitasse sobre seu corpo, com os olhos fechados e a respiração calma, arrepios em todos os pelos.

Não se importou de negligenciar suas próprias necessidades porque aquilo não era sobre sexo, eventualmente sua ereção iria broxar quando começassem a vestir as diversas camadas de roupas e não tinha problema nenhum com aquelas situações. Só precisava tirar a nuvem pesada dos pensamentos de Baekhyun, satisfeito quando ele amoleceu em seus braços, gemendo baixinho para descontar o deleite que sentia, completamente relaxado.

Ficou um tempinho com ele ali, os dedos de ambos enrugados. Baekhyun se virou preguiçosamente na água que já perdia a temperatura mais alta, se atirando sobre Chanyeol em um abraço molhado.

— Vamos chegar tão atrasados… — O Byun comentou, rindo leve. — Melhor a gente começar a se ajeitar.

— Sim, vou esvaziar tudo aqui enquanto você se veste.

— Combinado. — Estalando os lábios sobre os do mais velho, Baekhyun se despediu e saiu da banheira, a vontade de continuar ali ameaçando atrapalhar. Se vestiu com o roupão grosso e felpudo, começando a sentir o frio incômodo atingir sua pele nua, correndo para achar uma roupa na mala.

Precisou pegar um sobretudo além do suéter porque a tarde cairia enquanto estariam na rua, o tempo havia corrido rápido demais e passava do meio-dia quando finalmente deixaram o quarto aquecido. Chanyeol colocou um cachecol em Baekhyun quando desceram, o cobrindo até o nariz com o tecido quente.

Algumas pessoas perderam o olhar nos dois, mas ninguém falou nada enquanto o casal saía da pousada, indo para o carro sem dar importância para aquilo. Baekhyun afrouxou o cachecol quando o aquecedor do automóvel ligou, não resistindo a sorrir por lembrar daquele cuidado singelo.

— Vamos almoçar e depois ir numa loja, do que você acha que ela gostaria? — A pergunta de Chanyeol fez o Byun morder o cantinho da boca, num silêncio desconfortável, porque se deu conta de que, para pensar imediatamente, não sabia. Chanyeol percebeu o momento, intervindo. — Podemos procurar com calma. As ruas vão estar meio cheias e é melhor evitar alvoroço compactuando com isso.

— Tudo bem, melhor assim.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, dando partida no carro e o tirando da vaga sem maiores dificuldades. Naquela área, poucas pessoas circulavam na rua, mas parecia uma região mais residencial e turística, próxima do local onde ficavam as cerejeiras e a praça bem decorada. Seguiram pela parte mais urbana da cidade, procurando um restaurante depois de buscar recomendações online, já que Baekhyun não sabia mais de muitas coisas que existiam na cidade, e acabaram em um pequeno estabelecimento que servia frutos de mar como especialidade.

Baekhyun gostava bastante, especialmente de camarão com molho apimentado, então ficou feliz com a escolha. Não foi esquisito juntar a mão com a de Chanyeol sobre a mesa, conversando casualmente enquanto esperavam os pedidos e os dedos acariciavam uns aos outros. Estavam ponderando sobre o presente da Senhora Byun, e em algum momento Baekhyun passou a gostar mais da ideia. Até pensou em comprar um ele mesmo, já totalmente decidido quando deixaram o restaurante.

Caminhando para procurar melhor, os dois perceberam como o fluxo de pessoas circulando pela avenida comercial era bem maior. Muita gente deixava o presente para última hora e até mesmo uma cidade menos urbana que Seul ficava com ruas lotadas — a capital, inclusive, se tornava um caos no fim do ano. A perfumaria que Chanyeol avistou não estava muito cheia, fato que o incentivou a entrar, levando Baekhyun com a mão entrelaçada na sua.

O Park gostava de perfumes, tinha diversos, apesar de usar quase sempre o mesmo. Sabia que Baekhyun também apreciava fragrâncias e essências porque ele sempre tirava uma lasquinha de Chanyeol quando podia, deslizando o nariz no pescoço do mais alto só para gravar seu cheiro um pouco mais. Fazia o mesmo com ele, ainda que o mais novo não usasse tantos perfumes, porque cuidava-se com hidratantes e loções naturais que o deixavam com o cheiro gostoso quase próprio.

— Acha que ela gostaria de um perfume? — Chanyeol perguntou, espiando as vitrines bem decoradas. A cidade era bastante conhecida por suas flores, perfumarias e lojas de essências tinham uma ótima fama. — Não quero levar nada feito para casa.

— Ah, acho que sim. — Baekhyun riu baixinho, escolhendo algumas fragrâncias para experimentar, gostando muito do cítrico. — Ela é vaidosa.

Não costumava ir em perfumarias, comprava seus itens de pele em lojas de cosméticos e farmácias, mas gostou do clima diferente de uma loja daquelas. Só não parecia nada barato. Deu para notar assim que entraram que os perfumes eram de produção própria, mistura artesanal, e Baekhyun sabia como um trabalho como aquele era bastante delicado e muitas vezes único, cada frasco guardava uma essência diferente. Ele não queria que Chanyeol gastasse dinheiro com coisas caras, mas o impedir seria inútil, então deixou para lá. Ele era podre de rico de qualquer maneira.

Era até meio fofo assistir o mais velho passear pelas vitrines, sendo atendido sem demora e cheirando um ou outro perfume que lhe eram oferecidos, tão concentrado em escolher algo bom para a sogra que sequer notou como era observado. Baekhyun enrolou para se aproximar, o deixando à vontade, dando uma olhada nos outros produtos disponíveis para escolher algo também.

Estava ficando tarde para que pudessem chegar na casa da família Byun sem atrasos drásticos, e ele não queria sair rodando no meio de lojas e prédios comerciais para comprar algo. Não gostava muito do centro da cidade e percebeu que isso ainda não havia mudado, por isso queria ir logo para casa. Sabia que perfumaria tinha sido uma boa ideia, afinal. Não seriam os melhores presentes do mundo, mas as circunstâncias permitiam poucas coisas, considerando que ele não iria conseguir lembrar ou ter conhecimento de algo específico que a progenitora pudesse estar desejando.

Quieto, escolheu um kit de cuidados com a pele. Era bastante delicado e Baekhyun gostava dessa forma, torcendo que sua mãe também apreciasse. Chanyeol ainda parecia ter problemas e Baekhyun sentiu vontade de rir, porque ele era muito adorável. Tinha total certeza de que ele estava tentando achar a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, e nunca conseguiria se decidir se continuasse assim. Então foi até ele, levando sua caixa bem decorada e cheirosa nas mãos.

— O que foi, querido? — Deu para ouvir o sorriso na voz de Baekhyun e ele desejou que Chanyeol não pensasse que estava tirando com sua cara. Tinha sido divertido ver a atendente arregalar os olhos com o jeito com que se referiu ao Park, apenas isso. — Quer ajuda?

— Não consigo me decidir entre esses dois. Nem sei mais qual é qual, pra ser sincero. — Chanyeol o apresentou duas fragrâncias. Ele parecia chateado, o que deixava o peito de Baekhyun apertadinho. O problema de comprar perfumes era justamente a confusão olfativa que eventualmente acontecia. — Qual prefere?

Baekhyun sentiu ambos os aromas. O primeiro era puxado para o doce, precisaria ser usado com cuidado para evitar um enjoo pela essência forte, mesmo que o teor frutífero o agradasse no início. Por essa razão, escolheu a segunda, era mais floral e tinha um frescor brincando no olfato, a sensação que passava era bem próxima a estar num jardim com uma brisa agradável. Também o lembrava de casa. Não foi uma escolha difícil.

Chanyeol ficou chocado com a decisão tomada em menos de cinco minutos, porque estava se matando para fazer a mesma escolha por um bom tempo. A surpresa foi ainda maior quando Baekhyun riu abertamente dele, que ainda se recuperava, o tocando no pescoço e alcançando a boca num beijo rápido e casto antes de ir para o caixa.

— Você pode embrulhar para presente, por favor? Em uma daquelas sacolas ali. — Baekhyun indicou, recebendo um olhar desgostoso da atendente. Apesar de não lhe tratar bem, por motivos que ele entendeu em dois segundos, a mulher fez o que lhe foi solicitado, fechando a sacolinha bonita com o laço vermelho que a acompanhava. E Baekhyun fingiu que não se incomodou com o descaso, pagando e esperando Chanyeol fazer o mesmo, sendo ousado ao ponto de abraçá-lo pela cintura enquanto faziam todo o processo de pagamento e embalagem, sentindo os olhares que eram lançados para os dois e a total falta de vontade daquela que os atendia.

O desrespeito era bastante chato, mas Baekhyun sabia que aquele tipo de comportamento não deixaria de acontecer. Ele só não se importava mais. Não eram pessoas relevantes em sua vida, a falta de amor delas não atingia o quão especial sua relação com Chanyeol era. Ele demorou para aprender aquilo, tinha consciência disso, porém jamais esqueceria.

Esses maus tratos, no entanto, ele não queria receber na própria família. E apenas isso era o que o fazia ter medo e o que o paralisou a vida inteira, desde que se conhecia por gente — e se ignorava em nome dessa insegurança. Não queria mais sentir aquela angústia e nem travar aquele bolo na garganta. Aquela noite seria a última vez que se sentiria assim, preso na falta de certezas.

Independente do resultado, não aceitaria mais aquele peso. 

***

Estavam estacionados a poucos metros da antiga casa de Baekhyun há mais de um minuto, porque o Byun pediu que Chanyeol esperasse assim que ele desligou o motor do carro. Então ficaram ali, ambos. Baekhyun olhando para a rua iluminada através do vidro do painel e Chanyeol observando o namorado cuidadosamente, pronto para qualquer reação.

Quando fez isso, anos atrás, estava completamente bêbado. Ele não precisou reunir aquela coragem para enfrentar tudo de verdade, só as consequências após a revelação previamente feita. Baekhyun estava desarmado, por assim dizer. Por isso Chanyeol entendia aquela pausa longa, escondidos pelos vidros escuros e protegidos pelo aquecedor.

Baekhyun tinha as mãos juntas no colo e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que davam voltas e o deixavam até com certo incômodo físico. Não fazia ideia de como seria recebido pelos seus parentes, com exceção da mãe. Seu irmão sentia raiva dele por ter ignorado tantas mensagens? Seu pai… sequer pensava nele? As tias e primos provavelmente nem mesmo se importavam com a sua existência naquela altura da vida.

— Amor. — A voz grossa de Chanyeol o despertou de seus pesadelos conscientes, e Baekhyun virou-se para olhá-lo. Precisou de segundos para sentir os olhos marejando, enchendo de água gradualmente. Chanyeol soltou um suspiro, cobrindo as mãos de Baekhyun com uma das suas. — Você consegue, meu bem. Vai dar tudo certo, todos vão ficar felizes com sua presença. Sua mãe está com saudades, lembra?

— Me sinto muito mal. — Baekhyun soprou, abaixando a cabeça porque sentiu que choraria assim que abriu a boca. Não queria chorar, não outra vez. Estava lidando bem com tudo aquilo, dentro do possível, se controlando durante toda a viagem para não desabar. Por isso se amaldiçoou por sentir uma lágrima cair.

Tirou uma das mãos do aperto de Chanyeol para se conter, não se surpreendendo quando o namorado o trouxe para perto o quanto era possível, pela divisão dos bancos, o envolvendo num abraço desajeitado.

— Você não fez nada de errado, Baekhyun. Você se protegeu, isso é compreensível. Se coloque na sua própria situação, moreno. — O Park acariciou os cabelos arrumados de Baekhyun, o ouvindo chorar baixinho e contido. — Qualquer um tentaria fugir, meu amor. Eu fugi também, lembra? E você me disse que tive coragem quando voltei para enfrentar. Você está tendo a sua agora, está fazendo melhor que eu.

O silêncio de Baekhyun não era incômodo, porque Chanyeol queria que ele absorvesse as palavras. Era injusto que ele se sentisse maldoso por ter abandonado a cidade natal, porque tinha feito isso por puro receio e isso era tão justificável que vê-lo assumir culpas era um absurdo. Continuou próximo a ele, esperando que se acalmasse aos poucos, diminuindo a frequência com que fungava.

Baekhyun limpou o rosto precariamente, um tanto escondido pelo abraço de Chanyeol, respirando fundo e sendo envolvido pelo perfume dele. Apertou a cintura do maior, buscando a segurança que ele lhe passava, antes de voltar a olhar para o painel do carro, com vergonha do rosto choroso.

— Isso é tão difícil… — Suspirou, pesado e dolorido. — Mas eu preciso mesmo continuar.

— Você já chegou muito longe, querido. Não tem obrigação alguma, tudo bem? Mas precisa dar ouvido às suas vontades e ao seu coração. Olhe pra mim. — Chanyeol pediu, cuidadoso, os dedos tocando o início dos cabelos do mais novo. Baekhyun acatou o pedido, o encarando com os olhos um tanto avermelhados. — Você quer fazer isso?

— Eu devo... 

— Amor, não é isso. Você quer? É o que você sente que quer de verdade? — Escolhendo as palavras, Chanyeol esperou o tempo de Baekhyun para pensar.

— Quero. Eu quero fazer isso, Chanyeol. — A voz saiu embargada e ele precisou engolir o choro que ameaçava se aproximar. — Eu vou.

Satisfeito, o maior sorriu com o canto dos lábios curvados levemente, tocando a bochecha de Baekhyun e se aproximando para beijar-lhe na boca por um instante, sentindo os lábios macios do namorado e tentando se tornar um porto seguro enquanto acariciava a pele dele com o polegar.

Baekhyun juntou as testas dos dois quando as bocas se afastaram, respirando fundo algumas vezes para reunir coragem e sair do carro, recebendo o frio cortante quando abriu a porta, quase numa completa metáfora para o quanto ele estava saindo da sua zona de conforto e proteção, deixando o aquecedor e os braços de Chanyeol.

O esperou parado, afastado da entrada de casa por alguns passos, sentindo um misto de melancolia e nostalgia no meio do nervosismo, porque a fachada ainda era a mesma. Talvez pintada e com certeza um pouco diferente por conta das diversas luzes penduradas, mas era a mesma. Tremeu um pouquinho, mas ficou calado, querendo se convencer que o frio era o que o atingiu naquele minuto.

Chanyeol levou os presentes, entregando as duas sacolas decoradas para Baekhyun e segurando a sua própria. O menor acabou comprando um presente para a sobrinha depois que saíram da perfumaria, por isso estava levando o dobro de coisas. Hesitou antes de oferecer a mão para Baekhyun segurar, porque ainda não sabia até que ponto ele queria demonstrar a relação. Pensou que talvez preferisse estar óbvio depois que conversasse com todos, mas se surpreendeu quando o namorado segurou sem pensar duas vezes.

E entrelaçou os dedos enquanto caminhavam juntos, não soltou nem quando tocou a campainha. O coração de Chanyeol balançou tanto quanto o sininho da porta quando ela foi aberta, inevitavelmente olhando para Baekhyun sem saber se sentia amor, orgulho, ou os dois.

— Baekhyunee! — A voz da mãe de Baekhyun era semelhante à dele, Chanyeol notou assim que escutou. Tirou os olhos do namorado, que estava visualmente tenso ao seu lado, dedicando sua atenção à sogra.

Não teve tempo de dizer uma palavra, porque a mulher deu um passo e envolveu Baekhyun com os braços pequenos. Ela era menor que ele, o que parecia adorável para Chanyeol. O toque das mãos se desfez para que Baekhyun conseguisse devolver o abraço da mulher, e Chanyeol juntou ambas as suas na frente do corpo, observando a cena com um sorriso contido.

Viu quando Baekhyun apertou as pálpebras, mas ele não deixou nenhuma lágrima escapar, ainda que os olhos estivessem brilhosos quando os abriu, ainda no abraço forte da progenitora. Imaginava como ele estava se sentindo, não sabia o que era aquilo há anos, mas para Chanyeol não importava mais.

— Mãe… Esse é o Chanyeol, como eu te falei. — Baekhyun estava tímido. Chanyeol o conhecia o suficiente para saber. Sorriu quando a mulher desfez o carinho com o filho, olhando em sua direção. Curvou-se educadamente, sendo observado por um instante. Baekhyun mordiscou o lábio inferior, muito mexido. Sua mãe estava com cabelos esbranquecidos, era pequena e continuava tão parecida consigo que era assustador de certa forma.

— É muito bonito! Seja bem-vindo, Chanyeol. — Surpreendendo o mais alto, a mulher lhe dedicou um abraço também, o obrigando a se curvar bastante por conta da altura. Escutou o riso breve e nasalado de Baekhyun enquanto devolvia o contato.

— Quem é, mãe? Uma hora dessas… — Uma voz masculina interrompeu o momento, um homem que Chanyeol não conhecia chegando ao seu campo de visão. — Mas o quê?

Chanyeol descobriu que era o irmão de Baekhyun em poucos minutos, quando ele o cumprimentou. Eles não eram tão parecidos e ele aparentava ser mais velho que o Byun que conhecia. Baekhyun parecia estar agindo no automático enquanto dava batidinhas suaves nas costas do irmão, que encarou o Park depois de alguns segundos.

— E quem é você?

A Senhora Byun respondeu antes, olhando para Baekhyun como uma cúmplice. Foi até um pouco divertido.

— Vamos todos entrar, vamos indo. Todo mundo precisa ver o Baekhyunee.

Como uma boa matriarca, ela levou todos os três homens para dentro e fechou a porta, a temperatura diferente sendo apreciada no mesmo instante. Baekhyun afrouxou o cachecol de Chanyeol que adornava seu pescoço e já era praticamente seu depois de usar tantas vezes, e o mais velho abriu o sobretudo azul marinho e pesado que usava por cima das roupas.

A sala estava cheia e todos os olhares caíram em cima da movimentação na entrada de casa, Baekhyun sentiu a pressão na hora, engolindo em seco e desviando o olhar para os pés com a desculpa de verificar alguma coisa. Nem mesmo a suave música natalina tradicional que tocava foi capaz de fazer o clima esquisito dissipar.

— Baekhyun?

A pergunta veio do pai do menor. O silêncio de todas as outras pessoas presentes deixou até Chanyeol preocupado. Baekhyun suspirou, deu para notar pelos ombros que caíram suavemente, e então olhou para a frente.

Baekhyun se sentia… pequeno. Não havia nada que descrevesse melhor o seu sentimento. A coragem que havia construído ameaçou se desfazer aos poucos, mas ele continuou ali, recebendo o olhar de surpresa do pai, cujo envelhecimento também era óbvio pela aparência.

— Olá. Boa noite.

Sua família quase inteira estava na sala espaçosa. Seus pais, irmão e cunhada, sua sobrinha que não parecia estar entendendo muita coisa, sua tia materna e paterna, o primo com quem não ia com a cara na adolescência, sua vizinha Bonghee, além de dois rostos que não reconhecia no momento. Era um desafio grande demais estar parado ali.

— Ele veio nos visitar! — Sua mãe se apressou para dizer. — Vamos, podem ficar à vontade.

Baekhyun assentiu, e num lapso de segurança, segurou a mão de Chanyeol para levá-lo junto a si até o sofá mais vazio. As pessoas estavam espalhadas em cadeiras, poltronas, e nos sofás. A sala de casa estava diferente do que ele lembrava, tinha uma lareira bonita e nova e as paredes não eram mais de papel de parede floral. 

Os presentes foram recolhidos pela anfitriã, que os colocou debaixo da árvore com os outros. Baekhyun sentiu-se observado enquanto andava com Chanyeol, ainda mais quando sentaram juntos. Deveria esperar por aquilo. Passou o tempo inteiro pensando em como iria contar a todos tudo o que estava escondendo durante aqueles anos, de que forma apresentaria Chanyeol, em que momento o faria. Antes ou depois da ceia? E até lá, ele seria introduzido como um bom amigo? Precisaria fingir que não eram apaixonados até que tivesse coragem de contar aquela história. Não conseguiria, era difícil até cogitar a possibilidade.

Sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta, uma vontade esquisita de gritar. Seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados aos de Chanyeol e ele continuava sentindo como se fosse cair de um precipício ao ser encarado daquela forma. Foi por muito pouco que não levantou e saiu correndo como uma criança.

Por essa razão, decidiu em vinte segundos de coragem insana que deveria arrancar o _band-aid_ de uma única vez.

— Acho que… quem é vivo sempre aparece. — Quando o toque das mãos se desfez, pois Baekhyun tinha levantado, Chanyeol soube o que ele iria fazer. Não tinha certeza se aquela era a melhor abordagem, mas percebeu que não sabia qual seria a adequada. Não existia uma forma correta de se fazer aquilo, porque não existia razão para que situações como aquela fossem necessárias. O mundo era apenas injusto. — Desculpem pelo tempo sem aparecer, estive ocupado por um bom período. E depois apenas estive escondido.

— Querido. — A mãe de Baekhyun caminhou até seu lado, colocando a mão no ombro dele. Ela havia percebido também.

— Esse é o Chanyeol. — O Byun olhou para o mais velho por um momento. Sorriu para ele, sendo correspondido na mesma hora. Sem qualquer outra saída, Chanyeol assentiu para lhe dar coragem. E Baekhyun ultrapassou todo limite que havia imposto a si mesmo quando estendeu a mão na direção do maior, o convidando a levantar assim que ele a segurou. — Meu namorado.

Ninguém disse uma palavra. Baekhyun se sentiu um adolescente fugitivo de novo. Seu coração estava batendo rápido e lhe dando a sensação de que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento, mas Chanyeol estava apertando sua mão e tentando confortá-lo o quanto possível. Ele estava do seu lado. Sua mãe estava o tocando, protetora, do outro. Sabia que precisava urgentemente se acalmar ou sofreria alguma reação corporal maior, mas o silêncio o deixava aterrorizado.

— É um prazer conhecê-los. — Chanyeol escolheu falar. Sem soltar a mão de Baekhyun, curvou-se respeitoso para os presentes na sala. — A festa está muito bonita.

A cena era tão trágica que chegava a ser cômica. Os rostos confusos associados à música natalina ao fundo e às luzes piscando. Chanyeol precisou controlar a vontade de rir de nervoso, especialmente depois de encarar a garotinha de pouco mais de cinco anos que estava completamente despreocupada, com um biscoito metade comido nas mãos e o semblante entre o tédio e a incredulidade, mesmo que ela nem soubesse o que era isso.

— O que isso significa? — Hyunjin, o irmão mais velho, foi quem perguntou. Ele estava de pé ainda, e deu dois passos na direção dos três adultos. Chanyeol sentiu Baekhyun estremecer. — Namorado?

— Sim. Sou gay. Ele é meu namorado há quase um ano. Vim aqui contar. — Passava facilmente despercebido pelo restante das pessoas, mas Chanyeol percebeu como Baekhyun soou quebrado. — Espero que esteja… Claro. Não é nada demais, é?

Hyunjin encarou o irmão extasiado. Olhou para a esposa, chocada, depois voltou a olhar para Baekhyun, que não sabia dizer o que estava se passando pela cabeça do homem. Eles nunca tiveram problemas fraternais, se davam bem até onde Baekhyun se lembrava, e não queria perder aquilo.

— Não. Não é nada demais. — Ele estava sério, mas as palavras acalmaram Baekhyun de alguma forma. — Muito… Muito prazer, me chamo Hyunjin, Baekhyun é meu caçula. — Incerto, ele estendeu a mão para Chanyeol. Só aí ele desfez o toque com Baekhyun, aceitando o cumprimento.

Controlar a vontade de chorar assistindo aquilo foi um desafio para o Byun mais novo. Não estava esperando por aquela atitude, talvez o choque tenha ajudado a segurar as reações exageradas, porque Chanyeol foi cumprimentado por… quase todos. Ninguém ousou comentar nada, mas com certeza fariam isso depois, às costas do casal.

Não era relevante no momento. 

Baekhyun se permitiu relaxar aos poucos, abraçando a mãe pelos ombros rapidamente. Então olhou para o pai, que permanecia sentado em silêncio, sem a menor menção de que levantaria para falar com ele ou com Chanyeol. Caminhou até lá incerto, parando à frente da poltrona. Não sabia o que dizer, como dizer. Queria poder ler o que ele estava pensando, mas talvez não fosse uma boa ideia se isso o fizesse ter consciência da rejeição.

— Como o senhor está, pai? — A voz de Baekhyun saiu baixa. Ele não sabia o que esperar, recebendo um olhar pouco expressivo. Continuou parado, as mãos na frente do corpo como uma proteção inconsciente, esperando a resposta que veio depois de longos segundos:

— Velho. — Ele soltou uma risada curta. Sequer parecia um riso. — Esperou para voltar quando passasse dos trinta e eu dos setenta.

Constrangido, Baekhyun olhou para o chão, coçando a nuca. Percebeu a movimentação do homem e voltou a olhá-lo, notando que ele se levantava da poltrona grande. Não soube o que fazer então acabou seguindo com o assunto.

— Ainda tem muitos anos pela frente. — Controlou o impulso de dar um passo para trás quando o mais velho levantou. Ele tinha a mesma altura que Baekhyun.

— É, vamos ver. Mas não faça mais isso, garoto. Sua mãe vivia aflita. — Causando muita surpresa, o senhor trouxe Baekhyun para um abraço rápido, que não foi o mais afetuoso de todos, mas pareceu uma tentativa. Ele lhe deu tapinhas no ombro como um bom desconhecido faria. — Feliz Natal, aproveite a festa.

Baekhyun não conseguia entender o que aquilo significava. Não sentiu o mesmo carinho, mas também não soube identificar mágoa. Tinha sido um contato indiferente, ainda mais depois que o homem se afastou, caminhando para outro lugar, a varanda pelo que Baekhyun sabia.

Ficou um instante parado no mesmo lugar, sem decidir para que lado se mover. Ele havia compreendido? Havia detestado? Aquela tinha sido uma bandeira branca ou uma barreira de proteção? Talvez nunca soubesse.

Quando virou-se, vendo de primeira a interação entre Chanyeol e Hyunjin, que conversavam ainda de pé, percebeu que o não saber, naquele caso, era o suficiente. Ainda estava em casa. Seu segredo estava revelado e seu peito aberto. Não precisava mais fugir e nem se esconder de ninguém, portanto, finalmente, conseguia sentir paz.

Caminhou até Chanyeol e o tocou no braço, discreto ao entrelaçar o próprio com o dele, vendo que o irmão reparou no pequeno gesto, mas não disse nada, prestando atenção no que o Park dizia. Baekhyun precisou de um tempinho para notar que a conversa era sobre, ridiculamente, trabalho. Chanyeol aparentava estar confortável, o que era bom, então Baekhyun deixou qualquer preocupação de lado.

Notou que aos poucos, o que tinha feito a festa inteira parar não era mais tão relevante, as pessoas voltaram aos próprios assuntos, ele e Chanyeol foram servidos com os biscoitos decorados e gemadas batizadas com, ironicamente, vinho do porto, para intensificar o sabor. Estavam enturmados especialmente com a matriarca, o irmão Byun e a esposa dele, então a noite estava satisfatória.

Também conheceu a garotinha, que não deu a mínima para o fato de seu tio e o outro moço serem namorados que nem sua mãe e seu pai. Ela ficou interessada mesmo foi em saber que iria receber mais um presente naquele Natal, se empenhando ainda mais para ficar acordada.

O pai de Baekhyun apareceu novamente depois de um tempo, voltando para sentar em sua poltrona, saindo dali apenas na hora da ceia. Eram tradicionais, esperando o dia virar para ser oficialmente Natal e o jantar estar liberado, e Baekhyun sentou ao lado de Chanyeol na mesa. Ele lhe deu a mão e lhe dedicou um sorriso reconfortante, comeram juntos, o Park até mesmo o serviu com um pedaço ou dois da ave grande e bem assada. E não foi estranho.

Absolutamente nenhum afeto que dedicou a Chanyeol e vice-versa causou em si algum mal estar. Era inacreditável para Baekhyun, mas, no fundo, ele sabia que o motivo daquilo era intimamente seu. Ele se sentia feliz e sem amarras, ele quem se deu o direito de possuir aquele carinho e entregar o mesmo de volta. Era um mérito próprio que levou quase a vida inteira para conseguir. Estava fazendo apenas aquilo que tinha vontade e se sentia, por si mesmo, permitido.

E estavam de mãos dadas pela incontável vez naquela noite quando a família se reuniu na sala, alguns com pratinhos de sobremesa, incluindo Baekhyun, porque não perderia a torta de compota de morango por nada no mundo. Iriam trocar os presentes, mas o Byun ainda não tinha certeza de que entregaria o de Chanyeol na frente de todos, sem saber que o namorado pensava o mesmo. Não sabia o que o maior estava planejando, mas seu presente era muito pessoal. Queria fazer a entrega a sós.

Começaram por Yeojin, a garotinha, porque ela já estava sonolenta depois de horas de comemoração. Recebeu brinquedos dos pais, os que ela já havia pedido, e Baekhyun ficou comicamente nervoso quando pegou o embrulho bonitinho que cobria seu presente. Não a conhecia o suficiente para saber dos seus gostos, então optou por algo que divertia crianças e adultos na mesma proporção.

— Eu espero que você goste. Iremos caprichar mais no próximo ano porque sei que seremos melhores amigos em breve. — Baekhyun entregou à menina, surpreso por arranjar desenvoltura para conversar com uma criança. Achava que não era bom nisso. — É um presente do tio Baekhyun e do tio Chanyeol.

— Obrigada! — Yeojin agradeceu com a voz infantil e segurou o pacote leve com entusiasmo, novamente sentada no chão, abusando do auxílio da mãe para abrir o presente que revelou livros de colorir e 48 cores de lápis de cor aquarelável. Baekhyun havia pensado em comprar livros de história, mas não sabia se a garota já lia, então optou pelo colorir. — Corzinhas!

O interesse despertou o sorriso de Baekhyun ainda mais, especialmente depois da informação que Hyunjin compartilhou consigo.

— Ela gosta de pintar. Acertou em cheio. 

Satisfeito, Baekhyun recebeu um abraço de agradecimento da sobrinha, assim como Chanyeol. Notou como o Park ficava sem jeito com crianças, até mesmo parecia envergonhado, sem saber como agir. O achou completamente adorável por aquilo, perdendo-se no próprio mundo ao observá-lo.

Só voltou para a realidade quando ouviu seu nome, descobrindo que ganhou um presente da mãe que não era nada menos que um cachecol vermelho tricotado, o agradando e emocionando ao saber que ela havia corrido para conseguir fazer a tempo. Baekhyun amou, trocando o que usava por aquele na mesma hora, arrancando risos das pessoas que estavam ali. Se sentiu muito querido quando abraçou a mulher, revelando que também tinha algo para dar a ela.

Entregou a sacolinha, tímido, ansioso ao vê-la desfazer o laço com cuidado.

— Queria ter preparado algo melhor. — Arriscou dizer, mas ela negou com a cabeça, sorrindo ao retirar o kit sofisticado da sacolinha. Era uma graça, desde a caixa creme com detalhes requintados até às embalagem num tom muito suave de lilás. Ela gostava de se cuidar e entendeu que Baekhyun quis lhe fazer um agrado pessoal. Odiaria se ele lhe entregasse um jogo de xícaras, isso sim.

— Eu amei, irei ficar linda!

— Você já é linda, mamãe. — Baekhyun fez questão de comentar quando foi abraçado, seu argumento sendo sustentado por Hyunjin. A mulher riu, tão envergonhada quanto graciosa.

Chanyeol se levantou tentando ser discreto, aproveitando do momento entre mãe e filho para pegar o seu presente debaixo da árvore. Até ameaçou ficar nervoso, mas era uma pessoa muito calma para tal, se aproximando assim que o abraço se desfez.

— Acredito que seja a melhor hora para que eu entregue o meu também. — Ele disse, sorrindo de um jeito que deixou o peito de Baekhyun quente. — Aqui está, espero que goste. Desejo que possamos ter bons momentos juntos em família a partir de agora.

Maravilhada com tamanho cavalheirismo, a Senhora Byun apreciou muito a atitude de seu genro. Recebeu o presente com um sorriso, abraçando Chanyeol com mais afeto que da primeira vez.

— Obrigada, querido, fico lisonjeada. Percebo que cuida bem do meu filho, então te agradeço por fazê-lo feliz. — Ela falou baixo, apenas para Chanyeol, que concordou tão discreto quanto. — Me sinto muito mimada.

O comentário foi recebido com risadas. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado e Chanyeol se sentiu feliz por ter aquela confiança por parte de sua sogra. Sentando ao lado de Baekhyun no sofá, tomou a mão dele na sua e a levou até a boca, beijando a pele com um selar suave. O Byun abriu um sorriso, se sentindo em casa. Estava tudo bem.

***

— Parece que nunca saí daqui. — Baekhyun comentou, deslumbrado ao admirar o cômodo que costumava ser seu quarto, arrumado praticamente do mesmo jeito.

Havia algumas caixas pelo chão e itens que não eram parte da sua mobília, mas a mesma cama de solteiro estava no local, assim como o guarda-roupa de duas portas e a penteadeira que ele usava mais para estudar que para se arrumar na frente do espelho. As paredes ainda tinham o tom fraco de azul e a janela estava com a cobertura de tinta branca gasta. Viveu ali por anos e não achou que pisaria naquele chão de carpete de novo.

Era impressionante.

— Acho que sua mãe fez a cama. — Sentando no colchão coberto por um edredom visualmente novo, Chanyeol riu breve. Baekhyun concordou, sorrindo também. Ela provavelmente tinha limpado tudo o que foi possível. — Venha aqui.

Acatando ao pedido, o Byun foi até o namorado, sentando ao seu lado na antiga cama. O leve rangido o fez rir, pousando a mão na coxa de Chanyeol.

— Dá pra notar que é bem velha. — Brincou. O Park balançou a cabeça, um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto negava. — Eu gostava de ficar aqui, passava o tempo todo no quarto. Era meu lugar favorito.

Baekhyun soava nostálgico, deslizando a outra mão pelo tecido felpudo que cobria o colchão. Chanyeol o escutou dizer como estudava por horas, sendo alimentado pela mãe vez ou outra, quando ela aparecia com lanche numa bandeja, lhe pedindo para entrar. Também relembrou as diversas partidas de PlayStation 1 que jogava com o vizinho que era seu amigo de escola, Sehun. Uma das primeiras pessoas que fizeram Baekhyun notar que não se interessava por meninas.

Ele não parecia magoado ao falar da juventude daquela vez, fato que esquentava bastante o peito de Chanyeol. A conversa estava apenas agradável, tanto que em algum momento os dois deitaram encolhidos na cama pequena, os minutos passando pela madrugada sem que percebessem, saltando por tópicos aleatórios dentro do tema, desde a infância de Baekhyun à adolescência de Chanyeol. 

— Você não sente vontade de falar com a sua mãe nesses dias? — Baekhyun perguntou, deitado confortável sobre o peitoral do maior e o abraçando de lado pela cintura. O ouviu rir breve.

— Já senti um dia. Agora não mais. Fiz o que pude, sei disso, não tem nada para ser consertado na escolha dela. — Deixando um beijinho no topo da cabeça do namorado, Chanyeol continuou. — Não faz mais diferença pra mim, prefiro viver dessa forma que sabendo que ela detesta a pessoa que sou.

Baekhyun absorveu as palavras e as compreendeu totalmente. Era aquilo. Foi daquele mesmo jeito que se sentiu quando recebeu o último olhar que seu pai lhe dedicou naquela noite, antes de dizer que iria se retirar para dormir. Suspirou, apertando Chanyeol em seu abraço. Ele estava certo.

— É verdade. — Concordou. — Sinto que vou passar o mesmo com meu pai. Mas… acho que eu finalmente tenho o suficiente. Não importa.

Baekhyun estava satisfeito. Não precisava pensar mais em nenhum problema. Chanyeol, seu namorado, estava deitado na cama que ele dormia aos quinze anos, havia trocado risadas com seu irmão mais velho e brindado com sua mãe. Tudo isso em uma única e especial noite.

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você. — Chanyeol revelou, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun. Ele olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos gentis do mais velho. — Você conseguiu. Acabou o medo.

— Acabou. — Emocionado, Baekhyun assentiu. Chanyeol fez carinho na bochecha do Byun que não estava apoiada em seu corpo, o observando sorrir.

— Acho que esse é um bom momento para te dar seu presente. Já escondi ele de você a noite toda. — Rindo, Chanyeol enrolou por mais alguns instantes antes de se afastar, com cuidado, de Baekhyun. O deixando curioso, levantou e foi até o sobretudo que pendurou na cadeira envernizada que ocupava o cômodo, e o Byun riu contido porque teve a mesma ideia. O dele estava escondido no casaco. — Eu espero que goste. Pensei muito e com bastante carinho, durante um tempo.

Intrigado, Baekhyun franziu o cenho, sentando na cama confortavelmente e vendo Chanyeol voltar ao seu encontro, segurando uma caixinha pequena e comprida que o mais novo não conseguiu identificar, o sobretudo ele levou no antebraço.

— Estou tentando não ficar nervoso, por favor não enrole. — Soltando uma risada, o Byun pediu assim que o namorado sentou. — Me deixe ver.

Chanyeol riu, virando-se de frente para Baekhyun e colocando a caixinha no pequeno espaço entre os dois. Era preta e com material que imitava o couro. Baekhyun pensou talvez que fosse um colar embrulhado de forma curiosa ou alguma outra coisa naquela sentido. Um bracelete, por exemplo. Sua total falta de ideia contribuiu para a surpresa ao abrir e encontrar uma caneta dentro da caixa. 

Uma caneta bonita, preta e dourada, elaborada no estilo tinteiro e bastante adornada nos detalhes tanto do comprimento quanto da ponta delicada que Baekhyun admirou quando tirou a tampa por alguns segundos. Achou muito bonita, mas não entendeu o propósito do presente. Olhou para Chanyeol, perdido, ainda mais confuso pelo sorriso no canto dos lábios dele.

— Você gostou? — Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha, deixando Baekhyun com uma sensação de que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

— Eu… é bem bonita e elegante. — A resposta incerta arrancou uma risada alta de Chanyeol, ao ponto de fazê-lo fechar o olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás. Baekhyun deixou o lábio inferior salientar em um biquinho por não entender. — O que foi?

— Você é um doce, amor. — O Park disse assim que cessou as risadas, se aproximando de Baekhyun e selando os lábios dos dois, o tocando no queixo. — Tem um motivo para a caneta estar aí.

Com movimentos suaves, Chanyeol mexeu no sobretudo outra vez, buscando pelo bolso interior da peça. Baekhyun não viu nada mais que um envelope simples que foi estendido em sua direção. Por um momento, Chanyeol pareceu tímido, deixando os olhos caírem no objeto e fugindo do encarar de Baekhyun.

— Esse é o motivo.

Tão curioso como sempre foi, o mais novo pegou o envelope claro, que não tinha nada nem na frente e nem no verso. Estava vedado com um daqueles selos bonitos de cera e Baekhyun gostou do minimalismo contrastando com o detalhe avermelhado do fecho. Abriu com cuidado para não rasgar, tirando o papel dobrado em três partes de dentro.

Liam-se poucas palavras no que estava exposto e Baekhyun, querendo saber logo do que se tratava, desfez as dobras simples, os olhos captando as palavras rapidamente:

 _Documento Oficial de Registro de Imóvel_

 _Primeira Escritura_

Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar o choque que seu rosto expressou, as sobrancelhas levantadas e os olhos mais abertos, o queixo levemente caído. Chanyeol estava em silêncio enquanto o observava reagir, lendo superficialmente os detalhes do documento que estava pronto para o registro em cartório. As informações eram técnicas, um tanto entediantes, mas o mais velho o deixou espiar tudo até resolver falar, pedindo pela atenção do Byun.

— Isso tudo pode ser refutado. O negócio está apenas parcialmente resolvido, não podia tomar essa decisão sozinho. — Começou, Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer, mas sentiu quando os olhos marejaram nos cantinhos. — É uma casa em Myeongdong, tem poucos vizinhos. É de dois andares, na verdade, tem bastante espaço. Gostei muito quando visitei, tem um quintal…

Myeongdong era um bairro residencial, consideravelmente nobre. Não ficava exatamente longe do centro, mas a área comercial não incomodava as casas afastadas. O lugar era perfeito. Chanyeol visitou muitas casas enquanto procurava, e aquela tinha sido a única que lhe pareceu adequada. A mobília era bonita sem ser exagerada, porque conhecia Baekhyun; a fachada de madeira escura e forte era bastante simples se considerasse o quanto sua cobertura era luxuosa.

Era uma casa familiar.

— Chanyeol… — Sem palavras, era assim que Baekhyun se sentia. Entendeu para que a caneta servia e se sentiu ainda mais tocado. Chanyeol não tinha comprado uma casa e o colocado dentro sem explicações. Ele mostrou a opção, lhe fez um convite sutil que poderia ser negado se sentisse vontade. Tudo dependia de si, só estaria resolvido se assinasse aqueles papéis. — Você quer se mudar comigo?

— É o que eu mais quero. — Sorriu. O coração de Baekhyun falhou uma batida. — Eu sei que você está sempre no meu e eu estou sempre no seu apartamento, mas eu ainda chego em casa e não tenho a certeza de que vou dormir na mesma cama que você. Eu quero chegar em casa e preparar o jantar enquanto te espero chegar do trabalho, quero ficar com você todas as manhãs e noites sem que fiquemos indo de um lugar a outro para conseguir companhia.

— Amor… Isso é… Eu nem sei o que dizer. — Baekhyun soltou uma risada nervosa, encarando os papéis outra vez. — Você me surpreendeu de verdade.

— Você não precisa aceitar, pode ficar apenas com a caneta se for necessário. — Divertido, tocou a mão de Baekhyun. — É a minha vontade, eu já assinei. O imóvel está no nosso nome e não posso responder sozinho por ele, o contrato é duplo. Então você pode tomar a decisão que quiser e eu juro que não vou ficar chateado.

Para Baekhyun, era engraçado que Chanyeol considerasse a possibilidade da recusa. Bastante respeitoso e importante, mas engraçado. Porque Baekhyun adoraria morar com ele de verdade, de uma vez. Já se sentia assim, mas não teve coragem de cogitar a ideia com o Park, e agora estava ali, com papel e caneta em mãos, porque ele havia pensado o mesmo.

Achou a folha que precisava da sua assinatura, usando a caixinha como um apoio precário para aquela área apenas. Chanyeol observou todos os seus movimentos, um sorriso decorando o canto dos lábios e fazendo surgir a covinha na bochecha. Baekhyun estava disposto àquilo, a vontade de dividir a mesma casa não era apenas sua.

O mais novo abriu a caneta com cuidado, admirando a ponta fina e dourada antes de a pousar sobre o papel. Conseguiu ver a assinatura de Chanyeol abaixo da sua, seguida do carimbo do Park, em tinta vermelha. Sabia que precisava fazer aquilo quando voltassem para a capital, porque não havia levado o seu na mala, jamais imaginaria que precisaria daquilo em Jinhae. No entanto, apenas a assinatura já seria simbólica o suficiente.

Desenhou as letras em sua caligrafia forte e arrastada, a tinta preta da caneta deslizando em seus traços mais grossos e construindo o Byun Baekhyun que riscou o papel, quase cintilando na frente dos seus olhos. Não acreditava ainda. Iriam se mudar, juntos, para uma casa com quintal e varanda. Era incrível. Chanyeol era simplesmente o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo.

— Está feito, meu amor. — Baekhyun deixou as folhas sobre a cama com cuidado para que a tinta não manchasse, fechando a caneta e a colocando no mesmo lugar. Encarou o rosto bonito e levemente emocionado de Chanyeol, não resistindo e o tocando na bochecha, se aproximando para beijar os lábios carnudos dele, afastando a boca depois, mas não as testas. — Vamos morar juntos. Eu amei o presente.

— Fico feliz em saber. — Como em outros momentos incomuns, Chanyeol estava mais retraído, falando devagar, fato que fez Baekhyun sorrir, comprovando o quanto ele era adorável. Levantou o rosto para beijá-lo outra vez, por mais tempo.

Baekhyun envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, o mantendo próximo enquanto as línguas se tocavam numa carícia lenta, sentindo quando o maior o tocou nos dois lados da cintura e mantendo o beijo até que as bocas desencaixassem naturalmente, os lábios entreabertos sugando os alheios devagarinho.

— Você deixou meu presentinho mais humilde do que ele já é, sabia disso? — Baekhyun murmurou quando se afastou em poucos centímetros, os lábios molhados e rosados tocando nos de Chanyeol. — Estou até com vergonha.

— Pare com isso… Eu te dei uma caneta. — Brincou, recebendo um tapinha suave no início das costas. — Mas é sério, meu bem. Amo todos os seus presentes porque são seus, pode me dar uma meia verde musgo e eu vou querer usar todos os dias.

— Acho que a meia seria melhor que o que fiz… — Constrangido, desfez o contato mais próximo, arrastando-se para fora da cama e pegando seu casaco pesado e longo, tirando do bolso interior o pacote que pesou em si durante toda a noite.

Por estar envergonhado com a simplicidade, apenas o entregou a Chanyeol, que pegou o envelope tão recheado que parecia até um embrulho maior. O papel era pardo e grosso, tinha uma textura na ponta dos dedos, fechado com um fio amarrado de sisal que formava um lacinho charmoso no meio.

— Eu ia colocar em uma caixa, mas percebi que não sei fazer caixas. — Escutou Baekhyun dizer enquanto reparava nos detalhes todos bem feitos do presente que tinha em mãos. Saber que Baekhyun quem havia feito a embalagem o deixou ainda mais feliz. — Estou com vergonha agora, então não quero ver enquanto abre.

Como um garotinho escondido, Baekhyun deu as costas a Chanyeol, que não conseguiu evitar o pequeno riso, pois o Byun era muito fofo indo fingir que não estava ali, apoiando o corpo na janela e olhando para a neve que caía do lado de fora, provavelmente esfriando o rosto do homem.

Curioso, o maior desfez o lacinho, desenrolando o fio e desdobrando o papel espesso em seguida. Quando conseguiu tirar o que havia dentro do envelope maior, o peito esquentou. Eram fotografias, diversas, todas num formato bonitinho de _polaroid_ , uma máquina antiga que Chanyeol até havia tido quando mais novo.

Viu a si mesmo nas fotos, tanto sozinho como com Baekhyun, em vários momentos diferentes, incluindo o selinho que deram para que Sooyoung registrasse. Era tudo muito adorável, não acreditou na sensibilidade do Byun ao presenteá-lo com nada mais, nada menos, que lembranças bonitas dos dois. Nem mesmo sabia que Baekhyun tirava fotos suas quando estava distraído, lembrava-se apenas de uma ou outra para as quais havia posado de fato. Mas gostou mais das que estava acompanhado do namorado, infinitamente. 

Estava pronto para chamar pelo menor quando olhou para dentro do envelope de novo, enxergando ao fundo uma segunda coisa. Percebeu que era uma carta assim que a trouxe para a frente dos olhos, havia seu nome escrito no verso para endereçá-lo e estava fechada com um adesivo prateado. Baekhyun ainda não havia ousado olhar para trás quando Chanyeol abriu o segundo presente, o coração batendo rápido e quente.

Sentiu vontade de chorar assim que alcançou as primeiras palavras, muito emocionado com uma coisa tão pequena e tão grande ao mesmo tempo. Não se surpreendeu quando foi atingido por lágrimas silenciosas durante a leitura, completamente tomado por um carinho sem tamanho através do que o namorado havia escrito, quase prendendo a respiração para que nem mesmo seu próprio inspirar e expirar atrapalhasse aquele momento.

 _“Querido,_

 _Eu percebi que não sabia escrever cartas assim que eu me sentei nesta cadeira e tentei começar a fazer isso. Essa é a quinta que estou começando e eu sinceramente espero que seja a definitiva — prometi que ia parar de me cobrar perfeição._

 _Quando pensei num presente para você, foi difícil como sempre. Acho que terei desafios anuais para ser criativo em natais e aniversários, e vou sofrer muito porque não sou bom nesse tipo de coisa. Nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, só estou esperando que goste da minha ladainha e me perdoe pelo completo desastre que é esse presente. Prometo que vou melhorar._

 _Esqueci que tinha prometido parar com a cobrança do perfeccionismo. Já me recuperei. Estou fazendo piada pra você rir e gostar!_

 _Gosto do seu sorriso. Acho que me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso antes de me apaixonar por você. Tira tudo de mim quando olha nos meus olhos e sorri tão bonito que sinto que vou cair num abismo e sair voando. Acho que isso só acontece porque te amo muito, não sei. Mas é um sorriso perfeito, eu amo acordar do seu lado só pra vê-lo feliz antes de sair para trabalhar._

 _Eu não sei muito bem como dizer certas coisas, foi complicado pra mim estar com você e eu acho que você sabe disso muito bem. E que aguentou com honras todas as minhas dificuldades, e me ensinou a te amar com liberdade de quem não está fazendo nada de errado. Faltava isso em mim e eu acho que você me deu a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida quando chegou perto e disse que eu podia existir._

 _Acho que eu realmente não estava nesse mundo antes de conhecer você e beber do seu vinho. Nem sabia que eu gostava tanto de vinhos e ainda fico confuso tentando descobrir se gosto mais das uvas ou do seu beijo doce quando penso na bebida. Olha o que você fez, comigo, Chanyeol… é injusto._

 _Eu amo muito tudo o que você fez por mim, mas amo mais o que nós dois fazemos juntos. Eu amo dançar com você na sala de estar mesmo que isso não faça nenhum sentido e que nem sempre a gente esteja ouvindo música. Amo quando me faz um jantar de vinte minutos quando eu estou com preguiça e amo quando elogia meus doces que nem são tão bons assim. Amo estar na cama com você e eu juro que não estava sendo tarado quando escrevi isso (não vou riscar pra não ficar feio)._

 _Eu não estava pronto e você esperou por mim. Você entende como isso foi importante? Você não me deixou porque não segurei sua mão no primeiro dia, você aguardou até que eu conseguisse segurar. E eu amo você por isso também, jamais vou deixar de ser grato por essas pequenas coisas, como, por exemplo, ter aceitado a loucura de ir para minha cidade e encarar meus parentes. Ainda não sei como vou fazer isso, mas fico muito mais seguro por ter você comigo._

 _Queria te dizer, além de tudo isso que eu já disse e que de repente me fez pegar outro papel porque ficou grande demais, que você é uma pessoa muito especial e querida pra mim. Muito mesmo, de verdade. Penso em você antes de dormir e quando acordo, sinto sua falta todos os dias em que não posso te ver mesmo que tenhamos estado juntos no dia anterior, e isso é uma prova de como você me fisgou de jeito, Park Chanyeol._

 _Acho que é irreversível, porque não consigo pensar em um mundo em que eu não te ame. Não consigo imaginar um Natal sem você ao meu lado. Acredito fielmente que você é parte do melhor de mim e eu não vou abrir mão disso tão fácil._

 _Muito obrigado, meu amor. Por tudo._

 _Feliz Natal. Te amo._

 _Do seu moreno, Baekhyun._

 _(amo quando me chama desse jeito)”_

O rosto de Chanyeol estava molhado e quente. Ele não aguentou dois parágrafos para que seu choro passasse a ser audível pelas fungadas frequentes, sendo espiado por Baekhyun apenas para garantir que estivesse tudo certo. Quando terminou de ler, não soube o que fazer. Ficou extasiado por mais de um minuto, recuperando os sentidos enquanto encarava as costas do homem que amava e que ainda estava admirando as luzinhas que decoravam a rua.

Sentiu que talvez caísse quando levantou, as pernas bambas e o coração acelerado. Precisava tocar em Baekhyun, abraçá-lo, fazer qualquer mínima coisa que descontasse o quanto se sentia amado por ele naquele momento, deixando o papel sobre a cama, junto das fotos, as lembranças, e da escritura da casa nova, o futuro.

O tocou pela cintura, deslizando os braços pelo corpo que se arrepiou, o abraçando por trás e deitando a cabeça no ombro largo do menor, ainda em silêncio. Ficou assim, calado, respirando o ar frio junto a Baekhyun enquanto ele o correspondia com uma carícia nos braços que o envolviam.

Chanyeol ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e não sabia o que dizer, perdendo-se no perfume suave de Baekhyun que desprendia da pele, o mesmo aroma gostoso que ele costumava usar em casa, possivelmente de sua loção corporal. Amava aquele cheiro, tinha tudo para ser o seu favorito no mundo, assim como Baekhyun era.

— Não vou me recuperar disso tão cedo. — A voz do Park soou falha no início por conta do choro recente, a rouquidão ainda presente. — Você está tentando acabar comigo?

Risonho, Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. Virou o corpo dentro do abraço de Chanyeol, subindo os braços para devolver o contato e o abraçar pelo pescoço, os dedos nos cabelos escuros e volumosos do mais velho. O encarou em silêncio, o sorriso sincero ainda nos lábios delineados, ele próprio a ponto de chorar apenas por perceber o molhado no canto dos olhos do Park.

— Feliz Natal, Park. — O Byun acariciou os cabelos de Chanyeol, num cafuné breve. — Obrigado por estar aqui.

Chanyeol suspirou, juntando as bocas num beijo curto, ainda que muito carinhoso, finalizado com incontáveis selinhos estalados e um abraço gostoso e longo.

— Feliz Natal, moreno.

***

Eram pouco mais de seis da tarde do dia de Natal, havia uma camada de neve espessa cobrindo as calçadas e as folhas e flores das árvores, além das superfícies planas. Chanyeol e Baekhyun caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas mais calmas de Jinhae.

Tinham ido almoçar na casa da família Byun, por insistência da mãe do mais novo, mesmo chegando tarde, considerando que só voltaram para a pousada cinco da manhã e acordaram depois do meio-dia. Não ficaram muito depois do almoço fora de hora porque Baekhyun queria levar Chanyeol para o local onde o Festival das Cerejeiras acontecia, durante a primavera, estacionando até onde o limite da praça permitia e fazendo o resto do caminho a pé.

Era quase um bosque repleto das árvores de florzinhas pequenas, tanto as mais brancas como as que tinham o tom de rosa característico, de um lado a outro da grande área do festival, uma das fronteiras cortadas pelo rio e a outra pela linha de trem que ligava Jinhae às cidades vizinhas, uma grande atração nos dias em que todas as cerejeiras estavam completamente desabrochadas. Baekhyun caminhava reconhecendo o lugar, levando Chanyeol até a ponte que dava para o pequeno riacho, ambos envoltos por árvores e galhos não tão cheios por conta do clima, mas que ainda deixavam a paisagem muito bela.

A neve cobria levemente o rosa das flores pela acumulação, num processo constante de cair e se desfazer, apenas para cair sobre as pétalas outra vez. Assim como deixava flocos esbranquiçados nas roupas dos dois homens que admiravam o lugar, tirando uma ou duas fotos porque Baekhyun percebeu que gostava muito daquele hobby.

— Aqui é muito bonito. — Chanyeol disse, o corpo relaxado e o cotovelo apoiado na divisória de madeira que contornava toda a região. — Não me recordava tanto.

— Nem eu. E nem chega perto de como fica na primavera, é lindo. No outono as calçadas ficam cor-de-rosa. — Dando uma suave olhada ao redor, ainda que aquilo não importasse tanto, Baekhyun juntou o corpo ao de Chanyeol para ficar mais próximo, apoiando-se sobre ele. — Podemos vir assistir. Pegar o trem é interessante também.

— Por mim tudo bem, amor. — Chanyeol encaixou Baekhyun sobre si, o deixando entre suas pernas e o abraçando pela cintura. Havia poucas pessoas ali, distraídas no próprio mundo, e o Park não poderia se importar menos. — Vou adorar.

Sorrindo, Baekhyun segurou o rosto do mais velho, aproximando-se sem pensar duas vezes ou se preocupar com qualquer coisa, juntando as bocas em um selinho longo e carinhoso. Ele era muito bonito para que o Byun conseguisse resistir, parado ali e o abraçando como se fosse uma pintura tão magnífica que o levava para através da moldura.

Deitou no peito dele, escutando as batidas ritmadas do coração que sincronizava com o seu. Ficaram em silêncio, esquentando um ao outro sob a neve fina. Baekhyun estava se sentindo tão bem que por um minuto se perguntou se era um sonho, ficando ainda mais radiante ao se dar conta de que não era só mais um dos seus devaneios.

Olhou para cima, o queixo apoiado em Chanyeol enquanto o encarava de baixo, recebendo a atenção de volta, querendo derreter com o sorriso que estava desenhado no rosto do Park. Talvez aquele fosse seu lugar favorito no mundo e Baekhyun não soube dizer se pensava no arvoredo ou no abraço de Chanyeol quando o tópico lhe vinha à cabeça. Provavelmente ambas as coisas.

Iriam morar juntos. A casa já estava negociada e Baekhyun não tinha parado de pensar naquilo desde que assinou os papéis. Teriam um lar, pertencente aos dois, como a família que estavam formando enquanto casal. Poderia colocar porta-retratos em todos os cantos e decorar tudo, poderia fazer festas no quintal de casa e convidar Minseok para comemorar qualquer coisa. Devia ter espaço para umas três geladeiras de duas portas numa casa daquele tipo, considerando que ele estava acostumado com cozinha americana.

Chanyeol estava feliz também, curioso com a forma que era encarado por Baekhyun, quente ao notar como ele exibia uma paixão sincera com os olhos caídos que tanto admirava. Queria saber no que ele estava pensando enquanto o observava daquela maneira, subindo uma das mãos para tocá-lo na bochecha.

— O que foi? — Perguntou, com um sorriso. Baekhyun fechou os olhos por um momento, os abrindo após alguns instantes. Virou o rosto para beijar superficialmente a palma da mão de Chanyeol que encostava em si, voltando a olhar para o mais velho.

— Casa comigo. — Soprou. Não soube de onde veio o impulso que o fez dizer as palavras que guardava todos os dias, mas gostou de ter feito isso enquanto sua voz se misturava com o vento frio da cidade turística. Chanyeol piscou, não esperava aquilo tão de repente.

— Amor… — Balbuciou, surpreso. O mais novo riu do quanto ele era gracioso. — Claro que caso com você… não acredito que fez isso antes de mim, eu tinha pensado em tantas coisas…

Levemente dramático, Chanyeol arrancou mais algumas risadas do namorado, o acompanhando sem demora. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, usando as duas mãos para segurar o Park pelo pescoço, os dedos resvalando na gola rolê que o mais velho usava.

— Você não me entendeu, Chanyeol. — Não havia um traço de hesitação nos olhos de Baekhyun. Ele não tinha planejado aquilo, mas agora que tinha feito lhe parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo. — Casa comigo agora.

— O quê?

— Não preciso de uma cerimônia. — Baekhyun interrompeu a surpresa de Chanyeol, subindo o toque de uma das mãos para o rosto dele. — Nem podemos oficializar qualquer coisa dentro da Coréia… Independente de quão grande uma festa de casamento fosse, em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. De um jeito ou de outro, só nós dois importamos. E eu quero me casar com você nesse momento.

Chanyeol estava sem palavras. O Byun tinha razão sobre tudo. Sendo honesto, havia pensado em casar com Baekhyun fora do país. Seu plano incluía pedí-lo em casamento quando fossem para a França, ainda não havia decidido se em Paris ou quando pegassem o trem para Bordeaux e o deixasse rodeado de vinhos e uvas, porém a história mudou quando o destino da viagem passou a ser Jinhae. E então casariam, talvez em algum lugar da América. Queria viajar o mundo com ele.

Mas qualquer papel assinado se tornaria inválido assim que pisassem na Coréia de novo. Não seria nada além de simbólico e Baekhyun percebeu antes dele que a assinatura era irrelevante. Ainda assim, Chanyeol nunca teria aquela ideia, o que jamais o impediria de se sentir imediatamente chocado pela iniciativa romântica de Baekhyun.

O céu estava começando a escurecer enquanto os minutos passavam e as árvores decoradas com luzes natalinas foram acesas, quase como se completassem a beleza do que Baekhyun estava propondo, deixando o lugar tão iluminado quanto ele era e explodindo em cores e luz na frente dos olhos de Chanyeol. Não tinha resposta diferente da que deu, o encarando com toda sinceridade do mundo.

— Eu aceito, bonito. Quero casar com você. — Abalado, o Park recebeu um beijo inocente e rápido nos lábios depois de falar, retribuindo Baekhyun na mesma hora, a mão acariciando a área da lombar do menor durante o contato breve das bocas. — Só não sei como vamos fazer isso.

Rindo, Baekhyun se afastou por alguns centímetros, saindo do abraço do mais velho. O vento bagunçava os cabelos lisos dele e o sorriso que não saía do rosto o deixava ainda mais lindo, brilhando, perfeito. Ele era um pedaço do paraíso, Chanyeol sequer conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o quanto o amava naquele momento.

— Me dê sua mão. — Pediu, estendendo a palma direita. O anelar ainda tinha a aliança de compromisso prateada e bonita. Chanyeol teve uma ideia do que ele pretendia fazer, então obedeceu com os lábios curvados nos cantos, num sorriso sutil e emocionado, colocando a mão também direita sobre a do menor.

Baekhyun cobriu a mão grande do Park com a sua esquerda, apenas para que sentisse a palma quente no tato, fazendo um carinho leve com os dedos onde eles encostavam. Ficou assim, quietinho, aproveitando do momento completamente insano que havia criado. E ainda assim muito correto, especialmente quando passou a tocar entre os dedos de Chanyeol, chegando até a joia que adornava o dedo dele e a tirando com cuidado. O peso fez falta na mesma hora.

Chanyeol pensou que talvez deveriam ter outras alianças, mas poderia lidar com aquilo depois. Parecia, na verdade, muito propício que usassem aquelas mesmas que os oficializaram pela primeira vez para selar um compromisso ainda mais sério, mais maduro e infinitamente coerente com a forma como se sentiam por dentro. Não havia dúvida de nenhuma das duas partes.

Com os olhos molhados e se amaldiçoando um pouquinho por ser tão manteiga derretida, Baekhyun encarou Chanyeol antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Procurou pela mão esquerda dele, a encaixando na sua e fazendo o Park aumentar o sorriso.

— Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. — Em um sussurro, Chanyeol segredou. Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar o riso frouxo e baixo que apertou suas poucas lágrimas no canto dos olhos, quase as fazendo cair. Ele apoiou a mão de Chanyeol na sua semelhante, segurando o anel dele entre os dedos e, como num total clichê, levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

— Eu, Byun Baekhyun… — Começou. Chanyeol sentiu o peito arder e o corpo arrepiar. Escutava aquele início de frase com frequência em seus sonhos mais bonitos. — Aceito você, Park Chanyeol, como meu esposo. E prometo te amar… — Com a voz embargando, Baekhyun engoliu o discurso junto ao choro que tentava lhe alcançar de qualquer maneira. Ia pausar para limpar o molhado abaixo dos olhos, mas Chanyeol usou a mão direita livre para fazer isso, deixando-o ainda mais emocionado.

Baekhyun não conseguia se sentir menos feliz e nem menos maravilhado. Estava casando, do melhor jeito que poderia fazer. Ele não precisava de bolos e bem casados, nem de música e nem de juiz de paz. Tudo o que necessitava estava na sua frente, com a mão sobre a sua, o olhando com um sorriso gentil, com os cabelos um tanto decorados pela neve que estava caindo pouco tempo antes, e as bochechas coradas pelo frio de sua cidade natal.

— Continue, por favor. — O maior pediu, a voz grave em seu tom baixo que sacudia o coração de Baekhyun no peito. Ele concordou com a cabeça, recuperando as palavras ao respirar fundo.

— E te respeitar… E tudo mais que está naquele discurso de sempre sobre saúde e doença e tristeza e o que for. Não consigo pensar em tristeza quando estou com você, mas tudo bem. — Devagar, deslizou o anel pelo dedo de Chanyeol, dessa vez na mão em que desejava há tempos. — Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas, mas eu não gosto de ser repetitivo e eu sei bem como eu sou chato te agradecendo o tempo inteiro, mas é assim que me sinto.

Ele já estava chorando enquanto falava e Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar o ímpeto de abraçá-lo assim que a aliança estava encaixada em seu dedo. Baekhyun o apertou pelos braços, escondendo o rosto molhado que recebia o vento frio. Se afastou apenas o suficiente para deixar os lábios livres e tentar formular mais algumas palavras.

— Não precisa me dizer nada, meu bem. — O Park o beijou na testa quando percebeu, levando a mão esquerda até a bochecha de Baekhyun e o deixando admirar, mesmo sem intenção, o anel que agora estava desse lado. — Eu já sei.

— Eu só… — Arfou, se recuperando de um soluço forte. Chanyeol o apertou em seus braços. — Eu só quero ser feliz com você.

A cena era esquisita para quem olhava de fora, mas quando que não seriam questionados apenas por andar um ao lado do outro naquele planeta? Não valia a pena, então Chanyeol fechou os olhos para ignorar qualquer olhar mal intencionado das poucas pessoas que atravessavam pela praça bonita, naquele horário não tão movimentado. Respirou o aroma do shampoo de Baekhyun, mais uma das essências que o recordavam dele, antes de dizer em seu ouvido:

— Me dê a sua mão, amor.

Trêmulo, Baekhyun riu de sua própria situação, esfregando a mão no rosto para afastar aquele mar choroso que estava custando para ir embora enquanto desgrudava o corpo do namorado — quase marido — e o estendia a mão direita. Chanyeol repetiu o mesmo que ele, tirando o anel dali e buscando a esquerda que já estava até entregue. A levou até a boca, beijando os nós dos dedos do mesmo jeito que fez quando trocaram alianças pela primeira vez, causando um revirar no estômago de Baekhyun, mas não incômodo. Refrescante.

— Eu, Park Chanyeol. — O mais velho voltou a falar, sentindo os próprios olhos marejarem, ainda embasbacado com aquele fim de tarde excêntrico, casando-se com o menor no meio da rua. — Aceito você, Byun Baekhyun, como meu esposo. E prometo a mim que serei tudo o que você precisar, por todos os anos. Ainda te amando, respeitando, na alegria, tristeza, vida ou morte, ou qualquer coisa que a igreja queira que seja promessa. — A aliança deslizou pelo anelar de Baekhyun com uma leveza que quase o tirou do chão. — Prometo ser seu confidente e seu amante. Prometo te admirar todas as noites e dias, te desejar e fazer você se sentir amado, até o quanto for possível para você, porque pra mim não existem limites.

Os dois entrelaçaram os dedos das duas mãos, um de frente para o outro, embalados pela brisa gelada e pelos corações quentes. Baekhyun mordia o lábio inferior para controlar o choro audível, precisando de muito esforço quando resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

— Pra mim também não. — A resposta sincera do mais novo faz Chanyeol sorrir.

— Eu acho que ainda tenho muito a te dizer, mas não vou encontrar palavras perfeitas agora. — O Park continuou o discurso, destruindo toda gota de autocontrole que Baekhyun possuía. — Eu sei como você me agradece por tantas coisas, mas nunca ache que eu não tenho pelo que ser grato depois que te conheci, porque eu sou. Por todas as belezas que eu pude presenciar desde que estamos juntos e por todas as que ainda vamos ter. — Chanyeol apertou as mãos de Baekhyun nas suas, deixando tudo ainda mais pessoal e totalmente a cara deles. — Pela sua companhia e pelo seu amor, moreno. Eu nunca tive tanto amor até ter você, e é por isso que eu sei que nós vamos ser felizes, sinto no meu coração o quanto você é capaz de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo e como estou disposto a fazer o mesmo por você. 

— Você disse que não tinha as palavras certas e me disse todas elas. — Baekhyun murmurou, ainda mexido com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, o corpo mal sustentando a si mesmo por sentir os joelhos vacilando. — Acabou comigo. 

Chanyeol não aguentou prender o riso, puxando Baekhyun para si pelas mãos entrelaçadas e o abraçando tão firme e longo que até balançaram de um lado para o outro, como os galhos das cerejeiras brilhantes que testemunhavam aquele momento íntimo. Não existia mais nada além dos dois e das florzinhas pequenas e bonitas que os enlaçavam naquela paisagem quase paradisíaca. 

— Fez isso antes de mim. Acaba comigo todos os dias sendo a pessoa mais incrível da minha vida, Baekhyun. Espero que um dia você entenda como me deixa feito um bobo. 

Com o lábio preso entre os dentes, Baekhyun escondeu o rosto ruborizado, tanto pelo frio como pela emoção que antes escapava dos olhos. Ficou assim até que Chanyeol o tirasse da zona de conforto, mirando sua expressão envergonhada e o beijando na pontinha do nariz, em seguida tomando os lábios do menor nos seus com ternura, sentindo seu gosto familiar, aproveitando do seu cheiro e do seu toque. Não quis se afastar nem quando as bocas pediram distância, o mantendo no abraço. Se sentia jovem e destemido e sabia que Baekhyun tinha aquela mesma sensação morando no peito. 

Era um sentimento recorrente desde que cruzou o caminho do homem reservado que Baekhyun costumava ser, na verdade. Não deixou, em nenhum momento, de se sentir completamente renovado sempre que precisava estar ao lado de Baekhyun e o mostrar, aos poucos, como era se permitir viver. Começou pelo sexo que destruiu uma barreira inexistente que o mais novo havia posto em si mesmo, o viu quebrar ao meio quando se entregou nos lençóis caros de um hotel, num encontro inesperado. 

E acompanhou o desatar de todos os nós enquanto aprendia a amar cada detalhe de Baekhyun, se apaixonando por ele, encantando-se, ficando tão deslumbrado com a pessoa estupenda que ele era que não foi uma surpresa quando não conseguia parar de pensar em tê-lo ao seu lado. Insistiu, o levou aos limites sem o tirar do que era confortável, trabalhou para conhecê-lo melhor e ter a liberdade de fazer isso. Esteve ali, caminhando com ele, até que todos os receios do Byun caíssem por terra, um por um, desde se despir para Chanyeol até se revelar para o mundo. 

O viu amadurecer como um vinho que, a cada instante mais velho, mais saboroso se torna. E Baekhyun era simplesmente a melhor safra de si mesmo naquele momento. Naquele dia. E no anterior. 

— Chanyeol. — O mais novo chamou, puxando o tecido do casaco do maior de leve e recebendo sua atenção e apreço. Sorriu honesto, apaixonado, verdadeiro demais. — Sou seu marido... E você é o meu marido. Estamos casados. 

Foi bastante divertido pôr as cartas todas na mesa, ambos se dando conta de que agora estavam em outro patamar, em um novo plano, com um novo futuro. Riram, Chanyeol assentindo com a cabeça e Baekhyun pousando a testa no peito do Park. Estavam casados. Sem papel registrado e sem testemunhas que não fossem a natureza e as luzes natalinas de Jinhae. Não tinha nada de legalmente feito em todo aquele gesto que protagonizaram, mas o momento estava infinitamente guardado no coração dos dois. 

Isso era tudo o que importava para eles. 

— Acho que posso me acostumar com você me chamando de marido desse jeito. — O resquício da risada ainda estava na voz rouca do Park, Baekhyun notou. — Na verdade, acho que é a única forma de tratamento que quero ter de agora em diante. 

Baekhyun rolou os olhos teatralmente, o beliscando de leve na cintura, ainda que mal alcançasse a pele por conta da roupa grossa. Foi engraçado porque no momento seguinte ele estava com a boca na de Chanyeol, lhe dando selinhos longos e amorosos, dedilhando a cintura que apertou até o envolver de um lado a outro do corpo. 

— Engraçadinho. — Sussurrou, as bocas ainda grudadas. — E eu aqui gostando quando você me chama de moreno... ou de bonito. É tão bom de ouvir, Park... Mas eu gosto de marido também, gosto muito. 

— Ah... — Chanyeol suspirou alto, encaixando o corpo de Baekhyun no seu e quase deitando no ombro dele com o tanto que se encolheu dentro do abraço. — Como eu amo você, Byun Baekhyun... Amo tanto que vou aceitar levar gritos de Sooyoung quando ela descobrir que me casei e ela não foi convidada. 

Lembrando-se naquela hora que tinham trocado — de lugar — as alianças em total segredo e sem planejamento, Baekhyun riu alto e claro, o som gostoso de sua risada brincando com o vento que a levava para longe. Ele poderia iluminar mais que todas aquelas luzes apenas daquele jeito, Chanyeol tinha certeza disso. 

— Puxa vida, acho que minha mãe vai detestar descobrir uma coisa dessas, ainda mais por estar tão perto. — O Byun deitou no ombro de Chanyeol, esquentando o rosto ao escondê-lo na curva do pescoço cheiroso do marido. 

_Marido_. Ainda era louco... e infinitamente delicioso. 

— Vamos precisar dar um jeito nisso. Fazer uma festa... simbólica. Na nossa casa. O que você acha? — Propôs. Baekhyun pensou por um tempo, trabalhando a ideia, sorrindo ao pensar em sua família, desde a mãe até Sooyoung e Minseok, reunida em sua nova sala de estar, que ele ainda nem conhecia, mas já adorava, para celebrar sua união com Chanyeol. Amou. 

— Acho que vamos precisar de muito vinho nessa comemoração, Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol riu, a voz rouquenha e quente abraçando Baekhyun por inteiro, assim como os braços que provavelmente nunca deixariam de ser seu porto seguro. 

— Disso, meu amor, eu faço questão. 

Com uma risadinha escapando dos lábios e a respiração arrepiando a pele de Chanyeol, Baekhyun se aproximou e deixou um beijo suave no pescoço do mais velho, voltando a deitar no ombro largo, os olhos perdidos em tantas luzes e flores de um lugar que o lembrava da sua infância, e agora o lembraria da sua maturidade. 

Sentia o perfume de Chanyeol brincando em seu olfato e o gosto dele na ponta de sua língua, o recordando do primeiro e transformador gole no Thunevin 2014 que veio de uma garrafa escura supostamente irrelevante e que mudou sua vida inteira. E agora, quase um ano depois daquela viagem de negócios, não poderia estar mais feliz. Mesmo que não estivesse na França como sonhou por um mês inteiro, ainda desavisado da reserva do hotel e das passagens compradas escondidas no e-mail de Chanyeol, uma surpresa bem planejada para quando voltassem para Seul. 

Poderia ficar ali para sempre, suportando o frio apenas para gravar cada detalhe da paisagem e cada pormenor de Chanyeol, desde os olhos presos em si até à roupa que ele usava, registrando-o com a memória, dessa vez sem usar a câmera, dedicado em nunca mais esquecer do dia em que se casaram, em pleno vinte e cinco de dezembro, enquanto a noite caía ao redor dos dois. 

Dessa vez não brindaram com um Merlot, nem com um Cabernet. Não precisou da coragem do álcool e nem de tons violáceos que o distraíam das palavras para que não sentisse vergonha de se declarar. Eram apenas eles, sozinhos ainda que juntos, que estavam finalmente prontos para o novo passo. 

Chanyeol, que nunca acreditou que poderia ser tão feliz, e Baekhyun, que nunca percebeu que poderia se sentir tão vivo, voltaram para a pousada com as mãos tão dadas quanto na ida, aquecendo um ao outro de formas muito mais significativas que a física. Ninguém notou as alianças nas mãos esquerdas ou desvendou os olhares cúmplices dos homens que guardavam um pequeno segredo. 

Ainda não estavam em casa, mas os dois sentiam que, debaixo das cerejeiras, em todo futuro dia de Natal, teriam um lar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTAS DE 04/2020] Obrigada a todo mundo que chegou até aqui, relendo ou lendo pela primeira vez. Essa história é muito importante pra mim, por isso a trouxe para essa plataforma. Foi divertido ♥


End file.
